What Comes Next
by GentleRed
Summary: A sequel to "Forbidden". Regina and Maleficent re-ignites their old/ newfound romance while venturing to Camelot along with the rest of the group to help Emma.
1. A Relationship of sorts

**((Okay, okay, I received tons of requests to make a sequel to "Forbidden", and honestly I can't help myself when it comes to Regina and Maleficent, so here's the sequel!))**

 **What Comes Next**

 **A Relationship of sorts**

 **I** t goes about as wrong as it even can.

That darkness looming above Storybrooke? Well, that just so happened being The Dark One, no longer tethered to Rumplestiltskin and now looking for a new "host".

And Regina very nearly ends up as that new host. For a moment the darkness swirls around her and threatens to consume her completely.

Both Maleficent and Emma runs toward the darkness. Both of them seemingly determined to save Regina from becoming the new Dark One.

Emma is the one who gets there first. She quite willingly offers herself to the darkness, and the darkness is more than willing to accept its new "host". Emma disappears, leaving only the dagger behind.

Killian panics and tries to summon her until Regina's temper snaps and she asks him to "put that thing down, Guyliner, before you hurt yourself!"

When Killian tries to argue, Regina spats that Emma isn't in this realm anymore.

There are heated debates about what in the world they're gonna do now, but it's quite soon decided that they're gonna open a portal and travel to whatever realm Emma ended up in.

Regina "arms herself" with Emma's baby blanket and a wand that'll help taking them to where ever Emma is, and then she hurries along to Granny's Diner to meet up with the Charming family and Killian.

Outside she runs into Maleficent, who went away to inform Lily of the newest situation.

"So, the Savior is in the Enchanted Forest," Maleficent says.

"Yes, it would appear so," Regina nods. _God, what a mess_.

"And you're going." Maleficent observes.

"It would appear that _everyone_ is going. Including the dwarfs." Regina mutters.

Maleficent looks over her shoulder, into Granny's Diner where Snow and Charming are waiting eagerly. Then the Dragon turns to Regina: "I'll go with you."

Regina's jaw goes a little slack. "I can't ask you to do that. We're venturing out to save Snow and Charming's daughter."

"I'm aware," Maleficent says dryly. "And I'm not saying they are my favorite people to be around. But if they stay out of my way, I'll stay out of theirs."

Regina isn't completely sure what to say. "Are you sure about this, Maleficent? I mean..."

" _You're_ going." Maleficent interrupts and takes Regina's hand. "And you said it yourself. No more running."

"This is not about me running from _you_ …" Regina tries to argue, but Maleficent interrupts her again:

"I want to be near you," the Dragon says plainly. "Is that so terrible?"

Regina smiles despite the newest pickle they've found themselves in. "No, it isn't. And I would very much like you to come. But only if you're sure."

"I'm sure," Maleficent says and returns the smile Regina sends her. "I can withstand the royal highnesses if it means I get to be with you."

"Wait for me!"

Both of them turns around and sees Lily comes jogging down the street.

"Lily," Regina says surprised. "What are you…"

The young brunette shrugs. "I heard Emma's in trouble. I want to help."

"You do know that involves portal jumping, right?" Regina clarifies.

"Yes," Lily says and shrugs again. "I'm going with you. I'm not staying behind in Crazyville while my entire family is going off on some rescue mission."

Regina abandons all thought of arguing. "Alright, lets get inside. I think they're waiting for me."

All three of them goes into Granny's Diner where Snow and David, Killian and Henry and Belle, _and_ the dwarves are waiting for them.

"Do you have the wand?" Snow asks. "And… Emma's baby blanket!"

"I couldn't very well carry her yellow bug," Regina says. "This will have to do."

"Who invited _her_?" Leroy asks and narrows his eyes as he looks at Maleficent.

Regina answers by giving him one of her "Evil Queen"-stares. " _I_ did." She doesn't go into details. It would appear that she doesn't have to. Snow is giving her some _very_ interesting looks already, and neither Killian nor David is commenting on it.

"Now, if we're done _wasting time_ ," Regina snaps and glares at Leroy. "Perhaps we could concentrate on finding Emma?"

"Yes. We're ready if you are, Regina," Snow says.

It turns out, Regina isn't quite ready. At first the wand doesn't really respond to her command, she's not as dark as she used to be, but Maleficent "lends" her a bit of her own darkness and wraps her fingers around the wand. Together they manage to make it work, and it doesn't take long before Granny's Diner levitates off the ground, transporting them to wherever Emma is.

They very literally arrive just in the nick of time. Emma has taken Merida's heart and is seemingly battling an invisible force. A force that tells her to crush the young redheads heart.

Killian manages to convince her not to, and Emma more or less falls into his arms. And then into her parents'.

"Mom. Dad. You shouldn't…"

"You're our _daughter_ ," Snow says firmly. "Of course we came." And then she hands Emma the dagger. "Here. We think you should have this."

"Take it," David adds. "You are able to control yourself."

Emma first refuses, but then she takes the dagger. But instead of holding on to it, she hands it to Regina.

Regina's jaw goes slack for the second time that day and her eyebrows raises as she says: "Are you serious?"

Emma nods. "I saved you. Now save me. And if you _can't_ save me, do what no one else will willingly do. You're the only one who will get past their feelings and do what's necessary. Destroy me."

"It won't come to that," Henry interjects before Regina can say anything.

"I know, kid." Emma says and hugs him.

Regina is shocked over this level of trust Emma shows her. Now she's suddenly responsible for the Dark One's dagger.

Emma then proceeds to ask how they got here, and they barely get a chance to show her before riders approaches them.

Apparently, they're expected. Prophesied to be here. And one of the riders just so happens to be king Arthur.

"It was Merlin," Arthur says. "He prophesized you coming here many years ago. As he prophesized many things."

"Merlin… Where is he?" Emma inquires. "We were told that he's been missing."

"For years, yes," Arthur nods. "But not for much longer. Because according to his prophecy, you're destined to reunite him with us."

Regina is positive everyone is feeling just as skeptic about that statement as she does.

"Now then, if you would all follow me," Arthur continues.

"Where?" Emma asks.

"Why, Camelot. Of course," Arthur proclaims and smiles. He motions to his riders to follow him.

So, they're going to Camelot. They follow King Arthur and his men, and Regina looks around. It feels a bit strange to suddenly be back in familiar surroundings.

Suddenly, Emma comes up beside her. "Have you ever been in Camelot before?"

"I've been many places," Regina says. "But not Camelot."

Emma looks back over her shoulder and glances at Maleficent who walks slowly behind them with Lily, keeping a reasonable distance between herself and Snow and Charming.

"I see Maleficent is here," Emma observes.

Regina sighs and lowers her voice as she says: "Are you seriously choosing _this_ moment to girl talk, miss Swan?"

"I could use a distraction," Emma says plainly. "Any particular reason why she's here?"

"Because she wanted too?" Regina says and shrugs lamely.

"And did she want to go because _you_ were going?" Emma asks.

"I… Yes, I suspect that's the reason," Regina acknowledges. What's the point in lying anyway?

"So you and her…"

"Are in a relationship or whatever you want to call it," Regina says quickly. _There. That wasn't so bad. Like ripping a band-aid off._

"Good for you," Emma says and smiles a little.

Regina shrugs and then: "Thank you. What you did…"

"Don't mention it," Emma jokes halfheartedly.

"If it hadn't been for you, the darkness would have taken Regina," Maleficent observes. Apparently, she snuck up on them while they were talking.

"I owe you thanks," Maleficent continues nonchalantly. "You sacrificed yourself for her. As you know, or maybe you don't, I don't know, but either way, I've already lost her to the darkness once. I'm not sure I would have survived that a second time."

Emma seems rather flabbergasted, but quickly recovers and says: "Well, it looked like you were trying mighty hard to beat me to get to the darkness first."

"I was," Maleficent shrugs. "But I afraid being stuck as a defenseless dragon in the "Heroes and Villains"-reality has weakened me a bit. That's why I couldn't get there first. A shame. I could have spared you for a lot of trouble."

Regina swallows something when she realizes that Maleficent had every intention of becoming the Dark One for her. _Yes, I'm definitely unworthy of her_.

"I'll be fine," Emma insists. "We'll get the darkness out of me, and Regina will make sure that I don't do anything stupid."

 _I wish I was as confident as you, miss Swan._

They continue the walk through the forest to get to Camelot. Henry and Lily chats quietly as they walk. Regina smiles a little at that. Her children are getting along quite nicely.

"It's strange being back, isn't it?" Maleficent asks.

"Very," Regina says. She feels rather foolish, walking through the forest in her Storybrooke attire. And high heels.

Maleficent takes her hand and squeezes her knuckles lightly. "I know you're concerned. I can practically smell it."

"This was not how I planned on starting our relationship," Regina mutters.

"No? How _did_ you plan on starting it then, my darling?" Maleficent half-teases. "We're hardly a new couple."

"No, but we've never had dinner together," Regina points out. "And that was what I had in mind…"

"We _have_ eaten together," Maleficent argues.

"Grapes in front of the fireplace does _not_ count," Regina says firmly.

Maleficent laughs softly at that, and Regina wonders if she's being terribly selfish here. Yes, she's concerned about the newest development with Emma, of course she is, but she's also… _happy_.

No, maybe that's just jinxing it. She's skittish of happy. Happy has never treated her very kindly, and if there's one thing Regina has learned, it is not to get your hopes up. Things always comes crashing down on her. One way or the other.

" _Relax_ ," Maleficent says and waves a finger in front of Regina to bring her back to reality. "You are thinking too much."

"Yes, I am," Regina acknowledges. "You're right."

"You'll find a way to get the darkness out of your son's other mother, and the heroes will stand victorious. I'm certain of that," Maleficent quietly half-quips.

"And here you are, accompanying the heroes on their quest, what does that make _you_?"

"It makes me someone who's unwilling to let you run off to some new realm without me," Maleficent says plainly.

Regina chuckles at that, and Snow White, who happens to walk nearby them with David and baby Neal in her arms, flashes her a little smile.

Maleficent simply pretends she isn't there and keeps her focus on Regina. When Snow is well out of earshot, the dragon says: "This is hard on you. Forgive me for acting like this."

"You are more than entitled to hold a grudge against them," Regina says. "And I certainly won't force you to get along with them. Take as much time as you need."

"I didn't need a lot of time to forgive _you_."

"For reasons I still don't understand," Regina says. "I mean, what I did…"

"Is something you're making up for right now," Maleficent calmly finishes the sentence, and then she smiles. "You didn't ask me to stay behind. You want me with you."

"That I do," Regina confirms. "And preferably for a long time."

Maleficent's smile widens and she squeezes Regina's fingers.

Regina then realizes that they're falling behind quite a bit, and they quickly try their best to keep up with the rest of the group. Getting lost on the way to Camelot certainly wouldn't be wise.

 **To Be Continued?**


	2. Welcome To Camelot

**What Comes Next**

 **Welcome to Camelot**

" **W** elcome to Camelot!" King Arthur proclaims as they round a corner and the castle appears.

It quickly becomes obvious that Merlin is captured in a tree. A _tree_. King Arthur asks why they're so eager to free Merlin, and David quickly explains that their home is being threatened by the Dark One.

"Yes, we're well aware of that demon," King Arthur says. "That is bad. Well, I pray Merlin can help, but first we must free him from his prison. It is said one of you is the Savior. So which of you is it?" his eyes shifts between the small group.

Regina can see how Killian's eyes not very discreetly wander to Emma, and said blonde looks like she's about to speak.

And Regina knows she can't do that. _I'm sorry, miss Swan_ , _you can't be the Savior. Not this time around at least._

She feels every bit guilty as she discreetly reaches inside her coat and touches the dagger to keep Emma quiet. "I am the Savior," she says and tries to sound like she actually believes it. "I'm the one who's gonna free Merlin from that tree, and then we can take care of the Dark One. And all go home."

King Arthur appears to believe her, and he smiles. "Well, then. Welcome to Camelot, Savior. Tomorrow your task will begin, but tonight all of you must rest. I'm sure the journey has been trying."

Regina smiles falsely. God, she's good at pretending. First her charade with the Queens of Darkness and now she's masquerading as the Savior. If she can get away with _this_ …

"Come, come," King Arthur says and climbs off his horse. "You must be exhausted."

Regina walks inside with Maleficent, Snow and David, Emma and Killian, Lily and Henry and Belle. Granny preferred to stay behind at the diner with the dwarves.

They're introduced to Queen Guinevere, and then Arthur once again insists that they must rest. He also mentions something about a ball, but Regina barely pays attention anymore. She's too exhausted. Mentally and physically.

King Arthur claps his hands and summons a few of his maids: "We'll need two rooms for Lady Lilith and young Master Henry."

Regina smiles a little at that as two of the maids escorts Lily and Henry to their rooms.

"And," King Arthur continues. "One room for Sir David and Lady Mary Margaret, one for Sir Killian and Lady Emma. One for Lady Belle, and…" he pauses and looks at Regina and Maleficent.

Regina can see that he doesn't know exactly what to make of them. He isn't certain of the nature of their relationship.

Regina tries to think back, to remember the things she once read about Camelot. She knows that they're were certain parts of the Enchanted Forest where same sex partnerships were frowned upon, but she can't for the life of her remember whether it's frowned upon in Camelot or not.

Maleficent moves closer and takes her hand. It's a very discreet gesture, and yet very telltale at the same time.

"We'll need one room too," Regina confirms.

"Of course. Forgive me, Savior, I didn't realize…" King Arthur says and bows his head. Then he turns to one of the maids: "One room for the Savior and Lady…"

"Mal." Maleficent interjects helpfully, and Regina is grateful that no one picks up on that. The people of Camelot might never have met her, but Maleficent's name will most definitely be recognized, and if that happens, Regina's charade as "The Savior" and Emma being the Dark One won't be their only problem.

King Arthur doesn't say anything, but one of his men makes a not very discreet grimace, and thereby confirms Regina's suspicion. _Yes, same sex partnership is indeed frowned upon in Camelot. This is going to be tricky in so many ways_.

They're escorted to their room, which is rather luxurious with an enormous closet, and even bigger bed and a vanity.

King Arthur once again bids them to rest for later tonight he will host a ball in honor of "the Savior's arrival".

Regina's intestines twists. The Savior. _The Savior. Who am I kidding? Everyone knows that I'm no Savior. And freeing Merlin from that tree? I'm not even sure if I can do that._

"Are you alright?" Maleficent asks gently and comes up behind her. She squeezes Regina's shoulders lightly.

"I don't know," Regina says truthfully. "Am I insane for believing that I can actually do this?"

"No," Maleficent says immediately. "You're not. I've seen you wield magic many, many times. If anyone can free Merlin from that tree, it's you."

"I wish I shared your optimism." Regina mutters and rubs her temples. She's getting a headache. Not very surprisingly. She hasn't gotten a lot of sleep recently.

"I'll help you," Maleficent says and her arms winds around Regina's waist. "In any way I can."

"I'm glad you're here," Regina mumbles and leans her head back against Mal's shoulder.

"I'm glad you _want_ me here," Maleficent gently retorts and skates her fingers up and down Regina's arms.

"I hope Lily is adjusting well to Camelot," Regina muses.

Maleficent cackles a little. "Well, she got a taste of it in that twisted reality. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I'm glad she's here too."

"Me, too," Mal says. "Do you want to lie down and rest for a while?"

"I don't think there will be time for that. I think we're supposed to get ready for that ball.

"Yes, going to a ball is ever so exhausting," Maleficent comments as Regina walks over to the enormous closet and takes a peek inside. Expected indeed. The closet is full of luxurious gowns, and- Regina sighs deeply. _Corsets_. Her sworn enemy. She swore she was done with corsets, but apparently not yet. She sighs again as she shrugs her suit jacket off, rucks her shirt up slightly and starts working on the buttons. They can't very well walk around in their Storybrooke attire in Camelot. That would only look silly.

Maleficent is watching her. She can feel it from the way the little hairs at the back of her neck is standing up.

"You weren't supposed to undress for me like _this_ ," Maleficent says, and Regina chuckles a little. Because she's very right about that. Regina had expected it to be quite different.

"It's nothing you haven't seen before," Regina reminds her.

Maleficent ignores that. " _I_ wanted to undress you. My last attempt at doing so was… clumsy."

"Not clumsy. Just drunk." Regina corrects her. "But you're welcome to give it another try."

"Right now?" Maleficent asks and moves closer.

"Why not?" Regina shrugs and abandons the buttons. "But we don't have time for… anything."

"I can wait," Maleficent assures and puts her hands on Regina's hips. "Turn around."

So Regina does. Maleficent immediately resumes the brunette's abandoned task. Opening the buttons. And she's very good at that. Has some experience with buttons. Regina swallows something. The air is cold on her more and more exposed skin. Now and then Maleficent looks at her and smiles.

The last button is opened, and the shirt is now two halves dangling on Regina's shoulders. Maleficent slides it off.

"That wasn't so difficult," Regina comments.

"No, I'm fairly skilled when it comes to buttons."

Regina hums in affirmative and proceeds to open the button in her trousers, but Maleficent bats her hand away. "Let _me_."

"Fine." Regina says, but she's not too sure anymore. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Maleficent pays little attention to her doubts and opens the button in her trousers, unzips them and then slides them down her backside. _Oh, you're not playing fair,_ Regina thinks to herself as Maleficent without further ado suddenly drops to her knees to slide the damn trousers down Regina's legs.

At this rate, Regina is immensely grateful there's a wall behind her. They were supposed to not start anything. This was supposed to be her doing something nice for Maleficent and letting the blonde undress her. But that was all.

Regina exhales. She's breathing far too heavily, but she can't help it. Maleficent apparently finds it necessary to touch her legs as she slowly slides the damn trousers down her legs.

 _I should have gone with a skirt instead. No, wait, that would probably have been worse._

"There." Maleficent says quietly as the trousers finally pools around Regina's ankles.

"There." Regina echoes breathily and steps out of them. She feels a little lightheaded.

Maleficent rises to her full height and touches the black bra strap. "Are you gonna wear this tonight?"

"Probably not." Regina says. It would look strange under this worlds dresses.

"Then by all means…" Maleficent gently spins her around and starts working with the clasp on the bra.

 _Oh, no._ "This was a bad idea," Regina says plainly and feels tempted to rest her forehead against the wall. Her legs are turning into jelly.

"Was it?"

"Definitely."

Maleficent keeps fumbling with the clasp and Regina tries to keep her head on. a hard task when Maleficent keeps _touching_ her.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" she inquires strained when Maleficent tugs at her bra again.

"No, I genuinely don't understand your worlds choice of undergarments." Maleficent murmurs.

"M…" Regina closes her eyes momentarily and tries to gather her thoughts. "Maybe it would be better if I did it myself."

"No, I want to learn how to do this."

Regina bites her lip. What irony. What a role reversal between them. She very well remembers the days when she was the one who wanted to learn, who needed to guidance. How eager she had been. And how eager Maleficent is now. The bra strap snaps back against her skin again, and Regina has to put a hand on the wall to steady herself. She's still breathing far too heavily.

And suddenly, the bra comes loose, and Regina hears Maleficent mutter something triumphant. Something about defeating the modern worlds magic.

"You got it open," Regina grits out.

"At last," Maleficent adds and smiles a little at how flushed Regina is.

Regina knows that turning around could be _very_ dangerous. They could so easily end up doing things they shouldn't right now. But she has to get dressed for that… that _ball_ tonight. Meaning that she _has_ to turn around.

So she does, and Maleficent's eyes immediately widens at the sight. Clearly, she only has vague memories from their drunken tryst.

"I'm not twenty anymore," Regina says quite unnecessarily.

"But still every bit as beautiful." Maleficent quietly retorts and moves closer to her again. Within seconds, her arms are wrapped snugly around Regina's waist, and her mouth is on her neck.

"You said you could wait," Regina interjects, but it's not an actual protest.

"And I can," Maleficent once again retorts as her hands slides down Regina's belly. "But _you_ appear to be quite riled up."

"Which is _your_ fault."

Maleficent chuckles quietly and her fingers skates down Regina's body, plays with the waistband of her panties.

" _No_ ," Regina insists. "We don't have time."

"We _do_ ," Maleficent says and kisses her neck. "And you need to be in the right state of mind to endure a ball. I know you're not terribly fond of those."

Regina's halfhearted protests is reduced to nothing when Maleficent wiggles her long fingers into the brunette's panties and starts stroking between her legs.

 _Oh, this is such bad timing, but oh, how good it feels._ She's sober this time around, the sensation of Mal's fingers aren't dulled by alcohol, and Maleficent sure as hell still knows exactly what she's doing. She hasn't lost her touch one bit. Regina almost whines when the blonde toys lightly with her clit.

" _F-Fuck_ ," Regina says between gritted teeth. It feels _so_ good.

"Still got a smart mouth, I hear," Maleficent comments almost nonchalantly as she continues to move her fingers in circles and figure eights on Regina's clit.

"W-Wouldn't you like to know."

"And still every bit as cheeky. Careful, darling. You know how I normally deal with _that_."

Whether its her words or her fingers smart movement or perhaps a combination of both, remains unclear, but either way Regina comes, and her hips stutter out some sort of halfhearted rhythm as she clamps down around Mal's fingers.

Her brain clouds and for a moment, for one blissful moment, she has no idea what her name is, where she is, what she's doing, and what kind of sticky situation all of them is currently stuck in.

Sadly, her moment of oblivion doesn't last, and she floats back to earth with a sharp gasp. She slowly opens her eyes. Hadn't even noticed she had closed them.

Maleficent kisses her jaw, her cheek and then her lips, and Regina returns the kiss, because oh how grateful she is for having Maleficent back in her life. It might not be how she had pictured her story to go, but she's _definitely_ not complaining.

"I never thought I would see _that_ again," Maleficent murmurs softly and brushes a lock of hair away from Regina's face.

"See what?"

"You coming undone for me."

"You saw that a few days ago," Regina reminds her.

"Yes, but I can't remember it."

Regina chuckles a little at that. "Now we really _must_ get ready."

"Yes, I've heard we're going to a ball tonight. Do I get a dance with the Savior?"

Regina's stomach twists again. She suddenly remembers that she can't dance.

 **To Be Continued..**

 _ **To Be Continued..**_


	3. Dancing and Disaster

**((A/N: I will probably rewrite season 5A quite a bit and focus more on Regina and Maleficent and less on Emma being the Dark One))**

 **What Comes Next**

 **Dancing and Disaster**

" **P** resenting… The Savior!" one of King Arthurs men loudly proclaims, and Regina steps out on the grand staircase.

The entire room is applauding her. Now _that_ is something that has never happened before.

Maleficent is smiling at her, and Regina immediately notices that the blonde sorceress looks _very_ beautiful tonight in a green dress and her hair hanging in loose curls. She doesn't look like the Mistress of all Evil tonight. Just as Regina doesn't look like the Evil Queen. Ex Evil Queen. Both of them look softer.

King Arthur formally opens the ball and beckons everyone to "dance and enjoy the evening".

Maleficent takes her hand as Regina comes down the stairs. "How lovely you look tonight, Savior."

Regina chuckles a little. "So do you." The recognition is a bit silly. They saw each other get dressed only moments ago.

Lily flashes them a little smile. She too, looks very lovely tonight, in a soft, yellow gown and her hair pulled up in a soft bun. "So, this is how they party in Camelot?"

"Apparently," Regina says.

"Well, in that case, I should probably go and find someone to dance with," Lily grins. "And who might that be?" Maleficent asks and raises an eyebrow.

The rest of their conversation goes well over Regina's head, and she moves away from her daughter and her… _girlfriend_? _Partner_? _Something_? _Dragon_? Rather dragon than what she has heard a couple of King Arthurs men say: " _female companion_ ". _The Savior and her female companion._

Regina cringes. She doesn't feel very comfortable here. Has never liked balls, and They're supposed to _dance_. The _Savior_ is supposed to dance. This entire ball is in _her_ honor. It would be strange if she didn't dance tonight.

But she can't dance. Not very good at least. And maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to dance with Maleficent. Maybe that would only provoke certain people, and that wouldn't be optimal.

No, she's definitely not gonna dance tonight. She'll just enjoy the party from afar. Be a watcher. She's good at that. Has spent most of her balls like that.

"Regina."

Regina turns around and sees Snow White with Prince Charming in tow coming over to her.

"Shouldn't you two be out on the dancefloor?" Regina asks.

"Shouldn't _you_?" Snow retorts and raises an eyebrow.

Regina shrugs lightly. "I'm afraid dancing is not really my area."

Snow gives her a look that clearly shows that she doesn't understand.

"I can't dance," Regina clarifies.

"What? That can't be right. You and I went to dozens of balls together."

Regina cringes. "Where your father was more interested in dancing with his precious daughter than his wife." _And I usually slipped out to end my night with Maleficent anyway_.

Snow silently acknowledges Regina's words, and then: "So, you're just gonna watch the party from here all night?"

"Yes, that was the plan." Regina shrugs and looks at the dancing couples. "Your daughter appears to be having a good time." Emma looks very content in Killian's arms.

"So do yours," David says and smiles a little.

Regina looks at Lily. The young brunette isn't dancing either, but she doesn't seem to mind that one bit. She's currently chatting away with a young woman with long reddish hair. They appear to "hit it off" as they say, and it suddenly occurs to Regina that Lily might have even more in common with her mothers than just her looks and her ability to turn into a dragon.

 _Oh. Good for her._

"Don't you want to dance with Maleficent?" Snow asks gently.

Regina shrugs again. Does she? Well, yes, that would have been lovely. But they're not exactly… the dancing kinds. It's not something they do.

 _God, this is really not the way I planned on re-kindling our relationship_. Regina once again thinks of what she _had_ planned. A dinner. A chance to catch up. Not foxtrotting their way through Club Medieval.

Then Maleficent suddenly shows up next to her. She does little to acknowledge Snow and Charming's presence and instead keeps her focus strictly on Regina: "Aren't you gonna ask me to dance?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Regina says.

"Because we're both women or because you can't dance?" Maleficent calmly answers.

"Because I can't dance." Regina says firmly.

Maleficent laughs softly, and Regina is once again attacked by a million flashbacks. "Perhaps you need dance lessons?" the dragon suggests.

"Perhaps."

"Now would be a _very_ good time to start those lessons," Maleficent says and her warm fingers closes around Regina's wrist.

Regina raises an eyebrow. _I suppose I could be convinced._

"Come on my darling," Maleficent coaxes, still firmly ignoring Snow and Charming's presence.

Regina is only partly aware over Snow's raised eyebrow at the pet name. She can't be bothered to be embarrassed over something as silly as a _pet name_ right now. At least she and Maleficent doesn't have a silly mantra they say to each other all the time.

She follows Maleficent out on the dance floor and Maleficent takes her hand and wraps one arm lightly around her waist.

They start moving to the music, and Regina has to admit that maybe this isn't so bad after all.

Maleficent flashes her another little smile. "I'm dancing with the Savior."

"It would appear so." Regina says and keeps her gaze fixated on the floor. Stepping on Maleficent's toes would be awful.

"Look at _me_ ," Maleficent says gently and puts a finger under Regina's chin, tilting her face up.

"Fine. But if I step on your toes…"

"Then it will be absolutely fine." Maleficent brushes her concern off and spins her around once.

"We've never danced before," Regina observes.

"No, we've done a lot of _things_ ," Maleficent grins a little. "But dancing has never been one of them."

It hasn't, but they're actually surprisingly good at it. Dancing might not be their "thing", but trying new things certainly is.

They twirl around and Maleficent seems to know every step. Regina reminds herself to ask her where she learned to dance.

But she doesn't get the chance.

What could have been a lovely evening soon takes a turn for the worse. Sir Percival cuts in and asks for a dance with the "Savior". Nothing wrong with that, except that he isn't just there for the dancing.

They have history together, she and him. He _saw_ what she did. As a young boy, he witnessed her burning down an entire village, burn his family, in her frantic search for Snow White.

"You're no Savior. You're the _Evil_ Queen!" he spats at her before he draws his sword on her.

That's when what could have been a lovely night really turns into something similar to a nightmare.

The sudden shift from pleasant evening to looming threat takes Regina completely by surprise, and she doesn't get a chance to react before Sir Percival suddenly waves his sword in her face.

But Maleficent, incapable of keeping her temper at bay, sees Percival threatening Regina with the sword, and completely looses it. For a moment, the shape of her blurs and she's engulfed in a swirl of grey magic.

 _Oh, god no_. Regina can already smell the smoke, already see her silhouette change from human to dragon.

She barely registers that Percival is ceased by David, and that Henry and Lily comes running to her aid. Lily's eyes are glowing dangerously too.

"Calm down." Regina tells her daughter. "Control your emotions, Lily!"

Lily takes a couple of deep breaths, and after a moment she stops shaking.

Regina has never been afraid of Maleficent, and she certainly isn't now either. She ignores Snow's warnings and runs directly into the swirling, grey magic.

Maleficent is still stuck mid-transformation, and Regina knows how excruciatingly painful it is for her to be stuck between her human form and her dragon form.

"Mal. Look at me," Regina says. "Don't transform." The castle is full of guards who carries swords, and all of them have orders to protect their king. A dragon is a pretty big thread, and Regina doesn't doubt that the guards would attack, whether Maleficent did anything or not.

"Hey. Look at me," Regina pleads. "I'm fine. Nothing happened. You don't have to transform."

Maleficent makes a noise that's something between a groan and a snarl.

"Eyes on me. There is no danger." Regina says gently. That might not be entirely true, but right now Mal is entirely driven by her instincts, so Regina has to talk to the dragon in her and not the human.

"Don't do it," Regina repeats.

Maleficent makes another strangled sound, and Regina takes a step closer to her. The shape of her becomes more "solid" and Regina finds a hand somewhere in the grey smoke. She squeezes Mal's hand gently. She's coming back to her human form again, but her eyes still glow luminescent green.

"Look at me," Regina whispers. "Breathe."

Maleficent closes her eyes and takes a shuddering breath. She finally squeezes Regina's hand back. The grey smoke dies down around them, and then Maleficent is standing in front of Regina again.

The blonde sorceress more or less collapses into Regina, and the brunette has no problem with understanding why. A physical transformation from human to dragon requires enormous amount of strength, and a disrupted transformation can completely drain your body.

"Okay, okay. It's okay." Regina mutters as she teethers slightly under Maleficent's weight.

Maleficent tries her best to keep herself upright, but Regina can sense it's only a matter of time before she faints.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here," Regina says gently and drapes one of Mal's long arms over her shoulder.

"Is she okay?!" Lily asks as she pushes her way through the crowd.

"She's fine. She just needs to rest."

"Mom!" Henry half-yells when he, too comes running over to them.

"It's okay, Henry. Everything is fine," Regina assures. "But she can't be here right now. Just… Stay with your grandparents, okay?"

"Okay."

Regina doesn't waste time with discussing what just happened with Snow and Charming and Emma and Killian. She simply wraps one arm around Maleficent's waist and guides her out and away from the crowd.

This can go both ways. Either Mal's body simply shuts down and she faints, or it gets "overheated" and transform again. And if that's to happen, Regina has to get her away from people.

She ends up taking her back to their room. She can easily transport them away in time for Mal to transform if that's what she needs.

But it appears, that won't be necessary. Maleficent collapses on the bed, and Regina reckons she will be out cold for a while.

Regina takes a deep breath. What a night. From dancing to danger in two minutes.

 _I wonder what happened to Sir Percival_? Regina wonders, and then shoots the sleeping Maleficent a fond look. Of course, transforming into a dragon in the middle of a crowded ballroom isn't optimal, but the way her instincts just kicked in the minute she saw Percival draw his sword on Regina… No one has ever had her back quite like that.

Regina changes out of the heavy ballgown and into a more comfortable red, velvet one. She coughs a little as she loosens her hair from the bun. Her throat is a little scratchy. Maybe she inhaled a bit of smoke as she tried to calm Maleficent. Yes, that's probably the case.

Regina stays with Maleficent for some time. Just to make sure that she's really okay. Just to make sure that she's not going to transform in her sleep.

But Maleficent just sleeps peacefully, and Regina's throat and lungs has begun to ache slightly. Of course, she has already healed whatever damage the smoke has done to her lungs, but she could use a bit of water.

Unfortunately, there is no water in the room, so Regina quietly rises from the bed and walks over to the door.

She listens closely, but she can't hear anything. It would appear that the party is over. But she can't hear shouting or angry people banging on the door either, so maybe she won't be greeted by drawn swords and guards trying to cease the "monster".

Regina opens the door and peeks into the hallway. Quiet. Empty. There's no one here. Not a human in sight.

So she leaves their bedchamber. But not before she has cast a protection spell upon the room. A protection spell only she and Maleficent can break. She's not about let someone sneak into their room and harm Maleficent while she's weakened.

Regina walks down the empty halls and opens the door to the library. On one of the tables she finds a decanter filled with water and a couple of glasses. She quickly pours herself a glass of water. As she takes small sips to soothe her aching throat, she bitterly thinks to herself that her track record with balls certainly hasn't gotten any better tonight. _What a disaster_.

At least she got one dance with Maleficent before things went to hell. Their first dance. That's gotta count for something.

"King Arthur sends his deepest apology."

Regina turns around at the sound of Snow White's voice.

"You won't see anymore of Sir Percival," the princess continues.

"I thought everyone was asleep." Regina says and takes another sip of the water.

"I was worried about you."

"No need. I'm absolutely fine, dear."

"And… Maleficent?" Snow says almost reverently. "Is she okay too?"

"She's sleeping peacefully."

Regina sees a hint of panic in Snow's eyes, and quickly continues: "Oh, don't worry, dear. She's not gonna blow up the castle."

"I wasn't worried about _that_ ," Snow protests. "I was thinking of _her_ safety."

"I've cast a protection spell over the room. No one can get in there."

None of them says anything for a moment, and Regina takes another sip of the water. It soothes her aching throat and lungs. She must have swallowed more smoke than she thought.

"You really care for her, don't you?" Snow asks quietly.

"Yes." Regina says plainly. "I would prefer if no harm comes to her."

"And she was ready to turn into a dragon to protect you."

"Before I darkened myself further, we always had each other's backs," Regina says and thinks back to how prepared she had been to have it out with King George when he had captured Maleficent.

"But maybe it was a mistake bringing her here," Regina continues. _If I hadn't been able to calm her, tonight could have ended very differently._

"I don't know about that," Snow says gently. "It was very good that she was here tonight, right?"

"Percival had every right to react like he did," Regina says. "It would appear that I have history with him. As I do with most people."

Snow gives her hand a squeeze. " _Past_ history, Regina. Past history. You're not to blame for what happened tonight."

"I don't think Percival agree with you."

"Luckily, his opinion doesn't count," Snow shrugs. "King Arthur himself kicked him out after you left."

Regina sighs. "Tonight was just another reminder of no matter how hard you try… the past always comes back to haunt you. No matter how much I try to "better" myself, I'll always meet people I've done terrible things to."

She's wallowing. She knows she is. She shouldn't be. This isn't about her. This is about Emma. About getting the darkness out her. Regina shouldn't be standing here, jagging on about herself. That's selfish.

"You _have_ bettered yourself, Regina," Snow says firmly and squeezes her hand again. "Don't let what Percival said change that."

Regina smiles against her will.

Snow immediately returns the smile, and for a while they stand there together, leaned against the table. Regina sipping her water, and Snow White eying the books with mild interest.

Then the library door is cracked open, and Regina is surprised to see Maleficent up and about.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Not anymore." Maleficent says and brushes her golden hair over her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Snow asks.

Regina raises an eyebrow, and Maleficent appears to be equally surprised as she says: "Quite well. Thank you."

"Your hands are still trembling," Regina observes.

"Yes, tonight ended a bit different than what I had expected."

"You should rest some more."

"I came to find _you_ ," Maleficent says. "Don't you need some rest, too? Calming a dragon isn't easy."

Regina chuckles a little at that. Maybe they _both_ need to rest.

Maleficent extends a hand out toward her and Regina takes it, looks over her shoulder and mutters a quick: "Goodnight, Snow White."

"Goodnight."

They return to their bedchamber and none of them say anything as they change into their nightgowns and goes to bed. But Maleficent wraps her arms around Regina, and Regina thinks that it has been a while since she last slept next to Maleficent.

 **To Be Continued..**


	4. Looking For Answers

**What Comes Next**

 **Looking For Answers:**

Regina has a distinct feeling that she hasn't slept for very long, when she wakes up.

It's still dark outside. And the castle is completely quiet.

She shouldn't be awake right now. She should be _asleep_.

But that is a bit hard when someone is staring at you.

Regina finds this to be all very déjà vu. Waking up next to _Maleficent_.

She might as well be twenty years old again.

"Is something the matter?" she asks Maleficent. Her voice sounds sleepy, full of gravel.

"No," Maleficent murmurs. "I'm just looking at you."

"Is there a specific reason or…?" Regina interrupts herself mid-sentence and yawns instead.

"No, I just like looking at you," Mal says plainly and her fingers starts skating up and down Regina's bare arm.

"You should be asleep. You had a rough night." Regina reminds her.

"Mmm," Maleficent acknowledges, and a moment later: "Come closer to me."

Regina willingly scoots closer, and a second later, the blonde wraps her arms around her.

She threads her fingers through Regina's hair, and Regina sighs a little. This is very nice.

"Are you going back to sleep?" Maleficent asks and her fingers skates over Regina's hips.

"I suspect not," Regina says and shudders a little, even though Mal's hand is warm.

They lie snugly together in silence for a while, but Maleficent keeps shifting, keeps squirming next to her, and Regina can sense that something is up.

"What is it?" she asks, turns around and props herself up on one elbow to look at Maleficent.

Mal scoffs lightly. "I'm just having some trouble with _finding_ myself so to speak."

"Oh." Regina immediately knows what she means. Sometimes Maleficent finds it difficult to "ground" herself back into her human form. And an interrupted transformation is probably making it even worse.

"I could help you?" Regina suggests and runs her finger lightly over Maleficent's bare arm.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow. "How so, little queen?"

"In any way you want me to," Regina murmurs and eases one strap of Maleficent's shoulder.

"Now?" Maleficent asks and almost sounds a bit doubtful.

"Now," Regina confirms with a slight smile. "Unless you don't want my help of course..."

"I do, but..."

"No buts," Regina whispers as she eases the other strap down Maleficent's shoulder. "We might as well take advance of the alone time we get."

"Ever the clever one," Maleficent husks and her breath hitches a little.

Regina chuckles hoarsely as she re-positions herself and straddles Maleficent's lap…

They find back to each other that night. Re-ignites the fire. And it turns out, the fire never really went out. They still fit together like pieces of a puzzle. And this time, it's not rushed or drunk or angry. Regina's had a lot of sex with Maleficent in her time, some of it gentle, a lot of it rough, but tonight she isn't rough with her. Not much at least. Her hands, which Regina knows from experience, are capable of both slapping and choking, are soft and warm against her skin. Her fingers, trained in hair pulling or tearing through layers of clothes, threads gently through Regina's hair.

Her lips, well-skilled in both biting down and biting remarks presses softly against Regina's.

And her eyes, those eyes that were full sadness the night Regina proclaimed that she meant nothing to her, are now overflowing with fondness.

Maybe Regina can take away that last bit of remaining pain like this. Maybe this is a way to heal old wounds, to soothe old pains.

If it is, Regina is fully prepared to do it again and again.

She can't erase what happened in the past, but she _can_ make up for it now.

And she does. With every caress, with every kiss, she gives a silent apology.

Suddenly, Maleficent surprises her by biting down- very gently- on her neck.

"You're mine now," the dragon murmurs like she has a million times.

But what's different this time, is Regina's answer. "Yes," she whispers plainly.

Maleficent pauses her ministrations, looks at her for a moment with blue eyes blown wide. "Yes?"

"Yes." Regina confirms for good measurements. This time, she's doing what she couldn't do so many years ago. She's giving herself fully and completely.

Maleficent kisses her hungrily, passionately, almost a bit desperately, and her fingers ministrations feeds off her euphoria.

Regina moans and arches her back. She clutches at Maleficent's back, holds her closer. Sweat trickles down her neck and Maleficent's golden locks tickles. She's a mess. A mess that Maleficent made.

And suddenly the world falls away around her for a moment. She forgets who she is, where she is, what she's doing, what she is. Everything disappears for a moment, and she can think only of the pleasure that courses through her veins like shockwaves. Or flames.

Every nerve in her body is still singing when Maleficent reaches up, cups her cheek, pushes dark strands away from her face and looks at her before the dragon's grin suddenly turns a bit more wicked.

Regina soon enough finds out the reason for that wicked smile. Mal moves her smart mouth from her breast and trails kisses down, down, down over her belly, the junction of her hips, and finally her mouth is exactly where Regina needs it the most.

It's almost too much. Regina's eyes rolls back, and she herself has to lean back against the pillows. She moans deeply, doesn't even try and strangle the sound as she pushes at the crown of Maleficent's head. _Yes, right there, don't stop! Stay right there, I'm so close, I'm so close_! _Keep going._

Maleficent doesn't stop, and after what feels like seconds, Regina's moans turns into strangled sobs.

Time becomes a vague concept to Regina. She isn't aware over how long they continue re-discovering each other. Maybe hours, maybe just a few more moments.

Either way, their coupling comes to a natural ending when Regina hears the first bird chirp outside their Camelotian residence. At that point, she's once again in Maleficent's lap, and the dragon flashes her a satisfied and sleepy smile as she slowly falls back against the pillows, pulling Regina with her.

Regina ends up on top of her. Maleficent makes absolutely no attempt at pushing her off of her, and Regina knows from experience that she isn't heavy. Maleficent once compared it to having a feather lying on her chest.

Regina doubts that she really is as light as a feather, but either way, she doesn't mind falling asleep like this one bit. In fact, she could get used to it

Regina is the first one to wake after what feels like only minutes of sleep.

She chuckles a little to herself. She might be sleep depraved, but it was definitely worth it. Last night was amazing.

 _I've been sleep depraved for worse reasons_.

She decides to let Maleficent sleep and heads into their bathroom. She bathes herself quickly, dries herself off and changes into her red velvet gown. She uses a little bit of magic to dry her hair and lets it hang loose in soft curls over her shoulder. Then she secures the dagger in her belt.

She still makes no attempt at waking Maleficent. _Let her sleep, yesterday was rough on her_. Instead she quietly slips out of their bedchamber. Waking up together would have been nice, but they're still on a schedule here. She has to find a way to free Merlin from that tree. So they can all go home.

After a bit of breakfast, she finds her way back to the library. It's empty. Where is everybody? Are they asleep? Hmm. Sleeping in would be unwise. This almost reminds her of the days back in her castle where Maleficent had cast a sleeping spell to give them "privacy".

But obviously, no sleeping curses have been used today, and Regina haven't been in the library for ten minutes before the door opens and Maleficent clears her throat quietly.

"Good morning." Regina says softly and flashes her a little smile.

"Good morning," Maleficent chuckles. She saunters over to Regina and her hands lands on the brunette's shoulder. "Have you found anything?"

"Not yet," Regina replies. "Do you want to help me?"

"Of course," Mal says briskly. "It's the very least I can do."

"Now who's got a smart mouth?" Regina gently retorts as Maleficent sits down next to her and starts going through the books with her.

They skim through the books for a while, extends opinions on what to do next, and suddenly, Maleficent laughs quietly.

"What?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.

"This reminds me of your lessons," Maleficent answers.

"Oh." She has a point. This isn't the first time they're bent over books together.

Both of them chuckle. This feels very much like déjà vu. Again.

"And you look exactly like you did back then," Maleficent continues and her eyes roams over Regina's red velvet dress.

"It would seem there are a lot of callbacks these days," Regina acknowledges with a little smile.

They turn their attention back to the books, and Regina has an inkling that they're actually on to something. Something about a mushroom that will allow them to communicate with Merlin.

They're trying to find out about more about this _mushroom_ when the library door creaks open and Snow White steps inside, bouncing baby Neal in her arms, and Emma trailing behind her.

Maleficent doesn't even shift next to Regina. She seems fairly relaxed even though Snow just stepped inside.

"Oh. You're up early." Snow observes.

Regina frowns. Are they? Maybe she didn't sleep for as long as she thought. "Well, the faster we find a way to free Merlin..." she says and doesn't finish the sentence. Instead she shoots Emma a quick look. She looks relatively calm.

"Have you seen our son today?" she asks Emma.

"Yeah, I saw him ten seconds ago. He was busy introducing Violet to YouTube."

"Who?" Regina asks and frowns again. "Who the hell is Violet?"

"Oh, I think he ended up with a little crush yesterday at the dance," Snow answers and chuckles a little.

 _A crush? Henry? Oh, god, not already. I am definitely not ready for that._

"And Lily? Has anyone seen her?" Regina inquires and tries to wrap her head around the fact that her son is growing up.

"She mentioned something about taking a walk with Esme when I spoke to her yesterday," Maleficent answers calmly.

"And who the hell is _Esme_?"

"Queen Guinevere's maid."

"Right. Okay." _I officially can't keep up anymore_.

"Like mother, like daughter." Maleficent observes quietly.

Regina isn't aware whether Maleficent referred to herself, to Regina or to the Gabriela fiasco years ago, and decides no to investigate further.

"Anyway, you should probably try and get a hold of David and the pirate. I think I might have found something." Regina says.

The thought of being in the same room as both Snow and David is seemingly too much for Maleficent. She quickly rises from her chair and declares: "I think I'm going for a walk."

Regina nods and flashes her a little smile.

Maleficent immediately returns the smile tenfold and bends down slightly to give Regina a very, very quick kiss. Then she leaves the library without looking at Snow or Emma.

Regina is still busy skimming through the books, and barely acknowledges that she has just received her first "public" kiss until she realizes that Snow is looking at her.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing," Snow says, and her gaze drops to her hands.

 _Then_ Regina realizes what her former stepdaughter is getting at. _Oh. Right._ Are she and Maleficent kissing in public now? _Well, maybe we are._

But she doesn't get the time to think further about it, for Snow announces that she'll find David and Killian.

A moment later, when they're all present, well expect for Maleficent, Regina starts telling them about the toadstool that will allow them to communicate with Merlin.

 **To Be Continued?**


	5. In Waiting Position

**What Comes Next**

 **In waiting position**

 _ **I**_ t's quickly decided that David and King Arthur are the ones to venture out after the toadstool that allows them to communicate with Merlin. That very same night, the two men packs a few things, prepares the horses for the journey, and then rides off.

It's a day's ride, and they can't do much else than just wait until they return with the toadstool.

And Regina hates it.

She hates waiting. Hates sitting on her hands, doing nothing. It seems like a waste of precious time. But deep down, she knows she can't continue the search for answers right now. She has to wait for David and King Arthur to come back with the toadstool.

Snow White is anxious, doesn't like being separated from her precious husband, but had insisted that it was fine. It was to help Emma.

But still, was it really necessary to shove her tongue half way down David's throat as they said their goodbyes? Regina is sure that a simply "be careful" would have been enough.

Some of them ends up in the library. All of them hopes that David and Arthur will succeed. All of them are eager to take the next step in the quest to get the darkness out of Emma.

Emma is taking it surprisingly well. She leans on Killian a lot, and Regina has only caught her staring at the dagger two times.

None of them really knows what to do with themselves. There isn't really much they can do until David and King Arthur returns.

Of course, Belle feels perfectly at home in King Arthur's library, and the dwarves disappears outside. They prefer to walk in the enormous garden around King Arthur's castle.

Regina huffs. This situation makes her antsy.

"You're pacing." Maleficent comments. She rarely ever opens her mouth when Snow White is present, but apparently this is a special case.

Regina abruptly in her tracks. She _is_ in fact pacing. And of course, Maleficent noticed. She has seen Regina pace about a million times.

"You remind me of a trapped animal," Maleficent continues without any malice in her voice.

Regina bites all her sarcastic comments back and ignores the look Snow White is giving her. Instead, she sits down next to Maleficent.

"But I understand you," Maleficent continues without looking up from the book she's skimming through. "Personally, I wouldn't say no to a chance to stretch my wings."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Snow interjects.

"And did I ask for _your_ opinion, princess?" Maleficent asks silkily, still without looking up.

Snow immediately shrinks back in her chair.

"If that's the case, you could just transport away from here and transform," Regina suggests.

"No."

"No?" Regina echoes and raises an eyebrow.

"I would prefer to stay with you." Maleficent shrugs.

That elicits a smile from Emma. A smile, Regina tries her best to ignore. She forgot how straight forward Maleficent sometimes can be.

Regina begins musing about the future. When they get back from Camelot, there are certain things they need to take care of. Like, if Lily stays, she'll need a place to stay. Maleficent too. Gold's cabin isn't big enough for her.

"What's on your mind?" Maleficent asks plainly and her fingers closes around Regina's wrists.

Regina shrugs lightly. "I was just thinking that Lily will need a proper place to live if she decides to stay. A room at Granny's works as a temporarily solution, but…"

"Mmm, she'll need a proper home." Maleficent nods.

"So will you."

"Pardon?"

"You'll need a proper home too," Regina clarifies.

Maleficent purses her lips and shoots Regina one of her sideway glances. " _Your_ house seems spacious enough from what I've seen of it. Can't I just live there?"

"I- What?" Regina completely looses track of her thoughts at that little, nonchalant suggestion thrown at her. "You want to live in _my_ house?"

"Yes, why not?" Maleficent scoffs. "It would certainly save me the trip back and forward every day."

"How very practical of you," Regina says dryly and ignores the little snort of laughter coming from Killian.

"We've practically lived together before," Maleficent points out.

"You have?" Snow interferes in their conversation and raises an eyebrow.

"I- yes," Regina admits.

"For weeks," Maleficent adds sweetly.

Regina shoots her lover a warning look.

"I'm just telling the truth," Maleficent scoffs.

 _Yes, that's exactly what worries me._

"I wasn't judging you," Snow says quickly.

 _No, but I'm sure you're not interested in hearing about my affair._

Maybe Maleficent can sense that Regina is feeling uncomfortable, for she suddenly rises from her chair, extends a hand out toward Regina and says: "Come."

"Are we going somewhere?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow again.

"Yes, we're going for a walk. Wasn't that fairly obvious, little one?"

 _Again, with the pet names in public._

"Little one?" Emma echoes and raises her own eyebrows.

"Regina was practically a child the first time I met her."

"No, I wasn't," Regina firmly denies. "I was nineteen."

Now it's Maleficent who raises her eyebrow, and she's smirking slightly. "As I said, practically a child."

 _Shut up, shut up, shut up._ Regina takes her land and leads her away from curious eyes

"I wish you wouldn't be so openmouthed around them," she says once they're outside, away from the crowd.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how to be around people," Mal mutters. "I've been a dragon for so long, my human instincts just…"

She doesn't finish the sentence, and Regina winces a little. _Why did I have to take away her humanity_?

"And now I've made you feel guilty. Forgive me, my darling. That wasn't my intention."

"It's fine. I deserve it," Regina says. She really does. She screwed up badly.

"We've all made mistakes, Regina. I didn't tell you about Lily, either. You're not the only one who made a mistake."

 _You had damn good reason not to tell me you were pregnant. That doesn't nearly measure up to what I did to you._

But she's smart enough to say that. She knows that she and Maleficent won't agree.

Maleficent suddenly flashes her a little grin. "Thank you for making me feel human last night."

"Oh." Now Regina is grinning too. "That was my pleasure."

"I hope so." Maleficent frowns. "I feared that I might have forgotten _that_ too."

"Never," Regina assures. "I don't believe that's even possible."

Maleficent sniggers and wraps an arm Regina, gives her waist a little squeeze. "Last night was nice."

"It was," Regina agrees.

"We should do that more often." Mal says plainly.

Regina almost giggles at that. "I'm not opposed to that."

"No?"

"Definitely not."

They end up sitting underneath a large tree, and Regina tips her head back.

"So?"

"Hmm?" Regina says and closes her eyes against the sun.

"Can I live with you? When we return home?"

Regina smiles a little. "Yes. If that's really what you want."

Maleficent returns her smile. "Kiss me." She says plainly.

Regina leans in slightly and brushes her lips against Maleficent's. She had only intended it to be a peck and nothing more, but Mal has other plans and locks her fingers behind Regina's neck.

 _Oh. Okay._ Since they're passing the time… They might as well do it like this. It's better than to be cooped up inside the library…

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	6. Drowning in Stress

**What Comes Next**

 **Drowning in Stress:**

They fail. David and Arthur.

They fail in finding the magical toadstool that allows them to communicate with Merlin.

Well, they don't fail in _finding_ it, but they do fail in bringing it back.

They are ambushed on the way home, and the toadstool stolen.

Exactly _who_ they are ambushed by remains a mystery, but to Regina it's very simple.

They're back at square one. Their latest plan failed spectacularly.

Now they've got nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Of course, that doesn't stop Regina from plowing through the books in King Arthur's library one more time, but little does she find.

David and Mary Margaret are frustrated.

Killian is frustrated.

Henry is frustrated.

Emma begins to feel the pull of darkness, and it doesn't really help the matter that Regina one night finds her hovering outside her and Mal's bedchambers, clearly searching for the dagger.

Frustration grows, and Regina fears that her head might just explode from the pressure.

Not wanting to snap at the people she cares the most for, she seals herself off in King Arthur's library.

She keeps telling herself that the solution to all their problems will be in the next book. Or the next one. Or the next one.

She doesn't find a solution.

Instead frustration just keeps building and building.

By afternoon, she's fighting the urge to throw the books against the wall.

But maybe that would be the right thing to do.

Suddenly, the door to the library is opened, and Maleficent steps inside.

"Please tell me David and Mary Margaret found something," Regina mumbles as a greeting.

But she can already tell from Maleficent's face that she's not here to deliver good news.

Regina groans quietly and rubs her temples. A wicked headache is building somewhere in there.

"I'm sorry," Maleficent says softly.

That almost makes Regina chuckle. " _You're_ sorry? For what, exactly?"

"You're struggling," Maleficent says plainly.

"In all the time you've known me, when haven't I?" Regina snaps and slams the book shut. She instantly regrets lashing out, though.

"I'm sorry," she immediately amends. "Like I said, this isn't your fault. I shouldn't have snapped."

"No, you shouldn't. Any more of that, and I might just have given you attitude adjustment," Maleficent quips and her long arms loops around Regina's waist.

That actually makes Regina chuckle. "Nice to see you haven't lost your spice."

"It's a cold day in hell when that happens," Maleficent assures and her hot breath flutters on Regina's neck.

"What are you doing?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.

"I'm distracting you. Like I've done a million times before, my darling."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do," Regina says and tries to wiggle out of her grasp. "But this is not helping Emma."

"It's not helping _you_ either." Maleficent states matter of factly. "You won't accomplish anything like this. You'll only wear yourself out."

"If that's what it takes…"

"It is _not_ what it takes," Maleficent says, now more firmly. "You haven't eaten anything all day. And it's not good for you to stay cooped up in here all day."

"And I suppose _you_ know what's good for me, am I right?" Regina says and finally leans back against Maleficent.

"Of course, I do." Maleficent teases. "Fresh air. Food. And maybe more of that lovely human interaction we did the other night."

"I don't think we have time for _that_."

"The pirate took Emma somewhere to distract her," Maleficent says and completely overhears Regina's protests. "Can I take _you_ somewhere?"

"I- yes, that would be nice," Regina surrenders. She's not gonna win this one anyway. She might as well just accept that she can't do anymore today.

Maleficent grins triumphantly as she grabs Regina's hand and leads her out of the library.

And it quickly turns out, that the dragon had a particular destination in mind. After walking through the forest for a while, they end up at a clear blue lake, and Regina smiles because she gets a flashback of her younger self, relaxing by a lake while a certain dragon is spying on her.

"I wasn't spying on you," Maleficent denies as Regina's takes off her shoes and raises her skirt ever so slightly.

"Weren't you?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow. A little sigh of pure relief escapes her as she lowers her feet into the lake.

"Well, perhaps a little bit," Maleficent chuckles. "But in the most honorable way possible."

"Somehow I doubt that," Regina says. The water feels nice against her feet. King Arthurs library was cluttered. It's nice being outside in the fresh air.

Somewhere behind her, Maleficent chuckles and Regina feels her soft lips against the side of her neck.

Regina leans back against the touch and sighs again. This is very nice. The only thing that bothers her, is that her red velvet dress is rather tight and warm. She should have opted for something lighter. But then again, she didn't exactly count on leaving King Arthur's library.

"I should have brought a bathing suit," Regina muses.

"A what now?" Maleficent inquires, and Regina can almost _hear_ her frown.

"A… never mind," Regina says. Hopefully, there will be plenty of time to let Maleficent in on the modern world's magic.

"No, I'm intrigued, little queen. What, pray tell, is a _bathing suit_?" Maleficent asks and the foreign word rolls effortlessly off her tongue.

Not bothering to waste time on any explanation, Regina simply waves her hand and makes a two-piece bathing suit appear on the ground.

Maleficent picks the material up and frowns a little. Her eyebrow raises and then she smiles. "I think I can see the appeal. It's not very different from your worlds version of underwear, is it?"

"No, it isn't," Regina chuckles. "And it's _very_ comfortable."

"Any chance I can see you wear it?" Maleficent asks, and her eyebrow quirks up again. "My curiosity is roused."

Regina waves her hand again and replaces the velvet dress with the bathing suit. Maleficent's reaction is something similar to priceless. Her blue eyes widen, and her jaw goes slightly slack. "I see."

"Satisfied?" Regina chuckles.

"Very. Of course, I would prefer to see you in nothing, but this is also acceptable."

That elicits a chuckle from Regina, and then: "Well, since I'm already dressed for the occasion, I might as well go for a swim."

She lowers more and more of her now bare legs into the water and shivers a little. It's fairly cold, but she'll take it. She has been cooped up inside all day. Without paying attention to all the little pins and needles prickling her bare skin, she lowers herself completely into the water.

"Isn't that terribly cold, darling?" Maleficent inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"It is," Regina admits and takes a few swim strokes. "But I think I prefer this over the too hot water in King Arthur's castle."

"Strange. I remember you having a fondness for hot baths," Maleficent muses.

"Not when I'm stressed," Regina replies. "Cold water is much more efficient."

Maleficent raises an eyebrow as she watches Regina in the water. Regina assumes she's enjoying the view, so for her sake, Regina prolongs her stay in the water just a little. Even if it is too cold to actually swim in.

Regina doesn't emerge from the water until she can feel the chill in every single bone of her body. But when her lips are slightly blue and her teeth chatter, she abandons the water.

Maleficent extends a hand out to help her up. "Still every bit sadistic, I see."

"Pardon?" Regina says and rubs her arms in an attempt to feel warm again.

"I have a feeling that cold soak might have been some sort of punishment for not finding the answer today," Maleficent nonchalantly points out.

"No, it wasn't."

"Regina."

"Alright, fine." Regina surrenders. And then, as an afterthought: "I really hate your ability to look right through me."

"Years of experience, darling," Maleficent chuckles, but then grows serious again: "Don't beat yourself up over this. You'll find the answer, little one."

"I really hope you're right."

"I always am. Now come here and let me warm you up."

Regina squeaks in surprise when Maleficent gives her arm a yank, causing the Queen to stumble and end up on her back on the forest floor.

"What the hell do you think you're-"

Maleficent silence her with a kiss and her hands immediately begins to wander all over Regina's body.

"-Doing. Oh." Regina halfheartedly finishes her sentence as Maleficent's hand crawls up her leg and ends between her thighs.

"Did you say something, my sweet?" Maleficent asks innocently.

"I'm debating whether this is a good idea," Regina says a little strained. Maleficent is practically stroking her already. "We're outside."

"And I suspect you want this very much," Maleficent gently rebuts.

Regina opens her mouth. She's still not a hundredth percent certain if this a good idea.

"You're stressed," Mal states. "You need to _relax_. You'll feel much better afterwards, trust me. Much more up for the task."

She might have a point there. Regina willingly lies back on the forest floor and closes her eyes.

"There you are. Good girl," Maleficent praises, and suddenly Regina is twenty years old again and as innocent as they come.

 _Later_ , Regina tells herself as Maleficent's hand wiggles inside her bikini bottoms. She'll worry herself sick later. But for right now….

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	7. Shadow of a Doubt

**What Comes Next**

 **Shadow of a doubt**

 _ **T**_ he tear of a lost first love.

That's the way to free Merlin.

That's what Emma came in and proclaimed loudly for the rest of the group.

The tear of a lost first love.

All of them look at each other, all of them ask the same, silent question: "Who? Who has a lost first love?"

Regina sighs quietly and closes the book she was plowing through. "Well, I guess I'm the perfect candidate for that," she proclaims dully.

Snow suddenly seems rather uncomfortable.

And Maleficent's head snaps up from the book she was reading: "Is that a good idea?" she asks plainly, not caring that the rest of the group is present.

"I think it's what necessary." Regina replies.

Maleficent purses her lips ever so slightly. "I'm not trying to prevent you from doing the right thing, but…"

"I can handle it," Regina says firmly. She has dreamt of Daniel's murder about a million times already. Re-living it one more time won't be that bad.

"Alright." Maleficent says and gives a slight nod.

"I'll prepare the dream catcher," Emma says and disappears out of the door.

Regina is left in the library to "prepare herself". Only Lily stays.

"What was that about?" the young brunette asks attentively.

"That was about a stable boy I loved once upon a time," Regina says with a little half smile.

"And you lost him."

"Yes, I did. I can't count the times your mother caught me crying over him." Regina remembers. Maleficent is quite experienced in consoling her when it comes to Daniel.

"What happened?" Lily asks.

Regina explains everything to her daughter. How she fell in love with Daniel, how she wanted to marry him, how they had planned to run away when Cora showed up and put an abrupt stop to their happiness.

"And she _killed_ him?" Lily asks, mouth hanging slightly agape.

"She did."

"And then she just married you off to some old…"

"Yes. She thought she was doing the right thing."

"The _right thing_?!"

"She was… very steadfast in her beliefs. And that lead to the wrong decisions," Regina says.

Lily shakes her head. "She sounds like…"

"Someone who thought she was doing the best thing for me," Regina finishes the sentence and closes the book in front of her.

Lily shifts on her feet as she changes the subject: "So…You and mom are back together."

"Oh. Yes, I guess we never really told you that, did we?" Regina frowns. There wasn't really time before they headed to Camelot.

"No, you didn't," Lily chuckles. "But I think it's great."

"You do?"

"Yep," the brunette shrugs lightly. "I should probably go and find Esme. Good luck today. I hope you succeed."

"Me, too." Regina smiles at her daughter.

Lily gives her arm a light squeeze and then leaves Regina alone in the library.

Regina sighs a little. They might as well get this over with. She stacks the books, re-stacks them, and once she's out of excuses she goes upstairs to join Emma in Merlin's tower.

Emma is already waiting for her with a dream catcher. Regina puts on her best brave face as she closes the door to the tower.

"Last chance to back out. Are you sure you're up for this?" Emma asks.

"I can take it." Regina assures with a small smile. If this means they can bring Merlin back and free Emma entirely from the darkness, it's a small price to pay.

She looks into the dream catcher, ready to re-live the worst moment of her life.

 _It's for the greater good, it's to help. You can do this, of course you can._

It doesn't work.

She has just relived the worst moment in her life. She has just seen Mother kill Daniel again, and _it doesn't work_.

Her tears for Daniel isn't worth anything. Her loss isn't _powerful_ enough.

Regina can just feel Emma's disappointment seep through her façade, and Regina begins to feel ever so slightly attacked by it.

To make things worse, Regina suddenly feels completely drained from the experience. Tired. No, not tired. _Exhausted_. "Completely exhausted to the bone"-tired.

She hadn't foreseen this. That the experience would completely drain her like this. That reliving the moment would make her feel ever so slightly nauseous and give her a banger headache.

She actually has to leave Emma with the dream catchers and her dark thoughts. She actually has to excuse herself and tell the Savior-turned-Dark One that she has to lie down.

It's pathetic, but she can't help it. She feels extremely sick and dizzy. And fainting is not on her schedule today.

She ends up in her and Mal's empty bedchambers. The room is completely quiet apart from the rustling sound of the wind coming from the open window. Regina steps out of her shoes and more or less collapses on the bed. Her head is swimming with thoughts that aren't at all pleasant.

 _It was all for nothing. It didn't matter one bit. My loss wasn't powerful enough. Reliving it didn't serve any purpose what so ever._

And this strong reaction she's having to it… She didn't anticipate that. She thought she had done enough soul searching to be okay with it. But apparently not. Seeing it happen one more time, and bam, she had been reduced to this. A broken little queen still mourning her first love.

 _I thought I was done with this. I really thought I was._

Regina doesn't bother uncurling from her fetal-like position on the bed. This is all very familiar. Too familiar. Suddenly she's taken back to the many a sleepless night she spent in her old castle like this. Broken and sad and filled with darkness.

She rubs her head slightly in an attempt to make the nasty headache go away, but it doesn't quite help. She's considering making herself a hot bath and get a bit cleaned up, when the door is pushed ajar and Maleficent comes inside.

That doesn't really help the matter. Well, yes, kind of. Regina is pleased to see the other woman, of course she is, but she wishes Maleficent didn't see her like this again. She has seen Regina like this far too many times already.

"Hey," Regina says and attempts to push herself into a sitting position.

"Hello," Maleficent says cautiously.

"It didn't work," Regina says quite unnecessarily.

"No, Emma told me that when I ran into her."

"My loss wasn't powerful enough."

"I doubt that's the reason."

"It was like it was happening all over again," Regina mutters quietly.

Within seconds Maleficent's warm hand skates over her lower back. "I'm sorry my darling."

Regina immediately frowns. "I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't be moaning about this to _you_. That's not fair. You didn't come here to re-live the past."

"No, I came here because I care about you," Mal says gently. "And I don't think you should be alone right now."

"You shouldn't have to pick me up again and again," Regina mumbles. "That's not fair to you."

"Why don't you let _me_ be the judge of that?" Maleficent says and clicks her tongue. "Now, what can I do for you?"

Regina doesn't answer that.

"Do you want me to leave? Do you want me to stay?"

"I want you to stay," Regina mutters vaguely and turns her head to look at her lover.

Maleficent's face lights up in an unexpected smile. "Oh, I shall never tire from hearing you say that, little queen. Scoot."

Regina "scoots" and Maleficent immediately slides into bed with her. A second later, Regina feels her long arm enveloping her.

"Clingy," Regina comments nonchalantly. Not that she actually minds it.

"Yes," Maleficent says plainly. "You should know that by now. This is one of my favorite things to do with you."

"One of them? What is your favorite thing, then?"

"Well…" Maleficent chuckles into her neck.

"Forget I asked," Regina says and laughs a little.

"My sexual appetite hasn't changed much, my darling."

Regina chuckles quietly. She knows that. When she visited Maleficent as a young woman, she sometimes didn't get the chance to open her mouth before Mal kissed her and they ended up on the floor. Or against the wall.

But remising over the past isn't on her schedule today. Unfortunately.

"I'm at my wits end," Regina openly admits.

Maleficent waits in silence and skates her fingers up and down Regina's velvet-clad back.

"I don't know how to do this," Regina continues and sighs deeply. "I don't know how to free Merlin from that bloody tree."

Maleficent continues to skate her fingers up and down her back.

"It feels like I keep failing," Regina mutters. "It feels like every plan we make somehow ends up going south. First with that toadstool and now this. Maybe I just don't have what it takes. Maybe that's the real problem. Me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Maleficent says and nuzzles her nose into Regina's neck. "You have been doing nothing but burying yourself in books since we arrived here."

"And for what purpose?" Regina says wryly and then chuckles slightly. "And I _have_ been doing else but looking through books."

"Right," Maleficent acknowledges and grins. "You have. And that was magnificent."

"At least I'm good at _that_ ," Regina quips dryly and a bit crudely.

Maleficent clicks her tongue. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"How can I be anything else when I keep failing?"

"I don't think you're the problem, sweet one."

"Then, what do you think is the problem?"

"Arthur," Maleficent says plainly.

"I- what?" Regina turns so swiftly she almost knocks Maleficent off the bed. " _Arthur_?"

"I don't think he's on our…" Maleficent pauses and rolls her eyes at herself. "On the heroes' side."

"What are you saying?"

"I think he's the one behind the attack and the thievery of the toadstool."

Regina frowns and her head starts pounding. "Are you saying he asked someone to attack himself and David?"

"Yes."

Regina's mouth falls open with a soft _pop_ , and she probably looks quite stupid right now. And actually, she feels pretty stupid. She has been so busy moaning over her own limits that she hasn't considered that someone else could be fighting against them.

"Breathe." Maleficent says.

Regina exhales. She hadn't even noticed that she has been holding her breath.

"But _why_?" she asks. " _Why_ would he do that?!"

Maleficent gestures towards the dagger secured in Regina's belt. "Because he wants _that_."

"The dagger? But he doesn't even…"

"He does." Maleficent says. "He knows about Emma."

Regina sits bolt upright in the bed and gapes at Maleficent. "How do you know all this?"

"This morning when you went with Emma I ended up wandering around in the castle. I saw Arthur and Guinevere creep into one of the empty rooms, and I…" Maleficent pauses momentarily and shrugs. "I found their behavior odd. Why creep around in their own castle? So I ended up using my special ability on them. That's how I know."

"You listened to their thoughts."

"Yes. It's been a while since my ability came in handy. It's been a while since I used it to anything else than listening to _you_."

"Yes, you've done that a few times," Regina acknowledges and then rubs her temples. "A corrupt king."

"Yes, I was quite surprised too."

Regina sighs and shakes her head. This is not possible. How can things suddenly go from bad to worse? How could she not have seen this? How did Arthur manage to trick her? He was probably the one who told Percival to have a go at her to that ball, too.

"Have you alerted Emma and the others?"

"No," Maleficent answers and comes into a sitting position next to Regina. "Honestly, I don't think they would have believed me. But I knew _you_ would."

"Of course, I believe you," Regina says automatically. "This is… This is… _Fuck_." Maybe not the most intelligent of remarks, but she's at her wits end here.

"Tut, tut." Maleficent teases sweetly.

But Regina doesn't pick up on it. Not really. She suddenly becomes aware over how fucking fortunate it is that Maleficent is here. If it hadn't been for her and her ability to look into people's mind, they wouldn't be the wiser. And Arthur would continue to ensnare them.

"What are you thinking of?" Maleficent inquires and takes her hand.

"I'm thinking that I'm very, very grateful you're here."

"Oh." That takes Maleficent by surprise and she brings Regina's hand to her lips and kisses it lightly.

"We'll have to alert the others," Regina says.

"Do you think they'll believe it? Seeing that this information came from _me_?"

"I believe you," Regina says plainly. "That gotta be enough for them."

"Thank you, sweet one. But I think the alerting will have to wait a while. Emma went somewhere with Killian, and the others… Well, I don't know what happened to them."

"Where's our daughter?"

"Having fun with Esme."

"When you say having fun…"

"Then I mean exactly what you think."

"Right." Regina wrinkles her nose slightly. "Good for her."

Maleficent laughs quietly.

"And Henry?" Regina says strained and tries to forget about Lily and Esme.

"Currently helping Violet tending to her horse. So, as you can see, the crowd is scattered around. We'll have to wait with alerting the troops."

"Yes, it would seem so."

"Whatever are we gonna do until then?" Maleficent purrs.

Regina rolls her eyes. "I understand that you haven't had enough _human interaction_ yet, but maybe this isn't the best time."

"I'm well aware, sweet one," Maleficent says and then coaxes: "But can't you at least lie back down for a while? Relax for a while before the next crisis?"

"You know, that's actually the best argument I've heard in quite a while…" Regina mutters as she lies back down. Maleficent is immediately with her, spooning her again.

"This reminds me of our first night together," Maleficent murmurs as she strokes Regina's hair.

"I don't think you were holding me like this the first time I ended up in your bed."

"Yes, I did. After you fell asleep."

"Oh."

"You were so sweet," Maleficent remembers and chuckles quietly. "So shy. Do you remember?"

"I remember," Regina confirms and her cheek flushes. "And you're embarrassing me."

"Don't be embarrassed," Maleficent laughs. "I meant it in the nicest way possible."

"I'm sure you did."

"I think our first night together is on the list of my favorite moments with you."

"I didn't know you had a _list_."

"Well, a metaphorical one at least," Maleficent laughs and brings a finger to her forehead, tapping lightly. "It's all in here."

"Yes, I know you have an excellent memory."

"And we've had some nice moments together, haven't we, sweet one?"

"We have."

"I especially remember your twenty first birthday quite fondly."

Regina frowns. "What happened at my… Oh." She nods a little. "I remember that."

Maleficent grins. "That was quite the celebration."

"Mmm, it was."

"I think I showed you a whole new world, didn't I, little one?"

"You sure did." Regina nods and almost giggles at the memory. That _was_ a good birthday. "I don't think your sheets stopped smelling of vanilla, did they?"

"No," Maleficent cackles.

Regina chuckles again.

"We should try that again," Maleficent muses and her fingers through Regina's hair once more.

"Oh?" Regina smiles a little.

"And there she is," Maleficent gives her a little squeeze. "The coy girl who walked into my castle."

"You didn't loose her for good."

"No, it would appear that I didn't."

 **To Be Continued…**


	8. A Change of Scenery

**What Comes Next**

 **A Change of Scenery:**

" **S** o, what the hell are we supposed to do?!" Killian inquires, and gazes concerned at Emma.

Regina doesn't say anything. Mainly because she has no answers. They're all gathered at Granny's, away from King Arthur's curious eyes, and Regina and Maleficent has just shared the newest bit of information with the rest of the group.

"I mean, are we _sure_ that Arthur is after the dagger?" Snow White asks and wrings her hands.

"Yes," Maleficent says plainly. This is one of the few times where she actually has to open her mouth in Snow and Charming's company.

"I can't believe it…. He seemed so…" David mutters.

"They always do. He had us all fooled," Regina half-heartedly consoles the prince. Perhaps King Arthur fooled David the hardest. It was obvious that David had been taken in by King Arthur and being surrounded with royalty for once.

"What are we gonna do?" Killian repeats. "We can't stay at the castle. I'm not letting him get anywhere near Emma!"

"Maybe we could stay here…" Snow muses.

"At Granny's?" Leroy says and his face twists. "Not trying to be rude or anything Your Highness, but I think we would go stir crazy here."

"He has a point," David says. "And we're way too exposed out here in the open."

Regina breathes a quiet sigh of relief. At least they're not gonna be bunking at Granny's Diner. That would have been a fine way to feed her growing insanity.

"Well, what do you suggest then?" Granny says and shoots dagger eyes at both Leroy and David for that matter. She clearly doesn't like when people insult her Diner.

"Maybe we could reason with Arthur…" Belle suggests, and Regina immediately feels tempted to either laugh or shake the younger woman violently. _Reason with a villain_?

"I don't think he can be reasoned with, Belle." David says and scratches his head. "The other option is going to war with him, but…"

"That would be a waste of resources," Regina says plainly. "We're not here to fight one king blinded by power. We're here to help Emma. Going to war with Arthur would be a waste of ability."

"But what are we gonna do then?" Snow says and wrings her hands. "We have to get Merlin out of that tree!"

"Trees can be removed," Regina waves her off. "That's the least of our concerns right now. The tree can be moved to where ever we chose to go, but I'm not really big on bringing the tree _here_. Arthur and his puppets would easily find it, and if I both have to secure the place against Arthur _and_ try and free Merlin… Even my magic has its limits."

A moment of silence follows her statement and both Henry and Lily shoots her a look of concern.

Once again, Regina feels as if she's at her wits end, and she silently curses Arthur. Of all the kings they could have stumbled over, they stumble over the corrupt one.

"Allow me to come with a suggestion, my darling."

Regina turns her head at Maleficent's voice. It's not often her silent partner chooses to speak up so freely.

"Please go ahead," she encourages her dragon lover.

Maleficent twiddles her thumbs absentmindedly as she says: "My castle isn't very far from here. It's protected with Dragon magic. And unless Arthur has been reading up on that particularly subject, he and his army can't get pass the barriers. It would be the easiest thing in the world to transport the tree there."

Regina opens her mouth and closes it again. There's absolutely no words coming out of her mouth.

So instead Snow ends up being the one to speak up: "That's great. Finding a safe place for the tree, a place where Arthur can't tamper with it is the most important thing right now, but it still doesn't solve the problem with all of us. We still need somewhere safe to be." she looks at Emma who has been keeping her mouth shut the entire time.

"Well, princess, my castle happens to be quite spacious. Plenty of rooms for all of us," Maleficent drawls and rolls her eyes at Snow's denseness.

"Wait," David says and raises an eyebrow. "Are you actually inviting us to stay at your castle? All of us?"

"All of you," Maleficent says plainly and rolls her eyes again. "If you can live with the draft, that is."

"I don't know what to say…" Snow mutters.

"That's a first," Maleficent comments quietly.

David turns to his daughter: "Emma? How do _you_ feel about this?"

Emma seems to wake from her trance. "It's a safe place?" she asks Maleficent.

"I assure you, nothing and no one can get in unless I want it to."

"I say, let's do it," Emma nods. "The castle in Camelot was making me sick anyway."

"Yes, it was probably because all of the fake smiles," Maleficent quips and turns to Regina: "Feel like taking a trip down memory lane, my darling?"

Regina nods wordlessly. Memory lane indeed.

"That's settled then," Mal says briskly and claps her hands. "Now, I think it would be wisest if you lot starts heading toward my castle…"

"And where are _you_ going?" Regina inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a tree to cut down," Maleficent quips. "King Arthur would only get suspicious if one of you started poking around. Trust me."

"You don't have to ask me to do that, I already do."

Maleficent smiles. "Good. Then I trust _you_ to escort the group safely to my castle." She turned around and headed for the door. As an afterthought, she stops halfway there and smirks at Regina: "You _do_ remember the way, don't you, dear?"

"I have an excellent memory," Regina mutters.

"Good." Maleficent disappears out of the door.

Regina turns to the rest of the group: "We better get going. The Forbidden Fortress isn't far from here, but I would still like to get there before nightfall."

They don't really discuss the matter. They simply pack up and leave Granny's Diner. Granny prefers to stay back at the diner to "keep an eye on things", and for some reason, Belle chooses to stay there too.

There's a new sense of hope hovering over the little group as they begin the journey to the Forbidden Fortress. They have a new place to stay. A safe place where they don't have to worry about corrupts kings.

But Regina feels a little strange about it. Being back at the Forbidden Fortress where the ghost of her younger self still lingers. It almost feels like the rest of the group will invade her private life, somehow. Like they're gonna trample all over the memories she and Maleficent shared there.

"Are you okay?"

Regina's head snaps up when she hears someone talking to her. It's Emma who has slinked away from Killian and now are walking next to her instead.

"Are _you_?" Regina shoots back.

Emma shrugs. "I try my best. But I can only imagine how weird this must be for you."

Regina mirrors Emma's little shrug. "Stranger things have happened, I suppose."

"She's a bit of a lifesaver, you know."

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend." Emma chuckles.

"Oh." Regina swallows something at the word girlfriend. "Yes, I suppose she is."

"Well, now I finally get to see where my mother lived," Lily says dryly as she glides up beside them.

"You sure do."

"Did you live there too?" Lily asks plainly.

"From time to time," Regina confirms with a slight nod. "Your mother was always very hospitable."

"Oh, I'm _sure_ she was."

"I did so not mean it like that," Regina mutters quietly and ignores the rare grin spreading on Emma's face.

Lily ignores Regina's comment. "So, you and mom used to hang out in there, yeah?"

"Sometimes we went for walks, too. And flew around."

"You used to fly around on my mom?"

Regina shrugs. "It was rather fun," she remembers. "And your mother always enjoyed stretching her wings."

"I thought dragons didn't let _anyone_ ride their backs," Lily points out and narrows her eyes. "I mean, that's what she's been babbling on about to _me_."

Regina laughs awkwardly. Her throat suddenly feels rather dry. "I guess she made an exception for me."

"One hell of an exception," Lily mutters and rolls her eyes. "I've endured her multiple speeches about how "dragons are proud creatures who never let anyone get too close", and now I find out that she used to take you out on fucking joyrides!"

Next to them, Emma fake coughs.

"She was just trying to cheer me up!" Regina defends. "And if it's any consolation, she _did_ threaten to eat me for breakfast the first time I met her…"

This time, it's Lily who chuckles.

Regina sighs and shakes her head. She decides not to tell their daughter that Maleficent wasn't very intimidating.

They reach the Forbidden Fortress by nightfall, and the first thing Regina spots in the courtyard, is the tree Merlin is trapped inside. So Maleficent beat them to it.

"Well, let's get inside," David mutters and stretches one hand out to open the massive gate.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," comes Maleficent's silky soft voice. "I don't know how you managed to do it the last time, but no one but me or whoever I decide to can open that gate. If they tried, they would end up burning their hand quite badly."

"Kindly open it, then," Regina says and rolls her eyes. The dragon is showing off.

"Why don't _you_ do it?" Maleficent suggests sweetly.

"And having my hand roasted?"

Now it's Maleficent who rolls her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. It's not gonna burn _you_."

Regina chooses to take her word for it and pushes the heavy gate open. Her hand is left unharmed. Maleficent was right.

"See?" Maleficent says once they all goes into the courtyard. "I would never let the gate burn _you_."

Regina flashes her a little smile.

Maleficent takes her hand as all of them crosses the courtyard. The Dragon doesn't let go of Regina's hand, not even to open the castle door. She simply waves her free hand and makes the door swing open.

"Wow." Henry says plainly as he takes the first peak inside the castle.

Regina chuckles. She had the exact same reaction the first time she sat foot here.

Lily gapes too. So does the dwarves and Emma who was never been here either. David and Mary Margaret look more guarded. Like they're expecting another dragon to pop up and eat both of them.

"Welcome back," Maleficent says to Regina and flashes her a beaming smile. "Or, should I say welcome _home_."

Regina chuckles and squeezes her hand. It _does_ feel like coming home.

"Just walk the corridors until you find a room suitable for you," Maleficent says shortly to the others, and then, more softly to Regina: "I take it you don't mind returning to my chamber?"

"No, not at all." Regina says. It's probably gonna be strange, being back in Maleficent's bed again after everything that has happened between them, but it's probably gonna be quite nice too.

"I do believe a few of your old dresses are still there, my darling."

"Your old dresses?" Snow echoes and raises an eyebrow.

Regina feels her cheeks go pink, but she refuses to let it get to her: "Sometimes I lived here. I think Maleficent already made you aware of that."

"She did, I just didn't realize you lived here long enough to bring your own clothes," Mary Margaret mutters.

"Oh, she did. For weeks and weeks," Maleficent answers dreamily, clearly lost in some sort of memory.

"That's enough," Regina says firmly.

Snow doesn't say anything else. She just hurries along with Charming to find a room.

Regina looks around in the Forbidden Fortress. It hasn't changed much since she was last here. Her eyes lingers for a moment when she looks at the old fireplace.

 **To Be Continued….**


	9. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**What Comes Next**

 **A trip down Memory Lane:**

 **A** fter selecting rooms and getting a bite to eat, the crowd gradually dissolves. Everyone is tired. Everyone needs their strength for tomorrow where the task of freeing Merlin continues.

One by one, they retire to their chosen bedchambers, and eventually, it's just Regina who's left standing in front of the fireplace. Maleficent went upstairs to her tower to make sure all of her treasures were still there or something like that, so the Forbidden Fortress is very quiet. There's no one there but Regina.

Or so she thinks. A soft neighing makes her turn her back on the flames in the fireplace.

Maleficent's pet unicorn is standing behind her, whinnying softly and looking intensely at Regina with it's dark eyes.

"Oh. Hello there," Regina greets and cringes at the flashback she gets. Suddenly she sees her former self threading the defenseless animal with a bunch of swords.

The horse whinnies again.

"I don't think I was very nice to you, was I?" Regina asks and crouches down as she would with a small child. She doesn't want to appear threading to the little unicorn.

The unicorn huffs and pushes at her hand with its snout.

"Am I forgiven?" Regina half-chuckles and runs her hand softly over the little unicorn's snout. "Just like that?"

The little unicorn makes a nickering sound and pushes at her hand again. Regina takes that as an invitation and proceeds to scratch behind the animal's ear. It doesn't take long before the little unicorn lies down by the fireplace and whinnies at Regina to resume her scratching task.

Regina chuckles softly and scratches the little horse' neck. She's so engaged with her task she doesn't hear the approaching footsteps until Maleficent speaks up:

"I see you made a friend."

Regina looks up and flashes the blonde sorceress a vague smile. "I'm trying to make up for past mistakes."

"He likes you," Maleficent smiles.

"I can't imagine why," Regina says wryly and strokes the little unicorn's neck carefully.

"His name is Diaval," Maleficent says. "I'm happy to see he stayed even after thirty years."

"Where did you even find him?" Regina inquires and raises an eyebrow when Diaval positions his head in her lap.

Maleficent shrugs. "I found him wandering around in the woods on one of my walks. He looked lonely, so I decided to bring him home with me."

Regina nods. "I'm happy you found some company."

"It was after you kicked me out of your bedchambers for good," Maleficent says nonchalantly. "Seems almost destined that I found him so shortly after that."

Regina grimaces at _kicked me out your bedchambers for good_. It's gonna take some time before she stops beating herself up over that.

"Oh, I'm sorry my darling. I was being too blunt."

Regina scoffs. "Don't apologize. I deserve to feel guilty about that."

"No, you don't," Maleficent says firmly and sits down next to her in front of the fireplace. "All is forgiven and forgotten. You're with me now."

Regina nods a little but feels ever so slightly amazed. She really doesn't deserve Maleficent's affection and forgiveness.

"Stop beating yourself up over past mistakes," Maleficent says softly and grasps her hand, interlacing their fingers. "I'm _so_ happy you're here again."

"So am I. Even though the rest of my family is here too," Regina quips.

"How would you feel about forgetting about them tonight?" Maleficent asks and brings her hand up to her lips and kisses it.

Regina raises an eyebrow.

Maleficent stands and extends her hand out to Regina. Regina takes it and lets the other woman pull her back up on her feet.

"Let's go to bed," Maleficent says plainly and tugs lightly at Regina's hand.

"Can we do that? With everyone here? With the _children_ here?"

"These castle walls are pretty thick, sweet one." Maleficent grins. "Nobody will hear anything they shouldn't."

"If you say so."

Maleficent leads her into her bedchamber and closes the door behind them. Regina looks at the enormous bed and is instantly greeted by a sucker punch of flashbacks. She's been shy in this bed, she's been adventurous in this bed. She has laughed, cried, trembled, begged and been angry in this bed.

"Is everything okay, little queen?" Maleficent inquires and her long arms snakes around Regina's waist.

"Flashbacks," Regina says plainly.

"Ah. Which flashbacks, exactly?"

"Everything at once, I think." Regina says. "But mainly our first night together."

"That _was_ a memorable night," Maleficent says and Regina shudders when her lips glides over her neck.

"It was."

"Do you feel like recreating it?"

"I don't suppose _that's_ the reason you invited all of us to stay at your castle?"

"No. But having you back in my bed is definitely an added bonus," Maleficent purrs softly.

Regina exhales quietly when Maleficent's skilled fingers starts undoing the buttons in her dress. Another whoosh of air leaves her when Maleficent kisses her exposed upper back. The air feels cold on her back and the dress slides down her shoulder. Regina leans back slightly and her hands curls into fists.

"You're quiet," Maleficent comments. Her own voice is hushed as she opens the next button and the next.

"Like I was on my first night here," Regina replies. The dress slips from her body and pools on the floor. She steps out of it.

"Mm, shy and quiet. And so very sweet," Maleficent says fondly and starts undoing the strings on Regina's corset.

"I _hate_ corsets," Regina mutters earnestly. She really does. They bite into her skin and makes her feel like she's wearing some sort of armor.

"I love them," Maleficent sniggers quietly and kisses Regina's shoulder. "I find them so much easier to work with than those… those…"

"Bras?"

"Yes. Those. I don't understand them."

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

"Will you allow me to practice on you, sweet one?"

"Absolutely. As much as you want."

Maleficent sniggers again, but Regina doesn't. How can she, when the corset ends up on the floor and Maleficent turns her around to get a good look at her?

This is definitely no laughing matter. Maleficent's gaze is so… Intense. So intense, Regina has to avert her eyes and look down.

"There she is again," Maleficent beams and swoops in to kiss Regina. "There's the sweet, shy girl I invited into my bed."

Obviously, Regina blushes ridiculously at that.

"And blushing too," Maleficent notes. "Are you sure you didn't leave your older self in Camelot?"

"You shouldn't mock me when I'm this exposed," Regina says dryly.

"You're right. I shouldn't. My apologies, sweet one. I'm being crass again."

"And talking too much too." Regina adds. "Would it be possible for you take your clothes off instead?"

Maleficent grins. "Giving me orders in my own castle, little queen? Not your best choice." But she never the less starts undoing the strings in her own dress.

Goosebumps appears on Regina's bare arms and she rubs them slightly. The Forbidden Fortress is rather cold tonight.

"A pity we couldn't do this in front of the fireplace," Maleficent comments.

"Mmm."

"Why don't you lie down? I'm sure the bed is much warmer."

Regina for once does as she's told and lies down on the bed. It is warmer. But lying here waiting makes her go mad with anticipation. Maleficent is definitely doing this on purpose.

Regina tries to still her erratic breathing and shifts slightly on the purple sheets. She smiles a little. She has missed those. Never really forgotten how they felt. She glides her fingers over the silky material. Still as soft as ever. And still smelling faintly of vanilla. Incredible. Still smelling of vanilla after so many years.

She is so busy getting lost in the memories that she didn't notice Mal has moved before the dragon sorceress very literally is on top of her.

Regina squeaks at the sudden contact. Maleficent nearly knocked the air out of her lungs.

"Oh, I'm sorry, darling. I keep forgetting how to be human," Maleficent excuses and shifts herself slightly on top of Regina, allowing the brunette to breathe again.

"Shall I help you remember?" Regina suggest and runs a finger over Maleficent's breast.

"Yes, that would be lovely."

Regina chuckles as she pulls her lover down on top of her once more.

"I'm crushing you," Maleficent tries to protest.

"I can take it. Now hush," Regina says and rubs her knee teasingly against Maleficent's core. There are still barriers between them there, but Maleficent still bites her lip and moans.

"Yeah?" Regina asks and rubs her knee against her again. "Like that?"

"Mmmm!" Maleficent groans.

Regina locks her fingers in her golden hair and kisses her fiercely.

Maleficent returns the kiss and for a while they just make out heatedly like teenagers as opposed to old lovers. Their legs entangle and Maleficent gasps sharply when Regina teases her again.

Regina releases breaks the kiss with a soft _pop_ and flips them so she's the one on top.

"You always did like to be in control," Maleficent comments slyly.

"Certainly. But I think you did too." Regina grins as she remembers how they both used to fight for the upper hand. Most of the times, Maleficent had won, but Regina hadn't minded. Maleficent's smart mouth and fingers had more than made up for it.

"What are you thinking about?" Mal asks gently and grasps Regina's chin.

Regina smiles a little and shakes her head. She had been zoning out. "Nothing," she tells the dragon. "I was just getting a bit nostalgic, that's all."

"Ah. Do you think you can be nostalgic enough to...?" Maleficent wiggles her hips slightly.

"Impatient?"

"Let's just say I've pictured this moment since you stepped into this castle, my sweet."

Regina grins as she rids Maleficent of the last article of clothing. "Well, in that case…" she lets her hand travel down and rubs Maleficent up and down, just to test. Then she grins. Maleficent is more than ready for her. Responsive as ever.

"My darling…" Maleficent warns. "You best remember where teasing has gotten you in the past."

Regina grins. Because she very well remembers where teasing has gotten her in the past. But as lovely as that might have been, it's not for tonight. Thick castle walls or not, she's not gonna risk her entire family to hear what's going on. So, she willingly complies and starts circling Maleficent. Slowly and gradually at first, but after a few warning groans from the dragon, she switches to rubbing tight circles on the blonde's clit instead.

Maleficent doesn't last long. To Regina, it only feels like seconds before the blonde comes undone for her with a groan and a high-pitched " _Reginaaaa_!"

Regina smirks a little as she brings her fingers up of her lips and licks them clean.

"You didn't do _that_ on your first night here," Maleficent notes slightly breathless.

Regina's eyebrow raises in amusement over how winded Maleficent sounds. "I didn't do _anything_ on my first night here," she remembers. "I was just… receiving."

"No, exploring the lovely little thing called "desire"," Maleficent corrects her and takes another shuddering breath.

Regina chuckles quietly. That's true. She did find out what desire was that night.

Maleficent raises on her elbows. "And now, I would very much like to pleasure you. Lie back, if you please my sweet."

"Blunt as ever," Regina says dryly but never the less lies back.

"I keep forgetting how humans act and speak," Maleficent quips as she runs her finger from Regina's breast to the apex of her thighs.

"Well, you haven't forgotten _that_ ," Regina says and squirms when Maleficent's hand travels lower and rids her of the last piece of clothing.

"No," Maleficent cups her loosely in her hand. "I do believe you're wet, little queen."

"Astonishing, isn't it?"

Maleficent pinches her nipple lightly and Regina squeaks, despite the gesture not being very harsh.

"Anymore sass from you and I might just…" Maleficent threatens with a wicked smile.

"So, you're still into that."

Maleficent answers by turning her over and giving her rear a light swat. "Yes, indeed," she confirms as she rolls Regina on to her back again. Pausing with her hand cupping Regina again, she asks plainly: "Are _you_?"

"Yes." Regina says just as plainly.

The wicked grin Maleficent flashes her is worth a million bucks. "Good to know. I'm sure you have been plenty bad while I was away."

"Can't really run from that, can I?" Regina groans and arches her back as Maleficent brushes a finger through her wetness.

"We'll definitely have to try that again very soon."

Regina grins. "I'll probably need it once we get back home. You know how I am when I'm stress- _ahh_!" the rest of the sentence dies on her lips when Maleficent rather suddenly slides two fingers inside her.

"Oops," Maleficent says, not very concerned. "Did I rob you of your voice, sweet one?"

Regina simply squeezes the bedsheet between her fingers. That's gotta be enough answer for now. She can't form a sentence. She can't _think_. God, how shockingly easy this is for her. To slip back into her old role as Maleficent's apprentice.

"You _were_ pretty quiet on your first night here," Maleficent comments as she picks up the pace.

Regina moans, both at the sensation but also to spite her lover just a little. She's not a timid little twenty-year-old anymore.

"Oh, you _do_ have a voice," Maleficent teases sweetly and presses the heel against Regina's clit.

Regina groans again. "I'm c-clo…"

"I know you are, little queen. Come for me?" Maleficent suggests and her fingers thumps relentlessly against Regina's g-spot.

The flames take over and Regina's body jerks involuntarily. Her heels dig into the mattress and her head gets clouded as the climax washes over her and consumes her entirely.

Her head lolls back, but her body is still trembling intensely, and her fingers are still squeezing the bedsheets.

Then Maleficent is with her. She gathers Regina in her arms like she has done a million times before. She strokes her hair tenderly, murmurs a breathy: "Welcome back, darling."

"Mmm, it's good to be back," Regina rasps and releases a puff of air.

Next to her Maleficent chuckles. "It's like you never even left."

"I never should have," Regina mutters before she can stop herself. She doesn't want to wallow in past mistakes and turn the mood sour.

"You're here now," Maleficent says and pulls the covers over both of them. "That's all that matters to me."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	10. Tears for a Rose

**What Comes Next**

 **Tears for a Rose**

Regina feels like she has spent the night in some sort of oven when she wakes the next morning. Maleficent is ridiculously warm to sleep next to. And especially when she's holding Regina in some sort iron-grip like she's doing now. Regina is absolutely stuck. Which is a problem, because she would like to get out of bed.

So she nudges her lover a little. "Mal?"

No reaction. Just deep sleep.

Regina tries again: "Mal?"

Still no reaction. Deep sleep.

Okay. This is a problem. Regina squirms and tries to quietly wiggle out of the dragon's grip. And she almost succeeds. She's halfway out of the dragon's grip when Mal's arms suddenly tightens around her again.

"Stop _squirming_ ," Maleficent growls.

"I have to get up."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"No."

" _Yes_!" Regina snips firmly. "I have a certain wizard to free from a tree."

"No," Maleficent says again, but it's more a whine, really.

Regina ignores her and slips from her grasp. But she barely makes it out of bed before Maleficent's fingers closes around her wrist. "Be a good girl and come back to bed," the dragon coaxes.

"That would have been nice, but I can't. I didn't come here to stay in bed with you."

"Unfortunately."

Regina ignores that too and scoffs as she stands from the bed. Honest to god, she didn't recall Maleficent being this clingy in the Enchanted Forest.

She fixes her appearance with a bit of magic and then opens Maleficent's enormous closet. It's full of dresses and Regina recognizes a few of her own. Did she really leave that many of her dresses here? Hmm. Interesting.

She frowns a little as she stumbles over a light, white dress. It has been ages since she last wore that, and she's dead-certain she did not leave this here. She opens her mouth to ask Maleficent about it, but the dragon has fallen asleep again.

"Right. Still not a morning person then," Regina mutters. Maleficent really never was much of a morning person, and especially not when the nights had been spent doing anything else but sleep. Which they often were.

Regina pulls the dress out of the closet and weighs it in her hands. She wonders… Does it still fit, or…?

She pulls the dress over her head and buttons it effortlessly. It _does_. It does fit. It actually suits her a bit better now than it did all those years ago. And it's definitely better than the heavy gowns she wore in her time as the Evil Queen.

Regina runs a finger through her hair and leaves the bedroom. ¨

The moment she steps out in the corridor she's practically "ambushed" by Diaval, Maleficent's pet unicorn.

"Good morning," she half-heartedly greets the animal. "What do you want?"

The horse whinnies softly and nudges her hand. Petting it is, then.

Regina takes a moment to scratch the unicorn's ear. Then she walks into "the throne room". The title really doesn't fit the room. Well, there _is_ a throne in there, but it's also packed with plushy chairs, a sofa of sorts and obviously the massive, carved out fireplace, Regina has spent so many hours in front.

Regina's eyes linger at the fireplace for a moment. She remembers everything that has happened in front of this fireplace. Everything.

But now is not the time to get lost in the memories. She's here to help Emma. She can't let herself get consumed in the memories.

"Good morning."

Regina's shoulders stiffen momentarily at Lily's voice.

"Good morning."

"Slept well?" Lily asks casually.

"Mhmm. Yes." Regina says a bit vaguely.

Thankfully, Lily doesn't pick up on it. Instead she asks: "Think you can allow one more person access to the castle?"

"Who?" Regina asks and frowns slightly.

"Esme," Lily answers nonchalantly. "She said yesterday that she would like to leave Arthurs castle, and I figured…"

"Oh. I see. Well, I think it would be better if you asked Maleficent about that. This is her home. Not mine."

"I don't think she sees it that way," Lily half-grins. "I heard how she welcomed you home when we arrived."

"She was just…"

"No, she wasn't." Lily scoffs. "She was genuinely welcoming you home."

Regina drops her fine arguments.

"So, Esme?" Lily asks again. "Will you let her in?"

"Yes. I will." Regina agrees and follows her daughter outside.

A bit later, once the rest of the family, minus Maleficent is present, they go back to discussing the Merlin problem. More specifically, how to free him from that tree. No one really have a suggestion, so they go over endless plans, discuss a million of strategies, but none of them are really good.

They end up plowing through the books again. All of them. None of them say much as they sit bent over the books.

Suddenly, Maleficent steps inside the library and Snow nearly falls off her chair at the dragon's sudden appearance.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow ever so slightly when she sees Esme, and Regina can see that she doesn't quite understand why there's one more person here.

"I let her in," Regina quickly explains. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, my dear," Maleficent smiles. "You are free to do as you please in this castle. I think I've already told you that once. A long time ago."

Emma raises an eyebrow.

"So you did." Regina acknowledges.

"How are we doing in here?" Maleficent asks.

"Not very good…"

"Hm. Maybe I can help you a bit."

Regina frowns as Maleficent rather suddenly wraps an arm loosely around her waist. She really needs to get used to the fact that Maleficent isn't forbidden anymore and _will_ touch her in public from time to time.

"I think I might have an idea…" Maleficent continues.

"What sort of idea?" David inquires.

"I keep going back to the tear of a lost first love," Maleficent answers and lets go of Regina. "I'm not trying to undermine your loss, sweet one," she continues and gives Regina a fond look. "But a dragon's emotions are far rawer than human's emotions. We experience everything stronger. Including loss."

Regina's gaze drops to the floor. She knows exactly what and who Maleficent is talking about. Briar Rose. Her lost princess. Her first love. Her first love, she refused to talk about until Regina threatened to cut ties with her if she didn't.

And Regina had instantly regretted forcing Maleficent to talk about Briar Rose. because drowning in darkness or not, Regina had had clarity enough to realize, that Briar Rose had been everything Regina wasn't.

That's what had soured her relationship with Maleficent first. That's what had made Regina use Graham for more than just hunting Snow White.

Regina is shocked to find out that Briar Rose's name still makes her heart constrict painfully. And then she feels foolish. What business does she have being jealous of Maleficent's first love?

"Mom? Mom?"

Regina looks up. She's been zoning out. "Yes, Henry?"

"Are you okay? You're pale."

"I'm fine," she immediately assures and tries to quell her ridiculous jealousy.

"Are you sure you would be okay with re-living… I don't know what you're gonna re-live," Snow realizes with a low mutter.

"If it can be of any help, and if it means that we can go back to Storybrooke, then yes, indeed." Maleficent answers shortly, and then as an afterthought: "But I don't want anyone there while I re-live it."

"Fair enough," Emma says.

"Except for Regina," Maleficent adds. "She already knows the story."

"Maleficent…" Regina says quietly. "Are you sure you want me to be there?"

"Yes. Unless you don't want to be there, that is. I would understand that perfectly."

"No. You shouldn't go through it alone. Of course, I'll be there," Regina says quickly. Her jealousy can go to hell. She'll be damned if she lets Maleficent re-live the worst moment of her life alone.

Maleficent flashes her a warm smile. "I knew I could count on you, darling."

"You can. Always."

That elicits a positively beaming smile from the dragon, and Regina realizes that she might have overdone her declarations of feeling a bit. Not that she doesn't mean every word, she does. But her entire family is present.

"Before we begin, I would like a moment to myself, though." Maleficent says and looks at Regina. "And if you don't mind, I would like to spend that alone."

"You don't need to ask permission to be left alone in your own castle," Regina reminds her.

Maleficent smiles presses a light kiss to Regina's forehead, and it suddenly reminds Regina of the time they parted after having spent seven days together.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Henry asks and frowns as Maleficent disappears out of the door.

"I think so. I hope so." Regina says. Maleficent willingly offering to re-live the worst chapter of her life is admirable. But Regina is concerned about what it will do to her. Regina half expects Maleficent to push her away afterwards, wouldn't be surprised if she did. After all, Briar Rose was everything Regina isn't.

"Something bad happened," Henry states plainly.

"Yes," Regina answers. She recognizes the look of curiosity on Henry's face but decides not to go into details. It's up to Maleficent to share her story if she wants to.

They wait for a little while in complete silence, and Regina tries to brace herself for what's coming. No matter what Maleficent ask of her, Regina will willingly do it afterwards. And if Maleficent wants to be left alone, so be it. Regina won't be a difficulty to the dragon.

Then the door opens and Maleficent steps inside with a dream catcher in her hands. "I'm ready," she announces. Her face is a smooth mask. Emotionless. But she stretches a hand out towards Regina.

Regina quickly accepts the outstretched hand and follows Maleficent into their bedroom.

"Are you sure about this?" Regina asks quietly. "You know you don't have to do this."

"However strange it may sound… I want to help," Maleficent says dryly. "I'm not entirely sure why, but I do, so…"

"Okay."

"Do you have the flask?"

Regina holds up the little bottle. The one that will contain Maleficent's tear.

"Excellent. We better begin then," Maleficent says and holds the dream catcher up. Regina can see how she inhales slowly as she looks into the dream catcher.

And then Regina sees it.

 _Maleficent, younger and dressed in a modest, blue gown waiting under a large oak tree. She looks around once, concerned, but then her face lights up in a smile when she sees princess Briar Rose running towards her. The young princess' face is flushed, her blue eyes sparkling, and her golden hair a mess of tangled curls from her sprint._

" _Maleficent!" the young princess exclaims as she closes the gap between them and gives the older woman a tight hug. "You came!"_

" _Of course, I came," Maleficent laughs and returns the hug. "You asked me too, did you not?"_

" _I did," Briar Rose confirms and takes Maleficent's hand. "You said in your last note that you had something important to tell me, but I have some news to share with you too!"_

 _Maleficent's face lights up, eyes full of hope. "Oh, yes? And what are those news, my rose?"_

" _No, no," Briar Rose laughs. "You first."_

 _But Maleficent chuckles, squeezes Briar Rose's hand slightly as she insists: "Oh, no. You go first. I can tell that you're bursting with excitement."_

" _Well…" Briar Rose takes a deep breath and then exclaims: "King Stefan has asked for my hand in marriage, and I've accepted!"_

 _Maleficent pales visibly and she steps backwards slightly to rest her back against the tree. Her hand drops._

 _Briar Rose is oblivious, and she squeezes Maleficent's hand again. "Isn't that wonderful news, Maleficent? Aren't you happy for me?"_

" _V…Very," Maleficent says._

 _Briar Rose laughs and gives her another tight hug. "I want you to come to the wedding, please say yes."_

" _Of course I'll come."_

 _Briar Rose finally picks up on Maleficent's short responses, and she pulls back slightly to look at the older woman. "What is wrong, Maleficent?"_

 _Maleficent shakes her head and doesn't answer her, but her eyes wells up with unshed tears and gives her away._

 _Briar Rose gasps. "Maleficent? What is it?"_

 _Maleficent shakes her head again. "I can't be happy for you, my rose. I wish I could, but I simply cannot."_

 _Briar Rose's eyebrow raises and her mouth twists. Her voice oozes of confusion when she asks: "Why not? You've always been the first one I shared such news with. You've always been…"_

" _Don't you understand?!" Maleficent suddenly snaps and her hands lands on Briar Rose's shoulders. "Don't you see what's right in front of you?!"_

" _See what? You're scaring me," Briar Rose says and squirms to slink out of Maleficent's grasp._

" _I love you." Maleficent says plainly and loosens her grip on Briar Rose's shoulders slightly._

" _Maleficent…"_

" _I love you, you silly girl," Maleficent says quietly. "That's what I came here to tell you."_

 _Briar Rose is absolutely shocked. "I don't... I can't..."_

" _You could if you truly wanted too," Maleficent quietly interrupts the younger woman's blabbering. "And don't claim that you don't feel anything for me."_

" _Of course, I feel something for you," Briar Rose says, and her voice shakes ever so slightly. "But not in the way you think."_

" _I don't believe that. If that was true, you wouldn't come to me every time you were sad or happy or just longed for someone to talk to. You have a million friends who are willing to listen to what you tell them, and yet you always come to me first."_

 _Briar Rose remains quiet._

" _You do feel something for me," Maleficent continues. "You're just too afraid to admit it to yourself."_

" _I don't know what to…"_

" _Come with me," Maleficent interrupts, and now her voice is eager, rushed. "Leave the ensnaring palace walls behind. "Forget what everyone thinks. What's considered right and wrong."_

" _Maleficent…"_

" _We'll go wherever you want to go. Do whatever you want to. Just you and me. No judgement," Maleficent continues and grasps Briar Rose's hand again. "We'll be free."_

" _Maleficent, stop." Briar Rose says firmly. "I can't go with you. I won't."_

 _Maleficent pales again and the hope in her eyes dies like a water-sprinkled bonfire. "Briar Rose…"_

" _No," Briar Rose says and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same for you. I… I love Stefan. Very much. He's the one I want to spend my life with."_

" _You don't mean that."_

" _I do," Briar says quietly. "I'm sorry, Maleficent." She reaches out to touch Maleficent's arm, but the dragon sorceress flinches and turns away._

" _Maleficent, please," Briar Rose pleads. "Please don't be like this. I don't want to lose you."_

" _Go," Maleficent says strangled._

" _Mallie, please…"_

" _GO!" Maleficent suddenly roars, the animal within her seems to waken. "Just go, Briar! Go before I do something I'll regret."_

 _Fear paints Briar Rose's face as she stumbles backwards, away from the shaking Maleficent. Then the young princess runs. As fast as she can. She doesn't look behind her once. Doesn't spare Maleficent a second glance..._

"T-take it," Maleficent whispers and brings Regina out of her trance-like state.

Regina quickly captures Maleficent's tear in the bottle. The bottle lights up, and Regina knows exactly what that means. It worked. And she should be on her way out to Emma and the rest of the family to deliver the bottle and the "good news", but something bids her to stay exactly where she is.

"I guess that means the heroes can free Merlin," Maleficent mutters quietly.

"What can I do for you?" Regina asks plainly and ignores the dragon's practical statement.

Maleficent doesn't answer and swallows thickly as she wipes her cheek with the sleeve of her dress.

"What can I do?" Regina repeats and sets the bottle on the table as she walks around the chair Maleficent is sitting on to be in eye level with the dragon. "Please, if there's anything, anything at all. Name it and I'll do it."

"Kiss me?" Maleficent says almost timidly. Regina has never heard her sound this vulnerable before, and she immediately crouches down slightly and kisses her lover softly.

Maleficent immediately returns the kiss and cups Regina's face tenderly, like she always does. Her lips taste of salt, Regina notes

They don't kiss for very long. And certainly not they normally kiss. It's more a peck than a kiss, really.

"I think I need to stretch my wings," Maleficent mumbles.

"Okay."

"I won't be long."

"Take as much time as you need. I understand."

"Of course, you do, sweet one. Of course, you do. And I hope you understand that this doesn't have anything to do with you. This isn't my way of saying that I don't want to be near you right now."

"I know that," Regina assures. "Go. Stretch your wings. I can handle things here."

"Of course, you can," Maleficent smiles and pecks Regina's cheek lightly. Then she opens the window and simply steps out on the roof, completely fearless.

Regina hears the whoosh of magic, smells the smoke and then the familiar roar of a dragon. Five seconds later, she sees the dragon leap towards the sky.

Her eyes linger on the magnificent creature in the sky for a moment, and then she spins around to deliver the bottle with Maleficent's tear to Emma and the others…

 **To Be Continued…**


	11. Blowing off steam

**What Comes Next**

 **Blowing off steam**

Hectic hours follow. Maleficent's tear is sprinkled onto the tree, Merlin emerges, younger than Regina had imagined, but ever the wise one in his plans on how to free Emma from the darkness completely.

Regina doesn't stay long enough to hear of those plans. She doesn't really need to. Emma is well taken care of with her parents, Henry and Merlin all rallying around her.

Regina spends the time gazing up at the sky, looking for her dragon. Mal did say that her sudden urge to stretch her wings had nothing to do with Regina, but still, Regina worries about the blonde. What she was just forced to re-live could not have been easy. And Regina would have liked to be there and comfort her, like Maleficent has comforted her a million times.

Plans are hatched, journeys are planned, and Regina doesn't catch much of it. She manages to snap out of her worried ponderings long enough to hear Snow announce that she, David, Emma, Killian and Merlin will venture out tomorrow, to the place Merlin have described for them. The place where Emma will be rid of the darkness once and for all.

"All of you?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.

"All of us," Snow confirms. "I'm not about to let my daughter go out there alone, and David agrees. Belle and the dwarves are going back to Granny's, to alert her that a part of the group will be absent for a while."

"That sounds very much like you're trying to exclude me." Regina states plainly.

"No," Snow is quick to answer. She lowers her voice conspiratorially as she says: "I'm not trying to exclude you, Regina. No one is. But I just figured…"

"What?"

"You and Maleficent haven't had a lot of time together since we arrived in Camelot."

"Oh, believe me, we've had plenty of time together. You don't need to worry about _that_."

Snow ignores her. "So, I figured perhaps the two of you should stay here. With Merlin freed it's only a matter of time before we all get to go back home. There's no reason we all venture out."

"It still feels an awful lot like I'm being benched," Regina mutters. "But fine. If you want to venture out there by yourself, then be my guest."

Snow flashes her a little, overbearing smile and squeezes Regina's hand. "You've already helped us so much, Regina. You deserve a little break from it all."

Regina doesn't answer that. For maybe she does in fact need a break from pretending to be one of the bad girls and saving dark saviors.

But still, taking a break _now_ seems like an awful thing do to. Merlin's plan of taking the little group to the special "place" is only the beginning, Regina knows that. Emma will suffer a great deal before she's completely free of the darkness. All magic comes with a price, and magic and immortality come with the highest of prices.

"We've got this," Snow assures and squeezes Regina's hand again. "Take a break from all of it."

"I…Fine." Regina mutters. "But you better find some sort way to reach me if something goes wrong…"

"We will," Snow says reassuringly. "Don't worry."

She leaves Regina standing slightly gob smacked.

Everyone seems to agree that an early night is what's best for them. Tomorrow, Emma and Killian, David and Snow will start their journey with Merlin. The journey to free Emma completely from the darkness. Henry will stay at the Forbidden Fortress. Both of his mothers' have decided that's the best thing. The teenager had protested, but both Emma and Regina had been un-yielding.

Lily was gonna stay here, too. But Regina suspected that they wouldn't see much of her. Already feeling at home in the Enchanted Forest, she scoured around on her mother's land with Esme, Arthur's servant. Regina finds that amusing. Perhaps they'll have to bring the young woman to Storybrooke when they go home.

Regina can't sleep, however. She's worried about Maleficent. The dragon has been gone for _hours_ , and Regina perfectly understands the need to be alone after being confronted with Briar Rose's rejection, but still, Regina worries. Maleficent said she wouldn't be gone for long, and she has been away for hours. God knows what she's thinking of right now.

No, Regina can't find rest right now. Instead she ends up "snooping around" in the Forbidden Fortress. She doesn't know why exactly, perhaps she's trying to get re-acquainted with the place or something like that.

And Diaval follows her around like a shadow.

Regina doesn't mind really. Maybe they'll have to bring Diaval back to Storybrooke as well. Surely, Maleficent wants to have her long-lost pet with her?

At some point, Regina ends up in she and Maleficent's bedchambers again. She snoops through the enormous closet and scoffs a little. There seems to be quite a few of her old dresses in there. Surely, she didn't leave _that_ many dresses here. Or did she? So many of her old nightgowns seems to be here. Nightgowns she wore in her time as the Evil Queen. Regina can terminate that from the length of them. They would barely cover her ass. She wore a lot of those when she was the Evil Queen. Had a certain fondness for short silk nightgowns.

Regina ends up in front of the fireplace again. Their bedchambers have a certain chill to it when Maleficent isn't there. Regina suspect that Maleficent actually is the only source of warmth in there, and when she's gone… Well, the room goes cold.

Regina sits down on the animal skins in front of the fireplace. It's a bit warmer out here, but there's still a good amount of goosebumps growing up her arms. She rubs her arms once in an attempt to warm her skin up. It doesn't really work, so she creeps closer to the fire.

That's when she spots a familiar bottle on the large table. Regina stands up again and walks over to the table. Oh yes, it's a bottle of sweet wine standing there, untouched. Regina quickly pours herself a glass of it and takes a sip. Perfect. Sweet and crispy on her lips. Exactly like she remembers it.

She brings the glass with her as she sits down on the animal skins again. It's tempting to bring the bottle as well, but she has no desire to be drunk right now. She settles for one glass of sweet wine. It's highly addictive. Like this place. Like _Maleficent_.

Maleficent, who's still not back from her flight. Regina frowns. Maybe she won't be back until tomorrow. Or maybe not even then. god knows how long it takes to clear her mind.

Maybe she should just go to bed instead. But returning to the cold bedchamber isn't very tempting right now. Diaval whinnies softly beside her, nudges her shoulder with his head.

"What is it?" Regina asks. "What do you want? I'm not gonna scratch your ear again."

Diaval sends her a judgmental look. If mini unicorns can be judgmental that is.

Regina chuckles quietly as the little unicorn retreats and disappears into the shadows.

Regina looks into the flickering flames in the fireplace. For the first time since they arrived here, she allows herself to remember everything that has happened in front of this fireplace. Heavens know that she's had some good moments in front of this fireplace. Some _very_ good moments. And she's fortunate enough to remember every last one of them. Every kiss, every caress. Every cry Maleficent drew from her lips in front of this fireplace.

Regina smiles a little to herself as she draws her knees up and rests her chin on them. Being back in the Forbidden Fortress is so very déjà vu. And so very good. After all the turbulence, after Regina's hateful words, who would have thought that she would be back in Maleficent's arms again?

Sometimes fate is a funny one.

Maleficent… Regina wonders where she is right now. Is she still flying high in the sky, or is she out on one of her long walks? Regina knows how much she cherishes those. Flying isn't everything, as Maleficent patiently informed Regina of a long ago, when Regina was complaining.

"My, my. For a moment I thought I had stepped into the past by accident."

Regina looks up and smiles. There's Maleficent, standing behind her. And the blonde is right. This isn't the first time she has walked in and found Regina in front of her fireplace.

"The bedchamber was a bit cold," Regina says.

"Ah, yes. I should have thought of that. Forgive me."

"It's alright," Regina shrugs. "I couldn't sleep anyway, so…"

"Why is that?" Maleficent asks gently.

"I was worried about you," Regina openly admits.

Maleficent flashes her a smile. "That was sweet of you, little one. But I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"That's good." Regina looks into the flames again.

Maleficent shifts slightly behind her. One hand lands softly on Regina's shoulder. "Aren't you coming to bed, darling?"

Regina nods and stands from the animal skins. She willingly takes Maleficent's hand, but honestly, she doesn't feel very tired.

Never the less, she lets Maleficent escort her back to their bedchamber.

Mal is quick to change into a nightgown, and Regina who's already dressed for bed simply lies down on the bed.

As soon as she is settled, as soon as she lies down on the bed, Maleficent sits down on the edge of the bed and runs her finger up and down Regina's collarbone. Then she opens the line of delicate buttons in Regina's nightgown.

Regina raises an eyebrow and Maleficent flashes her a little mischievous smile.

"Again?" Regina asks and swallows when Mal pushes the two halves of the now opened nightgown to either side, baring her upper body.

"Yes, my sweet. I do so need you tonight," Maleficent murmurs and strokes Regina's cheek tenderly. "But if you want to sleep…"

"No," Regina is quick to say. "I'm not opposed to more human interaction."

Maleficent flashes her a smile and swiftly climbs on top of her. Within seconds, she's kissing Regina, and Regina immediately returns the gesture.

The nightgown is soon pushed out of the way, removed completely and Maleficent's hands are everywhere on Regina's body.

Regina moans and bites her lip slightly when Mal sucks languidly at her pulse point.

"You're very eager tonight," Regina comments when Maleficent's mouth moves to her breast.

Maleficent's cups her in her hand, and she lifts her mouth from Regina's breast long enough to murmur: "And you my darling, are soaking wet."

"You always were my weakness," Regina almost muses a bit absentmindedly as Maleficent's mouth envelopes her nipple again.

For once, Maleficent doesn't waste time with teasing. Her hand travels lower again and hooks around Regina's panties, pushing them down her ankles.

Regina silently wonders what spurred _this_ when she wiggles and kicks the panties off.

She half-expects Maleficent's fingers to sink into her, but it doesn't happen. Instead, the dragon spends quite a while on her breasts and then trails her kisses lower and lower until her tongue dips into Regina's belly button.

Regina, who was just beginning to enjoy this looks up when Maleficent suddenly grabs her ankle. "What are you doing?" she inquires and raises an eyebrow. Maybe Maleficent is planning on flipping her onto her stomach or something like that. Regina scoffs slightly. She's the only one who has ever dared doing that.

But Maleficent doesn't flip her over. Instead she takes hold of Regina's ankle more firmly and hooks one leg over her shoulder. Next, she does the same thing to Regina's other leg.

Regina's eyebrow raises further. _Okay then_. Now both of her legs are hooked over Maleficent's shoulders, which means that her lower body is raised ever so slightly.

"Couldn't you just have used a pillow?" Regina asks. Suddenly, she feels rather coyly at being in this position.

"No, my sweet. I like feeling you," Maleficent says plainly and her fingers touches Regina's ankle softly once more.

"Okay." Regina mutters. She doesn't know why, but she feels… _Coy_. Which is a bit ridiculous, but she can't help it. Maleficent is the only one who has ever… _Taken her_ this way. The only who has ever dared too.

"Is everything alright, my sweet jewel?" Maleficent asks and brushes her fingertips over Regina's thigh.

Regina nods. _Yes, everything is fine._

Maleficent tilts her head slightly. "Are you being shy with me?"

Regina bites her lip. Yes, she's shy. And she can't for the life of her find out _why_. Maybe it's this place. The Forbidden Fortress that reduces her to a timid twenty year old.

"In a moment you'll forget all about it," Maleficent vows. "I'm planning to make you _scream_."

That sends a new gush of wetness, and Regina groans slightly.

Maleficent smirks and without much further ado, she dips her head. Her tongue licks through Regina's slit, and Regina bites her lip again.

Maleficent appears to be extremely eager tonight, and not interested in wasting time. She sinks her tongue into Regina, thrusts hard and fast. It doesn't take long before Regina comes with a shout. Her legs trembles on Maleficent's shoulders, but Maleficent is relentless and dips her head again.

It doesn't take long before she pushes Regina into the second orgasm. Regina screams again. Human interaction, Maleficent calls it, but to Regina this feels more like she's blowing of steam. Regina doesn't mind though. Because she knows this isn't a reaction to Briar Rose. it's Maleficent's way of showing Regina that re-living old memories doesn't change anything between them.

And for that Regina is grateful. If this is Maleficent's way of blowing off steam, she's more than willing to participate.

"How are you feeling, sweet one?" Maleficent rasps as she briefly raises her head from its position between Regina's legs.

"Warm. Dizzy. Horny." Regina pants.

Maleficent chuckles. "Do you want more?"

"Shouldn't I be returning the favor instead?" Regina inquires.

"No," Maleficent says. "Let's make tonight all about you, sweet one."

"Alright… But why-yyyy," the question comes out as a moan when Maleficent rather suddenly sinks two fingers into her.

"Well…" Maleficent smirks as she pumps her fingers in and out. "Because you're home, sweet one."

And Regina can live with that answer. She most certainly can…

 **To Be Continued….**


	12. Deja Vu

_**What Comes Next**_

 _ **Deja Vu**_

 _ **T**_ ap, tap, tap.

Regina groans. She's not at all in the mood for waking up right now. She's still tired after last night's activities. Maleficent was quite insatiable last night. She should be tired too.

Tap, tap, tap.

Regina groans again and tries to push Maleficent's fingers away from her rear. It's all very distracting when you're trying to sleep.

Tap, tap, tap.

Maleficent ignores her and continues to tap her fingers against Regina's rear.

Okay, that's it. Regina reaches behind her and pulls the covers up to cover herself. Maybe that'll make things less tempting for Maleficent.

Tap, tap, tap.

"What are you _doing_?" Regina finally slurs.

"Waking you." Maleficent says plainly.

"Stop that. I'm tired."

Tap, tap, tap.

"I said stop it," Regina groans.

"If you don't wake up this will turn into a spanking." Maleficent warns.

"I haven't been bad," Regina points out and marvels at her own words for a second. God, it's so easy to pick up right where she and Maleficent left.

"I don't know about that," Maleficent says silkily. "Not wanting to wake up when I'm planning to wake you in a very _pleasurable_ way is rather bad in my book."

"Pleasurable you say?" Regina asks and finally opens her eyes.

"Mhmm. Let go of the covers, little one."

"You can't possibly still want to..."

"When it's you, always." Maleficent interrupts. "Now turn around and release those covers."

"You're so bossy." Regina half-complains as she turns around.

Maleficent chuckles. "I think you'll find that my rules apply when we're in _my_ castle, darling." She rips the covers away from Regina's naked body and smirks.

Regina shudders a little. The Forbidden Fortress is still rather cold.

Maleficent runs her fingers down Regina's collarbone, over her neck, brushes through her hair and then pets her cheek.

"Now what are you doing?" Regina asks.

"Making sure."

"Making sure of _what_?"

"That you're really here," Maleficent says plainly.

Regina raises an eyebrow at that. "I've already been here for two days. Where's this coming from?"

Maleficent looks a little embarrassed when she admits: "After we _parted ways_ , I often dreamed that..."

"That I had come back," Regina finishes the sentence. And the guilt stabs at her.

"Especially when I was carrying Lily..." Mal continues. "My dreams were very vivid, and more than once I woke up and was sure you were here."

"I _should_ have been," Regina mumbles. God, how she should. How could she _ever_ have thought that cutting ties with Maleficent was a good idea? _I'm an idiot._

"You're here now." Maleficent says softly.

"And I'm not going anywhere," Regina emphasizes.

"Would it be dramatic of me to ask you to promise me?" Maleficent asks.

"I promise." Regina says immediately. There's the same vulnerability Mal displayed when they were back in Storybrooke. The vulnerability that almost made Regina kiss her before heading to New York with Emma.

And, Regina realizes, it's the same vulnerability she laughed at a long time ago. Right before she kicked Maleficent out of her bedchambers.

Regina reaches up and clasps her hands around the back of Maleficent's neck. She pulls the dragon down on top of her and kisses her fiercely.

Maleficent instantly returns the kiss. Her fingers disappear into Regina's hair. Regina wiggles slightly, wraps her legs around Maleficent for good measurement. To make Maleficent completely certain that this isn't a dream. After thirty years of imprisonment, Maleficent is probably just as touch starved as Regina was when they first started so many years ago in The Enchanted Forest.

And Regina would rather battle King Arthur and his army alone than leaving Maleficent touch starved. She shifts slightly so she's the one on top. Then she wraps her arms around Maleficent once more and kisses her deeply.

Maleficent's fingers immediately starts wandering. Soon they're in her hair, tracing along her collarbone, and then- Regina gaps a little- cups her breasts and squeezes slightly.

"I'd like to have you in front of the fireplace," Maleficent says plainly as her hand slips lower. "Like in the good old days."

"Ah. The good old days," Regina replies as she leans forward and rests her forehead on the top of Maleficent's shoulder. The way Maleficent's fingers probes around are _very_ distracting.

"Do you remember the first time in front of the fireplace, sweet one?" Maleficent asks as she swirls her fingers through Regina's wetness.

"Like it was yesterday. I think you made me close my eyes."

"I did," Maleficent smirks. "And then you got scared. Poor thing."

"I did _not_ ," Regina protests as warm shoots up in her cheeks at that particular memory. "I just... Didn't know what you were doing, that's all."

"You were so sweet," Maleficent says fondly and flicks her finger against Regina's clit.

"And I'm- oh _god_! – not anymore?"

"Would we be here if you weren't?" Maleficent teases.

"Touché." Regina says. Although that's probably not the _entire_ reason they're here.

"But I'd still like to have you in front of the fireplace," Maleficent states.

"I'm pretty sure that would scare everyone."

"Good point," Maleficent says as she nonchalantly flips them, so Regina ends up with her back against the mattress. "I'll settle for taking you right here then."

With that she trails a series of warm kisses down Regina's belly. Then she spreads the brunette's legs so wide it feels like Regina is gonna split in half.

Regina tries to keep her mouth shut as Maleficent's head ends up between her thighs.

There's a very fair chance the rest of the castle isn't particularly interested in hearing her have an orgasm.

Maleficent is very convincing in her attempts at getting Regina to stay in bed, but Regina insists that she has to get up. Emma, Killian and David and Snow are leaving with Merlin today.

"Are you saying we're gonna be _alone_?" Maleficent mock gasps.

Regina shrugs. "No, I didn't say that. Henry and Lily are staying here. And I think maybe Snow and David are gonna stay behind too. I mean, what's the point of everyone venturing out?"

Maleficent pouts.

"We'll have plenty of alone time later," Regina assures.

"It's a that a promise, little one?"

"Yes. Absolutely." Regina says as she opens the massive closet. "Good god, I really don't remember leaving so many of my dresses behind."

"You didn't." Maleficent says.

Regina glances at her lover over her shoulder. "Meaning what?"

"That I broke into your castle and stole them," Maleficent shrugs.

"What? When?" Regina splutters.

Mal shrugs again. "After Snow and Charming banished you. They didn't pay much attention. And I wanted something to remember you by."

Regina can't quite decide whether it's sweet or a little disturbing that Maleficent clearly came and went as she pleased.

"Any chance you'll wear this today?" Maleficent asks as she pulls one of the dresses out. It's a white gown, delicate and youthful with a line of small buttons down the back.

"Why?" Regina asks. But she already knows why. That's the dress she wore during her first longer stay at the Forbidden Fortress.

"It would make me happy," Maleficent says gently.

"I'm not sure it fits anymore."

"Yes, it does," Maleficent brushes her off. "You look exactly the same."

"I'm not twenty years old anymore. That was a long time ago, I'm afraid."

"I see no difference." Maleficent says softly and cups her cheek.

Regina is convinced. She slips the dress on and it fits like a glove.

"See? I told you." Maleficent smiles. "Exactly the same."

"Not quite. But the dress is nice, I'll give you that."

Mal smiles as she changes into a black, velvet dress with long sleeves. Regina eyes her discreetly as she combs her hair and decides to let it hang loose.

Once they're both done and dressed up the leave their chamber and heads into the dining room.

Emma and Killian are there along with Snow and David.

"David and I have decided to stay behind," Snow says as soon as she spots Regina.

"Alright." Regina says plainly.

"I'm sorry," Snow says quietly and discreetly. "I know what I said last night, but..."

"The castle is big enough for all of us." Regina says. "Where's Henry?"

"Right here," Henry says as he comes into the grand dining room.

"And Lily?" Maleficent inquires.

"I think she took an early morning walk with Esme." Snow says.

"Ah."

Henry weighs something in his hand. "I found this under the bed in my room," the teenager says as he shows off the bracelet.

"My bracelet!" Maleficent says with real surprise. "You found it. I've been looking for that for a long time."

"It's important?" Henry guesses as he hands the bracelet back to Maleficent.

"Very. Your mother gave it to me for my birthday. Do you remember that?" Maleficent asks Regina as she clasps the bracelet around her wrist.

"I do." Regina confirms. Their relationship had still been very new, and Regina had been blushing and stuttering when she presented Maleficent with the bracelet. And Maleficent had kissed her soundly and then taken her straight to bed to thank her for the gift.

"Glad I found it then. How did it end up on the floor anyway?" Henry asks and frowns a little.

"I think I must have thrown it at some point." Maleficent admits.

"Thrown it?" Henry echoes.

"Your mother was sometimes quite... infuriating."

That elicits a few raised eyebrows here and there.

Regina keeps her mouth entirely shut. She's well aware how difficult she could be. How difficult she _still_ is.

She slinks away, muttering something about breakfast, but it doesn't take long before Maleficent joins her at the lavish breakfast buffet.

"Did I embarrass you, little one?"

"No," Regina says dryly. "You were just stating the obvious. I _am_ infuriating."

"Not that infuriating." Maleficent teases sweetly. "And you sure haven't been lately."

Regina scoffs.

The breakfast séance doesn't last long. In the middle of it, Merlin shows up and declares that he and Emma and Killian should get going.

Mary Margaret is overflowing with concern as she hugs her daughter. "Be careful."

"I will." Emma promises as she hugs Henry and then David. Then she turns to Regina: "Madam Mayor."

"Good luck," Regina says a bit stiffly. She's not quite sure how to voice her concern about this anti darkness quest.

"Thanks." Emma says. "Take care of our son."

"Of course," Regina assures and glances back at Henry. He's currently chatting with Maleficent.

"It sure looks like they're getting to know each other," Emma comments.

"Yes, indeed."

"But that's probably best, isn't it?" Emma continues.

"I guess so." Regina says and then mutters: "Be careful."

"I will," Emma replies, surprised over this rare display of emotion.

Henry comes over to them and Emma hugs him once more. "I love you, kid."

"I love you too, mom. Operation Light Swan," he grins.

Regina isn't sure what that's about, but Emma seems to understand. She chuckles as she ruffles Henry's hair.

"Ready, love?" Killian says.

"Yeah. Let's get rid of this darkness." Emma answers as she entwines their fingers.

Regina, Snow, David and Henry and Maleficent follows them out on the courtyard. Maleficent lowers the barrier and then Emma, Killian and Merlin begin their quest to rid Emma of the darkness once and for all.

Henry frowns and Regina is concerned about Henry's other mother. Darkness is no joke. Being rid of the dark one is just one thing. Emma has a long process ahead of her, Regina knows that.

"They'll be fine." Snow says, as if she was capable of reading Regina's mind. "I have faith in Merlin."

"Right." Regina mutters.

"The only thing we can do now is wait until they come back," David agrees.

Regina nods. She's not particularly fond of waiting.

"I was thinking I wanted to try that dragon thing out one more time," Lily suddenly chirps in.

"Okay..." Regina says a bit hesitantly. She still needs to wrap her head around the fact that her daughter is a dragon. She opens her mouth but closes it again. She can't tell Lily to be careful.

"Would you like some company?" Maleficent asks Lily.

Lily flashes her blonde mother a smile. "Yeah. That would be great. You can make sure I don't fly into trees or something like that."

Henry chuckles.

"I would be happy to," Maleficent says warmly and then turns to Regina: "Are you coming with us, my darling?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a dragon." Regina points out.

"Who says you need to be? You can ride on my back," Maleficent offers and tilts her head. "Like in the good old days."

"I don't think so..." Regina mutters.

"Why not?" Maleficent coaxes. "You'll enjoy it. Like you did in the past."

"I'm sure I will. But not this time." Regina says.

Maleficent opens her mouth to argue.

"Next time," Regina assures.

"Very well..." Maleficent says. Regina can see that she's not satisfied, but Regina isn't up for flying right now. To be honest, she's tired after last night.

For a moment, the courtyard is filled with smoke, and when the smoke lifts, there are two dragons where Lily and Maleficent was a second ago.

"Wicked!" Henry exclaims and sounds exactly like the fourteen year old boy he is.

Snow and Charming steps backwards. They are still not entirely comfortable around the dragons.

But Lily completely ignores them, and Maleficent fixates her glowing green eyes on Regina. Then she pushes at the brunette's hand with her enormous snout. Like she has done it a million times before.

Regina complies and puts a hand on Maleficent's snout. The dragon instantly leans into the touch.

"Be..." Regina begins, but then she grimaces and shakes her head. "No, never mind. You've done this a million times. Asking you to be careful would be ridiculous."

Maleficent can't exactly answer in words, but she pushes at Regina's hand again. then the enormous dragon turns around, roars softly at Lily, and a second later the ground shakes when the two dragons sets off.

Regina looks up at the sky. _My two dragons_.

"Mom?"

Regina is brought back by Henry's voice. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Is Maleficent gonna move in when we get back?" the teenager asks plainly.

Regina considers her answer. "I think she would like that, but if you're not comfortable with..."

"Mom." Henry interrupts and chuckles. "Do _you_ want her to move in?"

Regina doesn't need much time to consider that. Wake up next to Maleficent every day? Kiss her goodnight every night? Maleficent being the first thing she sees every morning? "Yes. I would like that."

"Then _I_ want her to move in too," Henry grins. "If she makes you happy..."

"She does."

Henry grins again. "So, is she my stepdragon now?"

That elicits a chuckle from David.

"I'm not sure I know what that is," Regina mumbles.

"There comes Leroy and Doc," Snow interrupts. "I hope they haven't seen Arthur."

Regina leaves the questions to Snow and her prince. She excuses herself and goes back into the castle. She's torn between either taking a nap of a bath.

She ends up deciding on a bath. She goes into Maleficent's enormous bathroom, flicks her wrist to fill the tub and then she rids herself of the dress and climbs into the water. Ahh. That feels nice. She's sore in quite a few places. Sometimes Maleficent is a force of nature.

Regina leans back in the water and closes her eyes.

She must have dosed off. Because when she opens her eyes again, Maleficent is sitting behind her in the tub.

"How was the flight?" Regina asks.

"It was good. Lily did wonderfully."

"Good."

"Shall I wash your hair, my darling?"

Regina chuckles. "I think I'm capable of washing my hair, but thank you for the offer."

"I do it better. You know that." Mal teases.

Regina laughs. That's true. Maleficent is quite good at that. Regina knows.

"I've missed this castle," Maleficent says.

"It's your home," Regina answers. And her stomach suddenly tightens uncomfortably. The Forbidden Fortress is the only home Maleficent has ever known. She loves this castle, Regina knows that. And she looked so _lost_ in Storybrooke. So unsure of everything.

 _Wouldn't she be far better off staying here? In the world she knows?_

"What is it?" Maleficent asks. Apparently, she has noticed Regina's little journey into her own mind.

"Nothing." Regina dismisses.

" _Tell_ me." Maleficent demands and her grip on Regina's shoulders tightens slightly.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me or I'll _make_ you tell me," Maleficent warns. "You know I'm good at that."

Regina nods. She knows that too.

"So, out with it, little queen."

Regina sighs. "I was just thinking... this castle has been your home for over a thousand years, and... Storybrooke is so different from all you know. I guess what I'm saying, is that I'm worried it'll do you more harm than good to come back to Storybrooke with me. I don't want you to feel-" she doesn't get to finish the sentence. Maleficent silence her by pressing a finger against her lip.

"Little queen," Maleficent says gently. "I have _absolutely no desire to stay here_. Am I making myself clear?"

Regina nods once.

"I admit that your house is rather small compared to our castles," Maleficent chuckles. "But I don't take up much space when I'm in human form. And your lawn should be big enough if I ever wanted to curl up and take a nap outside."

Regina chuckles. She can actually picture that. Maleficent in dragon form, curled up and taking a nap under the apple tree. What a sight that would be.

"I want to come back to Storybrooke with you." Maleficent says plainly. "Returning to this castle hasn't changed that. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then perhaps we could move on to more enjoyable things?" Maleficent suggests, and Regina is certain she's smirking.

"Like what?" Regina asks innocently.

Maleficent answers by sliding her hands down and cup Regina's breasts.

And Regina has no problem with that.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	13. Passing the time

**What Comes Next**

 **Passing the time**

 _ **R**_ egina is the first one out of bed the next morning. Maleficent is still fast asleep, a mess flowing blonde locks and long limbs completely tangled into the sheet.

Regina smiles a little at that and decides to just let her sleep. They had a long night yesterday. First, they talked for hours. Maleficent claimed that she had missed that. Just talking to Regina like she had done it so many years ago.

And so, they talked and talked. Until their bodies tangled together, and words became unnecessary.

Regina stretches her neck. There's a kink in it, she notes. A price for their long night. But hopefully her sore muscles will relax sometimes during the day.

She quickly gets dressed. Today she chooses a light, purple gown. Another of Maleficent's favorites and leaves her hair hanging loose in soft curls. That will have to do for today. Then she slips out of the bedroom.

The only person she finds in the dining room is Snow. The younger woman has already finished her breakfast and is sitting at the table, weighting a shiny object in her hand. Regina quickly recognizes the shiny object as her old tiara. _And how did_ _that_ _end up here? Did Maleficent steal that too?_

Probably.

Regina chuckles quietly.

Snow looks up. "Oh. Good morning, Regina."

"Good morning." Regina replies and walks over to the lavish buffet. She quickly fills her plate with various things and then sits down next to Snow.

"Is Maleficent still asleep?" Snow inquires.

"Yes. She's not an early riser." Regina says and takes a bite of the grapefruit on her plate.

"Isn't this yours?" Snow asks puzzled and weighs the tiara in her hand once more.

"It is." Regina confirms. "And I think you'll find quite a few items of mine lying around in this castle."

Snow frowns.

"You and David were so busy taking precautions and securing your castle from _me_. I doubt you noticed any other intruders."

Snow's green eyes widens. "Meaning what?"

Regina shrugs. "That Maleficent came and went as she pleased after you took over the castle."

"You're kidding?!"

"No."

"How could we not have noticed..."

Regina shrugs nonchalantly. "She's very good at going unnoticed when she wants too."

Snow shakes her head. "But to think that she actually was there, and we didn't..."

"You were in the middle of a war with me, dear," Regina reminds the princess. "I can't blame you for being a little distracted."

"Unbelievable." Snow says and shakes her head again. "How many times do you think she was there?"

"Probably quite a few."

"And did she steal trinkets every time?"

"Mhmm. And a few of my dresses," Regina admits. "She's more sentimental than I thought." Who would have thought that about the Mistress of all Evil?

Not too long into her breakfast, Henry comes into the grand dining room and wishes his mother and grandmother a good morning. As he sits down at the table with his breakfast, David shows up. He gives Snow a quick peck on the cheek, ruffles Henry's hair and says good morning to Regina.

About ten minutes later or so, the door opens once more, and Lily appears in the dining room.

"Good morning." She says stiffly to Snow and David. Like Maleficent, she's still wary of the Charming's.

"Good morning, Lily." Snow says a bit cautiously and flashes the younger brunette a smile.

"'Morning," Henry grins.

Lily flashes him a smile. "'Morning, _bro_."

Henry chuckles.

Then Lily turns to Regina: "Good morning, mom."

"Good morning." Regina says. Her heart swells ever so slightly when Lily calls her "mom".

"Where's other mother?" Lily inquires, and Henry chuckles again.

"I think she's still asleep."

"Not a morning person, is she?" Lily says as she shovels food onto her plate.

"Not really." Regina is just about to tell her daughter that dragons mostly are active at night, but she decides not to. That would sound _very_ wrong.

Then Esme comes into the dining room, and Lily immediately flashes her a beaming smile. The two women quickly finds a place at the table and begins chatting briskly.

Regina accepts right then and there that Lily has fallen hard for King Arthur's former chambermaid. They probably have to bring the young redhead with them to Storybrooke.

All of them have finished their breakfast and Regina is considering going for a walk. It'll probably be good for her to get some air. And there isn't much else they can do while they wait. It's out of their hands.

The door to the dining room opens again and Maleficent saunters inside in a green velvet dress. Her hair is hanging loosely around her face.

"Good morning," Lily says.

Maleficent flashes her daughter a beaming smile. "Good morning."

Snow and Charming pipes their good mornings too, and get a somewhat stiffer answer, but Henry is greeted with a warm smile and a friendly response.

"And good morning to _you_ ," Maleficent continues as she sits down across Regina.

"Morning."

"You were up early."

"I felt overheated," Regina mutters so low Maleficent is the only one who hears.

Maleficent smirks at her. "What shall we do today?" she inquires as she reaches out and takes Regina's hand.

"I was thinking about going for a walk."

Maleficent purses her lips for a moment. "A walk, you say? Won't you come flying with me instead?"

 _Right. So she didn't forget about that._

"You _did_ promise me," Maleficent continues. "You said you would come fly with me the next time."

"I know what I said," Regina says. "And I don't go back on my deals."

Maleficent flashes her a smile. "Brilliant. Give me a moment to finish my breakfast, and we shall head for the sky."

"There's no rush," Regina says dryly. It's been a long time since she last rode on Maleficent's back, and she's honestly a bit nervous.

"I thought dragons were proud creatures who didn't allow people to ride their backs," Lily comments.

"Every dragon has one exception," Maleficent shrugs. "Well, usually. One if I don't include Briar Rose. That tart."

Regina raises an eyebrow and nods towards Henry who's thankfully highly engaged in a chat with his grandfather.

"Oops. My apologies," Maleficent offers.

Regina shakes her head a little. They _will_ have to work on improving Maleficent's language when they get back to Storybrooke.

Mal is quick to finish her breakfast and as soon as she has swallowed the last bit of food, she gives Regina a look.

Regina decides to go with it and nods slightly. Maleficent beams as she rises from her chair and takes Regina's hand.

Together they walk out to the courtyard and Regina waits for Maleficent to transport.

But instead of transforming, the blonde sorceress cups Regina's cheek. "You look a bit anxious, my darling."

"It's been a while since I last rode a dragon."

"You rode a dragon last night." Maleficent points out and grins slyly.

"Not quite what I meant."

"You so enjoyed flying when you were younger," Maleficent remembers.

"I sure did. And I'm sure I will now."

"Then why are you anxious, my darling? Have I ever been reckless around you?"

"Well..." Regina says and now she's the one to smirk. "Didn't you once send me flying onto your bed?"

"That's different," Maleficent huffs. "You had ripped my dress and you were being a little brat."

Regina ignores the "little brat"-comment. "And I'll have you know I wouldn't be above ripping your dress again."

Maleficent's blue eyes gleams dangerously. "Careful, Regina. You're being a brat again."

Regina laughs. "Are you gonna transform or not?"

Maleficent waves her hand and grey smoke envelopes her form. A moment later the enormous dragon emerges from the smoke.

Regina wastes no time; she climbs up and finds her old place on the dragons back. When she's sitting securely with her arms firmly wrapped around Maleficent's neck, the dragon unfolds her enormous wings and with one, big jump they're in the air.

Regina hangs on tightly to Maleficent's neck. This is a little unfamiliar at first, but it doesn't take long before it starts feeling completely normal. The wind in her hair, the speed. Everything about this feels exactly like it did in the past, and Regina thoroughly enjoys it.

They fly around for quite some time. Away from the Forbidden Fortress, over the Dark Forest, Maleficent's enormous shadow looms over all the tiny little villages underneath them, and Regina hopes it wont cause terror.

When they reach a lake, Maleficent begins circling lower and lower and then lands with an earth shattering thud. A few trees shake violently.

Regina laughs as she climbs off the dragon. She had no reason to be anxious. This was _fun_.

Mal quickly transform back to her human form and her arms snakes around Regina's waist.

"This was nice," Regina says.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Maleficent says. "Is this something we can do more often then?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Good." Maleficent says and smirks as she suddenly lifts her hand and gives Regina's ass a rather hard smack.

"Ow!" Regina protests. "What the hell?!"

"That was for being a brat earlier, little one," Maleficent grins.

"That _hurt_ ," Regina complains and rubs her ass slightly.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow. "Really? I remember you being able to take far harder blows."

Regina rolls her eyes.

Maleficent's arms snakes around her waist again. "I just have to whip you back into shape then."

" _Whip_?" Regina echoes and laughs dryly.

"Or smack. Or paddle. Whatever you prefer."

Regina laughs again and ignores the way her abdomen tightens.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Maleficent asks silkily and her hand slips lower.

"Is _that_ why we're here, Mal?" Regina chuckles and catches Maleficent's hand before it can descent any lower.

Behind her, Maleficent shrugs. "The castle was getting crowded. And you left the bed early this morning."

"And suppose I agreed to your every whim?" Regina drawls. "What would you do then?"

Maleficent wiggles her hand out of Regina's grasp and places it on Regina's hip. "Firstly, I would back you up against the nearest tree..." she pushes Regina backwards until her back hits a tree.

Regina raises an eyebrow.

"And then I would kiss your neck," Maleficent continues silkily. "Maybe bite you again. I know how much you love that."

Regina swallows something.

"Once I'd made a few marks on your pretty little neck I would work my hand under your dress, and I would be delighted to find out that you're already wet..."

Regina groans at that and pulls Maleficent roughly against her.

Maleficent chuckles as she does exactly like she said. She nips at Regina's neck until Regina is panting and then she works a leg in between Regina's thighs and starts rubbing her leg against Regina's core.

Regina moans and is deeply grateful there's a tree behind her. Otherwise she would have fallen over.

Maleficent grins wickedly as she works a hand under Regina's dress and cups her through her panties. "Exactly like I predicted. You're already wet, little queen."

"Shut up," Regina groans.

"Now, now, there's no reason to be rude just because I'm right," Maleficent taunts sweetly.

"Just _fuck_ me already," Regina moans.

Maleficent sniggers as she effortlessly slips two fingers inside Regina. "Certainly, little queen. Whatever you desire, you shall have."

Regina just moans in response.

It doesn't take Mal long to work her right up to that precipice, and Regina's fingers digs into Maleficent's shoulders as she tumbles over the edge.

"We should go into the woods more often," Maleficent comments slyly as she withdraws her fingers.

"I've heard of worse ideas," Regina mutters as she tries to breathe normally.

Maleficent grins shamelessly.

But Regina takes action and switches their position so Mal is the one with her back against the tree.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow. "And now what, little queen?"

Regina just smirks as she begins to hitch Maleficent's dress up.

And Maleficent seems more than fine with _that_.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	14. Empty Rooms & Confessions

**What Comes Next**

 **Empty rooms and Confessions**

 **T** he next day start out just fine with all of them enjoying breakfast in the large dining room. Maleficent and Lily chats briskly, and Esme chirps in here and there.

Snow and Charming are obviously concerned about Emma, but Snow is still sickeningly optimistic. Emma is with Killian and Merlin. Everything will be fine.

The dwarves show up and tells them that there's no news of Arthur, which probably means that he's given up on ever finding them.

Belle keeps a close eye on her rose in the glass, but the petals seems to have reached a permanent state. Which means that Rumple's situation hasn't worsened.

And Regina chats on with Henry, teases him a little about Violet, and the teenager blushes and whines: "moo-ooom, stop it!"

Regina is entirely amused by that.

Henry bravely changes the subject by saying: "I'd like to see more of the castle. Do you think it would be okay if I explored it a little?"

"Ask Maleficent," Regina encourages.

And so Henry does. The teenager clears his throat before he says: "Maleficent?"

"Yes, Henry?" Maleficent answers, rather surprised. She's not used to anyone beside Regina and Lily speaking directly to her.

"Would it be okay if I looked around in your castle?"

"But of course," Maleficent smiles. "But steer clear of the downstairs department. That place is not for children. Or teenagers."

"Why? What's downstairs?" Henry asks. His curiosity is clearly roused.

"The dungeon." Maleficent admits and gives Regina a certain look.

Regina almost scoffs. Ah, yes. The _dungeon_. The place Mal so often threatened to lock Regina away in whenever she had been driving Maleficent crazy.

"Okay." Henry says.

"And there's a room on the second floor I would prefer if you didn't go into to, but apart from that, the Forbidden Fortress is yours to roam freely in."

"Cool," Henry grins as he rises from his chair and disappears upstairs.

"Your son is not afraid of me," Maleficent says to Regina and beams.

"Well, he has no reason to, has he?" Regina retorts.

"Do you think he could even grow to like me eventually?" Maleficent asks and suddenly looks rather uncertain.

"Like you?" Regina echoes and chuckles a little. "Mal, he already _does_."

"He... He does?"

"Of course," Regina assures. "He sees how happy you make me. He doesn't need any other reason to like you."

"I'd like to be friends with your son, little one," Maleficent says.

"And I have a feeling you and he will be the very best of friends."

"You think?" Maleficent says. "I'm not used to... I'm more used to children running from me, not _befriending_ me."

Regina shakes her head. She more than understands why children ran from the great and terrible Evil Queen back in the days, but that children should run away from Maleficent makes no sense. Maleficent has done nothing to be feared among children.

"You and Henry will get along beautifully," Regina assures and gives Mal's hand a little squeeze.

"You really think so?"

"I _know_ so."

Maleficent flashes her another smile.

Suddenly, Snow pushes her breakfast away, rises from her chair while muttering something about following Henry's example and take a walk in the castle.

Regina raises an eyebrow as Snow walks off.

"I think she's going a little stir crazy," David comments and rocks Neal. "And I think, behind her optimism she's worried sick about Emma."

Regina nods. She can understand that.

"But Emma will be just fine, won't she?" David says softly to baby Neal. And Neal coos in return.

Then Maleficent rises from her chair too. "I think I'll go see where Diaval is. Are you coming with, my darling?"

"Maybe I'll catch up with you later," Regina says and looks at her still full breakfast plate.

"Alright." Maleficent presses a quick kiss to Regina's temple and then the blonde sorceress disappears out of the dining room.

Regina turns her attention back to her breakfast, and it doesn't take long before Lily hijacks Maleficent's abandoned chair and starts chatting briskly with Regina while she eats breakfast.

"So, you and dragon mom are gonna live together when we get back?" the young brunette inquires.

"Who told you..."

"My brand-new brother let it slip," Lily chuckles.

"Oh. Well. Yes, yes, we are." Regina admits.

"Good. I'm glad. "She'll need someone to help her with all the modern stuff, and you seem like the best candidate," Lily says.

"She'll need you too," Regina says gently.

"I know. And I aint going anywhere," Lily assures. "But still, I'm glad she's not gonna live alone."

"There will be no more of that," Regina says firmly. "I'll make sure of that."

"Good. She adores you," Lily says plainly.

Regina blushes a little at that. "She told you that?"

"Nope. Didn't need too. I have eyes, you know." Lily teases.

A new wave of heath colors Regina's cheeks.

"Have she always looked at you like that?" Lily asks casually.

"I suppose she has. At least for a while." Regina mutters.

Lily chuckles. "I didn't know dragons could be mushy."

"They can't," Regina deadpans. But the way Maleficent looked at her the first night they spent together comes back to haunt her.

"You sure about that?" Lily teases.

"Absolutely. What about _you_? Are you gonna live alone when we get back?" Regina asks to change the subject and glances at Esme.

Now it's Lily who blushes slightly. "I dunno yet..." she mutters. "We haven't really talked about things, y'know? But she's definitely coming back to Storybrooke with us."

"I'm very happy to hear that." Regina smiles. "She seems nice."

"Let's hope things won't be as rocky between us as they were between you and mom."

Regina grimaces. "I guess you could say our relationship was a bit turbulent, yes."

"A _bit_ turbulent? Didn't she try and strangle you once?"

"I think she's oversharing." Regina mutters. "What else have she told you?"

"Not much," Lily shrugs. "Just how you guys met and stuff."

"I see."

Lily looks over her shoulder and smiles at Esme. Then she looks back at Regina. "Anyway, Esme and I are gonna go for a walk. See you later, mom."

"Yes, indeed." Regina says as she scarfs down the rest of her breakfast

Regina was planning on heading into the library to catch up on some reading, but that idea is quickly shattered when she hears shouting from the second floor:

"... A reason this door is closed! People aren't supposed to snoop around in here, and _you_ least of all! Put that down this instant!"

Regina pauses on the stairs. That's Maleficent yelling. But why is the dragon yelling? And _who_ is she yelling at?

She quickly abandons all thoughts about heading to the library. Instead she half-runs up the stairs to see what on earth is going on.

She finds the answer in a room on the second floor. Maleficent is standing in the middle of the room, face twisted with ice cold anger, and Snow White is standing backed up against the wall. Her green eyes are wide with fear and her face is drained of color.

"What on earth is going..." Regina begins but then she stops and shuts her mouth completely as she looks around in the room. She very quickly realizes what this is about.

This room is kept in light colors, delicate shades of purple. There are soft, white curtains for the windows, in the corner of the room stands an old chest, and Regina can see pink fabric peek up from it, in another corner stands what looks this worlds version of a changing table. And in the middle of the room stands an exquisite bassinet, made of the finest walnut wood. Above it hangs a light purple canopy, and two dragon mobiles are fastened to the bassinet itself. The bedding is purple too, almost the same shade as the sheets in Maleficent's bedroom.

The walls in the room are painted with colorful motives of green forest and dragons flying above on a clear blue sky. The room is so far from the rest of the Forbidden Fortress. It's vibrant, colorful and alive.

A completely prepared nursery for a much an eagerly expected baby. A baby that never came.

Regina's blood runs cold in her veins, and for a moment she just wants to curl up and sob in a corner, but Maleficent looks like she's upset enough to do that herself, so instead Regina straightens her posture and walks over to Snow.

"Give me that," she says quietly to Snow and nods toward the little silver music box in the princess' hand.

Snow instantly hands the music box over. "I-I'm sorry," she stutters. "I truly meant no..."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have gone inside a room where the door is closed," Regina says emotionless. "All the other doors in this castle are wide open, and yet you choose the one room where the door is closed."

Snow bows her head at Regina's words. "I'm so deeply sorry. I should have known, I should have realized..."

"Snow, I value our friendship, I truly do," Regina says and pinches the bridge of her nose. "But I can't have you walk into rooms you have no business being in. And I _certainly_ can't have you upset the woman I love..."

"The woman you _what_?" Maleficent croaks and speaks up for the first time since Regina entered the room.

Regina immediately realizes what she just said, and she gapes slightly. She hadn't meant to say it. The words quite literally tumbled out of her mouth.

"Please leave us," she says to Snow.

Snow immediately does as requested. And she closes the door on her way out.

"The woman you what?" Maleficent repeats and she sounds surprisingly quiet for someone who was shouting only moments ago.

Regina hesitates. This wasn't how she had planned on declaring her feelings. Not like this, not in front of Snow White, not in the middle of sticking up for Maleficent, and she's surprised that _Maleficent_ is surprised. Because Regina thought that she knew. She thought that the dragon knew what Regina is feeling. Even though she has never spoken loudly of her feelings.

"The woman you _what_?" Maleficent asks for the third time.

"I... I thought you knew," Regina stutters.

Maleficent comes closer. "The woman you _what_ , Regina?"

"The... The w-woman I love," Regina whispers. It sounds like she doesn't mean it, like it's not genuine. She quickly clears her throat and tries again: "The woman I love." It's still a whisper, but this time it sounds truthful. "I thought you already knew how I felt about you. But now that I know you didn't, I wish that I had told you differently. Not in front of anyone, and in a different context. Certainly not in _this_ situation, because that's- mmph!"

Maleficent interrupts her frantic rambling by closing the gap between them, cup Regina's face and kiss her deeply.

Regina wobbles slightly under Maleficent's fierce affection. It feels a little as if the dragon is trying to prevent her from breathing. Permanently.

"A-air," she squeaks.

And Maleficent gives her air. But her warm hands doesn't leave Regina's cheeks as she peppers her face with kisses.

"You truly didn't...?" Regina mumbles.

"No, little queen. How could I, when you never told me?" Maleficent replies.

"Well, now you know."

"Yes, now I know."

Regina reaches up and puts her hand over Mal's hand that's still resting on the brunette's cheek. "And do you..."

Maleficent doesn't let her finish this time either. "Yes, little queen. I love you too."

And for a moment, that terrifies Regina. Because loving her is dangerous. Nothing good ever comes from loving her.

But then she thinks of Henry. He loves her, and he's right here. Despite everything, she didn't drove him away.

And despite everything, Maleficent is right here too. Despite their fights and harsh words, despite the terrible fate Regina condemned the dragon to in an underground prison for thirty years, Maleficent is _still_ right here.

Despite everything that made Regina cut ties with Maleficent in the past, they still found their way back to each other.

Regina feels unworthy of it. Unworthy of it all. She made sure Maleficent couldn't search for their daughter. She's one of the reasons this nursery is empty.

Maybe she'll end up crying after all. It prickles dangerously behind her eyes. And that's selfish.

Maleficent is the one who carried Lily. Maleficent is the one who has known about Lily's existence for thirty years. She's far more entitled to being upset than Regina.

It should be Regina comforting Mal. Not the other way around.

But Mal _does_ comfort Regina. And Regina is truly upset. Because this room screams at her what she lost. What _they_ lost. Another "what if".

Their daughter is right here, in this castle. And she's a strong, beautiful young woman Regina couldn't be prouder of.

But they will never put baby Lily down for the night in the beautiful bassinet.

They'll never witness her first smile, hear her first laugh or cheer for her as she takes her first steps. There will never be a first word.

There will never be a baby Lily. The nursery will always be empty.

And Regina knows that she can't be angry at Snow and Charming. Because this is _exactly_ what she did to them. _She_ made sure Emma would grow up without her parents.

It's only fitting that she gets to experience their pain, but her heart breaks for Maleficent. She doesn't deserve any of this.

Regina sniffles slightly into the handkerchief Mal just handed her.

"I should have told you about this room's existence," Maleficent says gently and rubs Regina's shoulders slightly.

But Regina shakes her head. "I deserve this."

"No, you don't. Placing the blame on anyone won't get us anywhere. You said so yourself." Maleficent reminds her.

"Why do you even bother with me?" Regina hiccups. "I'm just a heartless..."

"Would you be crying for our daughter if you were?" Maleficent interrupts. "You're not heartless, Regina. And you never have been. You and I both know that."

Regina hiccups again. "I should be the one comforting you. Not the other way around."

"I'll hold you to that," Maleficent teases gently.

Regina chuckles wetly at that and finally removes the handkerchief from her nose and mouth.

"It wasn't my intention to scare anyone," Maleficent mutters. "But when I saw _her_ in this room..."

"You're entitled to be angry," Regina says. "No one expects you to forgive and forget within a couple of weeks."

"You'll help me through it."

"If you'll help _me_."

"Always." Maleficent says firmly and brings Regina's hand up to her lips. "We'll help each other."

"Deal." Regina replies and wipes her cheeks. "I'm really sorry for breaking down like this."

"Apologizing is not a part of the healing process," Maleficent says gently. "You are entitled to break down once in a while."

Regina laugh-hiccups at that. "Should we leave this room?"

"I'd like that," Maleficent says and then smiles a little. "Perhaps we could go back to our room and take a hot bath?"

"That sounds nice," Regina smiles.

They leave the empty nursery and Regina seals it off completely with magic so she and Mal are the only one who can get in.

"Thank you... my love," Maleficent murmurs.

Regina smiles as she squeezes Mal's hand. Maybe there would be more break downs in the future, but they were gonna get through this. Regina was certain of that.

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Under the weather

**What Comes Next**

 **Under the weather**

 _ **B**_ eing sick in Storybrooke where there's modern medicine is one thing. It's inconvenient, but Regina normally ignores it and plows through with work or whatever else she can do to keep herself occupied.

But being sick in the Enchanted Forest where there's no modern medicine and no paperwork to keep her occupied is something quite else.

And _sick_ is exactly what Regina feels when she wakes up the following morning. It's almost a bit laughable, really. She hasn't been ill for about year, and her body chooses _this_ time to call the quits. It's so stupid. She's _sick_ while they're stuck in the Enchanted Forest.

At least Mal rose early from bed to stretch her wings. Regina felt the bed creak a little as the dragon left. And she felt soft, warm lips on her cheek as her lover slipped out of bed.

And Regina is grateful for that. She doesn't need anyone to see her ill. Least of all Maleficent.

But it it's a commonly known fact that we can't have everything we want.

Henry is the first one who finds out about it. It happens when he knocks on the door to Regina and Mal's chambers, pokes his head inside and asks why Regina didn't show up for breakfast today.

It takes a bit of prodding on his behalf, but Regina finally admits that she feels "a bit under the weather".

Henry takes a second glance at her, snorts and informs her that she looks a bit worse than that. Then he offers to fetch Doc and have him examine Regina.

Regina immediately rejects that offer. She's _fine_. She doesn't need a doctor to _examine_ her, thank you very much.

"Do you want me to fetch anyone else?" the teenager offers.

"No thank you, dear. That won't be necessary."

"Fine. But I _am_ gonna make you tea," Henry says firmly.

It's not an offer. It's a statement, and Regina smiles and says that tea would be lovely.

Henry leaves the bedchamber with the promise of being back in two ticks with the tea.

Regina shivers a little as she curls up under the covers. She honestly feels a bit miserable. Her throat hurts a little, but the worst part is the way the fever makes her dizzy. Her muscles ache.

This is actually the first time since they arrived, she genuinely wishes she back in Storybrooke. In her own bed, amongst her own things with a couple of aspirin within reach.

 _Oh, god._ Her head is pounding. Regina brings her hands up and tries to rub her temples. It doesn't help. If anything, the headache gets worse.

It's very possible she dozes off for a moment. Why else would dancing, pink elephants appear on her inner screen? Elephants and soap bubbles that bursts over her head. A multitude of colors.

Then the dream changes. First, she hears a chorus of ravens, but as she walks towards the sound, it changes into the sound of a crying baby, and before Regina knows of it, she's running in her dream. Running toward the crying baby. _Her_ baby.

She never reaches it. Instead she trips, and by the time she gets up, it's too late. Her baby disappears into a portal.

Regina wakes with a start. And just in time. The floorboards outside the bedchamber creaks in that revealing way, and Regina half sits up in the bed to make herself seem more human for when Henry comes in.

But it's not Henry who stands on the threshold with a cup of tea. It's Maleficent.

"I thought you were out flying," Regina says innocently.

"I was. And the minute I came back, young master Mills let it slip that _someone_ is feeling rather unwell today."

Unwell? Nonsense. "I'm fine," Regina says, and as to try and prove her statement, she wiggles out of the covers and puts one foot on the floor.

"Get back in bed this instant, or I'll give you a spanking." Maleficent says calmly as she closes the door behind her and comes closer to the bed.

Regina flushes at that. Or maybe it's just the fever.

"I'm sure you don't want to deal with a sore bottom on top of everything else," Maleficent continues and the bed creaks as she sits down.

"Very funny," Regina croaks.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

Maleficent sighs gravely as she hands Regina the cup of tea. Then the dragon puts a hand on Regina's forehead. "You're not fine. You have a raging fever. Your temperature is almost as high as mine."

"Well, I always _did_ want to know what it's like to be a dragon," Regina does her best to joke as she sips the tea.

Mal rolls her eyes at the bad joke. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"You? I don't think you can do anything, Mal. It's the flu. It'll go away on its own."

"But still, there must be _something_ I can do to make you more comfortable," Maleficent insists. She ponders for a moment and then she says: "What about a warm bath?"

Regina considers it for a moment. A warm bath would probably make the feeling of being chilled to the bones a little better. Yes, a bath sounds nice. So she nods and drinks the rest of her tea. Then she puts one foot on the floor again.

"If you can't walk, I can carry you," Maleficent offers.

Regina snorts. "No thank you. I can walk on my own."

She stumbles a little as she gets out of bed and Mal holds her arm.

"Why is it that I'm allowed to carry you _to_ bed, but not from it?" the dragon wonders out loud.

"That's different," Regina half-chuckles. "And there's people in the castle. I don't want them seeing you carrying me."

"Why not? Afraid to be caught in the arms of the woman you love?" Maleficent teases warmly.

"It would be embarrassing," Regina says.

"I can't for the life of me imagine why," Maleficent mutters.

Regina doesn't comment on that. Instead she focuses entirely on putting on foot in front of the other as they walk the short distance to Mal's luxurious bathroom.

She's grateful when they reach their destination. She couldn't have walked much longer.

"Here, let me help you undress," Maleficent says as she begins unlacing the strings in Regina's nightgown. "You must save your strength."

"Any excuse to take my clothes off, huh?" Regina teases weakly.

Mal flashes her a little smile as she pushes the nightgown down Regina's shoulders. "Another time perhaps." She says. "Another time I shall gladly take you against the bathroom wall."

"You always had a certain fondness for doing that," Regina mutters and shivers as the nightgown falls to the floor. With fumbling fingers she slides the panties down her legs.

"Taking you against walls? Oh yes, indeed. Come now, into the bathtub, if you please, my sweet."

Regina lets Mal guide her into the bathtub. It's already filled to the brim with hot water. She tips her head back. This is nice. She already feels warmer.

She could very well have dozed off, but a slight movement catches her attention and she lifts her head slightly to see what that movement means.

Maleficent is in the process of taking off her own dress. Within seconds, it drops to the floor, and the blonde elegantly shimmies out of her panties.

"What are you doing?" Regina rasps.

"Joining you, obviously."

"What? Mal, you can't do that. You'll get sick too."

Maleficent ignores her and climbs into the tub. "I never could resist taking a bath with you, my darling."

"You'll get sick too," Regina repeats.

"And then you'll take care of me and nurse me back to health."

And Regina must admit that it's nice having Maleficent sitting behind her in the tub. It's nice to feel the blonde's arms around her. It's nice to feel her thumbs circling her shoulders slightly.

"How many baths have we taken together, my love?" Maleficent asks.

 _My love_. Regina smiles. "Quite a few, I think."

"I don't think I'll ever tire from it."

"Me neither. It's very nice."

"We took a bath together on your first morning in this castle. Do you remember that, sweet one?"

"Yes, I do." Regina chuckles hoarsely. "That was a nice bath too."

Maleficent snickers and drops a light kiss on her hair.

"Maybe we'll have to bring your bathtub back to Storybrooke," Regina jokes.

"Do you miss it? Storybrooke, I mean?"

"Yes," Regina says. "It's nice being back in your castle, but..."

"Storybrooke has been your home for a long time now. I understand."

"It'll be _your_ home too, Mal. I can't wait to introduce you to all the new things the town has to offer."

"Like the dishwasher?" Maleficent quips.

Regina chuckles.

"Personally, I'm looking forward to see more of your worlds underwear," Maleficent says silkily.

Regina chuckles again. "Oh, do you?"

"Mhmm. I still don't know the proper way to take off a bra."

"Just you wait until I introduce you to my garters, then."

"What are garters?" Maleficent asks.

Regina grins as she explains the concept of thigh highs and garters to Maleficent. By the time she's done, the dragons' thumbs have gone soft on her shoulders.

"I see," Maleficent breathes. "That sounds _very_ interesting."

"Think you can handle it?" Regina half-teases. She already knows Maleficent can.

"Doubting my prowess, are you?"

"Maybe," Regina answers, and now the teasing is genuine.

"You're being cheeky little queen," Maleficent softly accuses. "I should take you over my knee for that."

"You always had a certain fondness for doing that, too."

"Oh yes," Mal says and now her voice drips with mischief. "And as far as I remember, _you_ always enjoyed whenever I took you across my knee."

Regina giggles and then coughs a little. That's true. She had a certain fondness for Maleficent's way of "adjusting her attitude". After she and Maleficent parted ways, she had been embarrassed over it. But now that she and Mal have found back to each other... it's so-so with her embarrassment.

"What are you thinking about?" Maleficent murmurs softly and rubs her shoulders again.

"Old days," Regina says truthfully.

"Oh? Good memories, I hope?"

"The very best."

Maleficent chuckles warmly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not cold anymore," Regina answers, "But my chest still hurts a little."

"I can rub that for you if you'd like."

Regina splutters.

"But I could also escort you back to bed and hold you until you fall asleep?" Maleficent suggests.

"That sounds nice."

"Let me help you out of the bath then."

Regina willingly lets her, and Mal does indeed escort her back to bed and without caring about the possibility of catching Regina's flu, she slides into bed next to Regina and holds her close. Exactly like she said she would.

Regina sighs contended in Mal's arms. This reminds her of one time, a long time ago where she had been quite ill, and her only company had been an unfamiliar chambermaid. The king would allow no one else to take care of her. He was afraid that the other chambermaids would transfer the illness to Snow.

Maleficent had shown up one night when the king had been away, and the maid had left for the night, and Regina still remembers how infuriated the dragon had been when she had found out that Regina had been left alone with her illness.

She had taken Regina with her to the Forbidden Fortress, tucked her into bed, had fed her soup, wetted Regina's dry lips and bathed her forehead. Had sad by her bedside when feverish dreams had caused Regina to scream out loud.

She had nursed Regina back to health, and when Regina had finally returned to the world of consciousness, she had cried in pure gratitude. Because she couldn't believe that anyone could be this good to her.

Maleficent had brushed her gratitude aside.

Regina sighs again and turns her heavy head slightly: "Thank you," she murmurs.

"Whatever for, my love?"

"For taking care of me."

"You don't have to thank me for that."

"I _want_ too," Regina says as she grasps Mal's hand, brings it up to her lips and kisses it lightly.

"Get some sleep little queen. I'll be right here."

"When I wake up, too?"

"Yes. Also when you wake up," Maleficent assures.

And contend in her lover's arms, Regina closes her eyes and tries to sleep the illness away.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	16. Sickness

_**What Comes Next**_

 **Sickness**

" _ **S**_ hould you be out of bed?" Maleficent asks almost accusingly when Regina steps into the dining room the next morning.

"I think so," Regina says hoarsely. "I can't keep lying around and do nothing."

Instead of walking, Maleficent transports from her chair and re-appears only inches from Regina. She puts a hand on Regina's forehead.

"I don't like this. You're still warm," Maleficent states plainly.

"I feel better," Regina says.

"I still don't like this. You shouldn't be up."

Regina glances over Maleficent's shoulder and sees Snow and Charming exchange a _look_. Clearly, they're not used to caring Maleficent.

"I would be just as miserable in bed," Regina does her best to quip.

"I could read to you?" Maleficent suggests. "Just like I did back in the good old days when you were sick."

"I don't think I need to memorize anymore spells," Regina half-chuckles. Even when she was sick, her younger self refused to rest.

She sits down a few chairs away from the others. She's not interested in having them catching whatever she has.

"How are you feeling, mom?" Henry asks a bit worried. "You don't look too..."

"I'm alright," Regina says. But her body completely betrays her, and her chest explodes in a dry cough.

Henry's eyebrow arches. And both Lily, Snow and David looks up.

And then Maleficent transports again and appears right in front of Regina again. before Regina gets the chance to squeak her protests, the dragon has _very much_ but a hand on her chest.

"Your chest is rattling. I don't like this," Maleficent says.

"Leave me alone," Regina mutters and pushes Mal's hand away from her chest.

Maleficent's mouth twists and a wrinkle appears between her eyes.

 _You idiot_ , Regina immediately scolds herself. She's smart enough to figure out that this just took Maleficent back to the time Regina kicked her out of her bedchambers.

"I'm sorry," Regina immediately amends. "I did _not_ mean it like that."

The wrinkle between Mal's eyes disappears, and her tightened jaw immediately relaxes again as she says: "Glad to hear that, little one."

For once, Regina lets the use of the old pet name in public slide. "I shouldn't have snapped," she says.

"No harm done," Maleficent assures. "You missed breakfast, but I could easily whip up something for you if you'd like?"

"I'm not really hungry," Regina admits.

"You have to eat _something_ ," Maleficent says firmly. "How about some soup? I happen to know that you love my soup."

"You can _cook_?" Henry blurts out. The tips of his ears redden a bit when Maleficent shoots him a look.

"I'm sorry," the teenager amends. "I just didn't know..."

"I can cook," Maleficent confirms. "And I've made quite a few meals for your mother in my time."

Lily scoffs a little. "I thought dragons preferred raw meat."

Both Henry and Snow cringes. And Snow even covers baby Neal's ears.

"That depends on how unsophisticated the dragon is," Maleficent replies, completely unbothered. "Some prefer raw meat. Some prefer soup." She turns to Regina. "Now, what kind of soup do you want? Tomato or celery?"

"Tomato."

Maleficent chuckles warmly. "I knew you were gonna say that. Tomato soup it is then. Coming right up."

With that she flurries out of the dining room with her blonde hair billowing behind her.

Regina silently tells herself to eat every last bit of the soup Maleficent is about to serve her. Anything else would be a damn _sin_.

"I didn't know Maleficent could cook," Snow says softly.

"She's actually quite the chef," Regina mutters and her chest creaks dangerously as she coughs again.

"That doesn't sound too good." David cleverly comments.

"Are you sure we shouldn't get Doc to..."

"Absolutely _not_ ," Regina firmly interrupts Snow White. Like hell she's gonna be examined by a munchkin doctor.

"Mom..."

"Henry, I said I was _fine_ ," Regina cuts the teen off. She coughs again.

Henry's brow raises again, but Regina is too busy coughing to notice it. Her chest creaks again.

 _Maybe David has a point. That actually_ _doesn't_ _sound too good. In fact it sounds a bit like..._ She doesn't even finish the thought. Who knows, maybe Maleficent decides to read in on her thoughts, and Regina knows that if she as much as _thinks_ the word "pneumonia", Maleficent will panic. Because _pneumonia_ often meant fatality in the Enchanted Forest. And that's not the case here. At all.

"Here you go, my darling." A bowl of tomato soup is placed in front of her.

"Thank you," Regina says as she stands from the chair. "I think I'll take it back to bed." If she really _has_ pneumonia, she shouldn't be around the baby or the others for that matter, and truthfully, she feels pretty miserable.

Maleficent's brow raises and that wrinkle appears between her eyes again.

"I'll eat all of it," Regina assures. Just to make it seem like she's not _that_ sick.

With that she snatches the bowl of soup and a spoon and heads back to bed. She can feel both Henry, Lily and Maleficent stare at her.

Her appetite isn't the best, but she still dutifully forces the soup down, and had her appetite been better, she would notice how good this soup actually is. Nice and creamy. Exactly like she prefers it. It's amazing that Mal still remembers how she likes her soup.

Regina feels ridiculously proud of herself when the bowl is empty. She did it. She ate all of it.

Her excitement is short lived, though. A new coughing fit gets the best of her, and once she's done hacking up a lung she cringes. That was _loud_. Loud enough to be heard in the dining room. She tries to tell her lungs to calm down, but it doesn't work. A new coughing fit attacks her poor, abused lungs, and Regina's eyes starts to water slightly. Both from effort and the pain stabbing her chest. She rubs a hand over her chest in an attempt to soothe the pain. What she wouldn't _give_ to have modern medicine within reach.

In some way, this actually makes excellent sense. She's been under extreme pressure these past few weeks, and now her body is reacting to it by calling the quits.

 _Very_ fitting.

Regina scoffs.

She sets the now empty bowl aside and slips back under the covers. It would appear that bed rest is the best thing today. Unfortunately. She coughs again. This _sucks_ , as Henry would say.

Her chest creaks slightly as she clears her throat in an attempt to relive some of the dryness. It doesn't help. It only spurs another coughing fit.

There's another creak, and this time it's not from her chest, but from the floorboards outside the door. Regina tells herself to "cough off" already. It would be very unfortunate if she sounded like she was dying while _someone_ is lurking outside her bedchamber.

The door opens and Maleficent comes inside. Concern is painted all over her face.

"Hi." Regina says hoarsely. _Don't cough right now, don't cough right now_.

"I really don't like this," Maleficent states. "And I'm almost tempted to agree with the flake of snow. Maybe you _should_ let the dwarf doctor take a look at you."

"No thanks," Regina says and tries to scoff. It comes out as a cough. "I don't need a doctor. It'll go away. It's just the flu."

"Regina..."

"I ate the soup."

Maleficent glances briefly at the empty bowl and then smiles. "So you did. Good girl."

Regina chuckles, but the sound is immediately drowned by another coughing fit.

Maleficent's brow raises and her jaw tightens.

"Maybe you should leave," Regina suggests. "I don't want you catching this."

" _Leave_?" Maleficent echoes and glares at her. "While you're this sick? I don't think so, sweetheart."

"I'm not terribly good company."

Maleficent completely ignores that and carries on: "Your chest hurts, doesn't it?"

Regina doesn't answer. There's no reason to let Maleficent know how miserable she actually is. The blonde has seen far too much of that already.

"Doesn't it?" Maleficent presses.

"It's fine."

Maleficent sighs deeply. "If you hadn't been this sick I would have taken you over my knee for lying."

"Very funny."

"So it _does_ hurt."

"It'll pass."

"Yes, and especially when helped along. Open your robe."

"Excuse me?"

Maleficent waves a bottle in Regina's face. "Peppermint oil. Does wonder for an aching chest."

"I don't need..."

"Yes you do. Now _open your robe_."

"Is that an order?"

"Yes. Glad you catch along quickly."

Regina tries to roll her eyes as she unties the knot in her robe and reveal the nightgown she's wearing underneath.

The bed dips slightly as Maleficent sits down. Within seconds she has slid first one thin strap down Regina's shoulder, and then the other.

"Hey!" Regina protests when her chest is suddenly very much exposed.

Maleficent scoffs. "I'm trying to help you, darling."

"I can do that myself!" Regina argues.

"You could. Doesn't mean you should. You're sick. What you need to do is relax and let me help you."

"Are you sure this isn't a brilliant excuse for wanting to touch my..."

"No." Maleficent interrupts plainly. "Not today, at least."

"This is embarrassing," Regina says gravely when Maleficent pops the lid of the peppermint oil.

"How can it possibly be? It's nothing I haven't seen before." Maleficent states plainly.

This time, Regina succeeds in rolling her eyes.

Maleficent starts spreading the oil on her chest, and the smell of peppermint fills the room.

Regina must admit that it feels kind of nice, the way the oil soothes the ache in her chest.

Maybe it even feels _too_ nice. It doesn't take long before it begins to feel as more as just a way to soothe the ache in her chest. Regina is baffled. How can she _possibly_ be aroused when she's _ill_? Good god.

"Is it nice?" Maleficent asks. "You haven't coughed yet."

"It's nice," Regina confirms. _Very nice, with bonus and all._

"Good. It helps then."

"Mhmm."

The bedchamber falls silent as Maleficent continues to rub the oil into Regina's chest, and Regina tries to be as emotionless about the whole thing as possible.

But she doesn't quite succeed. Her breath quickens each time Maleficent's slender fingers brushes over her oil slicked skin.

Yes, this really _sucks_. She bites her lip. Moaning would only make things even more embarrassing for her.

"Any other day, and I would have proceeded to do other things with you." Maleficent says calmly.

"This is _ridiculous_ ," Regina says exasperated.

Maleficent smiles a little. "I'm glad you still like me even when you're sick."

"Any chance we could... You know..."

"Not today, sweetheart." Maleficent says gently.

"Then please stop rubbing my chest."

"But I am not done ye..."

"Maleficent, _please stop rubbing my chest_." Regina half-hisses as she weakly pushes Maleficent's hand away from her chest. "Otherwise I'll go mad."

Maleficent instantly removes her hands from Regina's chest.

" _Thank_ you," Regina sighs as she pops the nightgown back in place and slides under the covers.

"I'm sorry," Maleficent says sincerely. "I just wanted to help you."

"You're apologizing?" Regina croaks. "I don't think you're to blame."

"My plan was to ease things for you. Not make you ache in... other places."

Regina laughs so wholeheartedly at that, she starts coughing once more. And this time the coughing fit is definitely worth it.

"Your cheeks are all pink."

"Yes. I'm aroused."

"You're _coughing_ ," Maleficent corrects.

"And apparently feeling miserable doesn't rule out other things." Regina rasps. "Shouldn't you be out stretching your wings?"

"Not while you're..."

"I'm probably gonna take a nap."

"Then I shall lie next to you while you sleep."

"Actually..." Regina tries to be delicate. "The idea of you lying next to me right now is..."

"A little bit agonizing."

"Yes."

Mal chuckles. "I think I understand what you're saying, my darling, but..."

"Me and my cold are still gonna be here when you get back." Regina assures.

"Good. I shall be going then. Stay under the covers."

"I will."

Maleficent leaves the bedchamber. Regina sits up in the bed and looks out of the window. A moment later she sees the enormous dragon outside the window.

She groans a little as she lies back down under the covers. This is such ill timing. But she can't sleep it away. For the first time since she and Maleficent rekindled things, Regina is forced to "take care of things herself". In complete silence under the covers. And equally annoyed and amused at the same time.

She feels a little better once she's done. But only a little. She would much rather have Maleficent doing this. She's far better at it.

Regina scoffs. _Who_ thinks of sex when they're sick with a fever? She must be abnormal.

After adjusting her clothes and wrapping the covers tightly around herself, she falls asleep. Or she must have. She's definitely disorientated when there's a knock on the door. And those crazy pink elephants were back in her dream.

"Come in," she rasps.

A second later, Henry comes into the bedchamber. "From grandma," the teenager grins as he holds up a cup of tea.

"Oh. Thank you. You shouldn't be in here, honey." She scolds as she accepts the cup of tea.

"I'm pretty resilient," Henry chuckles.

"So am I, but I'm still confined to this bloody bed."

Henry chuckles again. "Did you fall asleep?"

"Yes. And dreamed of pink elephants on parade." Regina says darkly and coughs discreetly.

The amusement disappears from Henry's face as he looks at Regina. "Your cheeks are pretty red. Why won't you just let Doc _look_ at you?"

"I'm sure the fever will break soon. I don't need a doctor."

"Mom, I love you. But you are the most stubborn..."

"Old broom you have ever met?" Regina suggests and takes a sip of her tea.

"Did you just call yourself an _old broom_?" Henry says disbelieving. "Your fever must be sky high."

Regina chuckles hoarsely.

"But seriously, mom," Henry says and quickly grows serious again. "I'm already worried about Ma. I don't want to be worried about you too."

"And you shouldn't," Regina says firmly. "I'll be fine. Just you wait and see. A couple of days, and I'll be back to my old horrible self."

Henry snickers but is quick to say: "You're not horrible."

Regina chuckle-coughs.

"Maleficent agrees with me," Henry says and suddenly grins as he looks out of the window.

"Maleficent? But she's not even here. She's out..."

A soft growl drowns her sentence and Regina turns her head to follow Henry's gaze out of the window.

Maleficent is lurking outside her window. Her enormous wings flaps to keep her airborne, but she isn't going anywhere. She simply hovers outside the window.

"Well, she didn't go very far," Regina mutters.

"Nope," Henry grins. "Has it always been like that?"

"Like what, dear?"

"Her... staying close to you."

"Oh." Regina takes another sip of her tea. "I suppose so. When I was younger, she used to spy on me with her magic mirrors."

"Magic mirrors?" Henry echoes. "I thought that was _your_ thing."

"And who do you think I learned it from?" Regina grins.

Outside the window, Maleficent roar-laughs.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	17. Sickness part II

**What Comes Next**

 _ **Sickness part II**_

 _ **D**_ espite Regina's reassurance to both Henry and Maleficent, she's still sick three days later. She's still confined to the bed and interrupted by coughing fits every so often.

Henry is concerned.

Maleficent is concerned.

 _Snow White_ is concerned.

And Regina just tries to calm all of them. Between her coughing fits. She has also tried to banish Mal from the bedchamber. She doesn't want the dragon to get sick too, but Maleficent is incredibly stubborn when it comes to that. She is _not_ gonna leave Regina alone at night when she's "this sick". Period.

And by the second day, Regina actually begins to feel "this sick". The cough seems never ending, her head is aching and her body shivers because of the fever. It doesn't matter how many blankets she bundles herself up in. She's still cold.

And what's more, she's _annoyed_. She doesn't want to be confined to this bloody bed. She wants to be with Henry and Maleficent and Lily. She wants to talk to the daughter she barely knows.

But she can't. Because she's _sick._

Not that it stops her from trying though. On the fourth morning, she decides that she's "sick of being sick". So she shrugs on a robe, tames her hair with one of Mal's combs and gets out of bed.

By the first step on her way out of the bedchamber she knows that this is probably a mistake. Her head is spinning and her entire body ache with each step she takes.

But she firmly ignores it and keeps going. She has been sick for three whole days. enough is enough.

Everyone present in the dining room looks up when Regina steps inside. She gives them her best fake smile and tries to appear nonchalant as she strolls over to the table. Not that she's planning on actually eating.

"What are you doing here?" Maleficent asks and raises an eyebrow.

"I'm getting out of bed," Regina announces with a light shrug.

Maleficent's eyebrows nearly reaches her hairline at that.

"I'm fine," Regina says. Her left lung protests and she tells herself not to cough.

"Are you?" Maleficent asks.

"Yes. Absolutely. I feel perfectly fi-" her chest betrays her, and she starts coughing.

"Right." Maleficent says. "You need to go back to bed."

"Don't... tell me... what to do," Regina wheezes.

"Mom, seriously," Henry says. "You're _not_ fine. You should listen to..."

"Henry." Regina says warningly. "I am perfectly capable of judging how I feel, okay?"

She coughs again.

"Is that your chest rattling?" Snow asks and the concern colors her voice.

"No. Of course not." Regina takes a deep breath as to prove otherwise, but the only thing happening is her chest rattling. Again.

Then Maleficent transport again and appears inches from Regina's face. "Your eyes are glassy, and your cheeks are pink." The dragon states plainly.

"Yes, I have a cold." Regina says and tries to make it sound like it's no big deal.

Maleficent stretches her long fingers to brush them over Regina's forehead, but Regina shies away from the touch. If Maleficent touches her forehead, she'll be very much busted.

"Please stay still." Maleficent says plainly.

"You don't have to..."

Maleficent ignores that and touches Regina's forehead. And the dragon actually looks a little _afraid_ when she removes her fingers again.

"Regina, you're burning up!" she exclaims. "How can you _possibly_ say that you're fine?!"

"It's not that bad," Regina says.

Maleficent sighs deeply and turns to Henry. "You're a normal temperature human. Could you be so kind and come here and feel your mother's forehead for me?"

"There's no reason to..."

"Sure." Henry says briskly and stands from his chair. Soon he's standing in front of Regina and reaches out to touch her forehead.

" _Mom_!" the teenager scowls as he removes his hand. "You're _not_ fine. Your temperature is _at least_ 103!"

"Is that bad?" Maleficent asks concerned.

"Yeah," Henry says truthfully. "It's a pretty high temperature."

"How can you even stand here and have a normal conversation?" Lily wonders out loud.

"Pure stubbornness," Maleficent answers for Regina.

"I'm _not_ stubborn! I feel _fine_!" Regina exclaims loudly. Too loudly. She's overcome by another coughing fit. This time, a worse one that leaves her gasping for air.

She's vaguely aware that Henry has grabbed her arm to support her.

"You need medical attention, Regina!" Snow says, and her voice goes a bit shrill.

"I most certainly do _not_ ," Regina wheezes. "It's just a cold."

Henry's hands are replaced with Maleficent's, and the dragon's blue eyes bores into Regina's as she asks: "Do you love me?"

"I- what?" Regina asks. That was a very odd thing to ask all the sudden.

"Do you love me?" Maleficent repeats, completely unbothered by the fact that Regina's entire extended family is present.

"Of course I do. I've already told you that once," Regina mutters.

"Then _please_ let the munchkin doctor take a look at you," Maleficent says.

"Whose side are you on?" Regina grumbles.

"Your health's. And my own. I really, _really_ don't like seeing you ill. It makes me worried. Very worried. So if you really love me and value for my mental health, you'll let the munchkin doctor look at you."

"Maleficent..."

"Do you love me?" Maleficent asks for the third time.

" _Yes_ , damnit! I've already told you! Why don't we announce it to the whole wor..."

"Then let the dwarf doctor examine you."

Regina grinds her teeth.

" _Please_?" Maleficent says and takes Regina's hand in both hers. "I'm getting really worried about you."

Regina closes her eyes. Maleficent is not playing fair.

"It can't harm anything to just let Doc _look_ at you, mom." Henry chirps in.

"Alright. _Fine_. But I am not happy about this," Regina lets them know.

"Your anger is a cross I'm willing to bear, little one." Maleficent says gently.

Regina says absolutely nothing. She doesn't even spare her lover a second glance as she marches back to bed. Maybe she'll just pretend to be asleep when the munchkin doctor arrives.

Maleficent is wise enough to stay away from the bedchambers and let Regina stew in her anger. And Regina _is_ angry. She doesn't like doctors. Never has. Maleficent has no damn right to ask her to see one.

Regina debates whether to ignore it or not when there's a knock on the door to her bedchamber. But in the end, she chooses Maleficent's mental health and rasps: "Come in."

And then Doc comes into her bedchamber with his medicine bag and a stethoscope hanging around his neck. "Good morning, Regina." he says and sounds very much like a doctor. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. This is completely unnecessary." She coughs and wipes her mouth in a napkin. The napkin comes away with a few specks of red.

"Would you mind if I examined you?"

"Yes, but it would appear that I don't have anything to say in the matter. Examine away," Regina says sardonically.

"Thank you," Doc says politely. "I think the wisest thing would be to listen to your chest. Would that be alright?"

"Does it matter?" Regina sneers as she opens the top button in her nightgown to let the little doctor listen to her chest.

He completely ignores her venom. "Thank you. Now, just breathe as normal as you can." He places the stethoscope on her chest.

Easier said than done. Every time she tries to breathe normally, her chest creaks and rattles like one of the wooden chests in the Forbidden Fortress.

"Thank you." Doc says. "I'll just check your back as well."

"If you must," Regina replies and tries not to flinch as he places the cold stethoscope on her back.

"Take a deep breath if you can."

Regina takes a deep breath and ignores the way her chest creaks and protests.

"And out again."

She exhales and her chest rattles.

"One more time. Deep breath in."

Regina inhales with some trouble.

"Hold it for a moment."

 _How about I just held my breath forever and saved you the trouble of examining the Evil Queen_?

"And out again."

She puffs out the air and then her chest explodes in a violent coughing fit.

"Thank you. You can breathe normally now, Regina."

 _What a luxury_.

Doc removes the cold stethoscope from her back and comes up in front of her again. "I'd like to check your pulse, so if you could give me your wrist."

Regina pulls her sleeves up slightly and exposes her wrist to him. Doc puts two fingers on her wrist and looks at his little pocket watch.

Regina counts silently with him. _Are we done here or what_?

"Yes, your pulse is a little bit high, but nothing to worry about."

"Great. So it's just a cold as I said."

"Not exactly," Doc says. "There's a very obvious pneumonia in both of your lungs I'm afraid."

"You're joking."

"I'm afraid not," Doc says as she opens his bag again and finds a little box filled with pills. "Antibiotics. You'll have to take it for ten days. And make sure to get plenty of fluid and rest. That's the most important thing when you have pneumonia. It is vital that you don't get out of bed too fast. I would be the happiest if you stayed in bed while you take the cure."

"You want me to stay in bed for _ten days_?!"

"Yes, that would be preferred." Doc says, still completely unphased. "If you get out of bed too fast, it will only worsen your situation. Pneumonia is not to be trifled with."

It would appear that she has no other choice. "Fine," Regina surrenders without grace.

"Not to worry," Doc smiles. "The antibiotics will quickly lessen your cough and discomfort."

"I hope you're right." Regina mutters.

Doc gathers his things and heads for the door.

"Thank you." Regina says, and she's almost choking on the words.

"You're welcome." Doc replies and smiles reassuringly.

Regina sighs gravely as she takes the first pill with lots of water. Pneumonia. _Pneumonia_. She _never_ gets sick. It just doesn't happen. There's never anything wrong with her, and her body chooses _this_ time to call the quits on her.

She's supposed to be there for Henry. She's supposed to look after him while Emma is away with Killian and Merlin. She's supposed to calm his fears and assure him that everything is gonna be alright.

And she can't do that from this bloody bed. She can't be his mother when she's confined to the bed.

Damnit. This is so fucking inconvenient in every way possible.

She coughs again. Maybe it's the frustration that attacks her lungs.

Her lungs are damn traitors.

She takes another sip of the water and grimaces. Her throat is sore from coughing.

This is pure misery, that's what it is.

Then there's a new knock on the door. Regina tells whoever it is to come in and is surprised when Maleficent comes inside the bedchamber.

"You don't usually knock," Regina comments with a rasp. "And definitely not in your own castle."

"Let's call this a special case," Mal says and the bed dips as she sits down on the edge. "What did the munchkin doctor have to say?"

Regina sighs a little. "It's pneumonia," she says and winces at the word. That word often meant fatality in The Enchanted Forest.

Maleficent completely pales at that and her blue eyes widens with a type of fear Regina has never seen in her before. " _Pneumonia_? But... that can't be... that's not..."

"It's _curable_ ," Regina says and pronounces the word very slowly. "Doc has given me some medicine. Don't worry. I'll be back in shipshape in no time."

"Is he absolutely certain?" Maleficent asks and almost sneers. "He _has_ to be certain."

"He _is_ ," Regina gently assures and shows Mal the bottle of pills. "Look, this is the medicine he gave me. It's called antibiotics."

"Anti what?"

"Antibiotics," Regina repeats. "They'll help with the cough."

"They look strange," Maleficent comments as she pops the lid of the bottle to take a closer look at the medicine.

"Yes, I suppose they do. I have to take them for ten days," Regina explains.

"And then you'll get better?"

"Yes, and then I'll get better. But Doc said I have to stay in bed while I take the cure." Regina says, and it comes out as an obvious complaint.

"Oh. I'm sorry, my darling."

"I can't stay in bed for ten days, Mal. I'll go crazy."

"No, you won't," Maleficent assures. "I'll sit with you when you're awake. And I'll nurse you back to health."

Regina scoffs a little. "I hadn't imagined rekindling our relationship with you being my _nurse_."

"It's a privilege," Maleficent assures her. "I'm honored to be allowed to take care of you while you're sick."

"You have some strange priorities," Regina mutters.

Maleficent laughs as she leans forward and brushes a light kiss against Regina's forehead. "You should get some sleep, little queen."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Yes, you do," Maleficent half-chuckles as she without further ado kicks her shoes off and slides into bed next to Regina.

"You don't have to..."

"I _want_ to," Mal cuts her off. "I'd like to be sure you're okay."

Regina doesn't argue with that. She actually finds it to be very sweet.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	18. Recovery

_**What Comes Next**_

 _ **Recovery:**_

 _ **T**_ he antibiotic cure quickly does its job and makes her nasty cough much, much better. But unfortunately there's no such thing as a free lunch, and the antibiotic wracks her poor stomach completely. And makes her tired. And tired _and_ nauseous is not a very good combination.

So, she's both tired and nauseous, but she's also worried. Her bedridden state means that Maleficent is alone with Snow and David. Of course, Lily and Henry and Esme are there, but still, Regina doesn't want any fighting.

This situation frustrates the hell out of her. She doesn't _want_ to be stuck in this fucking bed. She wants to be up and about and support her son while his other mother is wrestling with the darkness, she wants to get to know her adult daughter, her Lily. And she wants to do _other things_ with Maleficent when the Forbidden Fortress is quiet for the night.

But she can't do anything. She can't be Henry's shoulder to lean on. She can't get a closer relationship with her daughter. Or be Maleficent's lover. Because she's _sick_.

It really is quite ridiculous.

No, it's _fucking_ ridiculous.

She _never_ gets sick. It's just something that doesn't happen. But of course, her body choose the worst time possible for this.

It's almost a bit laughable. Almost.

The only thing she can do is sleep, get a little bit to eat (the antibiotics have destroyed her appetite), wait for Doc's daily visit, and then go right back to sleep. That's what she's capable of right now. Did anyone say "pathetic"?

It's so ridiculous. It really is. And for a woman with very little patience, it's hell on earth. But Regina can't even complain over it. That would only make her cough. That's ridiculous too.

By the fourth night of her antibiotic cure, she dares to stand from the bed, slip a robe over her nightgown and walk into the hallway. She _can't_ stay in bed all the time. It's simply impossible. Plus, her fever is gone. Well, _almost_. And she's not contagious anymore. She can do this. Of course she can do this.

The hallway is dark and quiet. The entire castle is probably asleep. But where's Maleficent?

Oh, right. She murmured something about going for a quick flight.

Regina pads into the dining room and curses her weak legs. Four days of uninterrupted bedrest hasn't done wonders for her muscles.

To her own surprise, she feels _hungry_. After four days of soup, it feels strange to be hungry after something a little more solid. She looks at the buffet, where the food is always fresh thanks to magic, and then she chooses a small piece of bread. Best not taking any chances and try anything "wild" as long as she's taking antibiotics.

"Shouldn't you be on bedrest?"

Regina almost jumps at her daughter's voice and then turns around to come face to face with Lily. Clearly, the young brunette has inherited that from Maleficent. A profound love for lurking in the darkness.

Lily chuckles a little. "Aren't you supposed to stay in bed and howl at my mother every time you need something?"

"No, I don't think that has ever been the idea," Regina mutters.

Lily's amusement fades a little. "How are you feeling, mom?"

 _Mom_. Regina smiles at that. "Better," she tells Lily. "My cough is almost gone."

"That's great," Lily says. "But seriously, shouldn't you be in bed and let dragon mom do your every bidding?"

"I think she's out flying right now. And she's not my nurse. I can take care of myself." Regina says firmly.

Lily scoffs, but then she chuckles slightly again. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone be so excited about taking care of someone who's sick before."

"Your mother always did have some strange priorities," Regina nods.

"She used to take care of you in the Enchanted Forest when you were younger?" Lily guesses.

"She did," Regina confirms. "And it was very nice having her there when I was unwell."

"Were nobody else?"

"Pardon?" Regina says. She had been focusing on buttering the piece of bread in her hand.

"Were nobody else there when you were sick?" Lily asks and frowns slightly.

Regina just shrugs. She's not particularly interested in talking about her miserable years at King Leopold's castle.

"How did you and mom first get together?" Lily asks.

"Hasn't Maleficent told you that already?" Regina inquires and raises an eyebrow.

"Sort of. She claimed that you fell in love with her right off the beat and followed her around, but I'm sensing..."

"That is _not_ true!" Regina interrupts so profusely she starts coughing slightly.

"I thought so," Lily chuckles. "So, what _really_ happened?"

"Your mother pursued _me_." Regina says firmly. " _She_ was the one who followed me around. Not the other way around."

Lily chuckles slightly. "I thought there was something fishy about the other version."

Regina clicks her tongue and shakes her head.

"So, how did you guys get together?" Lily asks again.

Regina pours herself a glass of water from the decanter and takes a sip before starting: "Well, your mother started out as a friend at first. The _only_ friend I had, actually. She offered to help me with my magic studies, so I went to her castle during the next many months, and the more I got to know her, the more I discovered her nickname wasn't very well chosen."

"The Mistress of all Evil," Lily says a bit sardonically.

"Yeah. The nickname is a bit over the top," Regina half-chuckles. "But don't tell her I said that."

"Maybe she already knows it," Lily teases. "She told me about her ability to look into people's minds."

"Yes, I'm familiar with that ability," Regina says a bit darkly. Maleficent has used that ability on her a dozen of times in the past.

"Do you think that's something I could learn?" Lily asks.

"Are you sure you want to?" Regina replies. "I mean, yes, it's something that can be taught, but looking into people's mind-"

"Might not always be very beneficial. Especially not around you and dragon mom." Lily states plainly.

"We're not _that_ bad," Regina mutters. Are they?

"No, mom only looks at you like you're the eight wonder of the world or something like that," Lily says dryly.

"I haven't noticed."

"Little hard _not_ to notice."

"Then maybe I'm just used to it?" Regina offers. But she isn't. And she wasn't aware that Maleficent was so obvious.

"You love her." Lily states plainly.

"Of course I do. You wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Okay, I did _so not_ need to hear that," Lily mutters.

Regina chuckles.

"How come I look more like you than mom?"

"You _do_ look like your mother," Regina says. "I can see her in the way you walk, hear her in the way you talk."

"But physically, I only look like you," Lily continues. "Isn't that a bit odd?"

"I don't think it is, actually," Regina says. "Has your mother told you about dragon magic?"

"Yeah. I mean, some, not all of it."

"If a dragon loses something or someone that..." Regina clears her throat before continuing. "That meant everything to them, their mind will fixate on that someone. It's not something they can help or do anything about, all of their thoughts will just swirl around that one thing, and sometimes that fixation is enough to manipulate... certain things."

Lily gapes slightly. "You mean I came out looking exactly like you because mom couldn't stop thinking about you?"

"Yes, I do believe that's the reason."

"That sounds a bit like a curse," Lily muses. "The thing with having their mind fixated on one thing alone."

"All curses can be broken," Regina reminds her daughter. "And your mother's curse has already been broken."

"How?" Lily asks and looks like she already knows the answer.

"I came back to her," Regina says with a little smile.

"Is it really that easy?"

"Oh, believe me, Lily. Nothing about my return to her was easy." Regina replies. "It took me a long time to realize how important your mother is."

That's true. For many years, she was too damn pigheaded to acknowledge that there had been feelings involved between her and Maleficent.

Suddenly, they hear a door slam and then loud footsteps down the hall. The next moment, Maleficent comes rushing down the hall with hectic, pink spots on her cheeks.

"Lily, you wouldn't happen to have seen your mother anywhere? I can't find-"

"Hi." Regina interjects and waves at Maleficent with the piece of buttered bread.

"Oh." Maleficent says and breathes a sigh of relief. " _There_ you are."

"I'm not going very far," Regina half-chuckles hoarsely.

"I'm well aware, but you're not actually supposed to be out of bed," Maleficent half-accuses and narrows her eyes slightly.

"I needed to stretch my legs. And I was hungry."

"Oh." Maleficent says again. "I suppose that's a valid excuse for violating the rules about bedrest."

Regina rolls her eyes. _Screw those rules_. "I feel so much better," she tries.

"You're not getting out of bed before you're done with that anti...anti... that _cure_."

"Are you trying to say _antibiotics_?" Lily asks and grins.

"Yes. That." Maleficent says and looks a little defeated because of the unfamiliar word. "I still have a lot of things to learn about your world."

"You'll easily get the hang of it," Regina says gently. "Just you wait and see."

"You'll help me." Maleficent says, and it's not a question. It's a statement.

"Yes," Regina chuckles. "Absolutely."

Maleficent takes a few steps forward and brushes her lips over Regina's forehead. "Hmm. I do believe your fever is better, my darling."

"It's the antibiotics. They do wonder." Regina quips.

"But I'm sure they'll work better if you went back to bed."

"Is that a subtle hint?" Regina shoots back and chuckles again.

"Yes," Mal glances at the piece of bread in Regina's hand. "You can eat that in the bedroom."

"I don't like getting crumbs in my bed," Regina protests.

Maleficent suddenly beams at her. Her face completely lights up.

"What?" Regina asks and frowns. Maybe the dragon is getting a fever too.

"You called it _your_ bed." Maleficent says and flashes her a beaming smile.

"Oh. So I did." Regina acknowledges and considers it for a second. Being honest, The Forbidden Fortress feels as much as home as Storybrooke and her mansion does.

"Okay, I'm standing right here," Lily interjects dryly and shoots Maleficent a look. "Stop giving mom the googly eyes."

"Googly eyes?" Maleficent echoes. Her nose scrunches up in confusion and she look at Regina to get a translation.

But Regina offers no translation. Her cheeks turn crimson.

"Are you getting a fever again?" Maleficent asks worriedly.

Lily laughs shamelessly at that. "Eight wonder of the world."

"What?" Maleficent looks confused now.

"Nothing," Regina says and stuffs the last piece of bread into her mouth. "I'm going back to bed. Goodnight, Lily."

"Yes. Goodnight, dear." Maleficent adds, apparently, she's going back to bed too.

"Goodnight guys," Lily chuckles as she walks down the hallway. Regina has a hunch she's heading towards Esme's room, but she tries not to think too much of that.

Regina walks bad to the bedchamber, closely followed by Maleficent.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better," Maleficent says warmly as Regina slips under the covers.

"I told you the antibiotics would work quickly. I just wish I wasn't so tired all the time," Regina complains.

"I'm sure that will get better too."

"I mean, I can't even do... _anything_ ," Regina mumbles.

Maleficent flashes her an amused look. "Anything, little queen? Is that what you wanted to do if you weren't ill?"

"Yes. Absolutely." Regina says plainly.

"That sounds fun. I'll be looking forward to that," Mal says and snickers slightly.

"You didn't jump realms to be my _nurse_." Regina mutters.

"No, I _jumped realms_ to get closer to you again. And during the time we've been here, I've done nothing but just that." Maleficent says and drops a kiss on her hair.

Regina sighs a little, but she doesn't argue against it. She's too comfortable here, in Maleficent's arms, under the covers.

The next morning, Regina is the first one to wake up. Not because she wants too, but because she needs to cough. For the first time since last night. That's definitely improvement.

The sound however, wakes Maleficent, and she shoots Regina a look of concern.

"I'm fine," Regina assures as soon as she's done coughing.

"Good. That's good." Maleficent says. But she still looks warily. Pneumonia was not a joke in the Enchanted Forest.

"The coughs' so much better than it was a few days ago," Regina says and clears her throat.

"So it is. How is your throat doing, my darling?"

"A little sore," Regina admits.

"How about I make you some lovely herbal tea?" Maleficent suggests.

Regina tries not to grimace. Herbal tea. She misses her coffee. But she'll be damned if she turns Maleficent's sweet offer away.

"That'll be nice," she says and flashes the blonde sorceress a smile.

"Excellent. Coming right up." Maleficent drops a kiss on her hair, waves her hand to get dressed and then leaves the bedchambers to make Regina's tea.

Regina sits up in the bed and rests her back against the pillows. Outside the Forbidden Fortress, the sun is shining from a clear, blue sky, and Regina can't help but be a little upset that she's stuck in bed like this.

Then there's a knock on her door, and for a second Regina foolishly thinks it's Maleficent. But that would be ridiculous. Knocking her own castle.

And it's not Maleficent. It's Henry who pokes his head inside her bedchamber. "Hi, mom."

"Hi, sweetie." Regina says gently. "You're up early."

"Yeah, grandpa promised to teach me some more sword fighting after breakfast, but I wanted to see how you were doing first."

"I'm doing better," Regina assures. "My fever's all gone. I think it's just a matter of rest now. Unfortunately."

"You have to stay in bed, mom," Henry says quite unnecessarily. "Otherwise you won't get better."

"I _will_ , okay?" Regina grumbles. "Look at me. I'm in bed. I'm not going anywhere."

Henry chuckles. "It's just six more days, mom."

"Right." six days. _Six_. How is she supposed to just accept that?

"Where's Maleficent?" Henry asks.

"She went to make some tea to relieve my sore throat." Regina tells him.

"Then I'll stay here until she gets back."

"You don't have to, honey. Do I really look _that_ sick?"

"No. Just a little miserable," Henry says and chuckles a little.

Regina laughs against her will. She supposes she does feel a little miserable over being stuck in bed like this.

The bed dips a little as Henry sits down on the edge. "I found this lying around," the teenager says and presents Regina with what appears to be something as ordinary as a Kalaha game.

"Why does Maleficent have a game of Kalaha lying around?" Henry wonders out loud.

"I have no idea," Regina shrugs. "I suppose she has all sorts of things lying around."

"Want to play?" Henry grins.

" _Kalaha_?" Regina says deeply skeptic.

"Yeah. Why not," Henry chuckles.

"I don't think..."

"What? Afraid I'll kick your ass?" the teenager challenges.

"Language." Regina warns.

"If you don't say yes, I'll say it again," he teases.

Regina is left with no choice but to engage in a game of Kalaha with her son. And she doesn't really mind that. It's actually quite entertaining and it distracts her from her misery.

When the first game ends, Henry accuses her of cheating, and Regina has no choice but to engage in a re-match right then and there.

She doesn't mind that either.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	19. The Dragon and the youngest Charming

_**What Comes Next**_

 _ **The Dragon and the youngest Charming**_

 _ **A**_ fter ten days in bed, dozed up on antibiotics, Regina's strength is completely gone. And that's not even exaggerated. She's constantly tired and on the first day she's actually allowed to walk around for a bit, she barely makes it out of bed before she has to take a breather.

Her chest is aching after the cough she's been having, and she feels as if she's barely capable of standing on her legs. But obviously, she refuses to let that get to her. Like hell she's going to stay cooped up in bed when she's finally allowed out of it.

"Come in," she says when there's a knock on the door. She has a pretty good idea who's outside the door, and her suspicion is confirmed when Doc comes into the bedchamber with his medicine bag.

"Good morning," the little doctor greets. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better." Regina says automatically.

"Any fatigue?"

"No," she sternly lies.

"Any soreness in the chest area?"

"Absolutely not."

Doc raises his eyebrow in a manner that suggests he doesn't buy her lies, but he never the less goes with it. "Very well. I'll just listen to your lungs to make sure the antibiotic has done its job."

"Fine." Regina says reluctantly. The munchkin doctor has been in and out of the bedchamber for ten days now. Surely, she can endure one last examination.

Doc finds his stethoscope and places the metal plate on Regina's chest as he listens to her lungs. Then he does the same to her back.

"So? Am I the picture of health?" Regina says sardonically.

"The pneumonia is gone," Doc says. "But I advise you to take it easy for a while. Don't expect to regain your strength just like that."

"Duly noted. Am I allowed to get out of this bloody bed?"

"You are. But take it easy," Doc warns. "It's very, very important that you remember to rest."

"Alright." Regina says. She's beginning to feel slightly ticked off by the little doctor's patronizing way of speaking to her. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

"I'll leave you to it," Doc says and packs the stethoscope away.

Regina sends him out of the door with a curt nod. Then she slowly puts one foot on the floor. Then the other. God, her legs feel like bloody jelly. What happened to her _muscles_ during these ten days?

 _I'll just have to reclaim them on the treadmill when we get back_. If they _ever_ get back, that is. Emma, Killian and Merlin have been gone for quite a while now, and Regina would be lying if she claimed she wasn't worried about the Savior. To be brutally honest, she would like Henry's mother back home safe and sound.

She shuffles over to the massive closet, and for the first time in ten days she gets dressed. She chooses a blue, velvet dress with long sleeves. Plain and simple and not too constricting anywhere. It's another one of her pre- Evil queen dresses Maleficent stole at some point.

Regina quickly buttons the dress, brushes a hand over the skirt to get rid of the last bit of dust, and then she leaves the bedchamber and pads down the hallway. It's about time she joins her family.

She finds her family sitting in one of Maleficent's large libraries. Henry is sitting at one of the little round tables, reading a book while clearly watching baby Neal, while Maleficent is in the process of teaching Lily how to light the fireplace.

"Mom!" Henry says when Regina steps inside. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

Maleficent looks up. "Should you be out of bed?"

"Doc said I was good to go," Regina shrugs.

"Ma is on her way back!" Henry exclaims. "A message arrived from her and Killian!"

"That's good." Regina smiles. "Where's your grandparents?"

"I think they went for a little walk," Henry replies. "That's why I'm watching my little uncle here," he chuckles at the last part.

"Ah," Regina says and shakes her head a little. Their family tree is seriously screwed up.

"Maleficent says purses her lips as she looks at Regina: "I fear the draft has been unkind to your lungs, my darling."

"Not the draft. The stress." Regina corrects. "And I'm better now, so..."

"I'm glad to see you up and about again." Maleficent says lightly.

Regina flashes her a smile and then turns to Lily and the now flickering fireplace. "That's impressive. You're far better than I was."

"You quickly got the hang of it," Maleficent interjects.

Regina watches as Lily opens her palm and makes the flames in the fireplace flicker once again. She has full control over it. The fire does her bidding. Regina and Maleficent exchanges a glance. It's very obvious that their daughter could be quite the powerful sorceress if she wanted.

"What?" Lily says as she whips her head around. "You guys are staring at me."

"You got quite a bit of magic inside you," Maleficent says, and her voice brims with pride.

Lily shrugs. "Well, with you two as my mothers, how can I not?"

Henry snickers.

"Woops," Lily mutters as the fire flickers. "I think I lost it."

"I don't think that's possible, dear." Regina says. "It's just a bit unsteady."

"Why?" Lily asks and frowns slightly.

"Most likely because you've never had any training." Maleficent chirps in.

"Right. I guess that makes sense," Lily says and nods a little. "How can I do that? Train it, I mean?"

"Do you _want_ to learn magic?" Regina asks a little cautiously. Magic had been forced upon herself because of certain circumstances, and she's definitely not interested in pushing Lily into anything.

"Hell yeah," Lily grins. "Mom's been teaching me the dragon stuff, but I would like to learn all the other stuff too. Make things disappear and whatever."

"In that case, Regina's the teacher for you," Maleficent says and smiles.

"That's nonsense. You're far better at magic than I am." Regina protests.

Maleficent scoffs. "No, I'm not. Why do you think I stopped teaching you magic so quickly?"

 _Because we started doing other things that had less to do with books but were just as magical instead_?

"The student quickly outgrew the teacher," Maleficent continues and interrupts Regina's thoughts. "There was nothing more I could teach you."

"Right." Regina says.

A grin blossoms on Maleficent's face as she quietly mutters: "Well, except for..."

"It would be an honor to teach you magic, Lily." Regina interrupts before Maleficent finishes the sentence. She may have to have a little chat with the blonde about being too openmouthed.

"Cool," Lily grins. "Maybe when we get back to CrazyVille?"

"Just say the word."

Lily smiles. "I gotta go. I promised Esme, so I'll see you guys later."

With that, the young brunette walks out of the dining room, and both Regina and Maleficent looks at her as she walks away.

"She's so much like you," Maleficent comments as her arms loops around Regina's waist.

For once, Regina welcomes Maleficent's touch. "Yes, I guess she is."

"Full of fire."

"I do believe that's all _your_ doing, my dear." Regina answers and rolls her eyes.

"No, it's not. She inherited a bit of your fire too," Maleficent says stubbornly.

"If you say so."

"She was like that when I carried her too," Maleficent continues. "Full of fire. Always moving about. Never at ease."

"I can imagine that," Regina says. Her heart twists painfully in her chest when she thinks about what Maleficent never had. What _they_ never had.

Suddenly, Neal coos in his cot and then he lets out a thin, dissatisfied wail.

"Uhh..." Henry leaps from his chair and scratches his chin. "Grandma didn't leave any instructions for when he did _that_."

Regina laughs a little at that statement. "Here, let me," she says as she wiggles out of Mal's grasp, walks over to the cot and picks up the unhappy, youngest member of the Charming clan. "Hello, little man. What's the matter, hmm?"

Neal wiggles in her arms and coos in that dissatisfied manner, but only for a moment or so. Soon he becomes heavy in Regina's arms, and she's rewarded with a drippily smile from him.

"There. That's better isn't it?" Regina says softly as she rocks him and brushes his thin baby hair away from his face. She most certainly has a soft spot for the youngest member of the Charming family.

"You're a natural," Maleficent comments quietly.

"I was taught by the very best," Regina answers and shoots her son a fond gaze.

Neal coos in her arms again.

Maleficent hesitantly takes a step closer. She's clearly afraid of somehow scaring the baby, but hearing him cooing seems to wake her natural mother instinct.

"It's okay," Regina assures.

"I'm sure they wouldn't like me being this close to their child," Maleficent says quietly.

"That's ridiculous." Regina says plainly. "If they start talking nonsense, I will be more than happy to have a little chat with them. It's been a while since I last did that."

That elicits a chuckle from Maleficent, and then she comes closer until she's standing next to Regina.

Neal coos and wiggles in Regina's arms again.

"Are you dissatisfied, little one?" Maleficent says softly. "Perhaps these will distract you." She lifts her hand and uses her lightest magic to make two, glittering butterflies appear above Neal's head.

The baby giggles as he tries to reach for the colorful butterflies. Then his attention switches to Mal, and he squeals in delight as he grabs her finger.

Maleficent stiffens in surprise.

"It's fine," Regina assures again. "He's nothing to be afraid of."

"I _know_ he's not," Mal says quietly. "He's a lovely child."

"That he is." but the situation is heartbreaking, Regina thinks to herself. It should be _their_ baby grabbing Maleficent's finger, and not Snow and David's.

Maleficent reaches out and brushes Neal's tufts of baby hair away from his face. The baby coos again and looks up at Mal with his big blue eyes.

"He likes you," Henry comments.

"You think so?" Maleficent says hesitantly.

"Yep." The teenager grins. "He always uses this weird staring tactic on the people he likes."

"In that case, I'm honored," Maleficent says and her mouth curves up in a little smile.

"You're a natural too," Regina says softly.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"But I am." Regina says firmly. Maleficent would have been a wonderful mother. She _is_ a wonderful mother to Lily, but seeing the blonde with a baby... That is something that really tugs at Regina's heartstrings.

"Hi," Maleficent coos softly to the baby.

Neal giggles in return and grabs her finger again.

Regina smiles at that. Mal really is a natural when it comes to babies.

Neal loses interest in her finger and stretches his little hand up to tug at Maleficent's blonde hair instead. The sorceress doesn't protest in the slightest at that. She simply chuckles and lets him pull at her hair.

"Don't put it in your mouth though, little one," she says gently. "It probably tastes a bit ashy."

Henry chuckles.

Regina is vaguely aware that she can hear footsteps, but she's so consumed by watching Maleficent interact with Neal that she doesn't look up before Snow and Charming are standing in the doorway, gaping slightly at seeing Maleficent and Neal together.

Neal babbles and Maleficent smiles as she reaches out and tickles his chubby cheek softly. The baby giggles at that.

"Would you like to hold him?" Snow asks.

Maleficent completely stiffens at that. She hadn't heard the Charming's come in.

"He likes you," David adds. He doesn't look weary at seeing Maleficent and Neal together. Just surprised like Snow.

"I don't think..." Maleficent starts, but Regina gives her arm a light squeeze.

Neal wiggles in Regina's arms again.

"I think he wants you to hold him," Snow says softly.

Maleficent looks wearily at Regina.

"It's okay," Regina assures. "Here..." she gently places the baby in Maleficent's arms. The dragon is a natural when it comes to holding the youngest Charming too. She knows exactly how to support his little head and back.

"Hello," she coos softly to Neal. "Aren't you quite the little treasure. Yes you are, yes you are."

Neal looks up at her with his big blue eyes and he flashes her one of his big smiles.

Regina smiles at the sight before her, but the sadness still lingers. Maleficent is such a natural with Neal, and Regina can easily picture the blonde bouncing their daughter and holding her in her arms while she soothes the baby back to sleep.

Seeing Mal with Neal is such a heartbreaking reminder of what could have been. What she never had. What _they_ never had.

And neither Snow nor Charming are unaffected at seeing Maleficent with the baby. David has gone suspiciously quiet, and Snow's green eyes are a bit glassy.

"Such a handsome little man," Maleficent coos softly as she rocks baby Neal.

The baby blinks and then his little mouth twists as he yawns. Then he goes completely limp in Maleficent's arms.

"And I didn't even use a sleeping curse," Maleficent quips as she walks over to the cot and places Neal in it. "Sweet dreams, little treasure."

Neal makes a sleepy "guhh"-sound.

"What a lovely child," Maleficent says a bit reserved to Snow and Charming.

"Thank you," Snow says a bit wearily.

But Maleficent simply turns to Regina: "Do you think you're well enough to take a little walk around the castle with me?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

Maleficent smiles and takes her hand as they leave, and Regina is certain that Snow and David are beginning to see Maleficent in a new light.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	20. A slight detour

_**What Comes Next**_

 _ **A slight detour**_

 _ **T**_ hat morning, the castle is woken up by voices.

Emma and Killian and Merlin are back.

Snow and Charming instantly falls over their daughter and showers her with love and affection, and Regina can tell from ten thousand miles that Emma has been ridded of the darkness once and for all. That's a relief.

Merlin takes off relatively quickly. He has a plan about "sorting things out in Camelot" as he says.

Emma and Killian then reveals that they're going to move in together when they back home.

"Planning on making him your Deputy Sheriff then?" David snickers.

"And rob you of your job?" Emma retorts. "No way."

"Speaking of job," Lily interjects and turns to Maleficent. "What about _you_?"

"What about me?" Maleficent says calmly.

"Well, I've been having some conversations with Granny, and I'm pretty sure I've landed myself a job as a waitress, but what about you? Are you gonna get a job?" Lily asks and chuckles.

"Who would wanna hire the Mistress of all Evil?" Maleficent asks plainly and her brow furrows slightly.

"Well me, for instance," Regina chirps in.

Maleficent turns her attention to her. "You?"

"Mhmm. If you were interested, of course."

"I might be. What would you have me do exactly?" Maleficent asks.

"You could be in charge of the towns business," Regina suggests. "You were always very good at managing riches."

"So, I would be working alongside you?"

"Yes, you would be working in my office," Regina pauses and considers with you. "But you could also have your own office, it would be fairly easy to make one for you..."

"No." Maleficent interrupts and smiles. "I would prefer working alongside you."

"Great. That's settled then." Regina says a bit business like. She's aware that everyone is staring at them. God, it's gonna be _so_ nice to return home to Storybrooke and be able to have a private life.

That's when Belle comes bursting through the door with her chestnut hair billowing behind her and the rose in the jar clutched tightly into her chest.

"He's awake!" she proclaims loudly. "Rumple's awake!"

"Hurrah." Regina mutters quietly. She hasn't forgiven the former Dark One for the hell he brought upon them with the twisted reality and all.

"That's _wonderful_ , Belle!" Snow gushes loud enough for Regina's comment to go unnoticed.

"I have to get back to him! I have to be with him," the young brunette continues. "He shouldn't be alone."

"Wait, how _are_ we gonna get home?" Leroy questions. "That fairy wand isn't gonna work twice, is it?"

"No, probably not." Regina confirms.

Everyone looks alarmed at that, and concerned mutters erupt until Henry's voice breaks through the muttering:

"But what are we gonna do then?" the teenager asks worriedly. "Are we gonna send a message back to Storybrooke and contact someone? The Blue Fairy, perhaps?"

"I don't think that's gonna be necessary," Maleficent says. "I do believe I have a magic bean or two lying around somewhere."

"You do?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow. "I thought you and I used them all."

"You used magic beans?" Emma interrupts.

"Yes, there are places where not even a dragon can fly," Maleficent says. "And Regina was fond of travelling, so..."

"Right."

Regina takes a moment to silently acknowledge how many magic beans Maleficent has stolen because of her.

"Let me check the tower," Maleficent says and then she leaves grey smoke in her wake as she disappears.

"Your girlfriend saves the day again," Emma comments.

"Let's hope she has some beans left," Regina says. She doesn't argue with the girlfriend-label. Even if it does sound a little silly.

A few moments later, Maleficent returns and shows off the magic bean she has found in her tower. It looks slightly different, but that's merely because it's designed to transport buildings as well as people. They can't very well leave Granny's Diner in the middle of the Enchanted Forest.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Snow says. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go home."

"Hear, hear," Emma agrees and leans her head against Killian's shoulder. "I could do with some normalcy. And possibly a ten hour long nap."

"I agree," David nods. "I've had enough of corrupt princes." Clearly, Arthur's little deception still stings.

"Regina, might I have a word with you?" Maleficent suddenly asks.

"Yes, of course." Regina replies and turns her attention to the blonde sorceress.

"In private." Maleficent adds.

"Alright." Regina says and wonders what this is about as she follows Maleficent out of the library.

Maleficent leads her into their bedchamber and quickly closes the door behind them.

"What is it?" Regina asks curiously, and a little bit confused. This unlike Maleficent. If she has something to say, she normally just _say_ it, privacy be damned.

"How would you feel about staying here another day? Or two?" Maleficent asks.

"Stay here?" Regina asks and frowns slightly.

"Yes," Maleficent purrs as she slinks closer to Regina. "Just you and me," her arms locks around Regina's waist. "No prying eyes. No interruptions."

"Oh." Is all Regina say. That sounds rather tempting, but doesn't she have obligations in Storybrooke?"

"Just you an me," Maleficent repeats. "Sweet wine and a flickering fireplace. Like in the good old days."

"Oh." Regina says again. "You want to relieve the good old days."

"Yes, little queen," Maleficent breathes. Her mouth is very close to Regina's neck now. "I've been thinking of having you in front of the fireplace since we got here, but I never had the option to go through with it." she pulls slightly at the skin on Regina's neck.

"We've had some..." Regina swallows. Maleficent's mouth is _very_ distracting. "Nice moments in front of that fireplace."

"I remember every single one of them," Maleficent breathes and her teeth scrapes against Regina's neck again. "But I would like to make some new memories there before we leave."

"I suppose that could be..." she trails off again when Maleficent starts sucking on her pulse point.

"Let's stay a few days more," Maleficent coaxes into her skin. "Make some new memories and break a few furniture's like in the good old days."

Regina chuckles at that. Sometimes things got quite violent.

"I've made quite a few memories with different versions of you in this castle," Mal continues into her skin. "The shy one who had no idea how to act around me..." she places a light kiss on Regina's neck. "And the angry one who showed up to yell in my face but actually had other things in mind," she bites on Regina's skin, causing Regina to gasp.

"I'm still getting to know this version of you," Maleficent murmurs. "And I would so appreciate to make some new memories." As she speaks, she cups Regina's breast through her dress.

"Oh god!" Regina hisses. Maleficent is still an expert in talking her into things.

"Just a day..." Maleficent murmurs as she gently continues to knead Regina's breast. "Or two." She swirls her tongue over the soft spot on Regina's neck again.

"Mmm!" Regina breathes. This feels _so fucking good_.

"Yes?" Maleficent asks and raises her head slightly. She gives Regina's bottom lip a quick nip before continuing: "Is that a yes, little queen?"

"Yes!" Regina hisses. "Yes, yes, yes. Just kiss me already!"

Maleficent smirks. And then she claims Regina's mouth in a not very gentle manner.

Regina doesn't mind that one bit. Nor does she mind being pushed up against the wall. That is _very much_ like in the good old days. Although there's no chokehold this time. But there _is_ a Maleficent who grasps her wrists and pins them above her head as she plunders Regina's mouth with her tongue.

Regina doesn't mind that either. Maleficent is the only one who has ever dared kissing her like this _and_ restrain her whilst doing it. It doesn't take Regina very long to remember how much she _likes_ it.

And she likes the leg Maleficent suddenly shoves in between Regina's. _Oh, that's just cheating,_ she thinks to herself as Mal's knee starts rubbing against her.

Regina moans quietly into the kiss as she wraps one leg around the leg Mal has between her leg to keep her there. Her mind is going foggy. Why is it that it's so easy for her to revert back to her twenty something self when she's with Maleficent?

Maleficent pulls roughly at her bottom lip, and Regina groans again. _I'm going to end up with a swollen lip because of this_.

But she doesn't care about that either. The hell with it. She's enjoying herself too much to actually care. But she would like to have her hands back. She needs those to remove her clothes. Or possibly Maleficent's. Or both.

But then Maleficent stops kissing her and _steps away from her_. Regina raises an eyebrow in disapproval.

"Your family is here. It wouldn't be suitable," Maleficent snickers. "And I've already made you agree to staying here, so..."

"Oh, that is _so_ not fair!" Regina exclaims. She was getting hot and bothered, for god's sake.

"I don't play fair, sweetheart," Maleficent purrs. "You should know that by now."

"I am going to make you pay for that." Regina snarls.

Maleficent laughs and drops a kiss on her forehead. "I'm looking forward to that, darling." With that she leaves, and Regina is left standing with her mouth slightly agape.

The rest of the group quickly retreats to their rooms and gets dressed in their "Storybrooke-attire", ready to go home, but Regina lingers in the library. She isn't sure how to inform the others that she and Mal will be staying behind. She's not interested in having this looking like... Exactly what it is.

She's still pondering on what to say when Emma comes into the library. She's no longer dressed in that white gown and cape, but in her usual jeans and red leatherjacket. She looks more like herself.

"Hey." The Savior greets.

"Hey." Regina acknowledges and brings her teacup up to her lips again. The tea's not warm anymore. "Are you feeling better?" she asks almost respectfully. Emma hasn't breathed one word on what went down while she was away with Killian and Merlin.

"Yeah. I mean, my head's a little fussy, but Merlin promised me that it would fade soon."

"Good. That's good."

"Henry told me you've been sick?" Emma says, clearly eager to change the subject.

Regina shrugs. "Just a bit of pneumonia. I had medicine."

"Okay. That's good.

Regina expects that to be the end of that conversation, but Emma hovers in the library, and a moment later the blonde points out:

"You're not dressed to leave."

"No, I guess I'm not," Regina mutters and fiddles with the book in front of her.

"We're leaving as soon as Mom and Dad have burped Neal," Emma quips.

"Actually..." Regina rubs the back of her neck before continuing. "Maleficent and I are gonna need a few extra days."

"Okay?"

"There's the deal about that magical tree in her courtyard," Regina quickly continues. "Getting it here was easy enough, but removing it is a bit trickier."

"Okay." Emma says again, but Regina isn't too sure she likes the tone the Savior suddenly has adopted. And there's that annoying, knowing look in her eyes, buy Regina isn't about to delve further into this conversation. If she wants to relive a few memories with Maleficent, that's something between her and Maleficent. There's no need to bring Emma Swan into it.

Thankfully, Emma is smart enough to not comment on it. Instead she brings something up that's a painful excuse for steering away from a subject. The weather.

"It looks like we're in for one hell of a storm," the Savior comments and looks out of the window.

"Yes, indeed." Regina says and takes another sip of her tea as she looks out of the window. The rain is hammering against the windows, and the wind is already howling.

"I like stormy weather," a voice nonchalantly says behind them.

Regina is used to Mal's habit of just appearing, so she doesn't even flinch, but Emma lets out this little squeak of surprise.

"You do?" Regina says and brings the teacup up to her lips. She takes a sip of tea before continuing: "It's not very good flying weather."

"Flying has little to do with it. The weather was exactly like this when you gave me Lily."

Regina chokes profusely on her tea. _Right. So it was. I remember._

"Oh. I'm not supposed to talk about this when there's people around," Maleficent realizes.

"Really, really not." Regina mutters and tries to clear her throat.

"My apologies. I'm not used to be around people yet. Well, except for you, that is."

"Right."

"I'll refrain from bringing up our daughters' creation."

"You just did." Regina says and shakes her head slightly.

"Oh." Maleficent frowns slightly. "This is difficult."

"You'll get the hang of it." _I hope_.

"Mmm. I better go out and get started on that _tree_." Maleficent says and Regina can see that she's trying to keep a straight face.

"Yes. Do that."

And Maleficent does. But only after she has brought Regina's palm up to her lips and kissed it gently. It would appear that she's done trying to keep her urge to touch Regina at bay.

 _We'll have to work on that later. Well, not on her ability to not-touch me. No, she's more than welcome to touch me later. As much as she likes. And preferably all night._

"Hi." Emma says a bit too loudly.

"Miss Swan," Regina acknowledges.

"You are worse than my _parents_ ," Emma says and has the nerve to chuckle.

"I've always been worse than your parents, Emma. That's hardly a secret," Regina says darkly.

"Not quite what I meant, Madam Mayor."

Regina ignores that. She leaves the library to see her children off.

Snow and Charming doesn't ask questions when Regina announces that she and Maleficent will stay behind to take care of the tree. Henry accepts the pathetic lie too, but Lily rolls her eyes and mutters "right" in a way that suggests that _she_ doesn't believe a word Regina says.

Emma tries to stifle her amusement at that.

"Try not to blow up the town while I'm gone," Regina quips darkly.

"I think we're aiming for some quiet time," Snow replies. "All of us."

"Hear, hear." Emma agrees.

"And behave," Regina adds as she hugs Henry.

"Mom." The teenager says and rolls his eyes in that "duh"-manner he has adopted lately.

"What about me, mom?" Lily asks. "Do you want me to _behave_ too?"

"Yes. Absolutely." Regina jokes as she gives her adult daughter a half-hug.

Maleficent chuckles at that, and then it becomes her turn to hug her daughter.

After saying their goodbyes, Regina and Maleficent takes a step back, and Killian throws the magic bean. But instead of creating that swirling hole in the ground, it expands and consumes Granny's Diner and the people inside it.

Regina and Maleficent are alone, and it doesn't even take two seconds before Mal flicks her wrist and transport them back inside the Forbidden Fortress. They end up in the library again, and Maleficent takes a step back to look at Regina.

That actually makes Regina a little nervous. No, not nervous. She's not nervous. She's _anticipative_ , that's what she is, and she licks her lips as she draws her hair behind her ear.

"Get over here," Maleficent says plainly and a bit bossy.

Regina's head snaps up at that and she tilts her head slightly as she looks at her lover. She licks her lips again.

Maleficent crooks her fingers as she mouths a "come here".

Regina saunters over to her, and as soon as she's within reach, Maleficent's hands are on her hips, drawing her even closer. And then she's kissing her. Hard and demanding and oh so deliciously.

Regina throws her arms around Maleficent's neck and clings to her as they kiss. Alone at last. _Finally_. They're actually supposed to work on that damned tree, but that can wait. That can most definitely wait.

"Fireplace. Now." Maleficent says plainly as she releases Regina's lips with a pop.

"Right now?" Regina asks and blinks innocently at her lover.

"Yes. Right now." Maleficent says and smirks. "I've envisioned you naked on those animal skins since we got here. I can't possibly wait any longer."

"Oh. Well... in that case," Regina purrs and takes a step back as she starts undoing her dress.

"Don't you dare," Maleficent says and grasps her wrist. "Leave the undressing to _me_ , little queen."

"But I'm so much better at it." Regina points out with a grin.

"And save your voice," Maleficent advises. "I'm planning on making the most of our newfound solitude."

"There's the dragon I remember," Regina breathes as Maleficent takes her by the hand and drags her out to the fireplace.

"And if I hear anymore cheek from you I'll remind you of how I used to deal with _that_ ," Maleficent warns.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	21. Like in the Good Old Days

_**(A/N: Remember how smutty and filthy "Forbidden" was? This is exactly like that...)**_

 **What Comes Next**

 **Like in the good old days**

 _ **R**_ egina looks into the flames, and her mind is swimming with memories of all the things that has happened in front of this fireplace.

But then Maleficent claims her attention by asking:

"Tell me dear, are you fond of this dress?"

"Yes." Regina answers. She actually happens to like this red velvet dress quite a lot.

 _RITSCH_!

Maleficent pays very little attention to that and Regina doesn't even get the chance to actually react before the dragon simply rips the dress, leaving the material shredded at her chest.

"Seriously?" Regina says exasperated. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. It really was." Maleficent smirks. "You have no idea how much I've missed ripping your clothes."

"Right. I advise you to get it out of your system, then." Regina says and thinks of all her clothes back home in Storybrooke. She's really not interested in having those ripped. That is expensive clothes.

Then Maleficent once again claims her attention, and this time it's by kissing her rather demandingly. All thoughts of expensive clothes are quickly forgotten, and Regina kisses her back with all her might.

The ruined dress is quickly slid off her shoulders and ends up on the floor. Maleficent smirks as she more or less tackles Regina onto the animal skins and blankets near the fireplace. It would appear that she's had enough of holding back and act civilized. She's clearly taking advantage of them being alone.

And Regina has zero protests against that. The only thing on her mind right now, is Maleficent's hands. They are _everywhere_ on her body. She bites her lip not to moan out loud when the dragon cups her breasts unabashedly.

"Don't you dare holding back," Maleficent growls. "I want you to be loud, sweet one." As to stress that out, she sinks her teeth into Regina's neck.

Regina hisses at that. Right. Maleficent is a biter. How could she ever have forgotten that?

"That's better," Maleficent coos into her skin.

"Shut up and fuck me." Regina demands.

Mal lifts her head and flashes Regina a rather delighted smile. "Ah, _there's_ the Regina I remember."

"If you won't, _I_ will," Regina warns and keeps her gaze locked with Maleficent's as she slides one hand between her legs and rubs herself through her panties.

"Don't you _dare_ ," Maleficent growls and grabs her hand.

"Then get on with it, dragon!"

Maleficent flashes her another devilish smile. "Are _you_ in charge tonight, little queen? That's certainly news to me."

Her grin widens as she guides Regina's hands up above her head. "Keep your hands there, my beautiful."

"You have to be _kidding_ me!"

"No," Maleficent chuckles. As to prove her point she waves her hand, and the next second, Regina feels her wrists being restrained with invisible ropes.

"Seriously?" she says again and raises an eyebrow.

"The Regina I remember had nothing against being tied up once in a while."

"Maybe I've changed since then."

"Then break yourself out of your invisible chains, my love," Maleficent says. "I promise you, you'll be able to."

But Regina doesn't break herself out. She stays put.

"I thought so," Maleficent smirks. "Still a bad girl."

"Get on with it already!"

"Giving me orders in my own castle, darling? How long has it been since anyone adjusted your attitude?"

Regina scoffs, even though she's not in _any_ position to be haughty. "Do you honestly believe there's been anyone beside you who has ever done _that_ to me?"

Maleficent cackles. "I'm honored, darling."

Regina ignores that. "Am I supposed to just lie here and indulge while you ask me a million quest- _ahh_!" Maleficent has interrupted her complains by tweaking her nipple harshly.

"Always so argumentative," Maleficent observes as she tweaks Regina's nipple again.

This time, Regina doesn't protest. She simply closes her eyes and moans.

"Yes, do keep your eyes closed, darling," Maleficent drawls.

Regina bites back a sharp response. Maleficent is clearly trying to recreate one of their first "meetings" in front of this fireplace. And so far, she's doing a pretty good job. Except that Regina's hands weren't bound back then.

Suddenly, Mal dips down and finds Regina's lips with her own. Regina immediately responds to the kiss. How she wish she could touch Maleficent, but the dragon has apparently decided to turn this into a teasing game.

"So beautiful, my darling," Maleficent breathes into her ear. "I should restrain you more often."

"Is that a promise?" Regina sasses.

"Do you want it to be?" Maleficent shoots back as she shifts so she's suddenly straddling Regina.

"Yes..." Regina openly admits without a lick of shame. She has missed this particular aspect of her and Maleficent's relationship, and she's delighted to find out that she still enjoys this very, _very_ much.

Above her, Maleficent snickers warmly. "Oh, how I've missed you, sweet one."

"I won't be going anywhere," Regina reminds her.

"No. No, you won't," Maleficent teases. "Maybe I'll just keep you shackled up while we're here."

"I'm sure you will," Regina mutters and groans when Maleficent suddenly swipes her tongue over the brunette's nipple without any type of warning.

And it doesn't end there. Maleficent starts kneading her other breast almost roughly, but on this particular day, Regina doesn't mind the rough treatment. Quite the contrary. She moans and tries to be as discreet as possible as she squeezes her legs together.

Maleficent notices, of course she does. "What did I tell you about taking care of things yourself?" she tuts.

"You're taking _forever_!" Regina complains. "Why can't you just get on with it and fuck me already?!"

"Because I'd like to cherish you a little first," Maleficent says plainly.

Regina hears the telltale sound of the other woman's dress being pulled over her head and dumped on the floor. Oh, how she wants to open her eyes and look at Maleficent, but she's not "allowed" to do that. Nor is she allowed to touch.

"This is fucking _torture_ ," she mutters through gritted teeth.

"Indulge an old dragon for a moment, darling," Maleficent laughs. "Let me worship you a little, and then I shall give you what you want."

"Why couldn't you have done this sooner?" Regina moan-complains. Seriously, she's so horny she could combust on the spot.

"Too many people, too little time," Maleficent quips. "Now be a good girl and let me appreciate you a little."

Regina groans again, but she's not really in any position to argue, so she holds her tongue and digs her head into the soft pillows underneath her as Maleficent starts peppering her neck with soft kisses. The dragon is definitely not in a hurry. She spends an illegal amount of time on dotting kisses all over Regina's neck. She pulls slightly at the skin with her teeth and then sucks long enough to make a mark.

Regina listens to the sound of the smoldering flames in the fireplace as Maleficent's mouth travels a bit lower and starts peppering her collarbone with kisses. _God, I might as well be twenty years old again_. This literally feels like having opened a door to the past.

Mal continues her slow pace as she travels a bit lower and reaches the top of Regina's chest. She shows no signs of being in a hurry there either as she nips and scrapes her teeth over Regina's skin and then swirl her tongue over it. Her hands joins in and starts kneading Regina's breasts very, very slowly, and Regina almost feels a bit cheated. When Maleficent said that she had wanted to have her in front of the flames since they arrived, _this_ was not exactly what Regina had expected.

No, she had expected something a bit more...

"You're being quite sadistic," Regina mutters.

"Am I?" Maleficent mutters into her chest. "Is this not enjoyable for you, darling?"

"It is, but it's going too slow!" Regina whines.

Maleficent laughs and then she takes Regina's nipple between her lips and sucks.

Regina supposes that makes it a little better. But only a little. Maleficent is still being too slow. Too damn gentle. God, when did she decide that today would be a good day to torture Regina? _Why_ is she doing this when she ripped her dress and was being rough two seconds ago? It's not fair.

The blonde switches side and turns her attention to Regina's left breast instead. Her lips closes around Regina's nipple and she starts sucking again. But this time, Regina is certain she's sucking a bit harder. It's still not enough, but Regina doesn't dare protesting. Maybe that will make Mal stop entirely or something like that.

So instead she cries out softly and yanks a bit on her invisible bonds. The wetness is pooling between her legs, and she so wishes she could squeeze her legs together. Just once. Just to get a little bit of friction.

Maybe her cries of pleasure has made Mal merciful. Because the blonde suddenly releases Regina's nipple with a soft pop and then travels lower until she's between Regina's legs.

Regina lets out another strangled moan when Maleficent presses a kiss to her sex through her panties. She was wrong. The dragon isn't planning on being merciful. She's still keeping up the torture as she plants teasing kisses along Regina's inner thigh and all the way down to the side of her knee. Then she switches leg and does the exact same thing. Lazy, openmouthed kisses from her inner thigh to her knee.

Regina yanks at her invisible bonds again, but she's not for one second considering breaking out of them. She doesn't mind being restrained, not one bit. But what she _does_ mind is the ache between her legs. She's wet, beyond so. The wetness is soaking right through her flimsy panties and practically dripping down her legs. A situation that doesn't get better when Maleficent decides to take advantage of that and run her tongue up Regina's legs to lap up the wetness.

Regina almost sobs at that. "Maleficent, _please_! You're killing me!"

Maleficent answers that by pressing another kiss to her inner thigh and then she rather suddenly shoves a hand inside Regina's panties.

Regina yelps at the sudden contact, and her entire body completely trembles.

"I do believe you're wet, little one." Maleficent comments almost nonchalantly.

"Really?" Regina grits out and wiggles her hips slightly.

Maleficent, that bastard actually _laughs_ at that statement and then she slowly draws the panties down Regina's legs.

Regina's eyes snaps open at that. She just can't help it, and she looks up at the very naked Maleficent.

"Who gave you permission to open your eyes?" Maleficent teases and grabs Regina's ankles to place her feet flat on the floor. Then she spreads Regina's legs so wide it feels like the brunette might be splitting in half.

Regina's breath becomes rapid. The warmth is almost overwhelming. The warmth from the fireplace, the warmth from Maleficent's hands. The warmth is everywhere. Maleficent comes up and kisses her lips. Maybe she's even biting a little, and either way, Regina is gonna end up with a swollen lip tomorrow.

"Please?" Regina mutters into the kiss. " _Please_?"

"Are you begging me, little queen?" Maleficent says rather delighted. "I'll say... I never expected you to do _that_."

And begging is most definitely beneath her. It's been a good while since Regina last begged _anyone_ for _anything_ , but she's naked. She's on her back, and _very much_ restrained. And not to mention incredibly desperate. Begging is her only option.

"Do you want me to make you come, darling?" Maleficent asks silkily as she teases Regina's clit agonizingly slowly.

"Yes, yes, yes, oh god, _please_!" Regina babbles.

"How would you like me to make you come, sweet one?" Maleficent inquires slyly whilst she keeps up the too-slow circling. "Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers? Or do you want me to eat you out for the rest of the night? You might not have much of a voice left by the time we're done, but..."

 _Oh god_. "A-anything!" Regina moans. "I don't care how you do it, just _please make me come_!"

"Anything?" Maleficent repeats, and had Regina been paying more attention, she would notice that the blonde has suddenly adopted the familiar, low tone that often meant "danger".

Suddenly, the invisible restrains on Regina's wrists disappears, and Regina lifts her head slightly.

"Turn around. On your hands and knees." Maleficent purrs.

Regina's mouth falls open with a pop as she's about to protest against that.

"You said "anything"," Maleficent reminds her and gives her cheek a light pet. "And _this_ is how I want to make you come."

 _Fuck_. Regina remembers this position all too well. It always made her come in a particular mind blowing way, but it's been forever and a day since she was last in this position, and she isn't sure whether it's a little beneath her or not. Her cheeks tinges pink, and this time it has nothing to do with Maleficent's touches.

"Don't be shy," Maleficent coos and gives her cheek another soft caress. "We've done this before."

 _Yes, but that was forever and a day ago. And I'm pretty sure I was drunk most of the times._ Regina bites her lip as she rolls over to lie on her belly for a second. Then she chokes down her embarrassment and props herself up on her hands and knees. At least she doesn't have to look at Maleficent.

Maleficent is very sweet and rubs her lower back in a soothing motion. "Comfortable?" she asks gently.

"Mhmm," Regina mutters half heartedly and bows her head slightly. Her dark hair falls down on either side of her face and shields her pink cheeks.

"Don't be shy. We've done this before," Maleficent repeats as she tugs Regina's hair behind her ear.

"Was a long time ago..." Regina half-moans.

"In that case, allow me to help you remember how much you enjoyed it," Maleficent purrs, and then she slips two fingers inside Regina.

Regina yelps and her knees almost gives in at that.

"How does _that_ feel, sweet one?" Maleficent asks as she starts thumping her fingers against Regina's g-spot.

"G-good," Regina breathes out. She's entirely focused on the way Mal's skilled fingers moves inside her.

"Just _good_?" Maleficent tuts and her other hand lands on Regina's bottom with a sharp smack.

Regina shrieks at that. "A-amazing!" she breathes.

"Good. I was starting to think otherwise," Maleficent teases and scissors her fingers inside Regina.

"F-f- _fuck_!" Regina moans and moves her hips backwards to meet Maleficent's fingers and take her in deeper.

"Yes, that's the general idea, darling," Maleficent purrs. Her other hand leaves Regina's bottom and comes up to give her breast a clumsy grope instead.

"Spank me again," Regina blurts out. She's too riled up to be embarrassed about the request.

 _Smack_!

Regina hisses when another blow lands on her bottom.

"But of course," Maleficent coos. "Anything you want, darling."

The muscles in Regina's abdomen tightens in that warning manner, but she _doesn't want to come_. Amazing. A moment ago, she was begging for the very same thing, but now she's willing to hold back to make this last a bit longer.

"You're close," Maleficent comments behind her and gives her rear a firm squeeze. "I can feel you clenching around me, little queen."

"U-uh-hu," Regina moans halfheartedly and picks up the pace as she thrusts her hips backwards.

"Why don't you come?" Maleficent asks. "I know you want too."

"Want this to... last," Regina pants as her fingers tightens around the animal skins underneath her.

Maleficent laughs. "But my darling, we have plenty of time to do this again and again _and again_. It's not a one time thing."

Regina knows it isn't, but this just feels so damn good. If she comes now she'll be completely exhausted afterwards, she knows she will.

No, she wants this to last. She can deny herself for a little while longer.

"Come for me, sweetheart," Maleficent coos. "You need release."

"N-no!" Regina says stubbornly. She can wait. Of course, she can.

Maleficent answers her pigheadedness by withdrawing her two fingers, and Regina whines at the sudden emptiness inside her.

"What are you- _Ahh! Fuck_!" Her protests are cut short when Maleficent pushes not two but three fingers inside her and starts thumping them mercilessly against her g-spot. Her hand leaves Regina's rear wanders to her front and she starts rubbing Regina's clit roughly.

Regina is done for. She screams as the orgasm explodes in her body like a firework. Or flames. Her eyes rolls back into her skull and her fingers trembles as they squeeze around the blankets underneath her.

Her knees caves in, and she's entirely sure that she actually blacks out for a moment, for when she opens her eyes again, she's lying face down with her nose and mouth buried in the blankets, and she's suffocating a little, but that doesn't matter. She's too boneless to care.

Then she notices the warm fingers stroking up and down her back, and she finds that she's finally capable of lifting her head. She cranes her neck slightly to look at the very naked Maleficent who is now lying next to her.

"Are you still alive, darling?" the dragon asks and her lips twitches with amusement.

"I'm not sure. I can't feel my legs," Regina breathes.

"I've done something right then," Maleficent cackles.

"Mhmm." Regina mutters. However impossible it may sound; the pleasure is still rolling through her veins.

"Oh, darling," Maleficent laughs and those warm fingers strokes up and down Regina's back again. "I have exhausted you."

"No," Regina denies. "Just... give me a moment."

"Alright," Mal says as she pushes herself up and then stands from the blankets.

"Where are you going?" Regina immediately asks and looks at her lover. "Please don't tell me you need to transform right _now_."

"No, little one," Mal chuckles. "I'm merely finding something that will help you regain your strength."

Regina raises an eyebrow, but before she gets a chance to ask any questions, Maleficent returns to her side, armed with two glasses of wine.

"Sweet for my sweet," Mal quips. "Can you sit up?"

"Possibly?" Regina says as she slowly pushes herself up into a sitting position.

Mal laughs at that, leans forward to buzz Regina on the lips once, and then she hands her the glass of wine. "For you, my darling."

"Is it poisoned?" Regina quips.

"Absolutely not. It's quite safe," Maleficent assures.

Regina chuckles as she takes a sip of the wine. Mmm. It's nice and sweet. It tastes like not too faint memories.

"To the good old days," Maleficent says and raises her glass.

"The good old days," Regina agrees and clinks her glass with Mal's.

Maleficent stares rather unabashedly at Regina's naked body and smirks. "I'm afraid I'll have to forbid you to wear anything while we're here."

"Is that so?" Regina drawls and raises an eyebrow. "I don't know, Mal. Your place is pretty drafty."

"I'll keep you warm," Maleficent assures. "Every hour. Every _second_."

"Hmm. Then perhaps we could come to an arrangement," Regina teases and sets the glass aside after one final sip.

It's Mal's turn to raise an eyebrow when Regina without further ado starts rolling her nipple between her fingers. "What are _you_ doing, little one?"

"Well, in a moment I'll be doing _you_. At least that's the plan," Regina says, vaguely aware that it's probably the least seductive thing she has ever said.

But it sure as hell works. Maleficent promptly sets her glass aside and pulls Regina down on top of her.

Unlike her blonde lover, Regina isn't one for torture. At least not at the moment. She thrusts one hand in between Maleficent's legs and snickers at what she finds. The blonde sorceress is entirely soaked.

"You really like when I'm in that position, huh?" Regina drawls.

"Yes, darling. That I do." Maleficent says plainly.

"Then perhaps we should try that again," Regina muses.

"Oh?"

Regina laughs at her eagerness and nudges her thigh. "Spread for me."

She needn't ask twice. Maleficent immediately spreads her legs.

"I wonder..." Regina drawls and skates her fingers up and down Mal's leg. "Should I put you through the same ordeal?"

"You could do that, little queen."

"But?" Regina snickers. "I'm sensing a "but" in this sentence."

" _But_ then I would have to take you over my knee afterwards. Nobody teases me in my own castle."

"Is that so? You don't want to be restrained and on your back?"

"I'm warning you..." Maleficent growls.

"You should know by now that warnings are wasted on me, Mal."

"You won't be able to sit down tomorrow," the dragon threatens.

Regina sighs gravely as she finds Mal's clit with the tip of her finger. "Fine, fine. Have it your way."

"Afraid to get punished, dear?" Maleficent teases, and one has to admire her ability to tease while her back arches like this.

Regina shrugs. Apart from a few smacks here and there during the time they've been in the Forbidden Fortress, it's been a very long time since she was last spanked, and the thought still sends shivers down her spine, but she's also a little skittish about it. That aspect of her and Mal's relationship was so long ago.

Oh well. She pushes the musings out of her head. This isn't about her. This is about Maleficent, and Regina smirks as she replaces the fingers on Mal's clit with her mouth instead.

Maleficent cries out at that, and Regina makes it her mission to rob her off her voice.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	22. Dawdling

_**(A/N: Remember how smutty and filthy "Forbidden" was? This is exactly like that...)**_

 **What Comes Next**

 **Dawdling**

 _ **K**_ isses. Soft kisses up and down her back. From the nape of her neck and all the way down to her lower back.

That's what Regina wakes up to the next morning. She tries to keep as still as possible. Doesn't even dare to lift her head, even though her nose and mouth is buried in the pillow and she's suffocating a little.

But then the covers are shoved away, and soft, warm fingers starts kneading her rear. Maleficent knows she's awake. Regina isn't quite sure how, but she does.

"Mmm," Regina groans into the pillows. Mainly because she's not quite ready to wake up yet.

But Maleficent clearly is. She plants another warm kiss on Regina's back.

Regina stretches a little. They're still lying in front of the fireplace, and her skin feels almost overheated.

"Good morning little one," Maleficent murmurs gently and kneads Regina's rear again.

"Mmm, good morning. Why can't you let me sleep?" Regina half complains. It's too early. It's most definitely too early. And normally, Maleficent is all for sleeping in.

"My apologies, sweet one, but I want to make the most of the time we have left."

"You make it sound so dramatic... Are you planning on walking out on me when we get back to Storybrooke?"

 _Swat._

Regina hisses a little, but she supposes she deserved that smack for making a bad joke.

"That wasn't funny, little queen." Maleficent states plainly.

"'M sorry," Regina yawns.

"I had such lovely things in store for you this morning, but perhaps I should give you a spanking instead."

"Please don't." it's definitely too early for _that_.

"But you were bad... Doesn't that normally require punishment, darling?"

"Not necessarily..." Regina mutters into the pillows.

"Scared?" Maleficent laughs shamelessly.

Regina scoffs. "As if." Those fingers returns to her rear and starts kneading again.

"I think you were the first time I took you over my knee." Maleficent remembers.

Regina pff's again. "No, I wasn't. I was just taken by surprise." She still remembers that day. She and Mal had been sitting with their noses buried in Regina's magic books. Maleficent had tried to teach her something, Regina had gotten frustrated because of the lack of results and had taken her frustration out on Maleficent in a most crass manner. Maleficent had listened to Regina's acid with her arms folded across her chest, and once Regina was done spewing venom at her, she had calmly informed Regina that she had had enough of her attitude, and that Regina was in dire need of a little reminder of who she talking to.

And boy, had Regina gotten a reminder. She hadn't been able to sit down for days afterwards.

She shivers a little at the memory.

"What's on your mind, darling?" Maleficent asks curiously.

"I was just thinking..." Regina says vaguely.

"About what, my sweet?"

"The first time you..."

Maleficent cackles. "The first time I adjusted your attitude?"

"Mhmm."

Maleficent's hand slips lower and travels in between her legs. Regina shivers again.

"How wet you've gotten, little queen," Maleficent comments as she cups Regina's core loosely. "And that's just from _thinking_ about it. Imagine what would happen if I decided not to let your bad joke slide..."

Regina moans. She can't quite help it.

"I think you would like that," Maleficent cackles.

"Go easy on me," Regina warns. It would appear that she just agreed to revive _that_ particular aspect of her and Mal's relationship. Okay then.

"Of course," Maleficent assures. "Just relax."

Regina snorts into the pillows. _Relax_. And how exactly is she supposed to do that when she's about to be spanked?

Maleficent starts kneading her ass again, but this time the gesture isn't quite as lazy as it was before. She's clearly trying to soften Regina's tense muscles.

And it feels very nice, Regina has to admit that. The way Mal's fingers digs into her ass makes the heat flow down her spine and settle between her legs. She wiggles her ass slightly in the hope to get a bit of friction.

"Someone is coming around," Maleficent comments.

"Mhmm."

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten how nice it is, my darling."

Regina moans in response. This really is _very_ nice.

Maleficent shuffles a little and says: "come here."

Regina frees her legs from the covers and lies down on Maleficent's lap. God, it's been so long since she was last in this position, and yet she has absolutely no problem with remembering it.

"Feels familiar, doesn't it?" Maleficent says softly as she skims a finger up and down Regina's naked back.

"Mhmm, it does."

The dragon goes back to kneading Regina's ass. Not that she has to. Regina can feel that her muscles are already plenty relaxed.

And Mal can feel it too. After a moment, her hand leaves Regina's ass, and Regina tries to stay relaxed, all while she braces herself for what's to come.

"Ready, sweet one?"

"Mhmm."

"That wasn't very convincing, sweetheart," Maleficent says gently. "Don't be nervous. I'll go easy on you."

"I know."

"Take a deep breath."

Regina draws in a breath.

 _Swat_.

The spank is definitely not hard, but Regina still inhales sharply at the contact.

"How did that feel, my love?"

 _Like old times_. "Good."

"Do you want more?"

"Yes."

Maleficent immediately rewards her with another spank. And then another one. Regina gasps again. Her brain is already starting to go over so slightly foggy.

"M-more," she demands.

 _Swat. Swat. Swat. Swat._

"Mmm!" why is it that she ever felt embarrassed for liking this? This feels so _fucking_ good.

 _Swat. Swat. Swat._

Regina wiggles slightly on Mal's lap in an attempt to rub herself against her lover's leg. She doesn't quite succeed, but she's grateful for whatever friction she can get.

 _Swat. Swat. Swat._

"Mmm, I thought this was about... punishment?" Regina breathes. The spanks doesn't hurt. Well, they sting a little bit, but the stinging sensation is easily overshadowed by the jolts of pleasure each spanks sends into her core.

"I've changed my mind," Maleficent says nonchalantly. "And I'm sure I'll have plenty of opportunity to punish you."

"Hey! That is not..."

 _Swat_!

Okay, _that_ definitely felt like punishment. Regina takes another shuddering breath.

"Really, Regina, contradicting me when I have you over my knee? Not the smartest idea."

"S-sorry," Regina moans. Normally, she's not big on apologies, but Maleficent has a point.

Maleficent laughs as she lands another smack on Regina's bottom. Regina whimpers slightly. Not because it hurts, but because her clit is starting to pound in a most agonizing way. She needs release. But like last night, she's willing to wait a little longer.

 _Swat._

 _Swat._

 _Swat._

"How are you feeling, darling?"

"Amazing," Regina moans.

Maleficent chuckles. "I asked how _you_ felt, sweetheart. Not how _it_ felt."

"Oh." Regina breathes when she realizes her mistake.

 _Swat. Swat. Swat._

"Getting a little delirious, darling?" Maleficent cackles as her hand connects with Regina's bottom again.

" _Fuck_!" Regina moans. Delirious is probably a very fitting description for how she feels right now. Her ass is definitely stinging, and the wetness is trickling down her legs.

"I think you've reached your limit, sweetheart."

"Have I?" Regina breathes. Weird. It feels as though she can easily take more.

"You have. Your ass is reaching a lovely shade of pink. Five more, and I believe we're done."

"Alright." _make them count_.

And oh, how Maleficent does. Regina actually shrieks by the time Mal spanks her the third out of five times. These spanks do more than just sting. They _bite_ , and Regina's legs twitches slightly.

"Be still," Maleficent warns. "Just two more left and we're done."

Regina does her utmost not to twitch as the last two blows lands on her bottom. Then she moans. God, she's so wet she could _die_.

"All done," Maleficent says as she helps Regina to sit up in her lap. "You took that very well, darling."

Regina takes another shuddering breath. She honest to god feel a bit high right now. The adrenaline is racing around in her body, and she feels half-mad with need for release.

Maleficent smirks shamelessly at her. "You really liked that, didn't you? Just like old times."

"Mhmm," Regina says halfheartedly and rubs her ass slightly.

"On your back. Legs spread." Maleficent says plainly.

Regina immediately heeds the not so subtle command and gets on her back and spreads her legs for the blonde.

Maleficent smirks at her again, and then the blonde's head dips in between Regina's legs.

Regina cries out sharply when Mal licks her core. As opposed to last night, the blonde doesn't waste time on torture, and for that Regina is immensely grateful. Her ankles crosses behind Maleficent's back as she cries out again.

She's almost about to tell Maleficent not to stop, but that would be silly. Maleficent doesn't appear to be stopping anytime soon. Her tongue swipes over Regina's clit, takes it between her lips and sucks roughly on the swollen nub, and Regina is quite certain she's gonna combust any moment. She desperately needs to come, but she doesn't want to either. What she wants is Maleficent to keep licking her until she can't fucking take anymore.

Between moans, she informs Maleficent of that, and Maleficent's response to that request doesn't disappoint. Her smart tongue keeps licking and curls all the right places, presses against all the weak spots the blonde knows so well as she feasts on Regina's core.

Regina can feel it happen. Can feel that pressure starting to build in her abdomen. Can feel the slight burning in her heels, and she pants as she soars higher and higher, chasing her much anticipated orgasm.

At some point, Maleficent's fingers joins the party so to speak, and Regina yells when three fingers effortlessly slips into her.

Those fingers are her undoing. She unravels with Maleficent's name on her lips and her legs wrapped tightly around said woman's back as her entire body shakes with pleasure

Then she goes completely limp against the blankets. She's not capable of moving an inch. Not even to remove her legs from Mal's back.

Maleficent smirks wickedly as she wipes her mouth with her thumb. Then she elegantly frees herself from Regina's legs and gives the brunette's ankle a soft kiss.

"I love you," she says plainly.

"I love you too," Regina breathes. Her breath is still uneven and rapid.

Maleficent snuggles into her, but Regina isn't particularly interested in snuggling. At least not right now. Instead she motions for Maleficent to get on her back, and as soon as the dragon complies, Regina promptly positions herself between the blonde's legs.

Maleficent gasps, and her fingers instantly tightens in Regina's hair when Regina gives her a teasing lick. "God! Regina!"

Regina would have smirked if she was in any position to do so. It would appear that she's a god now. The noises Maleficent produces certainly makes her feel every bit like one.

She swirls her tongue through Maleficent's wetness again, and blunt fingernails immediately scratches against her scalp. Perhaps the dragon is getting a bit desperate. But Regina is enjoying herself far too much to care about her lover's desperation. She licks Mal from her entrance to her clit, plants teasing kisses here and there.

"Regina..." Maleficent warns.

Why is it that she can spend an indecent amount of time on teasing Regina when Regina can't do the same to her? Regina will have to ask her that.

 _But not right now though..._ Regina places her hands on Maleficent's thighs for support. Then she goes to work for real. This time, there's no teasing as she laps at Mal's clit with the flat of her tongue.

Maleficent withers underneath her, and Regina has to scratch lightly against her thigh to keep her still.

 _She's not going to last long_ , Regina thinks to herself as she wraps her lips firmly around the blonde's clit and starts sucking at the swollen nub.

Maleficent practically screams at that, and she yanks at Regina's hair. Regina has zero protests against that. If anything, it _encourages_ her. Encourages her to suck harder and scratch her blunt fingernails against Mal's thigh and then her stomach.

Maleficent's back arches, Regina can't see it, but she can feel it happening. As she can feel the blonde's stomach muscles tighten. Maleficent thrashes on the animal furs, and Regina can feel her skin heat up. If Regina didn't know any better, she would say that Maleficent is about to transform, but surely that's not the reason, right? No, the dragon is simply riled up.

Regina sees her through it and keeps licking until Maleficent releases a shattered little moan and then pushes the brunette's head away.

Regina snickers as she raises her head again. Mal can't take anymore. _I've exhausted her_. She can't help but feel ever so slightly proud of that.

The brunette licks her lips and smirks at her lover. "Well, I suppose we better..."

"No." Maleficent interrupts. Her eyes are still closed. "Come here."

"What?" Regina laughs as the blonde grasps her wrist to pull her into her into her arms.

"This is nice." Mal says plainly.

"You're an old softie," Regina accuses.

"No, I'm not. I'm having a perfectly natural reaction to a rather magnificent orgasm."

"Magnificent, you say?" Regina echoes and smirks again.

"Don't let it overinflate your ego."

Regina chuckles and places a warm kiss just above Mal's collarbone. "We really do have to get a move on, you know. We still have that tree to fix."

"I took care of that while you slept." Maleficent replies.

"Was it really that easy?"

"Yes."

"Right." Regina grimaces slightly. God, what a lame excuse they used for staying at the Forbidden Fortress a few extra days.

"Will it be like this in Storybrooke?" Maleficent asks and interrupts her train of thoughts.

"Like what?"

"Like _this_ ," Maleficent murmurs and pets Regina's cheek. "You and me and a fireplace."

Regina chuckles warmly. "Well, as you already know, I do have a fireplace, but I also happen to live with my teenage son, so I suggest we limit our activities to the bedroom."

Maleficent grins. "I can live with that, little queen."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Maleficent kisses her soundly and tugs her down on top of her.

Regina snickers and takes the opportunity to kiss the sensitive spot just below Mal's ear.

"Mmm, we have to go back, don't we?" Maleficent moans and her fingers start skimming up and down Regina's back.

"Yes, we do," Regina confirms, slightly muffled because of the way her mouth is buried in Mal's skin. "I'm the Mayor. It wouldn't look too good if I just stayed away for weeks."

"Weeks? Let's make it months, little queen."

Regina chuckles into Mal's neck.

Maleficent's hand comes down to knead her ass again, and Regina immediately squirms a little. "Ow. Careful."

"Oops." Maleficent says without sounding very genuine.

And Regina isn't too worried about the pain either. She's far too distracted because of the way her breasts currently is pressed against Mal's.

"I think you're getting wet again, little queen." Maleficent points out.

"I'm perfectly aware of that, thank you." Regina sasses.

"Attitude," Maleficent comments. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Do you need another spanking?"

"No. But I'll let you know when I do."

Maleficent snickers as she draws lazy patterns on Regina's back.

They lie tangled up together for a while, talking about old days and the future and everything in between until Maleficent declares that "that's enough talking", nudges Regina onto her back once more and eats her out for the second time that morning.

The rest of that day passes slowly and comfortably. With sweet wine and grapes. They don't move away from the fireplace, nor do they get dressed- as Maleficent points out what would be the point in that?-

And then they talk some more.

"Do you remember that time I showed up and kidnapped you right before a council meeting?" Maleficent laughs as she stuffs another grape into her mouth.

"I sure do," Regina says and rolls her eyes. "Quite scandalous, really."

"You loved it."

"Yes. I did."

"Perhaps we should try that when we get back to Storybrooke. Surely the Mayor have many council meetings."

Regina chuckles a bit. "Your head is just full of ideas, isn't it?"

"Oh, absolutely, darling," Maleficent drawls.

"You're awful."

"Need I remind you that you were the one who got turned on by the prospect of getting caught."

Regina ducks a little. That's true. The thought of getting caught equally terrified and turned her on.

"Why is it that we have to go back tomorrow?" Maleficent asks and changes the subject.

"Lily. And Henry." Regina reminds her lover.

"Oh, right. I'm looking forward to spending time with your boy. He's an interesting young man."

"That he is," Regina beams. "And I'm quite jealous at how much time you got to spend with our daughter while I was sick."

Maleficent laughs a little. "Sometimes I could have sworn I was talking to you. She sounds so much like you."

"Mm, she does. And she looks quite a bit like me too," Regina teases.

"Indeed. Except for her ability to grow wings and spit fire, there's not a trace of me in her."

Regina chuckles as she takes a sip of the sweet wine.

"Let's hope the next one will look like me."

Regina chokes profusely on the wine. "W-what? _What_?" she's torn between clearing her throat and getting an explanation this instant.

"I was just kidding, darling." Maleficent assures and laughs as she drops a kiss on Regina's shoulder.

Okay," Regina says. She doesn't feel entirely convinced but decides not to delve further into it.

Mal laughs again as she takes the glass of wine from Regina. "Don't choke, my love."

"That was entirely your fault," Regina mutters and coughs to clear her throat.

"You don't want anymore children?"

"I thought you said you were joking?"

"I was. This is merely a hypothetical conversation," Maleficent says nonchalantly.

"Alright then. _Hypothetically_ , I wouldn't be completely opposed to the idea," Regina says. And she means it.

Maleficent beams at her, and that smile is entirely enough to take Regina's breath away.

Regina plucks the glass of wine out of her lovers' hand and sets it aside. Then she crawls on top of Maleficent and smirks as she looks down at her with her hands on either side of the blonde's face.

"Are you going to attack me, little queen?"

"Yes, dragon. That's _exactly_ what I'm gonna do."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	23. Going Home

**What Comes Next**

 **Going Home**

 _ **T**_ hey're bringing the unicorn with them back to Storybrooke.

Maleficent announces that as Regina is in the process of changing into her Storybrooke attire.

"We are?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, absolutely, darling. He doesn't take up much space, and I can't bear to leave him here."

"Okay." Regina says and surrenders easily.

"Okay?" Maleficent repeats. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," Regina confirms. "As you said, he doesn't take up much space."

Maleficent beams. "Thank you, darling." She plants a soft kiss on Regina's cheek.

"No need to thank me." Regina snorts as she buttons her blouse and smoothens the fabric slightly. Taking the little unicorn home to Storybrooke is the least she can do after the rough treatment she gave him that night she stole the curse from Maleficent.

"You look nice," Maleficent comments with a slight smirk as she adjusts her tie slightly. "I like your... Mayor outfit."

"Thanks," Regina says and rubs her temples slightly. She's got a bit of a headache. In fact, she's a bit hungovered. They had too much of that sweet wine yesterday.

"Headache?" Maleficent asks.

"Mhmm."

Maleficent chuckles. "You're still a lightweight, my darling."

"No, I'm not." Regina huffs. "Are you ready to go back to Storybrooke?"

"Yes, absolutely." Maleficent confirms and opens her palm to show Regina the magic bean.

"Excellent. Let's get going then."

They head outside, and the little unicorn trots after them.

Maleficent throws the magic bean on the ground, and a second later, the purple, swirling pit appear.

The little unicorn whinnies and recoils slightly.

"It's alright, Diaval," Maleficent assures. "You needn't be afraid."

The tiny unicorn looks up at his Mistress.

"Go on," Maleficent coaxes. "It's okay."

Diaval nickers as he trots over to the swirling pit, and then he simply walks directly into it and disappears.

"Our turn, I think, my darling." Maleficent says and turns to Regina.

"I believe you're right." Regina nods. Portal jumping while she's hungover. Perfect.

They walk the few steps over to the swirling pit, and right before they jump, Maleficent takes her hand and entwines their fingers.

Regina flashes the blonde a little smile and together they jump into the swirling pit.

Regina is no stranger to travel by magic beans, but there must be something wrong with this particular bean. This is most definitely not how she normally lands.

She ends up lying flat on her back on the hard ground, and a few seconds later, she wheezes, when Maleficent lands directly on top of her and knocks the air out of her lungs.

"Ow!" she complains.

Maleficent cackles. "Is there some sort of problem, my love?"

"You're lying on top of me. That's my problem."

Maleficent cackles again. "So? This is hardly the first time we've ended up in an interesting position."

Regina is about to say something brilliantly sassy, but then she realizes that they actually ended up in the town square, and this is _definitely_ not a suitable position.

"Please get off me," she says and gives Maleficent a little push. She might as well push at a solid cliff. Maleficent is a dragon, for fucks sake. And dragons aren't exactly push able.

But thankfully, Maleficent gets the hint and Regina squeaks again when she rolls off her.

"Are you alright?" Maleficent asks as she gets on her feet and extends her hand out to Regina.

"I think so," Regina says and accepts the helping hand. Maleficent quickly helps her back on her feet, and Regina massages her ribs slightly.

"Did I take your breath away?" Maleficent drawls.

"That was a horrible joke, but yes, more or less." Regina mutters as she brushes lint of her clothes.

Diaval nickers.

Maleficent chuckles a bit as she takes Regina's hand. They walk through town and to Regina's mansion with the little unicorn trailing closely behind them.

"Tell him he's not allowed to eat my flowers," Regina says.

" _You_ tell him. He's quite fluent in the human language."

That gives Regina pause, and she frowns slightly as she asks: "He's not a human you've turned into a unicorn, is he?"

"No, of course he isn't," Maleficent assures. "As I told you, I found him on one of my walks."

"Okay. Well, you're not allowed to eat my flowers, is that clear?"

Diaval nickers.

"And you're not allowed into the house either."

The little unicorn tilts his head and glances first at Regina and then at his Mistress.

"No unicorns in the house," Regina says firmly. "But I'll be happy to build a shed for you in the garden."

The unicorn nickers again. But he doesn't sound entirely pleased with that.

"Make sure that shed is warn enough," Maleficent says. "He doesn't do well in the cold."

"I'll make sure the shed has central heating," Regina quips.

"Central heating? What on earth is that?" Maleficent questions and scrunches up her nose.

As they walk back to Mifflin Street, Regina thoroughly explains to her lover what central heating is.

Maleficent nods, but she doesn't look like she fully understands. "I'm afraid there'll be quite a few things you'll have to explain to me, my darling."

"That is not a problem at all," Regina assures and smiles. "I will be happy to explain everything to you."

They've reached the mansion and Regina instructs Diaval to stay outside while she and Mal heads inside.

Maleficent curiously looks around in the hall and brushes past Regina on her way into the kitchen.

Regina flicks on the light and notes that the house smells a bit... stuffy. She quickly opens a few windows in an attempt to get the smell out.

"What is that?" Maleficent asks and points to the coffee machine.

"That's a coffee machine."

"Coffee machine?"

"Yes," Regina nods. "That machine has saved my life more than one time. You're going to love coffee."

"Why? Is it magic?"

Regina laughs. "In a way, yes. It certainly works like that when you're tired in the morning."

"Oh. Does it taste good?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Okay. Maybe I should try..." the dragon cuts herself off midsentence and freezes when the refrigerator starts rumbling.

"It's just the refrigerator," Regina quickly explains.

"And what in Hell's name is a refrigerator?"

"It's a sort of cupboard where you can store your food. It stays fresh that way."

"Right." Maleficent says and eyes the refrigerator suspiciously.

Regina's mouth twitches, and she quickly swallows her amusement. This is all so new to Maleficent. Laughing at her would be unfair.

"Tell you what," Regina says and places her hands on Maleficent's forearms. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a look at the bedroom?"

"Can I go through your closet?"

"Of course. But I doubt you'll find anything interesting."

Maleficent smirks. "We shall see about that, little queen. I'm sure I'll find at least a few interesting items in your closet."

Regina laughs and shakes her head at that. And tries her best to ignore the little voice in the back of her head that screams _mess! Mess! Mess!_

Maleficent disappears up the stairs, and judging by the sound, she found the right door.

While she pokes around, Regina busies herself with opening a few more windows. The house is really stuffy. Then she opens the fridge to check if any of the food has gone bad.

But she has barely started going through the food before there's a knock on the door.

"Come in," Regina says. She doesn't even bother checking who it is.

She hears the door open, and a few seconds, Emma Swan stands in the kitchen.

"Welcome back," the blonde says.

"Thank you. Where's Henry?"

"At school," Emma scoffs.

"Good. That's good."

"Are you aware that there's a unicorn in your garden?"

"Yes, he's supposed to be there," Regina nods.

Emma chuckles. "Maleficent convinced you to bring him back home?"

"Sort of."

Emma chuckles again. "Anyway, are you two done honeymooning?"

"Excuse me?!"

"As far as I'm concerned, a honeymoon requires a wedding, Savior," Maleficent drawls as she comes sauntering into the kitchen. "And while I have done many, many things with Regina, marrying her as never been one of them. Although..."

"Although _what_?" Regina asks. Her mouth suddenly feels rather dry.

"Nothing." Maleficent flashes her a little smile. "Never mind, my darling. Can I clear one or two shelves in your closet? I'm going to need some room for whatever clothes I might purchase."

"Clear as many shelves as you like. As long as you stop referring to it as my closet." Regina says.

Maleficent's smile widens. " _Our_ closet," she corrects herself.

Regina finds herself going dangerously soft at that.

Maleficent gives her wrist a soft squeeze, and then the dragon disappears upstairs again. Maybe she'll make a mess, but Regina doesn't care one bit.

"She wants to marry you," Emma states plainly.

"I don't think she does." Regina dismisses.

"I think she _does_." Emma retorts. Still completely nonchalantly.

 _Maybe. Maybe she does. Maybe there's a slight chance she might actually want to..._ Regina snaps out of it and tries to remind herself that she detests marriage. That's what she used to tell Maleficent long ago, but Regina finds that she might have changed her mind since then.

"We've lived together for exactly five minutes," Regina deadpans. _Plus minus_ _a few years on an off._

"Right."

"Speaking on living together, how are things with you and the pirate?"

"We're currently searching for a place," Emma says and smiles. "I don't think David has grasped the concept completely, but Henry's excited."

"That's good."

"He's excited about you and Maleficent moving in together too," Emma continues.

"I hope so. I feel like I've been springing too much on him lately," Regina frowns. "I mean, first Lily and now..."

"He adores his new sister." Emma interrupts. "He keeps going on and on and on about how _awesome_ she is."

Regina smiles a little at that.

"Regina, darling? Do you mind giving me a hand?"

"You're busy." Emma observes. "I should go. I didn't want anything, I just wanted to ask about the unicorn in the garden."

"Right. See you later, miss Swan."

The Savior leaves, and Regina goes upstairs to see what Maleficent is up to.

After a few hours of organizing and re-arranging Regina's closet, the two sorceresses heads out to reunite with Henry and Lily.

They find both their children at Granny's Diner.

"Mom!" Henry says as he immediately comes over to hug Regina.

"Hi, honey. How was school?"

"School was great. Is it true that there's a unicorn living in our garden now?"

"And a dragon living in your house," Maleficent interjects quietly.

Henry snickers at that. "Lots of new things to get used to?" he guesses.

"So many," Maleficent sighs and looks a bit defeated. "I don't think I'll ever get familiar with everything."

"That doesn't matter. As long as you get familiar with PlayStation."

"Play what station?" Maleficent asks and looks at Regina to get a translation.

"A device you hooks up with the television and play games on," Regina explains. "Henry spends far too much time in front of that, don't you Henry?"

"No way," Henry chuckles.

"I've played a lot of PlayStation in my time," Lily chirps in. "I'm pretty sure I can kick your ass at any time."

"Oh yeah?" Henry says. "Is that a challenge?"

"Yes, little brother," Lily chuckles and shamelessly ruffles his neatly gelled hair. "It's definitely a challenge."

Regina and Maleficent exchanges a look. Maleficent might not have a clue what Lily and Henry are talking about, but she knows that they are getting along. And that's what matters the most.

They leave their children to talk and sits down at an available table.

"Is this the _date_ you've been talking about, darling?" Maleficent asks as they order their food.

"Yes." Regina smiles. "This is what we never got to do before we went to Camelot."

They chat and clinks their glass together, and by the time their hamburgers arrives, Maleficent is awfully fascinated by the food.

Regina finds that to be incredibly sweet, and this time she doesn't quite succeed in holding back a smile.

"What?" Maleficent asks.

"Nothing."

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Of course not."

"I think you are," Maleficent accuses.

"I would never do that."

"I hope not."

Regina takes a bite of her burger. Maleficent does the same, and Regina can see how she slowly warms up to the unfamiliar food.

"This is good." The dragon says.

"It is," Regina agrees. "Almost better than grapes and wine."

"Almost," Mal chuckles.

"Do you miss the Forbidden Fortress?" Regina asks and reaches across the table to take her lovers hand.

"No, darling. I'm very happy to be here with you."

Regina smiles ridiculously at that.

"I like your bedroom," Maleficent says nonchalantly.

"Good."

"And you were wrong by the way. I did find such interesting things in your closet."

Regina raises an eyebrow. "What did you find?"

"Something you'll _have_ to put on for me later."

Oh. I see." Regina's eyes goes a little wide. "I suppose that could be arranged."

Maleficent smirks. "I'm looking forward to it, darling. This worlds undergarment and nightwear is _very_ interesting."

Regina blushes slightly. "Not everyone wears that kind of nightwear," she mutters halfheartedly.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	24. Adjusting

_**What Comes Next**_

 _ **Adjusting**_

 _ **S**_ liding into bed in Mal's bed in the Forbidden Fortress is one thing. That's familiar. Regina has done that a million times before.

But sliding into her own bed with Mal laying next to her, that's gonna be... Unfamiliar. She hasn't tried that before.

But before there could be talk of settling down for the night, Maleficent has a million and one question regarding the clothes in Regina's closet. More specifically, the nightwear. She quickly "digged" her way through the sensible silk and cotton pajamas, and well into the depths of the closet, she has found some of Regina's more _interesting_ nightwear. Which is why Regina is currently sitting on the edge of the bed, answering questions instead of sleeping.

"What's this?" Maleficent asks curiously as she holds the next piece of clothing up.

"That's called a Babydoll," Regina answers and tries to be as nonchalant about is as possible.

"A "Babydoll"?" Maleficent repeats as she runs her fingers over the red, see through material. "Interesting. It doesn't cover much, does it?"

"It's not supposed to," Regina mutters and now she might be blushing a little. "Are we done here? I'm getting kind of tir-"

"What's this?" Maleficent interrupts and holds the next garment up. "It's soft."

"That's because it's silk. It's called a slip."

Maleficent's blue eyes widens almost comically as she holds the next piece of clothes up. "And _this_? It's certainly... interesting."

Regina glances up at the black teddy. Interesting is right. It's got a plunging neckline that goes almost all the way down to the navel. _God, why do I even own that?_ And has she ever worn it? That's the next question. It certainly looks new.

"It's called a teddy." Regina informs her lover.

"It's nice," Maleficent smirks. "I'm sure you look quite fetching in it."

Regina shrugs. It's hard _not_ to squirm a little when Mal has decided to go through her closet.

"You should wear it sometimes," Maleficent continues.

"Maybe I will. If we can go to bed now," Regina says. "I actually _am_ kind of tired."

"Very well." Maleficent surrenders. "Can I undress you?"

Regina's tired brain has trouble keeping up. Too many things has happened during these past, well... three months.

"You want to undress me?" she asks dumbly.

"Yes. Very much. You promised I could practice on you."

"Alright." Regina says. "You can undress me."

"Thank you, dear." Maleficent says and smiles widely as she wags her finger at Regina in a "come hither"-motion.

Regina stands from the bed and shuffles over to Maleficent. The blonde doesn't waste time. She immediately starts by unbuttoning Regina's suit jacket, and once that's done, she turns her attention to the burgundy blouse Regina is wearing underneath. That too has tiny, little buttons.

"You know, you could just use magic," Regina comments when Mal undoes the tiny little buttons in her blouse.

"But how will I ever learn then?" Maleficent asks innocently. "This _is_ after all the Land Without Magic, isn't it?"

"As I'm sure you've noticed, there's quite a lot of magic here, so your excuse isn't really valid."

"Hush." Maleficent says as she blouse becomes looser and looser around Regina. "So I to undress you the old fashion way. So what?"

Regina just shrugs. "Is this... how things are gonna be every night?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." she supposes she can live with that.

Maleficent smirks as she undoes the last button and slides the blouse down Regina's shoulders.

"Why are you wearing so many layers?" she half complains as she frees the silk camisole from Regina's slacks and pulls it over the brunette's head.

Regina shrugs.

"I'm not used to seeing you in this world's garments," Maleficent complains and smirks again as she looks at Regina who's now wearing her bra and slacks. "That's better. You should look like this every day."

Regina scoffs. "I'm pretty sure there's a couple of people that would protest if the Mayor of Storybrooke walked around like this."

" _I_ wouldn't protest," Maleficent says plainly and Regina shudders involuntarily when the blonde's warm fingers brushes against her stomach.

"Something the matter, darling? We're not doing anything. I'm just _learning_ ," Maleficent teases.

"Right now, you're in the process of taking my pants off." Regina says rather flatly. "I shouldn't have agreed to this."

Mal cackles. "You _like_ it."

"Acknowledged."

"Something in it for the both of us," Maleficent says gleefully.

"Indeed."

Maleficent cackles again as she undoes the button in Regina's slacks and unzips them. She hooks her fingers in the waistband as she pushes them down Regina's legs. Or, she _tries_ to.

"They're too tight," she comments as she gives the slacks a little tug again.

"No, they're not. It just takes a little practice." Regina says as she bats her lovers' eager hands away and replaces them with her own. "Like so." elegantly, she pushes the pants down her legs and steps out of them.

"Hmm. I'm sure I'll get the hang of it," Maleficent says and purses her lips. "Now turn around."

Regina raises an eyebrow at the slightly commanding tone, but she never the less turns around. A moment after, Maleficent begins fiddling with the clasp of her bra.

"Ow." Regina mutters quietly when a bra strap suddenly pops back against her skin.

"I'm sorry, darling."

"It's fine."

Maleficent fumbles for a few seconds, and then she makes a triumphant little sound in the back of her throat when the bra becomes loose around Regina and falls to the floor.

"Well done," Regina says a bit strangled. "That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

"It's getting easier, and it's only my third attempt. Imagine what I'll be capable of after a week's practice," Maleficent quips.

Regina rolls her eyes as she turns around and begins searching through the piles of clothes after something to wear for bed.

"What are you doing?" Maleficent asks and frowns.

"Getting dressed for bed?"

"Why on earth would you do that? I'm gonna take it off you anyway." Maleficent states plainly. Like it's facts she serves for Regina right now.

"Oh?" Regina says innocently as a dirty little smile spreads on her face. "Are you now?"

"Yes, little queen. I thought that was fairly obvious."

"You might be a mind reader, my dear Maleficent, but I however, am not. So how on earth should I know that's what you had in mind?" Regina drawls.

"It should be obvious because..." Maleficent takes a step closer to her and puts her hands on Regina's hips. "This is how it's going to bed every night."

" _Every_ night?" Regina laughs as Mal gives her a not too gentle push that makes her land on the bed.

"Every night." Maleficent confirms as she flicks her wrist and makes her own clothes disappear in a puff of smoke. "Your mattress is strange," she comments as she crawls on top of Regina.

"Why, because it's not bulgy like yours?" Regina teases.

"Excuse me, my mattress were _not_ bulgy!" Maleficent protests and rewards Regina with a nip to her collarbone.

"It was. My back was always a mess after spending a week with you."

Maleficent smirks. "That was hardly the mattress fault, darling. I think perhaps the odd positions were to blame."

"Oh, _very_ funny," Regina says and rolls her dark eyes. "I'm fairly certain that's the worst joke I've ever heard in my entire li..."

"That's enough talking," Maleficent says plainly and wiggles a hand inside Regina's panties.

 _Okay then_. Regina is still not a hundredth percent used to Maleficent's "straight to business"-attitude, but she'll adjust. Of course she'll adjust.

"And she went quiet," Maleficent teases as her fingers begins circling Regina lightly. Too lightly.

"You want to have a conversation r-right now?" Regina asks and curses herself for stuttering.

"No. I'm thinking there are so many other things I could do with my mouth right now," Maleficent drawls.

Regina's own mouth goes ever so slightly dry at that.

"Would you like that, little queen?" Maleficent asks silkily.

"Yes." Regina says plainly.

Maleficent cackles, and Regina makes a little, sad sound in the back of her throat when Mal's fingers suddenly disappears.

But Maleficent appears to be full of good ideas tonight. She shifts until she's practically sitting on top of Regina. Then she grasps Regina's wrists and guides them up. "Grab the headboard."

Regina raises an eyebrow. "You want to restrain me in my own bed?"

"Yes. I like when you're restrained," Maleficent says plainly.

Regina scoffs and rolls her eyes as she curls her fingers around the headboard. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. In my own bed."

"Must be my persuasive nature," Maleficent teases. "Or perhaps it is just because you _like_ being restrained and have deeply missed having someone doing it to you."

Regina scoffs again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

But as so many times before, Maleficent has hit the head on the nail.

 _Okay, this takes some adjusting_ , Regina thinks to herself as she wakes the next morning. She's naked, of course she is. So is Maleficent. And one of her long legs are currently slung over Regina's waist.

This _is_ a bit strange. Waking up in her own bed with _Maleficent_ sleeping next to her. Fate sometimes works in mysterious ways. Who would have guessed that Regina one day would end up in Maleficent's arms again?

 _There must be something that Author has missed_ , Regina muses to herself. The importance of old love, perhaps. How powerful dragon magic really is.

"I can hear you think, little queen," Maleficent mutters into Regina's neck.

"I don't think you could."

"Is something bothering you?" Maleficent asks and stretches her long limbs.

"No. I'm just..."

"What?" Maleficent encourages as her long fingers starts skating up and down Regina's arm.

"Happy." The word comes out hushed. As if she's afraid to say too loudly. Just in case the universe hears her and decides to screw it up.

The long finger stills on her arm, and the next second, a pair of lips lands on her shoulder instead. "Me, too." Maleficent breathes into her skin.

"Scary," Regina teases. It's too early for sentimentality.

"Mmm, _horrible_." Maleficent goes along with it, and then she's suddenly on top of Regina like she was last night.

"Again?" Regina asks. Maybe it's too early for this too.

"Yes, my darling. _Again_." Maleficent snickers.

"Okay then."

Maybe it's not too early for this anyway. Maybe it's _never_ to early for this.

Maleficent doesn't like the shower.

Well, she likes getting clean, and she likes soaking her body in long, steaming hot baths, but she's skittish of the shower and the way the water just comes splashing down from above.

Regina has to use her own persuasive skills which includes the offer of showering _with_ Maleficent, to coax the dragon into the shower. She's not happy about it. Claims that the beam of water is too hard on her skin, and that the water is too cold, but she puts up with it. Simply because Regina is there.

"See?" Regina says gently once their done showering and has returned to the bedroom. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I didn't like it," Maleficent says and grimaces. "I think I'll choose your bathtub the next time."

"Very well." Regina nods.

"Is there room for both of us in that too?"

"I don't think so," Regina replies. She didn't have co-showers in mind when she "designed" her bathroom.

"That's a problem," Maleficent says plainly.

"I'll buy a bigger bathtub," Regina shrugs. "It's not a big deal."

She puts that on her "to do list" and then she opens the closet. What should she wear today?

Maleficent just settles for waving her hand and gets dressed that way. Regina glances over her shoulder and smiles. Maleficent looks very good in her Storybrooke attire. With her hair pinned in soft curls and her newfound love for silk ties and button ups.

Regina chuckles slightly as she spots the silver dragon brooch pinned to Maleficent's blouse. That's a little funny.

"What?" Maleficent asks. "What's so funny, my darling?"

"Nothing. You look nice," Regina smiles.

"Thank you, dear. Is that what you'll be wearing today? Because I approve," Maleficent cackles.

"I'm not wearing anything."

"Exactly."

Regina shakes her head. "You're impossible."

"Give me one good reason why you shouldn't walk around like that all day."

"Because I actually have to leave this house."

Maleficent scoffs in a "why on earth do you need to do that"-manner and waves her hand once more. A grey hat appears on her head.

Regina opens her underwear drawer. She's surprised to find it untouched. Maleficent didn't get her hands into that last night. She was too busy going through Regina's nightwear.

"What is _that_?" Maleficent asks and her blue eyes widens almost comically as she gapes at the underwear Regina just stepped into.

"That my dear, is called a thong," Regina grins. "Do you like it?"

"Quite scandalous," Maleficent says, recovering quickly and tilts her head.

"Not really. Plenty of women wears them," Regina shrugs as she bends slightly to find the bra that matches the thong.

 _Swat_.

Regina flinches slightly, inhales and then rises to her full height. Whipping her head around, she glares at Maleficent. "I believe that was uncalled for, dear." She informs her lover and rubs the spot on her arse Maleficent just swatted.

"What did you expect when you walk around in _that_?" Maleficent smirks.

Regina scowls slightly as she finds the bra and puts it on. Next, she finds her stockings and slides them on.

Maleficent stares at her.

Regina tries to ignore it as she shrugs on a red shirt with a rather plunging neckline.

Maleficent keeps staring in a way that almost leads Regina to believe that the dragon is planning to have her for breakfast.

She keeps ignoring the blonde's stare and shimmies into her pencil skirt and then shrugs a blazer over the red shirt. Instead of spending time with applying makeup, she simply waves her hand and makes it appear. There. Now she's finished. Well, _almost_. She sits down on the edge of the bed as she zips her boots.

"You're _staring_." She comments as she runs a finger through her hair.

"I like this world." Maleficent states plainly.

"Well, good. I'm glad to hear," Regina chuckles. "Does your newfound love have anything to do with this world's clothes?"

"Perhaps."

Regina laughs as she shuffles over to Maleficent and places her hands on the blonde's hips. "You'll need some clothes too."

"I already have clothes, dear."

"Mmm, clothes that you magically make appear."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"It's cheating," Regina states.

"So what?"

"All magic comes with a price," Regina reminds her. "And however small the price might be for conjuring clothes, I don't want you to pay it."

Maleficent flashes her a beaming smile at that.

"What?" Regina asks and frowns.

"I like when you worry about me."

"I wasn't worried-"

Maleficent interrupts her by kissing her rather soundly.

"And now you're messing up my lipstick," Regina mutters against her lover's lips.

Maleficent snickers.

"Okay, there was a reason I got dressed today," Regina reminds Mal when the blonde starts tugging at the lapels of her blazer. "Breakfast."

"Can't we just have breakfast later?" Maleficent asks.

"No, we cannot. We actually have responsibilities."

"Lily," Maleficent acknowledges. "And Henry."

"Correct. Henry's at school right now but let's go and see what our daughter is up to."

"Alright."

They finally leave the mansion and drive to Granny's Diner. Maleficent isn't exactly familiar with cars. Cruella's car being the only exception, and she's very fascinated with the "strange carriage" as she calls the Mercedes.

"I'll teach you to drive it," Regina promises as they walk into the Diner.

"Is it difficult?" Maleficent inquires.

"A bit, but I think you'll learn quickly. Two coffee, please."

"Two?"

"You'll have to learn to drink coffee too," Regina chuckles.

Maleficent grimaces. "It looks strange," she comments as Granny arrives with two cups of coffee.

"I can assure you, there's _nothing_ wrong with my coffee!" Granny barks.

"And did anyone ever say there was?" Regina shoots back.

Maleficent doesn't look convinced as Regina takes a sip of her coffee.

"Try it," Regina encourages. "I think you'll like it."

Maleficent takes a small sip of the coffee, and it's actually a little funny to see how she gradually warms up to the coffee.

"Not bad, huh?" Regina smiles.

"No, I do believe I can get used to it. Even if it does taste a little strange."

That's when Lily finds them. The young brunette smiles as she walks over to their table. "Hi moms."

"Hello, dear." Maleficent smiles. "What have you been up to?"

"I was actually looking for mayor mom," Lily chuckles and sits down next to them.

"Is there something wrong?" Regina asks.

"Nope, but the room I have at Granny's is getting kinda small," Lily says. "And with Esme being here, it wouldn't be half bad to have my own place."

"You just leave that with me," Regina smiles. "I'll pull some strings and find something for you."

"Great. So mom," Lily says and turns her attention to Maleficent. "How do you find the modern world so far?"

"Quite interesting," Maleficent says and her blue eyes flickers towards Regina. "There are lots of new things to get used to."

"Yeah I bet," Lily acknowledges and groans slightly. "Look, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but you're totally staring down mom's top and it's making me want to vomit a little, so could you, you know, _stop_?"

Maleficent's eyes immediately snaps up to Lily's face. "I'm sorry about that, dear."

Regina cringes slightly. _I should have worn something else_.

"Is there any chance I might drag you away from mom?" Lily asks. "I could do with another scary dragon bitch lesson."

"I do believe that could be arranged," Maleficent says and smiles.

"After breakfast?"

"Absolutely."

"Great."

That suits Regina just fine. She has to head down to the town hall anyway to check up on some paperwork anyway.

Lily stays with them while they have breakfast, and she easily coaxes Maleficent into going shopping with her the next day.

"Aren't you coming with us, mom?" she asks Regina.

"I am going to need your guidance," Maleficent adds.

"Alright," Regina nods. "I'll go with you."

"Family outing," Lily quips.

"I like the sound of that," Maleficent says deeply serious.

Once they're done eating, Lily and Maleficent heads out. But only after Maleficent has kissed Regina goodbye.

Obviously, Emma and her pirate chooses that exact moment to walk into the diner, and out of the corner of her eye, Regina sees how Emma is smirking.

 _I don't care. I will damn well kiss my girlfriend whenever I want._

Lily clears her throat loudly. "Not that I don't appreciate the fact that my mothers are happy together or anything, but you kinda makes me wanna throw up again, so..."

"I'm coming," Maleficent chuckles as she pecks Regina's cheek one last time. "See you later, darling."

"Yes, I suspect you will."

 **To Be Continued...**


	25. New Things

**What Comes Next**

 **New Things**

 _ **I**_ t's like letting a child loose in a shop full of sweets.

At first, Maleficent had been apprehensive, maybe even skeptic about the prospect of shopping for new clothes, but she had quickly warmed up to the idea. The moment they had walked into the store, her eyes had lit up, and Regina had immediately sensed, that this shopping trip was gonna be a success.

She is right.

Maleficent had immediately started going through all the clothes in the store. Regina chirps in now and then, comments on the clothes Maleficent shows her, but for the most of it, she lets Lily guide Maleficent. Not that Regina doesn't want to help, quite the contrary, she simply keeps in the background to give Maleficent and Lily some time to bond.

Lily is more than happy to assist her mother, so Regina finds a chair near the dressing rooms and sits down. From here she can watch Lily and Maleficent. And she likes what she sees. She won't stop fawning over how beautiful her daughter is anytime soon. Lily doesn't like hearing that. She doesn't like fawning in general, and the few times Regina has dared doing it, she has been met by an eyeroll and "mom, seriously?"

But Lily _is_ beautiful. No doubt about that.

So is Maleficent. Regina had feared that adjusting to the modern world would be difficult, but for someone who has lived most of her life alone in an isolated castle, Maleficent is adjusting very well.

"Regina? Where did you run off to?"

Regina's head snaps up when she hears Maleficent's voice. "I'm right here."

"Oh. What do you think of this?" Maleficent inquires and holds up a bottle green silk blouse with tiny little buttons.

"It's pretty," Regina smiles. "I like it."

Maleficent frowns slightly. "What does "figure fitting" mean?"

"It means that it's a bit tight."

Maleficent smirks and tilts her head. "Like _your_ shirts."

"You never miss anything, do you?" Regina chuckles. "I would pick that shirt if I were you."

"You like it?" Maleficent asks a bit uncertain.

"I do," Regina nods. "But this is not about what I like. This is about what _you_ like."

"I like what you wear. I want you to like what I wear, too," Maleficent says plainly.

Before Regina gets the chance to answer that statement, Lily comes over to them. "Have you tried the shirt, mom?"

"No," Maleficent says and her eyes flickers anxiously towards the dressing room.

"I think you should," Lily continues. "We have to make sure it fits."

Maleficent squirms a bit as her eyes flickers towards the dressing room again. "I don't think..."

"I'll go with you," Regina immediately offers. She knows exactly what this is about. Maleficent doesn't like small, cramped spaces. Especially not if there's no light. The dressing room is nicely lit up, but it's still a very small space. Regina will probably never stop feeling guilty about it. Because Maleficent's phobia comes from being trapped underground in the darkness for thirty years.

Regina isn't quite sure _why_ Maleficent has forgiven her for that, let alone wants to be with her.

"You... You will?" Maleficent asks and a small smile grazes her lips.

"Of course," Regina nods and carefully explains: "there won't be much room when we're both in there, but..."

"That's alright," Maleficent interrupts. "I'll be fine if you go with me."

"Done deal," Regina smiles and squeezes the blonde's hand softly.

Both of them head into the dressing room, and Maleficent looks visibly uncomfortable when Regina closes the curtain.

"Hey," Regina says gently, and Maleficent's eyes snaps up to meet hers. "I'm right here, okay?"

Maleficent nods once as she begins to unbutton the cream colored blouse she's wearing to replace it with the bottle green one she's considering buying.

Regina doesn't say much as Maleficent slips the cream colored blouse over her head. Just smiles every now and then when Maleficent looks up.

"What do you think?" Maleficent asks as she buttons the last button in the bottle green blouse.

Regina tilts her head and smiles. "You look very nice."

Maleficent purses her lips as she looks at her reflection in the mirror. "It's certainly different from what I wore in the Enchanted Forest."

"So it is," Regina nods and thinks back to her first meeting with the unstable, doped Maleficent.

"But fortunately enough, I've never been afraid of changes," Maleficent continues. "Will you stay in here while I change out of it?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Regina assures.

Maleficent changes out of the blouse and back into her own, and then she and Regina leaves the dressing room.

"We have a winner," Regina announces and smiles at Lily.

"Great. What's next? Skirts? Pants?"

Maleficent quickly scans the store, and then she looks back at Lily. "What are those called? The garments you're wearing?"

"Jeans," Lily chuckles. "And they're not garments, mom. They're _pants_."

"Give me chance," Maleficent mock scolds. "I'll learn it. Eventually."

Regina chuckles. "You want to try on a pair of jeans?"

"Yes, the one you wore the other day looked nice," Maleficent says plainly.

Regina rolls her eyes a little at that statement. Maleficent had been flabbergasted at seeing Regina in jeans. She hadn't been able to comprehend how well the pants _fitted_ everywhere.

She hadn't been able to keep her hands to herself that day. And Regina hadn't minded that at all.

Maleficent heads straight towards the jeans department, and once again Regina trusts Lily to pick out a pair of jeans for her mother. Regina isn't exactly an expert when it comes to jeans. She doesn't own many pairs. But maybe she'll buy another pair, who knows.

A couple of minutes later, Lily and Maleficent comes back. A pair of black jeans is slung over Maleficent's arm.

"We have a winner," Lily proclaims and chuckles.

"Excellent. Let's go and try them on then," Regina replies. Mal has already grabbed her hand and is tugging her towards the dressing room.

Watching Maleficent trying on the pair of jeans proves to be more interesting than Regina has expected. Mal has a few issues with putting the jeans on, but that's not exactly the reason why it's interesting.

"Well, that looks very..." Regina trails off as Maleficent turns her back on her to see how the jeans look in the mirror.

"Very what?" Maleficent asks and glances at Regina over her shoulder.

"Very, uh..."

"Uh?" Maleficent repeats and one of her blonde eyebrows rises. "That's not terrible coherent, little queen."

"They look nice. You look nice," Regina says. Her voice breaks and she quickly clears her throat. It's true. Maleficent does look nice in those jeans. _Very_ nice. Regina's mouth goes slightly dry at the sight before her eyes.

"They're surprisingly comfortable," Maleficent comments as she spins around slowly in front of the mirror. "And they do make a certain body part of mine look particularly nice."

"So I've noticed," Regina says a bit flatly. And she thought she had seen everything when she first saw Maleficent in one of her ridiculously tight velvet dresses.

"Oh?" Maleficent turns around, and that smirk is back on her lips. "Have you now?"

"Quite impossible _not_ to," Regina mutters. Seriously, Maleficent's ass has never looked better than it does right now.

Maleficent lets out a soft chuckle as she creeps closer to Regina. Suddenly, she's standing inches from Regina, and she grasps the brunette's hands and places them on her hips.

"What are you doing?" Regina asks. Her mouth goes dangerously dry again.

"Making sure the quality is good enough. You're the expert. Not I."

"Mal..."

"You said you would help me," Maleficent interrupts and grins. "Surely, checking the quality is important, is it not?"

"This is _not_ how you check the quality," Regina mutters.

"No? Then let's call it "make sure they fit"," Maleficent purrs as she grasps Regina's hands again and places them on her ass.

It takes all Regina's willpower and then some to _not_ get turned on in a dressing room and do something reckless.

Like ripping those damned jeans off Maleficent and have her right now.

"So? What's the verdict, little queen? I think they're a bit... _tight_."

Regina's breath hitches slightly at that. _Oh yeah, they're tight alright._ _Everything_ _is tight._

"Perfect!" Regina blurts out and moves her hands away so fast it's like Maleficent just burned her.

"Are you referring to the jeans or my ass?" Maleficent asks innocently.

"Both. And can we please focus here? Our _daughter_ is standing right outside."

Maleficent cackles. "But if she hadn't been standing right outside..."

She doesn't need to finish that sentence. Regina has a fairly good idea what would have happened if Lily hadn't been right outside, and it's enough to almost make Regina flee the dressing room.

Maleficent cackles again as she shimmies out of her jeans and into her own pair of slacks.

They leave the dressing room. Thankfully, Lily _isn't_ standing right outside. She has wandered down to the jeans rack again, and thus she has not heard her mothers' conversation.

Regina is grateful for that.

"So? Do they fit?" the young brunette asks.

 _Oh, yeah. They fit._

"Like a glove," Maleficent is bold enough to say.

Regina keeps her mouth entirely shut.

"Great. So, what's next? I found some skirts you might like."

But something else has caught Maleficent's attention. The underwear department. She looks like a dragon hunting as she walks over to the racks of lace and silk. And admittedly, she looks a bit confused too.

"Right," Lily half-chuckles. "That's definitely not my department. This looks like a job for mom."

Regina rolls her eyes. _Of all things, why the underwear department_?

"I don't understand any of this," Maleficent says frustrated. "How in hells name am I supposed to know what size they are?!"

Regina silently thanks whatever god that the store is empty.

" _O_ kay," Lily splutters. "On that note, I think I'll be off. I promised Esme anyway, so... Mom, can you take it from here?"

"I believe I have to," Regina says. _This should be interesting_.

Lily chuckles as she gives Regina's shoulder a light squeeze. "Let me know how many bras were burned in pure frustration, okay?"

"I'm counting on keeping the damage at a minimum," Regina quips. "Give my best to Esme."

"I will. See you later."

"See you, dear."

Lily says a quick goodbye to Maleficent who's far too distracted by all the fascinating garments to actually pick up on it, and then the young brunette leaves the store.

And thus, Regina is left alone with Maleficent. A Maleficent who's vibrant with curiosity at her latest discovery. Women's underwear.

She appears to be having fun, so Regina has every intention of staying in the background until Maleficent needs her help.

Which she does immediately.

"Regina, can you please come and give me a hand?" she asks over her shoulder.

"Certainly," Regina says as she walks over to the racks of bra's. "What's troubling you?"

"What's this?" Maleficent asks and presents Regina with a black bra. "It feels strange."

"That's a push up bra," Regina explains. "It's padded. That's why it feels a bit different from the others."

"Push up?" Maleficent echoes and that little wrinkle appears between her eyes again.

"It pushes your breasts up." Regina says shortly.

"Why?" Maleficent inquires and her frown deepens.

"Because it sometimes looks better," Regina replies. "Depends on what shirt or dress you're wearing."

"Do _you_ have any of these push up things?"

"Several. And they're called push up bras. Not things."

"You don't need push up," Maleficent says and turns her attention back to racks of bras. "They look fine without being _pushed up_."

Regina finds it very troublesome to contain her amusement at that. "Thank you, dear. I appreciate that."

Maleficent flashes her a smile.

They continue their little "hunt", and Regina tries to explain the different cup sizes to Maleficent. The Dragon finds that confusing.

"How do I find out what size I am?"

"I'm sure there's a measuring tape in the dressing room."

"You can _measure_ it?"

"Yes, that's how you find out what size you are."

"What size are _you_?"

 _Why did I just_ _know_ _that would be her next question_?

"34B." Regina informs her lover.

"Oh," Maleficent frowns again. That didn't make a lot of sense to her. "And am I... bigger or smaller than that?"

"Bigger," Regina says, and her mouth goes a little dry again. "Definitely bigger."

"Oh. What's this?"

"That's called a strapless bra. I'm sure you can guess why."

"It doesn't have any straps."

"Right you are."

"And what's this?"

"That's called a bralette. As you can see, it doesn't have any wires."

"Oh. Right." Maleficent sighs and shakes her head. "This is so confusing."

"Which is why I'm here to help you," Regina gently reminds her and takes her hand. "We'll figure it out together."

"Okay."

"First things first," Regina says. "We better get you measured so we know what size we're aiming for."

"Alright."

"So, normally the shop assistant is the one who does the measuring..."

"I'll bite the head of the first one that tries," Maleficent vows darkly.

 _Right. Of course._ "You want me to do it," Regina guesses. She has already been defeated.

"And nobody else," Maleficent says sternly.

"Right." Regina grabs a bra she estimates will fit. Ish. "In you go." She ushers Maleficent inside the dressing room and follows her.

Measuring Maleficent is an _interesting_ situation too, and Maleficent keeps hinting that she "wouldn't exactly mind if Regina took advantage of the current situation", but Regina insists on being "professional". This is a dressing room. And they'll have plenty of opportunity to do things when they get back. She's not about to be caught doing the dirty in a dressing room, _thank you very much_.

Finding Maleficent's size is fairly easy, and Regina was right. The blonde indeed needs a bigger size than Regina.

Maleficent redresses, and Regina silently thanks the universe for _that_ , and armed with the right size they venture out in "bra wonderland" again.

Maleficent is less confused now that she knows what size she needs, and she has a mighty fun time with hauling out different bras and ask for Regina's opinion on them.

Regina might be biased, but she's fairly certain Maleficent will look wonderful in all of them. Which is quite easy to picture, really. It's harder to _not_ picture.

And she gets _plenty_ of visuals when she accompanies Maleficent into the dressing room to help with tricky clasps. This is beginning to represent some kind of slow torture. And not the slow torture Regina likes.

Regina has just steered Maleficent away from the maternity bras and explained why she doesn't need one of those, when they suddenly get company in the clothing store.

Emma and Killian walks through the doors, and Killian is muttering something about the possibility of getting a new leather jacket, when Emma spots Regina and Maleficent in the underwear department. The blonde flashes Regina a smile.

Regina returns the smile and her answer is a bit halfhearted when Maleficent asks her opinion on yet another bra.

"Do you think I would look good in this?" Maleficent inquires and holds the red lace bra up.

"Mhmm. Of course."

"That wasn't very genuine," Maleficent frowns and her mouth twists slightly. "You don't like it?"

 _Oh, dear god have mercy_. "Yes. I like it." Regina says strained. Why is it that Emma and her pirate has to potter around in the women's department right now?

"A lot?" Maleficent asks, uncertainty still seeping through her voice.

"A lot." Regina confirms. She has a distinct feeling that Emma and Killian are listening in on her and Mal's conversation.

"Good. I'm glad," Maleficent smiles and then she continues to go through the bra rack.

Regina steps backwards to let the blonde have some space. Maybe they'll finish their shopping trip before the store closes.

Or perhaps not. Maleficent looks like she could continue investigating _forever_. Well, at least Regina knows where to look for her if she ever gets lost. In the women's underwear department.

"Hey," Emma says as she and Killian emerges from whatever rack of clothes they've been hiding under.

"Miss Swan," Regina acknowledges.

"Shopping trip?" Emma asks.

"As you can see," Regina nods.

"How's she taking all the new things?" Emma inquires.

"Quite well. Some of the clothes was a bit confusing for her, but apart from that, we're making wonderful progress."

"Great. Are you picking up Henry today or should I...?"

"I'll do it," Regina says. "Him and Mal can spend some time together. Get used to each other."

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem," Emma snickers. "I heard excited talk of a dragon this morning."

"She's more than just a dragon."

"Our son is fourteen. I'm pretty sure it's the dragon stuff he notices first," Emma says and snickers again.

"Perhaps you're right."

"And suddenly, the glamour has gone off Captain Hook," Killian interjects and chuckles.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Can't exactly compete with a dragon," he says and laughs.

Emma laughs too and gives him a soft nudge.

"I wasn't aware that it was a competition for Henry's attention," Regina says a bit wryly.

"Regina? Could you come over here for a second?"

"Certainly," Regina says as she walks over to Maleficent. "What is it?"

"What's this? That looks strange too."

"That's a halter neck," Regina explains. "You tie it in the back."

"Oh. Like one of those bikinis?"

"Exactly."

"I see." Maleficent's brow creases in confusion as she continues her quest, muttering something about why there's so many different kinds of bras, and how it's so much easier with a corset.

Regina disagrees with that. Bras opened a whole new world to her, and she knows the same thing will happen to Maleficent. There will be a day where Maleficent will cherish her bra's.

Suddenly, Maleficent's face lights up as she spots something familiar. Something she knows and can relate to. "This looks _exactly_ like the one you wore the other day!" she proclaims as she holds up the red lace balconette bra and matching panties for the world to see.

 _Right then_. God, Regina keeps forgetting how straight forward Maleficent is with _everything_. Out of the corner of her eye, Regina sees how Killian suddenly gets busy looking everywhere else.

"It sure does," Regina answers. She has already been defeated.

"You looked good in it," Maleficent remembers. "Do you think I would too?"

"Undoubtedly." Regina says. Her mind is more than helpful when it comes to providing with visuals in the manner.

"Do you think I should try it on then?"

 _No. No, no._ If Maleficent decides to try the bra on now, Regina is officially screwed. As in _very_ screwed.

Regina takes a step closer and lowers her voice so Maleficent is the only one who hears her: "Any chance you can buy it without trying it first?"

"But I thought the whole point with this shopping trip was to..."

Regina clears her throat quietly. "If you try that bra on right _now_ , I'm not sure I'll be able to..."

Maleficent tilts her head, raises an eyebrow and breathes a soft: "Oh."

"Yes. _Oh_."

Maleficent's voice is surprisingly nonchalant when she says: "I think we're done shopping. Don't you reckon, Regina?"

Regina wholeheartedly agrees to that. They're most definitely done shopping.

She helps Maleficent with paying for all the clothes she has purchased and then they leave the clothing store.

Maleficent insists that she should try the bra on as soon as they arrive back home, and Regina finds that that is an excellent idea, so she willingly sits down on the edge of the bed and waits patiently while Mal is changing in the bathroom.

It doesn't take more than a couple of minutes before the door opens and Maleficent emerges from the bathroom.

"So?" she asks as she spins around for Regina. "What do you think, little queen?"

"I think..." Regina takes a second to clear her head as she looks at Maleficent's pale skin and the way the bra just _clings_ to her. _God,_ Maleficent looks good in that. Red is definitely her color.

"You think?" Maleficent encourages and raises an eyebrow.

"I think that underwear needs to come off." Regina states matter of factly. Her own needs to come off too.

"You _do_?" Maleficent says with feigned surprise.

"Yes, I do. And preferably right now."

"But it's so comfortable. I _like_ it," Maleficent teases.

"I'm sure you do. Get over here."

Maleficent snickers as she saunters over to Regina. Suddenly, she's standing right in front of the brunette, and Regina is finally able to reach out and put her hands on Mal's hips. She smirks up at the blonde before she lowers her head and places a teasing kiss on her stomach.

Maleficent shudders at that.

Regina gives her stomach another kiss. A bit further down this time.

"Y-you're right," Maleficent breathes. "I think the underwear needs to come off too."

"So glad we agree," Regina purrs as she hooks her fingers inside the waistband of the brand-new panties. "Allow me to assist you then."

Maleficent is more than happy to let her do that.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	26. What I Love About You

**What Comes Next**

 **What I love about you**

 _ **R**_ egina is the first one awake the following morning.

Awake and completely alert.

Maleficent is still asleep next to her, and her golden hair is spreading out on the pillow.

How is Regina supposed to resist that?

She can't. Of course she can't.

She shifts so she's lying on her other side, and then she leans in and presses a light kiss to Maleficent's cheek.

It has the desired effect. Maleficent opens her blue eyes and gives Regina a sleepy look. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Regina says innocently, even though that's so very far from the truth. She kisses Maleficent again. This time right below her ear.

That elicits a shudder from Maleficent.

Regina grins as she pushes the covers away from Maleficent. She won't need them.

"I'm trying to sleep," Maleficent points out.

"Really?" Regina says innocently as she runs a finger up and down Maleficent's sternum. "I'm trying to seduce you. Which one of us do you think will be successful?"

"I suspect _you_ will," Maleficent says. "Care to tell me why you have decided to give me such a lovely wakeup call?"

"Why not?" Regina snickers and revels in the squeak Maleficent makes when the brunette shifts so she's on top of her.

"Well, aren't you delightful," Maleficent drawls.

"I do try my best," Regina chuckles as she dips down and kisses Maleficent's neck again.

"Your bedroom is cold," Maleficent half-complains.

"No, it's not. You're just not used to the climate yet," Regina snickers.

But her amusement soon dies down when her fingers brushes against the scar on Maleficent's chest. It's by no means a big scar, but still, having a sword shoved through your chest has to leave some kind of mark, right?

Guilt washes over Regina and she lowers her head and brushes a soft kiss over the scar on Maleficent's chest.

Warm fingers threads through her hair. "What was that for?" Maleficent inquires gently.

"I'm sorry," Regina mutters.

"Oh, little queen," Maleficent says as her long arms loops around Regina. "That's all a part of the past, remember?"

"I don't understand how you can _possibly_ want to be with..."

"No," Maleficent interrupts and places a finger on Regina's lips. "None of that now. You were in the process of seducing me."

Regina chuckles against the finger on her lips. "Are you seducible?" the words comes out a bit muffled, but Maleficent still smiles warmly.

"Yes. Absolutely," the Dragon drawls. "I actually had quite the dream about you."

"Did you now?" Regina half-laughs as her hand slides down. Maleficent might have been complaining over being cold, but it doesn't take Regina long to find the place where the blonde is _always_ warm. And wet.

"That must have been some dream," Regina comments.

"It was," Maleficent breathes back and squirms a bit.

"And what was it about? I'm ever so curious," Regina husks as she gives Mal's thigh a soft nudge.

Maleficent immediately spreads for her. "The first time we..."

"Oh?" Regina chuckles warmly into her neck. "That _does_ sound like a good dream."

"Do you still remember?" Maleficent asks and her fingers skates up and down Regina's naked back again.

"Do anyone ever forget their first time?" Regina retorts and smirks when she finds Mal's clit with the tip of her finger.

Maleficent swallows thickly at that.

"How do you find your wakeup call so far?" Regina asks almost nonchalantly.

"D-delightful. But I'd like your fingers inside me."

Regina chuckles. "Blunt as ever."

"I see no point in sugarcoating how I feel."

"No, I suppose you don't," Regina snickers. "One of the many things I love about you." She slips a finger inside Maleficent.

"What..." Maleficent swallows again and her hips twitches again. "What else do you love?"

"You want me to make a list, Mal?"

"I-indulge an old monster."

"You're no monster," Regina says firmly. "But I suppose I could indulge you." She lifts her head slightly to look at Maleficent.

Maleficent squirms underneath her. "I'm waiting, d-darling."

Regina chuckles. "Well, for starters... I love the face you make when I..." she slips a second finger inside Maleficent and then crooks both her fingers slightly. "Do this."

Maleficent's mouth falls open, her eyes goes wide and the hand on Regina's back curls into a fist.

"Yes, that face," Regina laughs. "I really love that."

"A-and what else do you love?"

"Well..." Regina drawls and thumps her fingers against Mal's g-spot. "In two seconds or so, you're going to grab my shoulder hard and dig your nails into it because you really love what I'm doing..."

Maleficent's hand flies up and grabs Regina's shoulder. Her nails sinks into Regina's soft skin.

"Exactly," Regina purrs. "I really love that."

"What e-else?" Maleficent demands. She doesn't loose her grip on Regina's shoulder as her hips begins moving in synch with Regina's thrusts.

"The thing you're doing with your hips right now. I love that," Regina says and scissors her fingers slightly inside Maleficent.

"Oh god! _Regina_!"

"Mmmm, I love when you say that too," Regina breathes. "Do you need more?"

"Yes! Oh god, yes!"

Regina chuckles. She's ninety nine percent sure that it isn't more reasons Maleficent needs, but Regina finds that this is rather entertaining. And Maleficent _did_ ask her to indulge her.

The blonde moans deeply and bites her lip.

"I love how you can't keep quiet even though you try," Regina says. "I love when you bite your lip like that." She presses the heel of her hand against Mal's clit.

Maleficent cries out sharply and fists the bedsheet with one hand.

"I love that noise too," Regina murmurs. "But you know which sound I love the most?"

"N-no," Maleficent moans. "Which s-s-sound is tha- _ahh_!"

"No, it's not that one," Regina chuckles. "Even though that's one of my favorites too." she stills her fingers inside Maleficent.

"Re _gina_! Don't tease!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll take you over my knee afterwards."

Regina laughs and starts moving her fingers inside Maleficent again. Slowly. Definitely not fast enough to give the dragon what she wants.

"I love that too," she tells her lover.

"W-what?"

"How you enjoy threatening me even though you don't have the upper hand."

"Oh, believe me, s-sweetheart- oh _fuck_!- flipping you over right now would be the easiest thing in the world."

"But back to the sound I love the most," Regina continues and ignores Maleficent's threat. "Do you still want to know what that is?"

" _Yes_!"

Regina laughs as she nudges Maleficent's thigh again. "Put your feet on the mattress, darling. And spread your legs."

Maleficent's breath comes out in a _whoosh_ as she does as she's asked. She clearly knows what Regina is up to.

Regina smirks as she lowers her mouth and finally swirls her tongue through Maleficent's wetness.

Maleficent almost screams at that, and her long fingers locks in Regina's hair.

If she was in any position to do so, Regina would have smirked. _And that is the sound I love the most._ She seals her lips around Maleficent's clit and starts thrusting her fingers again. Crooking and scissoring them until Maleficent's grip on her hair becomes impossibly tight and the dragon is babbling nonsense.

Hearing the Mistress of all Evil babble nonsense is another thing Regina loves. She'll make sure to tell Mal that later. She flicks her tongue against Mal's tight bundles of nerves, raises one hand and gives Mal's breast a rather clumsy grope. It's a bit hard to aim when she can't exactly see what she's doing.

But oh, how it _works_. Maleficent is pretty much reduced to putty, and her skin heats up in a way that makes Regina fear for her life for about five seconds, but then Maleficent comes with a shout, and Regina forgets all about fearing ending up charred to a crisp.

Regina withdraws her fingers, licks them clean while Maleficent melts back against the mattress muttering something that sounds very much like " _fuck-fuck-fuck_."

Regina cackles. She can't help but feel ever so slightly proud. Reducing the Mistress of all Evil to this is quite the achievement in her book. She wipes her mouth with her thumb.

"You never..." Maleficent groans slightly as she lifts her head to look at Regina. "You never told me what your favorite sound is."

"No, but I showed you," Regina laughs. "Did you almost transform on me?"

"Yes," Maleficent admits a bit sheepishly. "Oops."

"Indeed," Regina half-chuckles.

A little wrinkle appears between Maleficent's eyes as she stretches a hand out and cups Regina's cheek. "Are you hurt, little one? Did I burn you?"

"No, I'm fine," Regina assures.

"Are you certain?"

"Absolutely. Maybe you should go for a flight?" Regina suggests.

"I will. Later. But there's something that's much more important right now."

"And what's that?"

Maleficent answers that by sitting bolt upright in the bed and grabbing Regina's hips. She tugs until Regina is sitting in her lap.

"You're wet, little queen," she says plainly as she dips one finger inside Regina's wetness.

"What did you expect?" Regina sasses.

But when Maleficent suddenly sinks two fingers inside her, Regina is very much done being sassy. Her jaw falls open with a soft pop.

"I think I like early mornings," Maleficent smirks.

Unlike her lover, Regina is not capable of keeping up the conversation. She buries her face in the crook of Mal's neck. She can't keep herself upright. Not when Maleficent has two fingers inside her.

Maleficent's body vibrates as she laughs fruitily, and Regina groans into her skin when the blonde gives her breast a squeeze.

"It's strange, really," Maleficent continues. "I've never actually liked early mornings, but I think I could grow to like them. Especially if we spend all of them like _this_."

Regina moans again.

Maleficent's hand leaves her breast and she grasps Regina's chin, tilts her face up and then claims her lips in a rather sweet kiss.

"H-harder," Regina mutters against her lover's lips.

Maleficent chuckles as she picks up the pace. "Do you know what _I_ love, sweet one?"

"N-no."

"I love..." Maleficent stresses out the word "love" with a particular skillful flick of her wrist that leaves Regina gasping. "How easy it is for me to turn you into twenty year old Regina again."

"You- y-you miss her?" Regina pants and wonders why the hell she's engaging in a conversation right _now_.

"No, I don't," Maleficent replies and grins cheekily. "She's right here."

Regina would have given much to be able to protest against that and tell Mal that a lot of things have happened since she was a little naïve twenty year old. But she has a distinct feeling that Maleficent has a point.

"She might be hard to find sometimes," Maleficent continues and gives Regina's cheek a soft caress. "But she never left. Not completely."

"I- I love you," Regina breathes. There's nothing else she can say right now.

"And I, you, sweet one."

"Now _please_ make me come," Regina gasps.

Maleficent cackles. And then she does as requested.

When they finally manage to leave the bedroom, Maleficent declares that she doesn't need to transform anyway. She needs food.

So does Regina, so they quickly agree on breakfast at Granny's Diner.

Arriving at the diner, it doesn't take long before they run into Lily. They can't avoid it. She's the waitress in charge today.

"Hey, mom. And mom." She chuckles. "Can I take your order?"

Regina quickly settles for a bagel and a cup of coffee.

"You still don't eat enough," Maleficent comments.

"Yes, I do," Regina brushes her off. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs. And I think I'll try some more of that coffee you favor so much."

"You'll soon get used to the taste," Regina promises with a smile. "New things, right?"

"Indeed."

They sit down at a table. Snow and Charming and Emma are sitting nearby with baby Neal, but Maleficent doesn't seem to mind that. She even manages to smile at them.

The smile is returned tenfold by Snow White. "Good morning," the pixie haired woman says.

"Good morning," Regina replies.

Regina and Maleficent gets their coffee, and it's rather funny to watch how Mal is gradually warming up to the hot beverage.

"This is almost as good as wine," she proclaims.

"It sure is," Regina smiles a bit absentmindedly. She's not trying to listen in on Emma and Charming's conversation, but since they're having it in the diner, it's a bit hard not to.

It would appear that Prince Charming has a difficult time coming to terms with the fact that his daughter is on the brink of moving in with Hook.

Emma snorts when David once again acts like a concerned father. "Dad, relax. We're moving in together, it's not like I'm _marrying_ him or anything..."

"Yet," David mutters.

"David!" Snow scolds and chuckles.

"You and I should do that," Maleficent interjects and takes a sip of her coffee.

"What?" Regina asks and lifts her own coffee cup.

"Get married." Maleficent says plainly.

Regina chokes a little on her coffee. Rolling her eyes, she sets the coffee cup down before any tragedies can happen. "Should we now?"

"Yes," Maleficent says, completely unaffected by Regina's sarcasm. "We already have a daughter together. It would be a completely natural thing to do."

Regina laughs and shakes her head. "Well, you haven't proposed to me, have you?"

"No. I guess I haven't. Do you want a ring? Flowers? A proper proposal?" Maleficent asks.

Regina fears her eyes might pop out of her head. "God, you're actually serious, aren't you?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Maleficent shrugs. "We have Lily. We live together. We love each other. I think that qualifies as reasons to get married, don't you?"

"Uhh..." despite having filled herself with coffee, her mouth feels shockingly dry. "I know how much you love doing new things, but..."

"You don't want to," Maleficent finishes the sentence and her face falls in sheer disappointment.

Regina quickly reaches across the table and takes Maleficent's hand. "I did _not_ say that. But one thing at the time, okay? We've just moved in together."

Maleficent looks rather uplifted at that. "So if I ever should be silly enough to ask you to marry me..."

"I wouldn't say no," Regina assures.

"Splendid," Maleficent says briskly as she stands from her chair. "All I needed to hear." With that she saunters into the ladies' room.

Emma nonchalantly leans back on her chair and begins whistling something that very much sounds like "Going to The Chapel".

"Do shut up," Regina mutters, but she can't quite find her stern voice. The idea that Maleficent actually wants to marry her is enough to turn her insides to mush.

"Will I be invited?" Snow asks and turns to Regina.

"Invited for _what_?"

"Your wedding, obviously."

Regina grinds her teeth. "Nobody proposed, Snow."

"Yet." David is brave enough to add.

Regina glares at him.

"You should do it," Emma chirps in.

"And what suddenly made _you_ an expert?" Regina growls. Her cheeks have grown hot. She can feel it.

"I want to be the maid of honor," Lily interjects as she comes over with their food.

"Right. I'll keep that in mind," Regina mutters. "Perhaps I should invite the whole damn town to my fantasy wedding."

"Great idea. I'm sure our son would love that," Emma chuckles.

"I am _not_..."

"Not what?" Maleficent asks nonchalantly as she comes back.

"Never mind." Regina mutters.

Emma once again whistles "Going to The Chapel".

"I am _going_ to kill you," Regina threatens quietly.

Maleficent looks up and raises an eyebrow, but then again, she isn't familiar with the tune Emma is whistling. And she's used to hearing Regina making random threats.

"What spurred your anger this time, darling?" she asks and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Nothing," Regina sighs and shakes her head.

Surprisingly enough, it's Snow who comes to her rescue and changes the subject. "David and I have decided to throw a party," she announces.

Regina bites back a snarky "good for you".

"To celebrate..." the pixie haired woman trails off and looks at Emma.

"My return to the light side," Emma quips dryly.

"Right. That." Snow says tamely. "It's tomorrow night at David and my apartment."

"Okay..." Regina says and raises an eyebrow. She still fails to see what it has got to do with her and Mal.

"And it would make me very happy if you could come," Snow finishes and fiddles with her napkin.

Regina opens her mouth, but it's Maleficent who speaks first:

"Both of us?" she asks and tilts her head slightly.

"Yes, of course," David answers for his wife.

Maleficent looks utterly confused. "You're inviting _me_ to your party?"

"Yes," Snow confirms and flashes her a nervous smile. "You're with Regina now, so of course... Of course we want you to come."

Maleficent looks completely baffled at that. "I'm not used to being invited to parties," she admits. "At least not officially."

Emma swallows a grin at that.

"Another new thing," Regina says gently and pats Maleficent's hand. "Wanna give it a shot?"

Maleficent nods wordlessly.

"Great. That's settled then," Regina smiles. "We're coming."

"Fantastic," Snow beams.

Neal suddenly squirms in Emma's arms, and Maleficent's head snaps up. She's clearly still drawn to the youngest Charming.

"Do you want to hold him?" David offers.

Maleficent nods, and David takes Neal from Emma, walks over to Regina and Maleficent and places the baby in Maleficent's arms.

Exactly like the last time she held him, Maleficent's face completely lights up in sheer happiness. She slips into Dragon language as she talks to the baby.

Regina smiles and shakes her head a little. Maleficent was born to be a mother. _She would have been a great mother. She_ _is_ _a great mother_. She adores Lily, Regina knows that. They both do. But seeing Maleficent with little Neal still does something to Regina.

"We should have one more, darling." Maleficent says spontaneously.

Emma snickers.

"One thing at the time," Regina reminds her lover. Her voice isn't particular stern, and that doesn't go unnoticed. Maleficent smiles widely at her.

"So, mom," Lily interrupts as she comes over to their table again. "Any chance we might start those magic lessons today?"

"Certainly," Regina nods and turns to Maleficent: "Care to supervise us, dear?"

"Why on earth would I do that? You're an expert in magic," Maleficent scoffs.

"I'm only an expert because of _you_ ," Regina points out.

"And The Dark One." Maleficent reminds her.

"You were a better teacher."

"Yes. Yes, I was." Maleficent says a bit cockily.

Regina rolls her eyes.

"So, did Henry manage to teach you how to play PlayStation last night?" Lily asks and chuckles.

"He tried," Maleficent says. "I still don't quite understand the rules." She looks at Regina.

But Regina just shakes her head. "Don't look at me. I don't know how to play either."

"He never taught you?" Maleficent inquires.

"He certainly tried, but I'm too impatient."

"Perhaps him and I should teach you then," Maleficent muses. "A new thing."

"A new thing," Regina smiles.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	27. A Party

**What Comes Next**

 **A party**

 _ **G**_ oing to a party with Maleficent. Now who would have thought _that_?

So many new things happens. Regina can barely keep up. But maybe that's entirely okay.

She clasps the necklace securely around her neck and takes a look at herself in the mirror. Yes, this will have to do for tonight. She's wearing a black strapless knee length dress paired with gold earrings and the golden chain around her neck. She gives her hair one more combing. It's getting so long. A little longer and it'll almost brush against the middle of her back.

The door to the bathroom opens and Maleficent steps into the bedroom. She looks perfectly calm. So she didn't have an unfortunate run in with the shower. Again. And she's wearing her new, bottle green blouse paired with her new jeans. Regina tries her best not to get distracted this time. Maleficent's legs look _very_ good in those jeans.

"You look very nice," Regina tells her. "But I would probably button that blouse a bit more if I were you."

"Why?" Maleficent scoffs. "It looks better this way."

Regina can't very well argue with _that_.

"And besides..." Mal continues and smirks as her long arms loops around Regina's waist. "I did it for _you_. To give you something nice to look at."

"And you have no idea how much I appreciate it. And don't mind you looking like that when we're alone, but since we're going out..." Regina chuckles slightly. "I think I would appreciate it more if you buttoned your blouse just a bit more."

"Why?" Maleficent asks as she rests her chin on Regina's shoulder. Regina can see her frown in the mirror.

"Because I don't want anybody else to look at you." Regina says plainly, and a faint blush rises in her cheek.

"Oh. I see. Getting a bit territorial, are we?" Maleficent teases warmly as she gives Regina a little squeeze.

"Maybe a little," Regina admits halfheartedly.

"I like that," Maleficent chuckles. She releases Regina and then buttons her bottle green blouse. Once that's done, she sighs.

"Now I look boring." She complains.

"No, you don't," Regina dismisses. "You look beautiful."

"You really mean that?" Maleficent asks and brushes a hand over her new jeans.

"Of _course_ I do," Regina assures. How can Mal doubt that?

"I like this worlds clothing," Maleficent says. "But walking around without a corset... That's strange."

Regina chuckles. "I can imagine."

"And this worlds underwear..." Maleficent continues and grins right back at Regina.

"You're still not over that, huh?" Regina says amusedly.

"I don't think I will be anytime soon. You still haven't modelled all of it for me."

"All of it?"

"All of it," Maleficent confirms with a mischievous smile. "I want to see you in all of it."

"Well, I suppose that could be arranged," Regina drawls and fixes her hair a bit. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Maleficent's mouth twists a little. "I hope this party will end better than the once we attended in Camelot."

"Mmm, that was a bit of an abrupt ending," Regina agrees. "But we got one dance, didn't we?"

"Indeed." Maleficent smiles.

"And as far as I remember, we had a pretty good night too, hadn't we?"

"That we had," Maleficent purrs as she steps closer to Regina. One arm loops around the brunette's waist while her other hand sneaks inside Regina's blazer and creeps up to cup her breast.

"Hey," Regina protests vaguely. Her protests aren't very genuine.

"You don't like it?" Maleficent asks innocently.

"I do, but we're actually in a bit of a rus..."

"Where's your bra?" Maleficent interrupts and squeezes her breast a bit more earnestly. "I can't feel it."

"That's because I'm not wearing one tonight," Regina explains. _Which makes this all the more distracting._

"You're _not_?" Maleficent asks. She sounds ever so shocked about her new discovery, and Regina can't blame her. Walking around in the Enchanted Forest without a corset was quite unheard of.

"It would look silly with this dress," Regina says and shrugs lightly.

"Oh." Maleficent says plainly. Her hand slides from Regina's breast to her bottom. "Anything else you're _not_ wearing tonight?"

"Now _that_ would be scandalous," Regina mutters and rolls her eyes slightly.

Maleficent snickers. Her hand comes up to cup Regina's breast again. "Well, I thank you for making it easier for me, little queen."

"We're in a hurry," Regina insists and pushes Mal's hand away. "And it was meant to be a surprise for later."

"Was it now?"

"Yes, but now you've _ruined_ it," Regina says with feigned disappointment.

"Oh." Maleficent says. "My apologies."

"Too late. Already ruined," Regina teases. "But perhaps you can find some way of making it up to me later?"

"I can think of quite a few ways to apologize," Maleficent tells her and that mischievous little smile is back on her lips.

Regina chuckles and turns around to kiss the other woman. Lipstick be damned. Her arms loops around Maleficent's neck, and Maleficent, well, her grip around Regina is actually quite tight. Perhaps she's trying to squeeze the life out of Regina, who knows.

Then Mal slides one hand up to the back of Regina's dress. Scrapples around, and when she comes up empty handed, she slides her hand up to Regina's side instead and makes a little triumphant sound when she locates the zipper.

"I want this dress off of you." She states plainly.

Regina snickers and pries Mal's fingers away from the zipper. "Not now. We're in a hurry." She reminds her lover.

"Very well. Later then."

Regina can't help but chuckle. The way Maleficent is saying it, is so matter of factly. Like it's custom. A fact that she intends to keep Regina up late.

"What is it?" Maleficent asks and lifts an eyebrow as she runs a finger through her long blonde hair.

"Nothing," Regina says and bites back another chuckle. "I just hadn't imagined..."

"What?" Maleficent asks again and her tone becomes a bit more teasing when she continues: "That it would be you and me?"

"No," Regina scoffs. "That I could be this happy."

Maleficent eyes goes soft at that, and her only response is to reach out and give Regina's hand a soft squeeze.

 _And that's enough sentimentality for one day._ "Come on," Regina says. "We're gonna be late."

They make it on time. And to Regina's surprise, it doesn't feel as odd as she could have feared. Maleficent actually talks to Snow and David in a most civil manner. And Regina has never been prouder of the dragon. To think that she's actually able to converse with the people who wronged her so gruesomely is incredible and impressive.

"How's the house hunting with Lily going?" Emma inquires as they eat dinner together

"Good. I think I might have found a place for her and Esme," Regina answers and takes another sip of her wine.

"Great. Where?" Henry asks curiously.

"I was thinking the farmhouse Zelena lived in when she was here. Might as well put it to some use," Regina says. She reckons Zelena's old farmhouse will be perfect for Lily and Esme. It's secluded without being too isolated. Lily is a bit of a loner.

"Have she seen it yet?" Snow asks.

"She mentioned something about taking a look at it tomorrow," Maleficent answers. "I think she'll like it."

"And how is the dragon training going?" Killian asks and snickers slightly.

"It's coming along," Maleficent says. "She still needs a bit of guidance, but it shouldn't be too long before she'll be able to fly alone." She takes a bite of her steak.

"I don't think they're cooked enough," Snow apologies. "They're a bit red."

"Oh, that's perfectly fine. I prefer my meat red. Or raw." Maleficent tells the princess and grins slightly.

"Right. Of course." Snow mutters.

Regina chooses not to comment on that but finds it mighty hard to choke her amusement. Maleficent doesn't prefer her meat red. And she definitely doesn't like raw meat. She doesn't care what color it has, as long as it taste good. She was just shamelessly pulling Snow's leg. And Regina isn't planning on telling Snow that.

Maleficent flashes Regina a grin.

After the dinner, Snow insists that she and David will take the plates away. Regina and Maleficent, Emma and Killian are to stay put in the couch. Apparently, they're The Guests.

So while the Charmings clears the table, Regina, Maleficent and Emma, Killian and Henry all sit in the living room in the Charming's little apartment. The place is a bit cramped when there's so many people there. Perhaps the Charming's will need to do a little house hunting too.

Henry has found the old storybook and is flipping through it. The further he gets into it, the more he frowns.

"What are you looking for, Mr. Author?" Emma asks.

Regina chuckles.

Henry turns to his brunette mother. "Why aren't you and Maleficent in the book?" he inquires. "I've been looking for your story, but the only thing the book comes up with is _this_."

Regina leans forward slightly to see the image Henry is pointing too. It's an image of herself in all her former "Evil Queen glory", in the middle of a regular witch fight with Maleficent. Taking a closer look at the image in the book, Regina is confronted with how angry she looked. And how disinterested Maleficent looks.

Regina still remembers everything. _Must we do this? Alas, we must._

She grimaces slightly. "Well, that's certainly..."

"Cooked down?" Maleficent suggests.

"Yes, something like that," Regina nods.

"Well, the former Author definitely missed a thing or two," Maleficent drawls.

"Mmm."

Regina is just about to ask Emma and her pirate how _their_ house hunting is going, but then Henry asks her a question: "Hoe did you guys meet?" he inquires and glances from his mother to Maleficent.

"Your mother didn't tell you?" Maleficent asks.

Henry shakes his head once.

Maleficent purses her lips and tuts at Regina.

"I've been a bit busy," Regina defends. "And you've already given our daughter a false version of how we met."

"She told you that, did she?" Maleficent half-chuckles.

"She doesn't lie to her mother," Regina snips.

"Perhaps I didn't want her to know how pathetic I was back when we met," Maleficent defends.

"Pathetic?" Emma repeats and raises an eyebrow.

"I can vouch for that," Regina says before Mal gets a chance to answer. She still remembers her first encounter with the drugged, unstable, crazy-haired Maleficent.

"Careful," Maleficent warns. " _I_ ' _m_ the only one who's allowed to call me pathetic." She turns to Henry. "I had lost my fire, my ability to turn into a dragon. I had basically just given up and retired when your mother showed up, rambling on about magic lessons and never giving up..."

"You threatened to eat me for breakfast," Regina remembers and rolls her eyes.

"I don't think you took that threat very seriously. I couldn't walk straight."

"Why not?" Henry asks curiously. "Were you drunk?"

Maleficent shoots him a look, and Killian laughs.

"Sorry," Henry amends. "I was just curious."

"You inherited that from your mother," Maleficent mutters. "No, I was not drunk, I was..." she fiddles slightly with her hands in her lap and her mouth twists. "I think Lily has a particular word for it... What was it she called it? Hmm..." she frowns as she tries to remember the modern word. "Ah yes. _High_. I was high."

"H- _high_?" Henry splutters. "As in _drugs_?"

"There's _drugs_ in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma asks and one of her blonde eyebrows raises.

"Indeed. Watered down sleeping curse," Maleficent nods. "Really took the edge of... things."

"Damn," Emma says. "I didn't know you could get high in the Enchanted Forest."

"Oh, you could," Maleficent says grimly. "Regina was not impressed, were you, darling?"

"Not really," Regina says and shakes her head. "You weren't quite what I had imagined."

"And then what happened?" Henry asks curiously. Regina can't quite determine whether it's the Author in him that wants to know more or it's just the good old "Henry curiosity" they're dealing with.

"Your mother showed up again. Gave me another speech of not giving up. Certain things that involved Aurora went down, and I regained my ability to turn into a dragon. Your mother gave me the push I needed." She flashes Regina a smile.

"You gave up the drugs?" Emma asks.

"Yes. I had regained my wings. And my status. And plus, I had found an even better and might I add, much more powerful drug," Maleficent drawls and flashes Regina another smile. "I didn't need the drugs anymore."

David calls out to Henry, and the teenager reluctantly leaves the living room.

"I'm glad you quitted them," Regina says and continues the conversation. "They weren't good for you."

"No, and as far as I recall, it didn't really agree with you, did it?"

Emma gapes at Regina. " _You've_ done drugs?!"

"No!" Regina protests.

Maleficent raises an eyebrow.

"It was _one_ time," Regina mutters. "And I don't remember most of it."

" _I_ do." Maleficent tells her and bares her teeth in a smile.

Regina grimaces. Right then. Good to know that her drugged self was capable of _that_. "But I _do_ remember how miserable I felt the next morning," she mutters and shakes her head.

Maleficent chuckles. "That wasn't for you, was it, my dear?"

"No. Definitely not."

"Well, _that_ didn't make it into the storybook," Emma chuckles.

"Thankfully," Regina adds.

"I do hope my drugged self isn't there either," Maleficent comments. "I don't think I've ever been so angry with myself."

"Why?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.

Maleficent looks at her like she's dense. "A very pretty young woman walked into my castle. And not only did I threaten to eat her, I also happened to look my worst. Wasn't quite the impression I wanted to leave you with."

"Oh. Well, you made up for that later."

"I feared I had missed my chance when you didn't come back to visit me."

"I think you visited _me_." Regina remembers.

"Mmm, that I did. And _scared_ you."

"You didn't," Regina protests and ignores the snickers from Emma and Killian. "You _surprised_ me."

"No, no, no, you were scared," Maleficent brushes her off.

"I was _not_!" Regina snips. "I just didn't expect company that late."

"Late?" Emma echoes and raises an eyebrow.

Maleficent shrugs. "I'm a dragon. I'm mostly active at night."

Regina suffocates her amusement. _Aint that the truth._

"Your boy has to write us into the storybook," Maleficent continues. "I find it grossly unfair that your torrid love affair with a dragon didn't make it into the book. I mean, we _did_ manage to produce a daughter together..."

"Mhmm." Regina answers halfheartedly. "That we did."

That's when Snow and David and Henry comes back into the living room with something that looks very much like dessert.

"Apple pie?" Regina asks and chuckles.

"Yes, and I don't want to hear _any_ comments," Snow says firmly.

"I wasn't saying anything, dear. I was just surprised, that's all."

Maleficent chuckles. "This reminds me that you promised to make one of those _turnovers_ for me."

"I haven't forgotten," Regina assures.

Dessert goes smoothly too. It's pretty clear that both Snow and Charming are still cautious around Maleficent. And it's also pretty clear that Maleficent finds that to be rather amusing. She's a hundredth percent fine with them being just the tiniest bit afraid of her, but she can't quite resist to make a joke, and the amusement is seeping through her voice when she says to Snow:

"Do relax, dear. I don't bite."

"Of course not," Snow says a bit befuddled and a blush rises in her cheeks.

"Much," Maleficent adds and shoots Regina a look.

Killian coughs slightly into his napkin.

" _Shut_ up." Regina mutters.

And Maleficent doesn't say anything else, but Regina has a distinct feeling the blonde is staring at the spot at her neck. The spot Maleficent has a weakness for sinking her teeth into.

Regina does her best to ignore that. Even though it's mighty difficult.

A few hours later, Regina and Maleficent returns home to the mansion. They left Henry with Emma and Killian, but the teenager made certain "threats" to come by tomorrow to try and teach Maleficent how to play PlayStation. Again.

Maleficent had looked slightly worried at that, and Regina had laughed and reminded her of the "new things" they were trying.

"Well, I reckon that went rather well, don't you?" Regina says as she hangs her coat on the coat rack in the hall, wiggles out of her shoes and then walks into the kitchen.

"Splendidly. Take of your clothes." Maleficent says plainly as she follows Regina into the kitchen.

Regina raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Take of your clothes," Maleficent repeats and rolls her eyes. "Really, darling. Normally you catch along faster."

"We've only been home for two minutes." Regina states.

"I've been wanting you all night," Maleficent tells her as she slinks closer to Regina and she undoes the two buttons that holds Regina's blazer together.

 _Right then_. "Don't you ever get enough?" Regina asks as Mal slides the blazer off of her and dumps it on the floor.

"No," Mal says. "As I told the princess. I have a big appetite. Now kiss me."

And then she's kissing Regina demandingly, fingers threading through Regina's hair one moment, and the next her hands are on Regina's hips, as she pushes Regina backwards until her knees collides with something.

A quick feel behind her tells Regina that it's the kitchen table. She barely gets a chance to process that before Maleficent has grasped her knees and lifted her up on the kitchen table.

"No way!" Regina protests. "I'm _not_ doing this with you here!"

"And why not?" Maleficent asks and cups Regina's cheek. "You used to _love_ doing this on tables back in my castle."

"That's different," Regina says vaguely.

"Forgive me my darling, but I fail to see how," Maleficent states as she raises her hands and cups Regina's breasts.

"But this is different," Regina argues vaguely. "We shouldn't... I shouldn't..."

"Shouldn't you?" Maleficent asks and gives her right breast a little squeeze.

"N-no."

"Oh, but I think you _should_ ," the Dragon continues silkily. "In fact I think you would _love_ it."

Regina has a distinct feeling she'll love it too. And right now she can't remember _why_ they shouldn't be doing this here.

Maleficent cackles in triumph and leans forward to place a kiss on Regina's neck.

"Why is it that you have the ability to coax me into anything?" Regina wonders out loud.

"I'm persuasive, darling." Maleficent says and cackles into her skin. "And you want to do this."

Regina half hisses, half moans when Maleficent suddenly sinks her teeth into her neck. She repays that by wrapping her legs tightly around Maleficent's waist.

"And there she is," Maleficent grins and bares her teeth again. "The bad girl I so love. I thought I had lost her to Madam Mayor..."

Regina raises an eyebrow. "Madam Mayor? Where did you pick that up?"

"I heard one of the dwarves call you that. Quite formal."

"Oh, well. That was what everybody used to call me during the curse," Regina shrugs.

Mal chuckles and her hands slides down to rest on Regina's ass. "It has a nice ring to it. I like it. _Madam Mayor_."

Regina shudders involuntarily.

"Madam Mayor," Maleficent teases.

Regina swallows. Madam Mayor. That could definitely turn into a kink really fast if not careful.

" _Madam Mayor_ ," Maleficent says again, and her voice drops an octave.

"Stop it," Regina breathes.

"Why? I think you like it. _Madam Mayor_."

That's true. Regina does like it. She'll probably never be able to hear her Storybrooke title without thinking about this. And she has a distinct feeling, that's exactly what Maleficent wants.

Maleficent grins rather shamelessly as she wiggles a hand inside Regina's dress and squeezes Regina's breast. It's a bit awkward because Regina is still wearing her dress, but what the hell. She'll take it.

"You should walk around without your bra more often. Makes things so much easier," Maleficent comments as she wiggles her other hand into Regina's dress and squeezes her other breast.

"D-don't get used to it," Regina teases.

"I won't. I'd much rather have you walk around without anything on at all," Maleficent drawls as she withdraws her hands completely and frees herself from Regina's legs. Then she pushes the brunette's legs apart and she hitches Regina's dress up.

Regina gulps as she feels Maleficent's warm fingers creep up her leg. It doesn't take long before her fingers are right where Regina wants them, and she starts rubbing Regina up and down through her panties.

"Lace," Maleficent comments. "I like that."

"I know you do," Regina replies a bit strained. It's a bit hard to have a conversation when Maleficent keeps rubbing her and gathering the growing wetness in her panties.

The brunette tips her head back slightly and closes her eyes. How could she ever forget how much of an appetite Maleficent has when it comes to sex? Maybe she'll end up wearing Regina down if _this_ is how it's gonna be every night.

"I want to marry you."

"Mmm- I- what?" Regina opens her eyes and looks at Maleficent.

"I said I want to marry you," Maleficent states plainly as she gives Regina another firm rub.

"Don't- _mmm_!- say that right now," Regina moans.

"And why not?"

"B-because I might say yes," Regina pants and grabs on to the edges of the table.

"And what would be so horrible about that, little queen?"

"You can't- oh my _god_!- propose in the middle of-" Regina swallows again before continuing: "Of- of sex. That's not fair."

Maleficent snickers quietly. "I suppose you're right about that, little one." She rather abruptly thrusts one hand inside Regina's panties.

Regina gasps at the sudden friction. A shiver runs through her body, and her spine has suddenly turned into this soft, useless thing. She won't be able to sit down for much longer.

"Yes?" Maleficent asks innocently as she gives Regina's clit another hard rub. "Like this?"

 _Yes. Exactly like that._ Regina isn't quite able to say that, so she settles for nodding frantically.

Maleficent, that bastard actually laughs at that. And then she elegantly slides Regina's panties down her legs. Within seconds, her fingers are stroking between Regina's legs, and she smirks again.

"You look nice with your dress hitched up, _Madam Mayor_ ," she husks.

 _Oh, good god._ Regina feels another rush of wetness at that.

"But you know what would look even better?" Mal continues as Regina wiggles on the table.

"W-what?" Regina breathes.

"My head between your thighs." Maleficent tells her and grins shamelessly.

 _Oh shit._ That's definitely not fair. No. Maleficent can't say stuff like that to her right now. It's even worse than the "half proposal" a moment ago.

Maleficent snickers and then she grasps Regina's hips firmly. "Lie back, sweetheart."

Regina wants to tell her that they really shouldn't do this right here. Wants to tell her how easy it would be to just poof right up in the bedroom.

She ends up lying back instead. And she tries not to think too much about the fact that the cold surface beneath her is in fact her kitchen table.

"Good girl," Maleficent coos.

Regina raises her head long enough to see the blonde sorceress drop to her knees. The sight is enough to make her head spin. She lies her head back down and then she gasps sharply when she feels Maleficent's tongue between her legs. The dragon isn't wasting time with messing around like she so often does. Her tongue swirls through Regina's wetness, darts over her clit, ventures down one more to probe at Regina's entrance, lapping up the wetness there.

Regina would have paid a lot to bury her fingers in Maleficent's blonde curls, but she can't quite reach her from this position. She'll have to settle for grabbing on to the table. She moans deeply and her back arches and _oh god, this is the kitchen table. This is actually the kitchen table. I can't believe that she-_

" _Ahh_!" Regina interrupts her own train of thoughts when Maleficent suddenly presses the flat of her tongue over the brunette's clit. Laps for a moment, licks her labia and then the tip of her tongue is right back at Regina's entrance.

"Please..." Regina breathes. Great. She's begging. _Again_.

But it would appear that she doesn't have to. Not tonight at least. Maleficent immediately slips her tongue inside, wiggles slightly until she finds the spot that makes Regina's knuckles go white.

The table creaks dangerously as Regina's hips wiggles. Maleficent has to place her hands firmly on Regina's thighs to keep her still.

Regina has a hard time being still. The idea of keeping still is almost impossible when Maleficent's keeps doing that _thing_ with her tongue. Regina is going insane. Her back arches almost painfully. That is bound to leave at least some soreness.

But at least Maleficent isn't teasing her tonight. Her intention is crystal clear, and she keeps thumping her tongue against Regina's g-spot. She's actually a little bit merciless. Regina fears her heart might give up before she reaches her peak.

Maleficent's hand leaves her thigh, and a moment later, Regina feels the blonde's warm fingers play with her clit. She flicks the hard nub between her fingers, causing Regina to cry out sharply again. Her head lifts off the table and then comes down with a thud. It's possible that it hurts a little, but Regina can't feel it. At least not right now. Maybe she'll feel it later on. Right now, she can't feel _anything_. Well, except for...

"Oh, fuck! I'm close!" she pants.

Maleficent can't very well answer that, but her free hand comes up and gives Regina's stomach a soft caress. _Come for me, darling._

And oh, how Regina does. Maleficent's fingers playing with her clit, and that _tongue_ makes her light up like a firework. Every last muscle in her body spasms her walls tightens and traps Maleficent's tongue for a moment. She squeezes her eyes shut and another moan falls from her lips. Her stomach goes taut, her back arches once more and her grip on the table becomes impossibly tight as the orgasm ripples through her body. Maleficent's tongue withdraws and next second, Regina feels the blonde licking up the result of their little... kitchen adventure.

And then she feels herself going completely limp. She should move. She should get off the kitchen table. Anything would be better than the kitchen table. Even the floor. But she can't move. She can't quite feel her legs yet.

Maleficent's fingers returns to her clit, but Regina shakes her head slightly and closes her legs as best she can. She can't take anymore right now. She's oversensitive.

Then Maleficent cackles and Regina opens her eyes just in time to see the blonde sorceress rise to her full height and look down at her.

Wiping her mouth with her thumb, Maleficent chuckles: "Well, that was quite the dessert, my darling."

"That was a horrible joke," Regina croaks.

Maleficent overhears that and rubs soothing circles on the sides of Regina's knees. "I was afraid the table was gonna break."

"Yes, so was I."

There's a moment of silence between them. A moment where Maleficent continues to rub the side of her knees, and Regina tries her best to come back to earth.

Then Maleficent asks: "Did you just hit your head? I heard something hit the table rather hard."

"I did," Regina confirms and rubs the sore spot on the back of her head. Of course she can feel it _now_. There will probably be a bump tomorrow.

"Are you hurt, sweet one?" Maleficent asks, and now there's a hint of concern in her voice.

"Mmm, it's probably concussion," Regina quips.

Maleficent pinches her thigh. "That's not funny."

"No?" Regina says as she finally pushes herself up in a sitting position. She wiggles slightly as she lowers her dress again.

"Let me see," Maleficent demands.

"It's fine. I'm fine," Regina assures as she hops off the table. She smirks slightly. "I thought you liked throwing me around a bit."

"Not in a manner that leaves you bruised."

Regina snorts. "I'm pretty sure you've given me a few bruises back in the good old days. And I'm also fairly certain I did the exact same to you."

"That was back in the days," Maleficent brushes her off. "I don't like to bruise you anymore."

"How sweet," Regina half-teases. "But you can relax. My head is absolutely fine."

"Are you quite certain, my flower? I really hate the idea that I..."

"I'm sure," Regina interrupts and leans forward slightly to peck Mal's lips. "Come on. Let's go upstairs."

"What's the rush, sweetheart?" Mal teases.

"You're too dressed."

Maleficent laughs as she heads for the stairs. Regina follows suit a second later. After having flicked her wrist and replaced the kitchen table with a completely new one.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	28. Committed

_**What Comes Next**_

 _ **Committed**_

 _ **W**_ _hat the bloody hell was that_? Regina thinks to herself as she's roused from her sleep by a rather large thud.

A thud that clearly comes from the kitchen.

Regina isn't quite used to hearing loud crashes from her kitchen, so she quickly pulls her legs out of the tangled sheets, shrugs a robe over her pajamas and then hurries along downstairs.

It is truly a pretty picture that meets her eyes. Henry is sitting at the table with a glass of orange juice and his usual portion of scrambled eggs and bacon. And sitting right next to him, is Maleficent. Her own portion of eggs and bacon stands abandoned in front of her, and her head is tilted in that way that suggests she's interested in something.

It doesn't take Regina long to figure out what. Henry is currently telling the Dragon all about the comic books lying on the table in front of him.

Regina smiles. She just can't help it.

"Hi, mom," Henry says when he looks up and spots her.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Mal made breakfast," Henry adds quite unnecessary.

"So I see," Regina says and chuckles. "What was that noise?"

"Me. I might have broken a glass." Maleficent explains.

"And cursed over it," Henry adds and grins.

"Which I apologized for," Maleficent huffs. "God forbid I should say anything that could harm your innocent little ears."

Henry snickers at that. "I'm pretty sure my ears stopped being innocent a long time ago."

"Let's hope not," Regina half-frowns and then looks at the rather lavish breakfast table. "What's, uh... What's the occasion?"

"Does there have to be one?" Maleficent asks briskly and adjusts her robe slightly. "Now sit down. Your bacon is getting cold."

Right. Her bacon is getting cold. Simple as that. Regina sits down at the table and looks at Henry and Maleficent. Henry is still trying to let Maleficent in on the wonder of comic books, and Regina shakes her head slightly. What an unlikely scenario. What a perfectly, unlikely scenario. And god, how happy she is about it.

"What?" Maleficent asks as she catches Regina staring.

"Nothing," Regina dismisses and takes a sip of her freshly made coffee. But she can't quite quell her smile.

She's immensely proud of Henry. The way he has just welcomed Maleficent into the family with open arms. He's better at handling changes than Regina is.

"You're not eating." Maleficent comments and raises an eyebrow.

"I was getting to it," Regina assures and quickly takes a bite of her bacon. Mmm. It's nice and crunchy. Just the way she likes it.

"Did I succeed?" Maleficent asks as she watches Regina eat the bacon.

"In what?" Regina asks and lifts an eyebrow.

"In making the bacon the way you like it. Young master Mills told me that you are _very_ particular when it comes to bacon."

"Did he now?" Regina says while Henry snickers.

"Yep," Henry confirms with a large grin plastered to his face.

"Oh, well, you succeeded," Regina says with a roll of her dark eyes and takes another bite of her bacon.

"Excellent." Maleficent says and smiles.

After a while where they eat breakfast and chat with each other, Henry checks his watch and says: "I'm gonna be late for school."

"Is it already that late?" Regina wonders out loud and checks her watch only to get her suspicion confirmed. "Do you want me to give you a lift?"

"Nope," the teenager grins. "I'll walk."

"Alright. It _is_ a very nice day," Regina nods and suffocates her amusement. Henry's sudden urge to walk to school has absolutely nothing to do with the beautiful weather, but _very much_ to do with Grace, Jefferson's daughter.

Of course, Regina is not actually supposed to know about her teenage son's crush, so she wisely keeps her mouth shut.

"Bye, mom. Bye, Mal!" Henry says, and with that he grabs his school bag and heads out of the door.

"Have a nice day!" Regina says and snickers. Henry is already out of the door. What a rush he's in on this particular morning. One could almost believe that he has agreed to meet up with Grace before school.

Regina and Maleficent finishes their breakfast, and Regina notes that they too need to get ready for work. Maleficent has adjusted quite well to working in an office, and she loves being in charge of the towns budget. She loves being in charge, period.

"Do you want anymore breakfast, darling?" Maleficent asks.

"No, thanks. I'm full," Regina replies and brings the coffee cup up to her lips.

"Very well. Please don't choke on this, then." Maleficent says as she rather suddenly presents Regina with a small, velvet coated box.

But choking is _exactly_ what Regina does. It would appear that she chose a _very_ bad time to take a sip of her coffee.

"What the hell..." she croaks and tries to clear her throat.

"It's _not_ a proposal," Maleficent insists.

"Could have fooled me," Regina mutters as she sets her coffee cup down. She might spill. "So there's not a ring inside that box?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"So it _is_ in fact a proposal," Regina says dully. _Five minutes I was having breakfast and preparing for the day. What the hell just happened?!_

"It's _not_ ," Maleficent says gently and takes her hand. "Because I know you're not ready for that yet."

"So what _is_ it then?" Regina asks and stares at the little box in front of her. The little box she doesn't even dare _touch_.

"It's a... Suggestion of commitment," Maleficent says with a pretty decent attempt at smoothness.

Regina snorts a little. "A suggestion of commitment?" she echoes and raises an eyebrow.

"Yes," Maleficent nods and sounds more certain as she continues: "Dragons mate for life, you know that."

"Yes, I'm aware." Regina says halfheartedly.

"I'm not going down on one knee," Maleficent says gently. "Or making any grand gestures. I'm simply asking you to wear that ring as a symbol of being a dragon's life partner."

"Oh." Regina says. The word comes out more as a squeak than an actual word. _Life partner_. She remembers coming across that word a long time ago when she was still studying magic. And she remembers how her thoughts immediately had went to Maleficent. And then she had forced the thoughts out of her head.

"Do you want to see the ring?" Maleficent asks gently. "I promise you, it's nothing lavish."

Regina nods once, and Maleficent opens the little box still standing in front of her.

The Dragon was right. The ring isn't lavish. For starters, it's silver, not gold. And its surface is not smooth either. It's scaly. Like a dragon's scales would be.

"That's an actual..." Regina begins but then runs out of words.

"Yes," Maleficent nods. "A ring a dragon gives to a life partner as a sign of commitment. Devotion, if you prefer."

"There's two of them," Regina says as her foggy brain finally catches up.

"Yes, there is. The other one is for me," Maleficent says and smiles a little. "That's how it works for dragons. Both parts have a ring. Haven't you read about that?"

"I have," Regina confirms. Her throat feels dry. She should clear it.

"You don't have to wear it on your finger if you're not ready," Maleficent says and gives her hand another soft squeeze. "For all I care, you can wear it in a chain around your neck."

"That wouldn't be right," Regina mutters. "I'm supposed to wear it on my finger."

"Only if you _want_ to, sweet one," Maleficent insists. "I'm not about to talk you into wearing the ring on your finger if you're not ready."

Regina eyes the ring. It's silvery and scaly and so very different from the one the King once presented her with when he kneeled down and asked her to marry him. _This_ is different. This is Maleficent. Maleficent who she has recently gotten back. Maleficent who she loves.

"Maybe being a dragon's mate for life wouldn't be so bad," Regina says.

"It wouldn't change anything between us," Maleficent replies. "The only minor difference would be a couple of silver rings. Nothing more."

"I can handle that," Regina says and wrestles the silver ring out of the little box. "I can handle being a dragon's mate for life."

"Yes?" Maleficent says and flashes Regina a smile.

"Yes," Regina confirms. "Should I put the ring on myself, or do you want to...?"

"That's completely up to you, my darling."

So, Regina places the ring in Maleficent's hand and holds out her own hand.

Maleficent chuckles as she slowly slides the ring on Regina's fingers. The inside of the ring is smooth and surprisingly warm. Like a dragon's skin. The ring glows slightly as it's placed on Regina's finger.

"Dragon magic," Maleficent explains. "The ring has found its place."

"Oh."

"Perhaps you will put mine on for me then?" Maleficent asks and chuckles again.

"Certainly." Regina quickly takes the other ring and slides it on Maleficent's slender finger. Maleficent's ring glows too. "There."

"There." Maleficent repeats. "Looks nice, don't you think?"

"It does," Regina nods. "Tell me, does Henry know about this, or..."

"He does," Maleficent quickly answers. "He and I had a little chat last night while you were on the phone with Lily."

"I see."

Maleficent drops a kiss on Regina's hand. "He knows it's not a proposal."

Regina waggles a brow at her lover. "In the books I read, it said that this, being a dragon's mate for life in a way is stronger than marriage. Is that true?"

"It is," Maleficent confirms and looks slightly worried.

But Regina simply chuckles. "So, in a way, these rings already makes us married?"

Maleficent grins back at her. "These rings represents something much stronger than a marriage, so you're not entirely right."

"Stronger than a marriage, huh?" Regina muses with a little smirk. "Dragons takes things very serious, don't they?"

"We do," Maleficent snickers. "We can't help it. It's in our very nature."

Regina looks down at her newly acquired ring. "You've had these for a while, haven't you?"

"Yes, they're given once the dragon reaches maturity. We're actually supposed to choose life partner around that time too, but I took a bit longer. I had to find you first," Maleficent chuckles. "Took me a while."

Regina's throat goes a little dry again. "How long have you known that you wanted me as your... _mate_."

"Life partner," Maleficent corrects and guides Regina up from the kitchen chair. She draws the brunette's hair behind her ear before continuing: "I've known that for a long time. Since the first night we spend together."

"Since our first _night_?!" Regina splutters. God, that's not just a long time. That's a _long_ time.

"Mmm," Maleficent confirms with a light shrug and entwines their fingers. "Of course I knew I couldn't have you back then, but I was prepared to wait for you. And wait. And wait."

"Well, you don't have to wait any longer," Regina mutters. She's still trying to wrap her head around the fact that Maleficent has wanted her as a life partner for what, fifty years?!

"I'm glad you said yes, sweet one," Maleficent says and wraps a lock of Regina's hair around her fingers.

"I've always had trouble with saying no to you," Regina retorts.

Maleficent snickers and glances at her watch. "We're going to be late for work," she points out.

"Says the woman who decided to ask me to be her life partner right in the middle of breakfast," Regina says dryly.

"Now, now, I waited until you were done eating. I couldn't risk you choking."

"I _did_ choke," Regina reminds her... life partner.

Maleficent chuckles. "Can we tell Lily? Please?"

"I believe that would be most appropriate, yes." Regina nods.

"Splendidly. We better get ready for work, then." She raises her hand, ready to dress herself with magic.

"Ah, ah, ah," Regina protests and grasps Maleficent's wrist. "That's cheating, and you know it."

"It's just this time, I promise."

"No," Regina insists. "All magic comes with a price. And however small that price might be, you are _not_ going to pay it."

Maleficent shoots her an amused glance. "Are you protecting me, my sweet?"

"I'm trying my best."

"Aren't you sweet," Maleficent drawls as her arms loops around Regina's waist.

"Weren't we supposed to get ready for work?"

"Not until I've kissed my _life partner_ ," Maleficent teases.

"Oh." Regina has nothing against that. She willingly lets Maleficent kiss her. More than a few times. Enough to make them rush upstairs to get dressed.

Maleficent curses rather loudly as she unsuccessfully tries to clasp her bra, and as so many times before, Regina ends up clasping the bra for her. Which almost makes them even more late than they already are.

Regina tries her best to wrap her head around what occurred this morning as they drive to the Town Hall. She was only having breakfast, and now she's suddenly... No, not _engaged._ She's _committed_ , that's what she is. She's committed. Devoted. To Maleficent.

Regina shakes her head and laughs a little. Now who could have imagined _that_?

From now on, nothing will surprise her.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	29. Life Partners

**What Comes Next**

 **Life partners**

" _ **L**_ unch?" Maleficent suggests and looks up from her stack of papers.

"Lunch sounds good," Regina nods and smiles.

They've been working for quite a while now, and a break would probably be good for them.

Maleficent insists upon holding Regina's hand as they leave the Town Hall, and Regina finds the gesture both sweet and silly.

"It suits you," Maleficent says spontaneously and shoots the ring on Regina's finger a fond look.

"What, being a dragon's chosen mate?" Regina teases.

"Yes. Exactly." Maleficent smirks.

Regina grins back at her _life partner_ and gives her fingers a slight squeeze.

"How do dragons normally mark this type of event?" Regina asks.

"They roar," Maleficent says silkily.

Regina raises an eyebrow.

"Loudly," Maleficent adds.

"Are you serious?"

"Very. That is how a dragon tell other dragons that they've found someone."

"That seems a little over the top..."

"It's a warning," Maleficent snickers. "To let the other dragons know that that certain someone is, ah... spoken for."

"How very territorial," Regina mutters.

"Yes, indeed. Dragons are territorial creatures, darling. We want to make sure that everyone knows when something or someone is ours."

Regina raises an eyebrow. "Oh, so I'm _yours_ now?"

"Yes. Obviously." Maleficent scoffs. "Of course you are."

"I'll have you know that I'm not a property for you to o..."

"And I'm yours," Maleficent quickly adds to soften her slightly possessive words. "For the rest of my life."

"You're immortal," Regina points out a bit dryly, but her voice isn't particularly harsh. Hearing Maleficent so nonchalantly announce that she's Regina's is not something one tire off right away.

Maleficent shrugs. "I must apologize my... possessiveness. I didn't mean to imply that you're something I own."

"It's alright," Regina assures with a little half-chuckle. "I happen to know how possessive dragons can be."

"We can," Maleficent confirms and sighs. "It's in our very blood."

"It's fine," Regina says, and this time she's genuinely chuckling. "I'm spoken for."

"Very much so," Maleficent adds firmly.

Regina chuckles again. Mal's possessiveness is not exactly old news, but back in the Enchanted Forest when their relationship was still forbidden, she couldn't really be possessive towards Regina in anyway, and Regina has a distinct feeling she's making up for that right now.

"Do you think our daughter will be happy?" Maleficent asks.

"Yes, I believe so," Regina nods. "Exactly how much does she know about... dragon traditions?"

"Everything," Maleficent says. "I taught her everything while you were bedridden back in my castle."

"Oh. So she knows about the whole life partner thing?"

"Yes, indeed. Of course she gave me some sass and claimed it was just a fancy word for being engaged, but..." Maleficent chuckles and rolls her blue eyes. "I think she took it to heart after a while."

"Mm, perhaps she'll choose her own life partner eventually," Regina muses and thinks of Esme.

"Yes, perhaps she will."

"They've reached Granny's Diner and obviously, the Diner is already half crowded even though it's barely lunch time yet.

"Why don't you sit down, and I'll find us something to eat," Maleficent says briskly.

"Not necessary," comes Lily's voice as she comes over to them with a pen and a piece of paper ready. "Can I take your or- oh." She interrupts herself when she spots the scaly, silver ring on Regina's finger. The younger brunette's gaze quickly flickers to her other mother's hand. "Is that...?"

"Yes," Mal confirms with a smile.

"No way," Lily grins. "Congratulations, guys! I'm so happy for you!" with that she hugs first Maleficent and then Regina.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Regina says.

She's met with an eyeroll and a slight chuckle from Lily.

"It just slipped out," Regina defends. And it did. Calling her adult daughter "sweetheart" comes as natural as it does whenever she calls Henry "sweetheart".

"It's fine," Lily chuckles. "Now, what can I get for you two?"

Regina and Maleficent quickly decides on what they're having for lunch, and then they find an available table.

"How do you find working at the Town Hall so far?" Regina asks her life partner and smiles a little.

"It's very interesting. And I like working alongside you," Maleficent replies. "It's nice. Being close to you at all times."

Regina is just about to inform the Dragon how utterly sentimental that statement was when they're interrupted.

"Hey." The voice comes from Emma Swan, and both Regina and Maleficent looks up.

"Swan." Regina says and grins. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Emma's eyebrow raises. "You're in a good mood," she looks like that's the most puzzling thing in the world, and then she continues: "Anyway, Henry just texted and asked whether he can go to the movies with Grace tonight. I thought I would run it by you before answering."

Regina grimaces slightly. "How can he _possibly_ be old enough to date already?"

"Our daughter is thirty two," Maleficent quietly interjects.

"That's different," Regina grumbles. "I mean, where did the time _go_?"

"Our kid is growing up," Emma chuckles. "I'm afraid we just have to accept that."

Regina shakes her head slightly in pure disbelief.

"So, is that a yes or a no?" Emma continues. "I think he's waiting for an answer."

"What time is the movie?" Regina inquires.

"Uhhh..." Emma quickly checks her phone. 20:30. Yep. 20:30."

"That late? Tomorrow's a school day," Regina argues.

"Tomorrow is Friday, Regina," Emma points out.

"Still a school day."

"I'm pretty sure you'll ruin his entire weekend if you say no," Emma says. "And be warned, I'm sending the cranky teenager over to _your_ place."

"Alright, alright!" Regina surrenders. " _Fine_. He can..." she damn nearly chokes on the words. "He can _go out_ with Grace."

"Smashing." Emma grins. "I'll text him back in two ticks. He'll be _so_ happy."

Regina grumbles something incoherent.

Maleficent snickers again and reaches across the table and grasps Regina's hand.

Regina returns the way the blonde is squeezing her fingers.

"Wait a second," Emma says, the phone in her hand quickly forgotten. "What is _that_?"

"What's what?" Regina asks and raises an eyebrow.

" _Those_." Emma says and gestures towards the scaly rings on Regina and Maleficent's fingers.

"Oh." Regina looks down at her rings. "That's an..."

"Are you two _engaged_?" Emma interrupts and her green eyes sparkles.

"No," Maleficent denies. "We're not."

"Then what are those sparkly things doing on your fingers?"

"It's a symbol of commitment," Maleficent shrugs lightly.

Emma splutters. "I'm sorry, but that sounds very much like an engagement to me."

"Engagement? Who's engaged?" that's Snow White's voice blending in with her daughters. The pixie haired woman, her charming husband _and_ the pirate has showed up right to Emma-.

"Regina and Maleficent are," Emma grins.

"No, we're not." Maleficent says firmly and just in time. Snow White looks like she's about to throw a fit.

"Then what _are_ you?" the pixie haired woman asks.

"We're life partners," Maleficent carefully explains. "And before you ask, no, it's _not_ the same as being engaged..."

Regina zones out a bit as Maleficent thoroughly explains the difference between being engaged and being life partners.

"Dragons mate for life," Maleficent tells the small crowd standing around them. "And that," she nods to the ring on Regina's finger. "Is a very special ring the dragon only gives once he or she has found its mate. See that glowing thread within the ring?"

Both Emma, Killian Snow and Charming leans forward slightly.

"Yes," Snow says. "I see it."

"That's a dragon flame burning," Maleficent says with a grin. "It's a symbol for the dragon's eternal devotion."

Emma quirks an eyebrow at Regina. "Eternal devotion, huh?"

Regina shrugs. "Dragons take things quite... serious."

"Mm, indeed," Maleficent nods. "In a way, a dragon's bond with its life partner is stronger than a marriage."

Snow splutters slightly. "So you're saying those rings actually makes you _married_?"

"No, the rings confirms that our connection is much, much deeper," Maleficent says with a crooked smile. "But if it's easier for you, then yes, it makes us married."

"Does Henry know?" Emma demands to know.

"Yes," Maleficent says. "I told him yesterday."

Snow doesn't look quite ready to wrap her head fully around the situation. "So, you're _married_?!"

"In a way, yes," Regina says and shrugs lightly.

"Well I'll be..." Killian mutters. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, pirate."

"But... But... But..." Snow says and looks mighty conflicted.

"Yes?" Regina encourages.

"So you'll not actually... get married. Officially," Snow mumbles.

Maleficent shrugs lightly. "We don't have to. We're already life partners. We can't be more committed to each other. Amongst dragons, this _is_ a marriage."

"But Regina isn't a dragon," Snow squeaks.

"Mary Margaret," Regina warns.

"I think my mom wants an official wedding," Emma grins as she and the rest of the family sits down at the table next to Regina and Maleficent's. It would appear that they're joining Regina and Maleficent for lunch.

"What's the rush?" Maleficent asks and there's a mischievous gleam in her eyes as she continues: "Am I pregnant?"

Killian snickers, and David fake coughs.

"Stop being gross," Lily scolds as she comes over with Regina and Maleficent's food.

"No, I don't think you are," Regina says dryly. Not that she can be sure. She can't be sure of _anything_ anymore.

"Are you quite certain?" Maleficent teases. "I mean, you never know..."

Regina's brow furrows as she looks at her newly acquired life partner. She isn't sure whether to panic or not.

"I'm not pregnant," Maleficent quickly assures with a glint in her eye. "Don't worry."

"I wasn't worried," Regina denies. "And even if I _was_ , the only thing I would have been worried about was why you hadn't come to me if you really had been pregnant."

Maleficent flashes her a huge grin. "If I ever _do_ get pregnant, I'll come to you. Rest assure."

"Good. I would prefer if anything else doesn't get lost in translation," Regina says shortly and picks at her salad with her fork.

"Fortunately, I'm all for communication," Maleficent drawls.

Regina nods. She's well aware that Maleficent is a chatterbox.

"So, there'll be no actual wedding?" Snow asks and the pout on her face reminds Regina of a teenage Snow.

"There _was_ a wedding. This morning." Maleficent teases.

"That wasn't an official wedding," Snow argues.

Maleficent waves her off. "A bond was forged. Same thing. Counts as holy matrimony. Or whatever you prefer to call it."

"An engagement and a wedding combined," Killian comments. "Very practical."

"Yes, isn't it," Maleficent chuckles.

"One doesn't have to worry about the flower decorations," Regina says and goes along on the joke. "No catering, no deciding on a dress. No harm done."

"Almost," Maleficent corrects. "You choked on your coffee."

"So I did," Regina acknowledges with a nod.

"So that's it?" Mary Margaret cuts in. "No wedding?"

"You seem awfully focused on that, dear." Regina half-chuckles.

Snow shrugs. "I like to witness things work out for you."

"A wedding would be quite needless," Maleficent says and smirks. "But if Regina ever wants to get married _officially_ , I wouldn't be opposed."

"Hmm, we'll see," Regina says a bit distracted as she scarfs down another bite of her salad.

"I don't care," Maleficent reminds her and pats her hand slightly. "That ring already on your finger is quite enough proof for me."

Regina looks up and smiles at the blonde. She's awfully close to going soft. For the Mistress of all Evil. What has the world _come_ to?

Maleficent returns the smile as she finally digs into her lunch.

Regina couldn't be prouder of her. She has adjusted _so_ well to all of this. She's amazing with Henry, and Henry has just welcomed her into the family with open arms, like the accepting young man he is.

But what makes Regina most proud is the fact that Maleficent is currently sitting and having lunch with Snow and Charming. The two people she should hate the most. But she has just let go of her anger. Regina isn't quite sure how she managed to do it that fast, but she's full of admiration.

"What?" Maleficent asks and raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Regina parrots.

"You were _staring_ at me."

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't."

"I'm pretty sure you _were_."

Regina settles for shrugging as she digs into her lunch once more.

"I don't feel like working anymore today," Maleficent announces plainly as soon as she's done eating.

"Okay," Regina says with a light shrug. She doesn't feel like working anymore either. The rest of the budget can wait until tomorrow. Damn it. This reminds her of the stack of papers still lying in her office at home. Perhaps she'll end up working after all. God, if it's not villains invading the town, it's good old fashioned paper work that will keep her busy. The Mayor never has a day off, it would seem. _Perhaps I should arrange for a bit of holiday for myself. I think I deserve that._ Between "going undercover" and then travelling to Camelot, she thinks she's a pretty good candidate for a holiday. She hasn't really had a holiday.

Regina suffocates a scoff. _Perhaps Maleficent and I should go on a "life partner honeymoon" or something like that. Would that be a valid excuse for staying home from work_?

Probably not.

"Do you wanna go home and watch Netflix and chill?" Maleficent asks innocently.

Killian suddenly seems to choke on thin air.

And Regina finds herself immensely grateful for not having chosen this moment to take a sip of her coffee. She tilts her head and looks at her life partner.

"Do you actually know what that means?" she inquires and ignores the way Killian coughs too loudly in the background.

"No," is Maleficent's predicable answer.

"I thought so," Regina half-nods.

"I just heard Lily say it," Maleficent shrugs.

"I see."

Now Maleficent is the one who tilts her head. "What _does_ it mean? It would appear that I've somehow managed to embarrass you."

Regina can see out of the corner of her eye that miss Swan can't keep a straight face either anymore. Her green eyes sparkles with amusement.

Oh, well. Regina isn't interested in being the joke of the day. She quickly stands from the chair.

Maleficent immediately does the same, but her blue eyes are still full of confusion.

"I'll tell you later," Regina says. _Or maybe I'll even_ _show_ _you, who knows._ "Now let's get going."

"Very well."

"Bye, guys," Emma calls after them as they leave.

"Goodbye, miss Swan," Regina mutters over her shoulder. They snickers follows her all the way out on the street.

"So, what _is_ this "Netflix and chill" you're so embarrassed about?" Maleficent asks as soon as they're back home in the mansion.

Regina sighs heavily. And then she explains to Maleficent exactly _what_ "Netflix and chill" is slang for.

Maleficent's blue eyes widens. "Oh, I see."

"Yes, indeed." Regina nods. "My advice is to not repeat everything you hear."

"So I've just asked you if you want to..."

"Yes." Regina confirms.

"Oh." Maleficent says, but she's quickly recovering and smirking at Regina. Her long arms loops around Regina. "So, _do_ you want to watch Netflix and chill?"

Regina chuckles. Because it's absolutely hysterical, hearing those unfamiliar words coming out of Maleficent's mouth. And because this is definitely the clumsiest attempt at seduction in their shared history. And that says a lot.

"I believe I could be persuaded," she drawls.

"You know, according to dragon traditions, this _is_ our wedding night," Maleficent breathes and plants a light kiss on Regina's neck.

"Is it indeed?" Regina says and turns around in Mal's arms. "But it's not night yet."

"Does it matter?" Maleficent retorts.

"No, I suppose it doesn't," Regina laughs. "I mean, who am I to argue with dragon traditions?"

Maleficent grins back at her, and then she flicks her wrist and transports them both upstairs and into the bedroom.

"Strip," she says plainly to Regina.

" _You_ strip," Regina shoots back. "Is that any way to speak to your _life partner_?"

"Love of my life, mother of my child, possessor of a dragon's heart, and owner of my spark, will you _please_ take off your clothes?"

Regina splutters.

"Well?" Maleficent says.

"No," Regina chuckles. " _You_ do it. You're far better at undressing me than I am."

Maleficent rolls her crystal blue eyes. And then she makes short process of Regina's clothes.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	30. Domestic

_**What Comes Next**_

 _ **Domestic**_

" _ **H**_ i honey, I'm home," Maleficent announces with a grin plastered to her face as she comes into the kitchen.

"And I bet you've been dying to use that line since you left," Regina responds and wipes her hands in her apron.

"Maybe," Maleficent sasses back.

Regina chuckles slightly. "How was the flight with Lily?"

"Oh, it was wonderful. You should have joined us, my darling."

"Unfortunately, I had some work I needed to get out of the world."

"Mmm," Maleficent sniffs into the air. "Something smells good. What are you making?"

"I'm making cookies. I figured they could be a nice treat for later."

"Mmm, quite the little homemaker, aren't you," Maleficent murmurs as she comes up behind Regina and wraps her arms around the brunette's waist.

"There's nothing wrong with being a little domestic from time to time," Regina says and tries no to get too affected about the way Mal currently is breathing hotly onto her skin.

"I love domestic," Mal breathes into her skin.

Regina snickers. "I'm afraid you're going soft, my dear."

"Oh, what did you say, _my darling_?" Maleficent asks silkily as she lowers her hand and smacks Regina's ass once.

Regina inhales sharply at that.

"You were asking for it," Maleficent teases.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't."

"Do we have work tomorrow?" Maleficent asks as she completely ignores Regina's protest, pushes the brunette's hair to one side and then blows hot air on Regina's neck.

Regina squirms. "Stop that. It tickles. And no, tomorrow is Sunday. We have the day off."

"Good."

"Why? Got any plans?" Regina inquires as she shapes the last cookie and places it on the baking sheet with the other cookies.

"Yes, I'd like to keep you in bed until early afternoon," Mal states plainly.

"Oh?"

"Mhmm," Maleficent breathes and wiggles one hand under Regina's apron and rather unabashedly starts groping her breast.

"Ex _cuse_ me," Regina says. "I don't think that's what we're doing right now."

"It could be?"

"I'm actually trying to make cookies for you and Henry," Regina argues.

"And aren't they supposed to go in the oven now?"

Regina sighs gravely, pushes Mal's hand away and then pushes the cookies into the oven. She makes sure to set the timer to know when the chocolate filled treats will be done.

Then Maleficent's arms are around her again, pulling her closer and kissing Regina's neck.

"That tickles," Regina protests and tries to squirm away. Her attempt is pretty halfhearted.

"Does it indeed?" Maleficent says ever so innocently as she places her hands on Regina's hips and spins her around.

"It does," Regina confirms and raises an eyebrow.

Maleficent snickers once and then she silences all Regina's protests by covering the brunette's mouth with her own.

Regina doesn't mind that mind that at all. For some reason, she _never_ minds Maleficent's kisses. In fact she suspects that she could live of those alone. She returns the kiss and her hair quickly finds home in Maleficent's golden locks. Regina exhales softly into the kitchen, and then she almost chuckles. She's still wearing her apron. In a moment, Mal's black jeans and neat blue blouse will be covered in flour. What a scandal. Not that Maleficent seems to mind at all. She wraps her arms more fully around Regina's waist.

"Mom? You ho- oh. Ugh."

Regina quickly breaks the kiss and looks over Mal's shoulder to see Henry standing in the kitchen. Someone is back early from Emma's.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that," the teenager says and grins at his mother.

"Sorry about that, dear." Regina says timidly. She might actually be a little embarrassed.

"It's fine," Henry chuckles. "Just don't do it while I'm home,"

"Got it."

Maleficent chuckles as she wraps an arm loosely around Regina's shoulder. "All that flying around has made me awfully thirsty. What do you say we have some of that coffee at Granny's Diner?"

Regina chuckles quietly. Some of that coffee. "That would have been nice, but I have to take the cookies out of the oven."

"I can do that!" Henry immediately offers and eyes the sweet smelling cookies in the oven.

"Will there be any cookies left when we get back?" Maleficent teases.

"Said the one with the monstrous appetite."

"Henry!" Regina immediately cries, completely scandalized at what Henry just said to Maleficent.

But Maleficent simply laughs and mock-snarls at Henry.

Regina shakes her head as she removes her apron. Sometimes she can't quite understand Henry and Mal's friendly jokes.

"So? Can I take you for coffee?" Maleficent asks and gives Regina's shoulder a little squeeze.

"I suppose you can," Regina nods. "The cookies has to be taken out of the oven in twenty min..."

"Mom," Henry interrupts and snickers. "I _know_ when the cookies are done. I've helped you bake them a million times."

Regina ignores that. "And kindly settle for eating _one_. Not all of them."

"Got it," Henry says. Then he snickers again and shoots Mal a look.

"What?" Maleficent asks and raises an eyebrow. "Is my shirt on backwards again? Lily or your mother would have told me if it..."

"No," Henry interrupts, still snickering. "But there's flour in your hair."

"Oh." Maleficent says and runs a finger through her hair.

Regina suddenly gets very busy checking on the cookies in the oven.

Henry appears to find it mighty troublesome to keep a straight face, and Maleficent seems equally amused as she shakes her golden hair and creates a cloud of flour.

Regina cringes a little as she sees the cloud of flour end up in a pile on the floor. She lifts her hand to make it disappear, but Mal beats her to it.

"Thank you," Regina mutters.

"I know how much you detest mess. Come on, lets go."

There's already a small crowd at Granny's when Regina and Maleficent arrives. Mal orders "some of that coffee" and she and Regina finds an empty booth.

"Is Lily getting better at flying?" Regina asks.

"Oh yes, she is. You simply have to come with us the next time," Maleficent says and twists the scaly ring on Regina's finger. That's a habit she has developed recently.

"I'm not sure I would be able to hang on," Regina quips. "I've seen the way you and Lily flies."

"We would be careful if you were with us," Maleficent huffs. "I'd never fly reckless with you on my back."

"I know."

"Good."

"What does she and Esme think of the farmhouse?" Regina asks. "Are they satisfied with it?"

"Mhmm, yes. Very." Mal says a bit distractedly, and Regina follows the Dragon's gaze to see what's distracting her.

She quickly spots the reason. Snow and Charming are sitting near them with baby Neal's stroller next to their table. Snow has just lifted him out his stroller and now she's cradling the baby into her chest and kissing the top of his head.

Regina gently puts her hand over Mal's. "What are you thinking about right now?"

Maleficent's blue eyes snaps back to Regina. "I'm not sure you want to know."

"Try me," Regina half-laughs, because she already has a pretty good idea what Maleficent is thinking about.

"I was thinking how nice it would be to have a little baby dragon someday."

"Someday?" Regina echoes. Judging by the way Maleficent looks at the youngest Charming, that day can't come soon enough.

"One day," Maleficent rephrases and shoots Regina a fond look. "It would be nice to try again... As a family."

 _Family._ Now Regina is the one who's going soft.

"I'm not opposed," she says and tries to ignore the gigantic lump in her throat.

No, she's in no way opposed. There's just one problem...

She has no idea _how_ to do it.

Last time she impregnated Maleficent it was done in anger and because Regina's magic was out of control.

It's different now. These days her magic is all about control-control-control and bottle up. She has no idea whether it's possible for her to physically let go of that control.

She isn't sure if she _can_ give them a little baby dragon.

Perhaps it's time to take a trip down to her vault and brush up on that particular subject.

"What are _you_ thinking about?" Maleficent asks and pats Regina's hand.

Regina instantly snaps out of it. "Nothing in particular."

But actually she was thinking about Maleficent, glowing with happiness and belly swelling with their baby.

A second chance at motherhood. For both of them.

And that has nothing to do with how much both of them love Lily. Not at all.

"Are you sure? You seem awfully far away."

"I'm right here," Regina assures and smiles. She wants to give them another child. A little dragon baby, cradled in Maleficent's arms, like the way Snow is cradling Neal right now.

A daughter with blonde hair and dark eyes. Or perhaps a son with dark hair and Maleficent's blue eyes.

Regina's heart starts beating a little faster. Maleficent pregnant with their child. Happy and contend with the knowledge that Regina is going to be by her side every single day. Throughout it all.

God, how she wants to give Mal that. How she wants to give _both of them_ that.

"You're not though," Maleficent gently accuses and taps her finger lightly against Regina's chin. "Come back to me," she quips.

Regina rolls her eyes at the old saying. "I'm right here. I _am_."

"What was going on in that pretty head of yours?" Maleficent asks and smirks a little.

"I was just thinking about the... About the future," Regina says halfheartedly.

"Oh? And what were you thinking about the future, my darling?"

"That maybe..." Regina lowers her voice. "That maybe a baby dragon wouldn't be such a bad idea."

"Are you serious?" Maleficent asks and her voice is so beautifully hopeful and full of optimism.

"Yes, you're not the only one who wants to try again," Regina says.

Maleficent is about to answer something to that, but all conversation is cut short when Granny comes over with their coffee.

They don't talk more about it as they drink their coffee, but Regina keeps shooting glances at Snow, Charming and Neal. That could be her and Maleficent with their baby.

Henry would be delighted. Regina already knows that. He would love to get a new little brother or sister.

Lily... would probably be more relaxed, seeing as she's older, but Regina is certain she would be happy for them too. She was happy about their "dragon marriage". Why shouldn't she be happy about this too?

The conversation, however, continues when they return home. The mansion is empty, Henry has left a note about going over to Grace's _again_ , but he took the cookies out of the oven before leaving.

"Did you mean it, my love?" Maleficent asks as Regina begins moving the cookies into a box.

"Did I mean what?"

"What you said about the possibilities for having a baby dragon."

"Oh," Regina chuckles slightly as she wipes chocolate off her fingers. "Yes, I meant that."

"But?" Maleficent says. "I'm sensing a "but"."

" _But_ I'm not sure how I'm going to do it," Regina admits and clears her throat slightly before continuing: "no matter how much I want to change it, Lily wasn't exactly created in love. She was created out of anger on my part, and..."

"That might be," Maleficent interrupts. "But you were definitely affected by it _somehow_. You cried afterwards."

"I... I did?" Regina blinks. She can't quite remember that. The memory of how Lily came to be is still a bit foggy.

"Yes. You wouldn't let me hold you in my arms. And you definitely didn't want me to see you crying," Maleficent says gently.

"I think I'd like to have the full memory," Regina mutters quietly as she methodically puts the cookies away. "Do you think that would be possible?"

"Of course. I'll make some memory potion and work a bit of my magic on it," Maleficent says as her arms loops around Regina's waist. "You need to have the complete memory of how our daughter came to be."

"I'd like to give you- _us_ one more," Regina openly admits. "But I don't really know _how_ to do it... Last time, it was all about me being angry and out of control."

"Mmm, and this time it is all about you being in love and out of control," Maleficent gently quips into her neck.

"That's not funny," Regina half-scowls. "It's been so long since I last let go of control. I don't even know if I physically _can_ let go."

"Oh, of course you can, my darling," Mal says. "I'll help you through it."

"What if I end up accidentally hurting you in the process?"

"I believe I'll be able to handle that."

Regina stiffens with a cookie hanging in midair. Then she turns around and shoots her mate for life a look.

"I will _not_ hurt you in the process," she says sternly and through tightly gritted teeth, "I will _not_ see you hurt. Nothing is worth that much. Not even a..." her voice fails her for a moment. "A baby dragon."

"Regina, you _won't_ hurt me," Maleficent says just as firmly. "You didn't the last time."

Regina laughs bitterly. "No, I just left you alone and pregnant."

"You didn't know I was with child," Maleficent gently reminds her.

 _But would I have changed my mind if I_ _did_ _know?_

The answer to that hurts. No, she probably wouldn't. She most likely wouldn't have believed Maleficent.

"You _won't_ hurt me," Maleficent repeats. "You didn't the last time, and you won't this time either."

"I'll read up on the subject," Regina says a bit mayor-like.

"Or we could go upstairs and start practicing..."

"Not until I've read every last book I have about the subject."

"So throughout, my love." Maleficent teases.

"I prefer to know what I'm doing instead of flying blindly like I did the last time."

"You didn't fly blindly, darling. You were actually very... convincing."

Regina frowns. "I don't remember that either. Unfortunately."

"I'll give you the full memory," Maleficent promises. "You deserve it." she leans in and kisses Regina sweetly.

It's not just a light peck on the mouth. It's a kiss that makes the warmth murmur in Regina's body, and she catches herself exhaling a little too thickly.

"Oh?" Maleficent chuckles. "Perhaps we _should_ go upstairs and practice."

"Can we please hold out on the purpose until I've studied the subject?"

"Of course," Maleficent cackles. "I'm all for rehearsing again and again..."

" _How_ are you doing this to me?" Regina mutters a bit exasperated. Seriously, her libido has never been this crazy.

Maleficent snickers. "You're my mate for live, little queen. Why _shouldn't_ you feel like this all the time?"

"I suppose it makes sense since we're practically newlyweds..." Regina muses more to herself than to Mal.

"Oh, we're more than newlyweds, darling. We're forged together for life," Maleficent corrects.

"Stronger than a marriage," Regina smiles as she rests her hands on Mal's elbows.

"Stronger than a marriage," Maleficent confirms and grins.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	31. A Whole New World

_**(A/N: Yeah, so there's sex in this chapter. Lots of it.)**_

 _ **What Comes Next**_

 _ **A Whole New World**_

 _ **R**_ egina closes the book in front of her and rolls her head from side to side to work some of the kinks in her neck.

She's been reading in her vault a few hours while Mal was "having fun" with the town's budget back home at the mansion.

Both of them working, but on very different things.

Maleficent is working on straightening out the town budget like she's supposed to.

And Regina is working on "Operation Baby Dragon". At least that's the name she's using for her studies in her head.

She and Mal are doing this. They're actually doing this. They're planning on creating a new life. Together. And Regina is both equally terrified and excited.

But she has to work on the "project" in chunks. Simply because she's afraid to psych herself out if she reads about the subject for too long.

They'll have to tell Henry soon, though. Regina wants him to know that they're planning on welcoming a new little baby _before_ they create said baby. She wants him to know and be okay with it. Lily too.

For today though, she'll pack "Operation Baby Dragon" away and head home. Henry is at Emma's, so it's just Regina and Mal tonight. They don't really have any plans for tonight, but Regina is considering introducing Mal to yet another movie. A concept Maleficent still doesn't understand a hundredth percent.

The brunette leaves the book lying open on the table and then heads home.

The kitchen and living room is quite deserted when Regina arrives back home. The office is empty too, but she stacks of papers shows clear signs that Maleficent has been there.

And the soft creaks coming from their bedroom upstairs shows clear signs of where Maleficent is now.

Regina tilts her head slightly. She wonders what Maleficent is doing in the bedroom. Maybe she's rummaging around in Regina's underwear drawer _again_. She likes that. A lot. Regina suspects that she has some sort of underwear fetish. The brunette sighs a little. If Mal really _is_ going through her underwear drawer again, it'll be a mess. It always is after the Dragon has been there.

Perhaps Regina should go upstairs and catch her in the act. So to speak. She snickers a little as she steps out of her high heels and shrugs her coat off.

"Mal?"

She's met with no answer. Only more shuffling around upstairs. Alright then. The Dragon is busy. Perhaps Regina will end up watching a movie alone.

Regina is debating whether to go upstairs and see what Mal is up to or go into the office and clean up the mess the Dragon has left behind.

But she doesn't get the chance to do either of it. Before she even gets the chance to make up her mind, there's a creak on the stairs, telling her that Maleficent is on her way downstairs.

"Hey," Regina smiles and is just about to tell her life partner how "Operation Baby Dragon" is coming along, but something stops her. Maleficent's head is tilted to the side and her eyebrows are arched in the way they always are when the Dragon is curious. Last time her eyebrows were arched like this, she asked Regina a million questions about the vacuum cleaner, so Regina suspect that she's about to be bombarded with questions regarding some sort of modern world object whose meaning is beyond Maleficent.

"I've stumbled upon an object which I simply cannot fathom," Maleficent says. "If there is a purpose, it is entirely beyond me."

"Alright," Regina replies and tries not to laugh at the confused and slightly defeated expression on Maleficent's face. "Where did you find this... _object_?"

"In our bedroom," Mal says and takes Regina's hand, tugs a little. "Come, little queen. You must help me solve this mystery."

"I'll do my best," Regina assures as she follows Mal up the stairs. _What is it this time?_ She wonders. Perhaps Mal found the old clock radio in one of the drawers or something like that.

They reach the bedroom, and Regina is already looking around for the clock radio or another completely normal object that leaves Mal baffled.

But what she spots on their bed is not the clock radio.

It's a little, discreet box Regina hid away in the very back of her closet a good while ago. A little box Maleficent has now found and pried the lit off in her eagerness to learn about the Modern World.

Oh god. The blush starts at the tips of Regina's ears but very quickly spreads to the rest of her face. Of all the things in the word why this?

"What _is_ this?" Maleficent asks in that frustrated tone she uses when her attempts at learning about the Modern World has come to a dead end.

And as if that wasn't enough she takes the silicone object out of the box and waves it in Regina's face.

"That's... That's... That's _mine_ ," Regina squeaks halfheartedly.

"Yours?" Maleficent says and her eyebrow raises again. "I thought we shared everything now?"

"We _do_ , it's just..." now she's blushing profusely.

"Are you blushing?" Maleficent asks confused. "Why are you blushing? What _is_ this device? It moves when I press a button. I don't understand."

"It's called a-a vibrator," Regina stutters. God, she feels warm, and not in a remotely nice way.

"A vibrator?" Maleficent repeats, and oh god, she's saying that word too loud, even though they're home alone. "And what is a vibrator? And _why_ are you blushing? You look like you did when I kissed you the first time."

Regina ignores that, and she tries to ignore her embarrassment too. She's not about to confess a crime. It's a completely natural thing to have tucked away discreetly in the back of her closet.

"It's a device for... pleasure." Her throat is still too dry.

"Pleasure?" Maleficent repeats, and her eyebrow arches again. "The shape certainly is suggestive, that was what confused me in the first place."

"I understand," Regina mutters and secretly hopes Maleficent will put the silicone toy away now.

But obviously, Maleficent has more questions.

"How does it work?" she asks curiously and weighs the toy in her hand in a way that makes Regina all the more embarrassed.

"I don't have to explain to you where it goes, do I?" Regina says a bit snippy.

Maleficent purses her lips. "Why are you so embarrassed, little queen?"

"I am _not_ embarrassed," Regina immediately denies. "I just didn't expect you to..." she shakes her head and settles for answering Mal's first question instead: "the buzzing feels... nice."

"Nice you say?" Maleficent says, and now her head is tilted again. "As in this device makes you _come_?"

 _Every single time_. "Yes," Regina nods.

"So it's magical?" Maleficent asks, and her eyes gleams because _magical_ is something she knows and understand.

Regina laughs dryly and tugs her hair behind her ear. "Yes, I suppose it is."

Maleficent nods a little, but her pretty lips are pouting slightly as she looks from the toy to Regina, and she sounds a bit hurt when she asks: "why do you have this device? Am I... not enough?"

"Of _course_ you are," Regina says firmly. "Why do you think it was stuffed away in the back of the closet?"

"Oh." The gleam returns to Mal's eyes. "Do you have more of these devices?"

"Why do you want to know?" Regina asks and blushes again.

"Because I'm curious," Mal says plainly.

"I have... one more," Regina replies halfheartedly. "A different one."

"And which one do you prefer?"

"Is that really important?" Regina mutters. Mal is entirely too nonchalant about this "delicate" subject.

"Yes," Mal says plainly. "Indulge me."

"That one," Regina mumbles and nods to the silicone toy still in Mal's hand.

"I see." Maleficent flashes her a smile.

"Yeah," Regina mutters halfheartedly and dearly wishes this conversation is over and the little box can go back into the depths of the closet.

It can't. And the conversation isn't over.

"Show me how it works," Maleficent says.

"W- _what_?" Regina squeaks.

"I want to see how you use it," the blonde sorceress says with a light shrug.

"I can't do that," Regina says immediately.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm _embarrassed_ , damnit!" Regina hisses.

"Why on earth are you embarrassed? I've seen you pleasure yourself before," Maleficent scoffs as she dumps the vibrator on the bed and then cups Regina's elbows. She grins a little. "In fact I've seen it more times than I can remember..."

"That may be, but you haven't seen it like _that_ ," Regina mutters. "And I can't when I'm embarrassed, so..." in her mind, the conversation is over, but obviously, Maleficent has other plans.

"I could make you _not_ embarrassed?" she suggests and let's go of Regina's elbows. "I'm good at that."

"You are," Regina agrees.

"So is that a yes?" Maleficent smirks.

Regina hesitates.

" _Please_?" Mal adds sweetly. "I'm ever so curious to see how that magical device works."

"It's a vibrator. Not a magical device."

"You just said it makes you come."

"It does."

"So, it's a magical device," Maleficent brushes her off. "Please? We're home alone. None of us has to work right now. The timing couldn't be better."

"The _timing_ ," Regina says dryly and rolls her eyes. "That's not very romantic."

"Oh? Are you really so embarrassed you need _romance_?" Maleficent teases lightly.

"Yes. That's exactly how embarrassed I am."

"I can be romantic," Mal says as she cups Regina's elbow again, draws her closer.

"Can you?" Regina challenges and now she's the one with the raised eyebrow.

"Of course I can, love of my life and owner of my spark," Maleficent purrs, and then she covers Regina's mouth with her own.

Regina immediately responds to the kiss and wraps her arms around Mal's neck. _Wait, did I just agree to do this? Good god._ Oh well. She supposes she'll have to choke down her embarrassment.

For a while, they simply make out heatedly as teenagers and not as old lovers, but once Mal finds that Regina is satisfactory breathless, she wiggles out of the brunette's grasp and opens the two buttons in Regina's blazer. Smiling as she slides it down Regina's shoulders, she comments: "Too much clothes again, little queen."

"I didn't exactly think that you would take my clothes off later when I got dressed this morning," Regina jokes.

"And why on earth didn't you?" Maleficent huffs. "I already told you, this is how it's gonna be from now on."

"You taking off my clothes at every given opportunity? Is _that_ how it's gonna be?"

"Yes. I'm so glad you catch along quickly," Mal drawls as she quickly opens the buttons in Regina's blouse. She groans when she finds the silk top underneath. "More clothes," she complains. "Really, darling, why are you always so overdressed?"

"Hearing you complaining over my clothing isn't particularly romantic," Regina mutters.

"So it isn't," Maleficent agrees as she brushes a hand over Regina's silk clad breast. "Let me make amends."

Regina is just about to inform her life partner that just _groping_ her breast like that isn't romantic either, when Maleficent literally takes her by surprise. The Dragon swiftly lifts Regina into her arms and then carries her over to the bed. Clearly, Maleficent is already pretty riled up, for the way she dumps Regina on the bed isn't particularly gentle.

"How's _that_ for romance, darling?" she asks and smirks as she climbs on top of Regina. She's obviously satisfied with herself.

"You threw me on the bed," Regina says rather dryly and narrows her eyes at the toy still lying on the bed. It's practically _staring_ at her.

"Don't look at that," Maleficent insists and grasps her chin. "Look at _me_."

Regina looks up at her lover.

"And as for romance..." Maleficent flicks her wrist, and the next second the bedroom is filled with candles. "How's _that_?"

"Now I'm just afraid that you'll burn down the whole house."

Maleficent sighs. "You're being a bit difficult tonight, sweet one. You're not still embarrassed that I found your little plaything, are you?"

"God, stop calling it that," Regina grimaces and her cheeks flushes again.

Maleficent snickers. "I'm sorry. Let me lessen your embarrassment, darling."

"Please do."

Maleficent immediately dips down and kisses her once more. Her hand comes up to knead Regina's breast again, and this time, the touch is less... clumsy. More determined. The way she teases the nipple through the fabric of Regina's silk top and bra is very... Convincing.

Regina exhales quietly.

"There you are," Maleficent snickers warmly.

"Oh, no. It's not gonna be that easy," Regina argues.

"No? Then why can feel your nipples hardening?" Maleficent smirks as she uses both her hands to knead Regina's breasts and taunt her nipples.

"I wouldn't know anything about that," Regina says stubbornly, but she's smiling all the same.

"Of course you don't. I think we need this off you," Maleficent states plainly as she frees Regina's silk top from the waistband of her slacks.

"You do, do you?" Regina teases.

"Mhmm. Arms up."

Regina lifts her arms and Mal swiftly pulls the silk top over her head.

"Oh," the dragon says and smiles mischievously as her fingers linger on Regina's wrists. "Perhaps I should restrain those lovely hands of yours."

"Not tonight," Regina mumbles. She's not really in any mood to be teased for hours.

Maleficent cackles as she releases the pressure on Regina's wrists. "Fun for another time I'm sure. I really like this bra, by the way."

"It's nothing special," Regina shrugs. The bra is black and lacey, but it's by no means as "interesting" as any of her other bras.

"It's beautiful," Mal insists. " _You're_ beautiful."

Regina cheeks flushes again. And this time it has nothing to do with embarrassment. _Now that is what I call romantic._

Maleficent is oblivious to the fact that she just said something romantic, and dips down to kiss Regina again. Then she lowers her hand, and perhaps the way she starts rubbing Regina through her slacks is a bit crude, but it works as intended and Regina bites her lip slightly.

" _There_ you are," Maleficent says again, and this time she might actually have a point.

Regina gulps when she feels a certain rush of wetness. She needs these slacks off. As in right now. She lowers her own hand, bats Mal's hand away slightly, and then fumbles with the top button in her slacks.

"Already?" Maleficent chuckles, and now she's the one batting Regina's hand away. "Then by all means let _me._ "

She makes short process of the button and zipper and then roughly pulls them down Regina's legs. The slacks are tight. Tight enough to bring Regina's panties down with them.

Regina gasps slightly at that.

"Oops," Maleficent says with feigned innocence. "How unfortunate."

"I suppose they had to go anyway," Regina mutters.

"Right you are," Maleficent snickers. And with that she quickly unhooks Regina's bra and removes it.

Regina lazily waves her hand and strips Mal down to her panties. Now things is a bit more even between them.

Maleficent smirks at her as she once again thrusts a hand in between Regina's legs and shamelessly rubs her up and down.

Regina's legs jerks at that. God, how can she already be _this_ wet? It shouldn't be fucking possible.

But it is, and it's all because Maleficent knows _exactly_ how to touch her. She knows all Regina's weak spots, how to make her moan and squirm. Hell, she probably knows Regina's body better than Regina does.

That suspicion is confirmed once again as Maleficent kisses her way from Regina's breast and all the way down to her navel where she flicks her tongue, and _oh god_ , that definitely categorize as teasing.

Regina's hips twitches slightly. More wetness rushes down to where Mal's hand is already buried, and Regina feel how her back acts on its own accord and arches slightly.

Suddenly that hand is withdrawn from between her legs, and Regina looks up at Mal, already prepared to protest.

But Mal shushes her with a sweet kiss. Then she once again kisses her way down Regina's body, and this time she doesn't stop at her navel. She continues her slow descendance until her lips are hovering right above Regina's clit.

 _Oh god, yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes._

Maleficent looks up at Regina, and that bastard of a dragon is actually _smirking_. Damn her. Damn her for knowing _exactly_ what this does to Regina. And damn her for being so fucking skilled.

Regina instantly cries out as Mal's lips lands on her clit, and her back arches again. At first, Mal is fluttering her tongue too lightly on Regina's clit, but once Regina is good and truly riled up, the Dragon listens to the brunette's half strangled pleads for mercy and licks Regina's clit until her eyes water.

" _Fuck_!" Regina curses as her toes curls. She's a damn mess. Sweat is clinging to her and her hair isn't as neat and well combed as it was this morning.

But that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is the way each lick from Mal's tongue sends shockwaves through Regina's body. It won't be long before those shockwaves will explode in her core and knock the breath right out of her and...

Mal's tongue disappears from her clit, and Regina doesn't even get the chance to protest before she feels the blonde's fingers inside her, opening her, curling against her g-spot one, two, three times, pulling out then repeating the action. One, two, three. Straight against her g-spot.

Regina is already half gone, and each firm thrust just brings her closer and closer.

Those fingers curls inside her again. One, two, three. One, two, three.

"D-don't stop!" Regina pants.

But Maleficent _does_ stop, and Regina could have committed murder right then and there. It's only when Maleficent smirks and reaches for something, that Regina remembers the actual purpose of this. It's toy time. Fuck. Regina was so _fucking_ close. Her body is still on edge and Maleficent earns herself another leg jerk when she slips the tip of the toy inside Regina.

Regina swallows something and spreads her legs a little to give the toy more room. God, it's been a while since she last had that inside her, and the way the toy spreads and fills her completely makes her wonder why she was so embarrassed when Mal found it. Her jaw drops.

"Are you okay?" Mal asks tenderly, because apart from a few restrains here and there, she's not used to bringing toys into the bedroom.

"Y-yes," Regina breathes. "But this w-won't take very _lo-ooong_!" the toy is now completely inside her, and the rest of the sentence comes out garbled.

"I can sense that," Mal snickers. "There are buttons. Am I supposed to something with them?"

"P-press the... the first one!" the first button isn't the one that will send her over the edge, but she knows she has to go slow with this particular toy. There was one time where she made the mistake of pressing button number three right away, and she couldn't fucking stand on her legs for almost twenty minutes afterwards. 

She can feel how Mal's fingers pokes around for a second, and then she presses the first button.

Regina yelps at the vibration inside her. It's pulsating right against her g-spot, and even though she knows she'll need button three for coming, this still makes her brain cloud in the most delicious way possible. She moans deeply and scrabbles for something to hold on to. That something just so happens to be Mal's hand.

"Oh, I see," Maleficent breathes somewhere near her. "That looks like fun. I can most certainly see the appeal."

A breathy "y-yeah" is all Regina can muster right now. God the way the toy just vibrates _just so_ against her g-spot is incredible.

"Are you sure that thing isn't better than me, sweet one?"

"Better than- oh, _god_!- what did you say?"

"Is this little plaything fucking you better than me?" Maleficent asks crudely.

"N-no," Regina tries her best to assure. "You're b-better."

Maleficent laughs. "I would find it easier to believe you if you didn't stutter, my darling."

"S-second button," is all Regina says. "Press the s-second button. Please."

There's some poking around between her legs again, and then Mal presses the second button.

Regina's back arches right off the bed at that, and she comes close to wrenching the toy right out of herself. God, button two is definitely not bad either. The vibrations inside her are _delicious_.

"Careful, little one," Maleficent murmurs. Her voice is raspy. The same kind of raspy as it is when Regina...

Regina opens her eyes and looks at Maleficent. She has one hand buried between her legs.

"Are you to-touching yourself?" Regina asks. She's perfectly aware that Maleficent is, but her brain and mouth isn't exactly cooperating right now.

"Yes," Maleficent admits. "I have to. Watching you and that little plaything is just too..."

"That's m-my job," Regina mutters vaguely as her eyes slides closed again. Her hips bucks into the toy. Every vibration is sending dull frissons of pleasure through her entire body, and she can feel her own wetness drip down her thighs. By now, she's aching for release. Actually acting. That's another thing about this toy. Stay too long on button two and it will feel more like torture than pleasure.

Maleficent laughs strangled.

Regina manages to make it through a few more rounds on button two, but then she's had enough and mutters: "third button."

"You managed to make that sound like a threat, sweet one," Maleficent comments as she slides a hand between Regina's legs for the third time.

Regina laughs strangled. Mal is kind of right. Third button _is_ a threat. She wiggles slightly, spreads her legs wider and then grabs onto the sheet with one hand.

"Someone is bracing herself," Mal murmurs. "Ready?"

"Y-yes," Regina breathes.

Maleficent presses the third button, and _oh fuck it's the third button_ , sending more than frissons of pleasure through her body. This is fucking _shockwaves_.

"Oh god! Oh _fuck_! I'm gonna... _Ahhh_!"

Regina instantly cries out a string of curses mixed with frantic nonsense, thrusts one hand in between her legs, not even bothering that she's pushing Mal's away in the process, and then presses the toy more snugly against her g-spot. The direct, firm vibrations is all she needs.

She comes undone on the spot and screams, actually _screams_ into the ceiling. More nonsense. More curse words, and even Maleficent's name once or twice. Everything is on fire. White lights explodes behind her eyes and she isn't sure she's even alive. Her eyes rolls back in her skull, her entire body trembles and jerks, the wetness that gushes out of her doesn't feel quite real, and _now_ she suddenly remembers why it's better to keep this toy boxed away and only bringing it out on special occasions.

"Button one, button one, button one!" she cries. She can't handle anymore of the third button, but she can't have the toy switched off just yet.

Maleficent quickly presses the first button again, and Regina puffs out the air roughly as the vibration dies down to something she can actually handle. She's still coming, pleasure is still rolling through her veins, she can feel it, as she can feel the way her muscles squeezes around the toy.

When she finally comes down it's with a sharp cry of half ecstasy, half relief, and her body slumps back against the mattress as her muscles finally relaxes around the toy.

"Turn it o-off," she rasps. "Turn it off."

Maleficent quickly turns the toy off but doesn't attempt to pull it out of Regina. Regina is grateful for that. She could use a moment.

"That's quite the dangerous little object you have there, my darling," Maleficent comments.

Regina laughs shakily. "I suppose you could say that."

"And from now on it's gonna reside in our bedside drawer," Maleficent continues.

"Is it indeed?"

"Yes."

"Alright. But I can't handle more than one on the third button," Regina warns. "Seriously, I can't."

Maleficent snickers. "I can see that darling. You're positively exhausted."

"You helped me get here."

"So I did. May I remove it now?"

"I can do that myself."

But Maleficent is quick to work a hand between Regina's legs and then very gently withdraws the toy from within Regina.

Regina groans slightly when she feels the toy leaving her. It's somewhat bigger than what she's used to these days.

"Can I try it now?" Maleficent asks.

Regina props herself up on one elbow. "You want to try the third button?"

"Yes. Very much so."

Regina snickers. "Alright, dragon. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"I can take it," Maleficent says proudly.

Regina laughs, and this time her voice is a bit stronger. "Alright, well in that case let me have the honor of introducing you this world's strongest magic.

Maleficent grins as she lies down in the position Regina was in a second ago.

As Regina lines up the toy with Maleficent's already completely slick entrance, she is certain of two things:

Maleficent can't handle the third button. No matter what she says or how proud she is, she can't.

And from now on, toys are going to be a part of their sex life.

It's doesn't take long before Regina's suspicion is confirmed.

Maleficent _can't_ handle the third button.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	32. The Dream

_**What Comes Next**_

 _ **The Dream**_

 _ **R**_ egina is asleep and peacefully so. She's cocooned under the blankets, safely tugged under Mal's arm, dreaming the most wonderful, light dreams imaginable.

Until she isn't.

Suddenly, Mal jerks next to her, ripping her arm away from Regina in a so violent manner, Regina wakes up.

"What? What?" she asks bewildered and looks up at Mal.

Mal stares back at her with wild eyes. Her cheeks are glowing, and she seems completely besides herself.

" _What_?" Regina asks again. This time a bit more earnestly. She's confused, and admittedly a little unnerved at the way Mal is staring her down.

Maleficent mutters something Regina can't quite understand, and then she's suddenly pressing a hand to Regina's forehead.

"What?" Regina asks for the fourth time. Now she's really getting confused.

"Odile," Maleficent mutters.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Odile. _Odile_." Maleficent repeats and presses a hand to Regina's cheek.

Regina purses her lips. "Sorry, dear. But you are mistaken. My name is Regina. Not Odile."

But Maleficent shakes her head and then her hand slides down to press against Regina's belly. "Odile. I saw her."

"What the hell are you talking about? Who's _Odile_?" Regina demands. Hearing Maleficent breathe another woman's name so longingly is confusing and alarming in every way.

Unfortunately, Maleficent isn't very helpful.

"Odile," the Dragon breathes again and presses her hand to Regina's cheek once more.

"Right," Regina says. She has no clue who this _Odile_ might be, and she isn't sure she wants to know either. "Maybe you should go back to sleep, _dear_."

And so Maleficent does. But only after she has whispered " _Odile_ " one more time.

Regina is entirely confused about what the fuck just occurred, and she's actually quite wounded. Hearing Maleficent calling out for some other woman isn't exactly reassuring.

It takes a while before she falls asleep again.

Regina has a question or two regarding the mysterious _Odile_ when she wakes the following morning, but when she reaches and scrabbles for Mal, she finds nothing but an empty spot in the bed.

Maleficent is gone.

Regina quickly takes a shower, does her makeup and then gets dressed. She ventures downstairs, but the only one she finds is Henry who's already up and completely fixated on his phone.

"Hi, honey. Are you hungry?"

"Nah, I've already had some cereals."

"Oh." Her son has reached the state where he makes his own breakfast. Right then.

"Can I go to the movies with Grace tonight?"

"I suppose you can," Regina nods absentmindedly. "Have you seen Mal?"

"Mal?" Henry's expression becomes somewhat blank. "No. I thought she was upstairs with you."

"No," Regina says and shakes her head. "She was gone when I woke up."

"Hmm. Maybe she went for an early flight or something like that?"

"Maybe." But Regina doubts it. Maleficent isn't exactly a morning person. Not in the slightest.

She tries the Dragon's newly acquired cellphone, but she's met with no answer. she didn't really except one to be honest. Maleficent is a slob when it comes to answering her cellphone. She loves playing games and taking pictures with the phone, but actually _answering_ it. Not so much.

And the mystery only deepens when Maleficent doesn't show up for breakfast. She _always_ shows up for breakfast. She claims that she's capable of smelling breakfast from across town, so naturally, Regina wonders when her life partner fails to appear for breakfast.

"Maybe she went over to Lily's?" Henry suggests.

"Yes, I suppose that's a possibility," Regina nods.

She even phones her daughter to ask whether Maleficent is there. But Lily replies no, she hasn't seen "dragon mom" since they all had dinner together in the mansion yesterday.

"But maybe she popped over to the office?" Lily suggests. "I mean, the thing she loves most apart from you and me is going over the town's budget for _fun_."

Regina didn't think of that. But it's definitely a possibility. She thanks Lily and ends the call.

So after walking Henry to the bus, Regina heads over to the Town Hall to search for her missing life partner.

She finds her office to be equally as empty as the bed was this morning. And the papers are still neatly stacked. Maleficent hasn't been here this morning.

Now Regina is starting to wonder. Actually wonder. This isn't normal. Maleficent has barely left her side since they rekindled their relationship, and she certainly hasn't vanished without a trace before.

Not only is Regina starting to wonder. She's starting to get _concerned_. Not for Mal's wellbeing, god no. She's a dragon. She's perfectly capable of getting by on her own. No, what nags Regina is the fact that Maleficent woke up chanting some other woman's name, and now Maleficent is gone. Vanished without a trace. Poof.

Saying some other woman's name is definitely not good. Regina isn't exactly an expert when it comes to relationships, but this much she knows.

And now she wonders who Odile is, and _why_ Maleficent is missing.

 _Is it me_? _Did I do something wrong_?

No, not that she's aware off. As far as she knows, she and Mal were good. Better than ever before.

But perhaps Mal doesn't feel the same?

Regina twists the scaly ring on her finger as she leaves the Town Hall.

Returning home, she finds that the mansion is still empty, and now she's getting really concerned. Maleficent wouldn't leave like this. Something must be wrong.

As a last resort she heads over to Granny's Diner to search for her missing life partner. Maybe Maleficent is _there_. She loves Granny's coffee and donuts. Who would have thought that a dragon could have a sweet tooth?

But when Regina steps inside, she quickly finds out the diner is "dragon-free". Maleficent isn't here either.

 _Where the hell is she_? _Why would she just leave like this_? _What the hell is even going on?!_

"Hey."

For a moment, for one blessed moment, Regina thinks it's Maleficent who snuck up on her, but it isn't. It's Emma Swan.

"Oh. Hey." Regina says a bit tamely as she fruitlessly looks around in the diner for her missing life partner.

"Henry just texted me and told me you allowed him to go to the movies with Grace tonight."

"Did I?" Regina asks a bit confused. She can't remember doing that.

"Yeah. That was benevolent of you, Madam Mayor. He has school tomorrow."

"Yes, well. I trust him to make it home on time," Regina mutters. She doesn't understand where Maleficent is, and not knowing where she is or why she left is aggravating.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks. "You look a bit out of it."

"I'm fine," is Regina's automatic response. But she's so far from fine.

"I don't think that's true," Emma says and her brow wrinkles slightly. "Come and sit down with us."

"Us?"

Snow smiles at her as Regina lets Emma guide her over to a booth. David isn't here today, but baby Neal is, and Snow is currently cradling him in her arms.

"Good morning, Regina." Snow smiles as they sit down.

"Where's Maleficent?" the princess asks.

 _Now_ _that_ _is an excellent question... Where the hell_ _is_ _Maleficent_?!

"I... I'm not sure," Regina replies. "I haven't seen her all morning."

"What?" Emma raises an eyebrow.

"She was gone when I woke up," Regina says and tries to be nonchalant about it.

"That's strange," Snow says and shifts Neal in her arms. "She's usually near you."

"I'm well aware," Regina mutters and her stomach drops a little.

"Has she ever done something like this before?" Snow asks.

"No. Never." _That's what concerns me_.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon," Snow says and gives Regina's arm a light pat. "In the meantime, I do believe Neal wants to be held by you."

"Really?" Regina says skeptically and looks at the little baby in Snow's arms.

"Yes," Snow grins as she places the baby in Regina's arms. "He just told me so."

"For some reason I find that hard to believe," Regina mutters as she carefully cradles the baby and supports his head. "Hey there little man."

Neal coos in her arms.

Holding the baby in her arms is strangely comforting. It gives her something else to think about, and it reminds her of when Henry was this small. Just a little warm bundle in her arms.

"He likes you," Snow smiles.

"He's a baby. He doesn't know any better," Regina quips.

"Regina," Snow scolds lightly.

Regina rolls her eyes at Snow's reminder. Oh, right. She's Not Supposed To Talk About Herself Like That.

Neal squirms a little in her arms, but Regina is quick to soothe him, and in return the baby grabs on to her finger.

Emma chuckles.

"This reminds me of Henry," Regina says spontaneously. "He was a squirmer, too."

"He was?"

"Constantly," Regina chuckles. "He had trouble settling. Especially at night. The only thing that worked, was walking up and down the floor. Consistently.

"That couldn't have been good for your sleep pattern," Snow says.

"What sleep pattern?" Regina quips. "I didn't have one."

"Neal's the same," Snow says, and her voice becomes a bit more mischievous as she continues: "But I mostly let David take him at night."

"How very practical," Regina laughs.

Neal coos in her arms again.

Regina gently rocks him back and forward until he settles once more, and he looks up at her. His eyes are still blue, but Regina can see clear signs of green in them. His mothers and sisters' eyes.

"Careful. I think he has you wrapped around his little finger," Emma warns and laughs.

"That's alright," Regina says and looks at the half asleep baby in her arms. "I don't mind."

Snow and Emma exchanges a look, and Regina becomes aware that her voice is going dangerously soft. And they really can't have that.

"I find the youngest Charming to be least irritating," Regina says with her normal voice.

Emma and Snow snickers.

"Nice try," Emma says and smirks at her.

Regina's biting comeback dies on her lips when the door to Granny's Diner opens and Maleficent steps inside.

Maleficent quickly spots Regina and strides over to her. "Oh. _There_ you are."

Regina raises an eyebrow in pure disbelief. There are several things wrong with that sentence.

"Where the f- hell have _you_ been?" she demands.

"Your vault."

"My va- wait, what? What were you doing in my vault?" Regina asks, and her jaw tightens.

"I had something I needed to check up on," Maleficent says. "Now be a dear and hand the littlest prince back to Snow White. I need to talk to you."

"We're already talking," Regina mutters a bit grumpily. All that concern for nothing.

"I need to talk to you at home. Come on. It's important," Maleficent insists and puts a hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Alright. I hope that talk includes a fascinating explanation as to why you were gone when I woke up this morning," Regina grouses as she carefully hands the baby to Snow.

"Yes, yes, now _come on_ ," now Maleficent is actually _tugging_ at Regina's hand.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. There's no reason to yank at me. We're not waging bloody war," Regina protests as Maleficent without further ado pulls her to her feet and then practically drags the brunette with her out of the diner.

Regina stumbles after her life partner and doesn't even get the chance to say goodbye to Snow and Emma.

The minute they're out of the diner, Maleficent seemingly looses patience with Regina's stumbling, and she swiftly flicks her wrists and transports them both back to the mansion.

"Alright, care to share what the hell is going on?" Regina asks and rubs her wrists slightly where Mal has tugged.

"I'm sorry about that, darling."

"It's fine. Now _talk_ ," Regina insists. "What were you doing in my vault?"

"I was researching something," Maleficent says as she drags Regina with her into the living room and pushes her onto the couch. "Sit down."

"Seriously?" Regina huffs. She's not used to being pushed into her own furniture's like this. "What the hell is going on?! And since we're in the explaining department, would you be so kind and tell me who _Odile_ is?"

"Odile," Maleficent says. Again, with the same yearning, loving voice she spoke in last night.

Regina cringes. "Yes, I already understood as much already. What I'm asking is _who_ is she? And _why_ are you blurting out that name when you're in bed with _me_?"

Maleficent's eyes widens.

Regina tries her best to keep her voice calm as she asks: "Is she an ex or something like that? I can't very well control what you're dreaming of, but forgive me for taking offense when you say the wrong name when you're actually awake and touching me-"

"What?" Maleficent interrupts and her eyes nearly pops out of her head. "No! No, no, god no! You've got it all wrong, darling."

"Really? It doesn't feel that way," Regina mutters. "You kept saying her name over and over again, seriously, what am I supposed to make of tha-"

"No!" Maleficent says again. "Regina, Odile is our _daughter_!"

Regina stares at her life partner. "No," she says slowly. "Our daughter's name is _Lily_."

"I _know_ our daughters name is Lily!" Maleficent huffs. "And I'm not talking about her. I'm talking about our _second_ child. Our unborn child!"

"Okay, you've completely lost me," Regina says plainly.

Maleficent sits down next to Regina on the couch. The dragon takes Regina's hand between both hers, and then she begins talking: "I saw her. I saw our daughter last night. In my dream."

Regina's jaw falls open and for a moment she just _stares_ at Maleficent, but then she sobers up and says: "Okay. We've been talking a lot about having a child lately. It's only natural that your subconscience..."

"No!" Maleficent interrupts. "It wasn't an ordinary dream. It was _real_. She was really there."

"Mal-"

"Regina, you _have_ to believe me! I really saw our daughter! She was as real as you are!"

Maleficent looks so sincere, and her voice is so earnest. Maybe it's crazy, but Regina actually believes her.

"Okay," Regina says slowly. "I believe you."

"I've been reading up on it all morning, and dreams like these, aren't just dreams, it's a glimpse of the future. Of what is coming to be, it's actually fairly common for dragons to dream about the future, it just hasn't happened to me that much. I'm not really sure why. Maybe it's because I used to dull my mind with that watered down sleeping curse I once was so fond of or maybe it's because-"

"Okay," Regina chuckles and interrupts Maleficent's frantic babbling. "We're going to have a daughter in the future. That's wonderful news. I guess I'll have to speed up on my studies then, so we can fulfill this... _Prophecy_."

Maleficent jumps up from the couch and the house shakes slightly. Maleficent is excited. Her inner dragon is coming out to play.

"Careful," Regina admonishes.

"I can't have a baby," Maleficent proclaims. "I know we've talked a lot about it, but I can't. Not anymore."

"What?" Regina says and now she's pretty fucking confused. "You're not making any sense right now. First you tell me you've seen our unborn daughter in a dream, and now you proclaim you don't want a baby anyway. I don't understand. I thought this was what you wanted?" she doesn't understand. Every time they've talked about "Operation Baby Dragon" Maleficent's eyes have lit up like a Christmas tree. This doesn't make one bit sense.

"I said that I can't have a baby, not that I don't _want_ one," Maleficent corrects.

Regina shakes her head. "I still don't understand. What you're saying right now doesn't make sense. Do you want to have a baby or not?"

"I _do_ want a baby," Maleficent says and kneels in front of Regina and puts a warm hand on her knee. "Just not in the way we've talked about."

"What way then?" Regina asks tiredly. These guessing games are beginning to get to her.

"According to the snippet of the future I saw, I'm not the one who carries our child _You_ are."

Regina's jaw completely drops at that and she fears it might detach from her skull as she stares at Maleficent. The Dragon still isn't making sense, and Regina is beginning to think that she might accidentally have inhaled some sort of potion while she was down in the vault.

Regina pushes Mal's hand away and stands from the couch. Turning her back on Maleficent she says: "But that's not possible. I can't..." an invisible fist squeezes her intestines. "I can't get pregnant. I made myself barren. You _know_ that."

She hears Maleficent cross the floor, and the next second her warm hand is on Regina's shoulder.

Regina feels tempted to bat it away. She's not confused anymore. Now she's just upset.

"Whatever it was you saw..." she mutters still with her back to Maleficent. "I'm sorry, but it can't happen. I can't carry a child. The potion I took..."

"Worked as a curse," Maleficent says gently as her arms loops around Regina's waist. "And all curses can be broken, my love."

"I made sure it was irreversible."

"I know, and that's what I've been reading up on all morning," Maleficent says as she gently spins Regina around, so they're face to face.

Regina averts her eyes and looks at the floor. There's a good chance she'll start crying in a moment.

"Did you know that Prince Charming's father once slipped Snow White a potion that would make sure she would never carry a child?" Maleficent asks.

"No, I didn't know that," Regina frowns. "King George did that?"

"He did."

"But..." Regina's frown goes deeper. "How are Emma and Neal here then? That doesn't make any sense."

"Snow was cured," Maleficent says and her fingers slides up to wrap around Regina's upper arms. "With water from Lake Nostos."

"Lake Nostos?" Regina echoes. "But..."

"What if," Maleficent interrupts gently and squeezes Regina's arms slightly. "You and I went back to the Enchanted Forest, so you could drink from that lake?"

"Mal..." Regina's voice is small, and she's starting to feel kind of dizzy. "The potion I took was irreversible."

"All curses can be broken. Snow White was cured. You can be too. If you want to, of course."

"Of _course_ I want to," Regina says firmly. Carrying Maleficent's child? _Odile_? There isn't a single thing she would rather do, but...

"It might not work," Regina whispers. "Even if I drink from Lake Nostos, it might not be enough to lift the curse I cast upon myself. There are no guarantees."

"I know that, little one, but I still think it's worth _trying_ ," Maleficent says and presses her forehead lightly against Regina's. "Our daughter will be real, sweetheart. She's simply waiting to be created."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **(A/N: Okay, there's gonna be one more chapter, and then I'm ending this story, but I was thinking of making a sequel... What do you guys think about that?)**_


	33. Telling part I

_**What Comes Next**_

 _ **Telling part I**_

 _ **R**_ egina is dizzy and confused.

She's overwhelmed, that's what she is.

She's not for a moment in doubt that Mal really saw their daughter- _Odile_ \- she believes her life partner, by all the gods she's willing to believe everything Mal says.

But that _she's_ the one to carry their future daughter...

She finds that very difficult to wrap her head around.

 _Lake Nostos_... Can a sip or two really cure one of the worst mistakes she ever made? Can that really cure one of the things that has haunted her for such a long time?

As much as she wants to believe it... As much as she wants to be hopeful, she finds it difficult.

And yet...

Mal has seen it. She has seen Regina's belly swell with their child, she's seen Regina with a baby in her arms.

Regina feels a warmth spread through her body. A baby dragon. A daughter. _Odile_. She wants this. God, how she wants it.

But she's afraid to dare hoping.

Hoping has never turned out good for her.

She chews at her bottom lip. _If_ they're choosing to actually do this and travel to Lake Nostos, it would mean more portal jumping, and they've only just returned home and gotten into a routine.

It would mean leaving their children behind. Lily and Henry.

And for how long? Regina has no idea how long they would be gone for.

 _Can we actually do this_?

For a moment, she allows herself to believe and hope. For a moment, she can see it all. Herself drinking from Lake Nostos, feeling how the water cures her. Becoming pregnant with Maleficent's baby.

A new little addition to their family.

Regina is still dizzy.

"Darling?"

 _A daughter. Their daughter. Odile. Henry with his newborn sister. Lily fawning over her little sister._

"Darling?"

Regina blinks and tries to snap out of it. Maleficent is looking at her. She's clearly worried. Maybe it's because Regina has been quiet for so long.

"Are you still with me?" Maleficent asks gently and cups Regina's cheek.

"Mhmm, yes. Of course I am," Regina quickly assures. They've moved back to the couch. Or, Maleficent _escorted_ her back to the couch once Regina completely stiffened, too wrapped up in her own thoughts to move.

"I've just given you a hell of a lot to think about, haven't I?" Maleficent asks quietly.

"Yes," Regina says plainly.

"You're concerned," Maleficent states matter of factly.

"I am," Regina confirms. "This is a lot to take in."

"Of course, I understand that," Maleficent says as she takes Regina's hand. "But you _do_ believe me, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Regina says quickly.

"I really saw our daughter."

"I know you did."

Maleficent smiles at her and squeezes her hand a little tighter.

"Did you also happen to see if water from Lake Nostos could actually work?" Regina tries her best to joke. But it's not actually funny.

Maleficent answers her question with another: "If it worked for Snow White, why not for you?"

"Snow White is a hero," Regina mutters as that's explanation enough.

"You know things aren't so black and white, little one," Maleficent says, brings Regina's hand up to her lips and kisses it gently.

Regina shrugs a little.

"You gave me Lily," Maleficent reminds her. "You were at the very darkest point in your life, and you still managed to give me something so innocent as a baby."

Regina's throat constricts at that. Yes, she gave Mal Lily. Her heart was dark and full of anger, and she still managed to produce something so innocent and pure.

And now... Her heart is still dark, but it's definitely not full of anger anymore.

Can Lake Nostos actually cure her? Is the water there powerful enough to lift the curse she so foolishly cast upon herself in one of the darkest moments of her life?

Her shoulders tightens a little. She still remembers what that potion did to her. How she had gloated at her mother before taking the potion.

 _But you're not pregnant._

 _And now I never will be. I won't be a baby mill for you, Mother._

 _No, you'd never to that. This is a sham._

 _Is it? You made it clear, you don't think anyone is going to love me. So why not make it official? After all, love is weakness._

And then the pain. The unimaginable, excruciating pain that felt like having her abdomen torn apart from the inside. The pain that had forced her to curl up on in bed and remain still for almost three days.

Regina shivers slightly at the memory.

"I made you tense and worried," Maleficent says gently as her hands comes up and rubs Regina's shoulders once.

"I'm not worried, I'm thinking," Regina corrects. "That's a completely different thing."

"Is there a chance you can think from the bathtub?" Maleficent asks.

Regina frowns. "You said my bathtub was too small. You said you didn't..."

"I've changed my mind," Maleficent interrupts and grasps Regina's hand. "Come. Let's take a bath."

Regina willingly follows Maleficent. Not even bothering to consider the fact that she's about to take a bath in the middle of the day.

By the time they reach the bathroom, Regina is once again completely consumed by her own thoughts, and when she doesn't move, Maleficent swiftly unbuttons her blazer, tugs it off of her, and then starts working on the silk blouse she's wearing underneath.

That brings Regina back and she blinks slightly, tries to push Mal's hand away.

But Mal just snickers once, shrugs and then proclaims: "I want to do it."

"Why? You're fairly skilled in removing clothes by now."

"Perhaps. But I still want to do it. Stay still." Maleficent orders with a little smile.

And so Regina does. She quickly gets lost in her own head again and barely notices that Mal unbuttons her silk blouse and undoes the button in her slacks.

There's only thing that can interest Regina now. Odile. _Odile_. The daughter that hasn't been born yet, hasn't been created yet. The daughter Mal saw in a dream. The daughter Regina is the one to carry.

Maleficent is unbothered by Regina's all consuming spiral of thoughts, and she to strip Regina down until Regina squirms at the sudden chill hitting her back.

She's wearing nothing but her underwear. Maleficent has successfully undressed her without Regina really picked up on it.

Maleficent chuckles warmly as she moves behind Regina and unhooks her bra. Then she drops a light kiss on Regina's shoulder. "There's a mark on your shoulder, darling. You're still binding yourself too tightly."

"You can't _bind_ a bra," Regina says. "It's just the strap that needs a bit of adjusting."

"Oh." Maleficent says as she hooks her fingers in the waistband of Regina's panties and then pushes them down her legs. "Why don't you get in the tub, darling?"

"There isn't any water..." Regina begins, but when she looks up, she finds that the tub is indeed filled. She isn't fully aware when Mal did _that._

"Oh." She mutters vaguely as she steps out of the panties still dangling around her ankles. Then she gets in the tub. The water is a little warmer than what she normally prefers, but she's willing to let it be. For her Dragon's sake.

Mal is quick to strip herself of her clothes and then she climbs into the tub, settles behind Regina. Doesn't attempt to talk to her, the Dragon simply rubs Regina's shoulders lightly.

It's been a while since Regina has thought so thoroughly over something. But now she's thinking in a way that makes her head pound slightly.

God, how she considers this. God, how she wonders. And _oh,_ how she allows herself to hope. Just for once.

What _if_? _What if_ she and Mal could actually have this? A second chance. A baby girl. _Odile_.

What if the water from Lake Nostos can heal Regina exactly like it healed Snow White? What if the water is indifferent to whether it's healing heroes or villains or someone in between?

 _A second chance. A new chapter. A new life. Odile._

A daughter with Maleficent's golden hair and Regina's dark eyes. A perfect mixture of both of them. A little baby dragon.

Regina wouldn't be surprised if her head starts creaking in a moment. Maleficent is still rubbing her shoulders in slow, soothing motions, her fingers brushes against the nape of Regina's neck, presses more firmly against a spot that's particularly knotted.

Knotted. Regina's brain feels like one big knot right now.

But their daughter... Their _Odile_ is waiting for them. She's waiting for her mothers to create her, to welcome her into this world.

How can this even be a choice? How can this even be something she has to consider?

It's ridiculous. Why is she so eager to think this through? It's their _future_. It's their daughter's _life_ she's so calmly considering here in this too hot water.

 _Our daughter is real, sweetheart. She's simply waiting to be created._

Odile. _Odile_.

"We have to go to Lake Nostos," Regina says. Her voice is hoarse after her long period of silence.

"Yes," Maleficent says plainly, but her fingers tightens a little on Regina's shoulders.

"There's a fair possibility that it's not gonna work-"

"It's gonna work, sweet one."

"But we have to at least _try_ ," Regina continues and ignores Mal's comment. "I mean, what other choice do we have?"

"None," Maleficent says behind her and her lips lands on the side of Regina's neck.

"I don't know how the hell I'm going to explain this to my family," Regina states plainly. "But we _have_ to go."

"We do. And as for explaining, I think it's pretty simple. I saw a glimpse of our future in a dream and saw you pregnant with our daughter. End of story."

"How very simple," Regina chuckles. She can already see the look on Henry's face when they tell him.

"Yes, isn't it," Maleficent says, oblivious to Regina's sarcasm. Her fingers tightens on Regina's shoulders again. "We're going to be mothers."

" _If_ drinking from the lake works," Regina reminds her and turns around in the tub so she and Mal are face to face. She cups the blonde's face. "Look, I know how much you want this. I want it too, I truly do, but you have to consider the possibility that it's gonna work. Maybe the potion damaged me too much."

"I have faith, little one," Maleficent says calmly. "You should have too."

"I _have_ ," Regina says immediately. And then, a bit more hushed: "I'm just not used to things working out for me."

"Nor am I," Maleficent says gently and pulls Regina closer. "For a long time, I thought I was never gonna see our daughter again. Or you for that matter. And look at us now. We're together. Lily is here. I got both of you back."

"That you did."

"That has taught me a thing or two about optimism," Maleficent half-chuckles and shakes her head a bit. "I never thought I'd see the day where _I_ became optimistic..."

Regina snickers.

"My point is, sweetheart, if _I_ can be optimistic and believe in this, so can you," Maleficent says and drops a kiss on Regina's forehead.

"I suppose I can."

"You _will_ carry our daughter, Regina. Trust me," Maleficent says firmly.

The way she says it, she seems so certain. So _optimistic_. And her optimism is bloody contagious. To an extend where Regina _almost_ believes that Lake Nostos really _can_ cure her.

"Do we have anymore magic beans?" Regina wonders out loud.

"If we don't, I'll find another way to create a barrier," Maleficent says, and the determination in her voice is actually quite sweet.

Regina leans back against Maleficent and rests her head on the top of her shoulder.

"So? When are we leaving?" Maleficent asks gingerly.

Regina chuckles. "I have to find out whether we have any magic beans left."

As soon as they're finished with their bath, Regina goes out to "investigate" and it turns out, they don't. There isn't any magic beans left, but that doesn't crush Regina's spirit. They're not out of options yet.

She walks into Gold's shop, and the newly reformed Rumplestiltskin, now free of the darkness is more than willing to help. He gives Regina not one, but _two_ magic beans. No charge, no deals, no nothing.

Regina doesn't mention the exact purpose of this trip, but she mutters something about Lake Nostos, and she can see that Gold already knows why they're going.

"Good luck," he wishes her.

"Thank you," Regina says curtly

Maleficent is eagerly awaiting her return, and Regina flashes her a big smile as she says:

"You don't have to go out of your way to create a portal this time." She shows Mal the beans.

"And what did Rumple want in return?" Maleficent asks a bit skeptically.

"Nothing. He doesn't make deals anymore," Regina shrugs lightly.

"Really?" Mal raises an eyebrow. "That's... surprising."

"Indeed."

"So, we're actually good to go?" Maleficent asks and smiles widely.

"We have to tell the children," Regina reminds her. "And I suppose I have to tell my extended family something too."

Maleficent nods. "How about we break it to the children first?"

"That's a good idea."

Maleficent gives Regina's waist a little squeeze. There's that optimism again.

They decide to wait until tomorrow before breaking it to the children. Regina could use a night of sleep to fully digest all of this.

Maleficent agrees, but Regina can sense how reluctant she is. The Dragon would probably have preferred to go right now.

They don't anymore about Odile that day, but neither of them tries to get any work done. Both of them are too riled up about this. Working is simply impossible.

Maleficent is unusually restless. Regina has several times suggested that she goes out and stretches her wings, but Maleficent declines and claims she's afraid to fly into a telephone mast. She's far too distracted to pay attention to her surroundings.

They try and watch television instead, but neither of them are paying attention to what's happening on the screen. Then they try and talk about other things, normal things. But Mal's eyes keeps flicking towards Regina's purse, the place where the two magic beans are currently residing.

None of them are hungry, either. Regina makes lasagna, but neither her or Maleficent are eating very much. It's just the two of them, for Henry is having dinner at Emma's tonight.

For once, Maleficent doesn't scold Regina for "not eating enough". She did that a lot back in the Enchanted Forest. She was constantly nagging Regina for not eating enough.

And it's true, Regina didn't eat much. She drank more wine than she ate.

A few hours after dinner Regina gives up and suggests they go to bed.

Maleficent wholeheartedly agrees to that suggestion. So wholeheartedly Regina almost suspect she's up to no good, but the only thing happening when they go to bed, is Mal wrapping her arms around Regina and pulling her closer. Without trying anything.

They kiss goodnight like an old married couple. Regina turns the light out with a flick of her wrist, but despite being comfortable and contend in Mal's arms, she can't sleep.

"I suspect I won't get any sleep tonight," Maleficent says plainly.

Regina chuckles. "No, I'm not sleepy either."

"I can't stop thinking about her. Odile."

Just hearing the name makes her seem almost real. "Me neither," Regina says.

"She's beautiful," Mal tells her, and Regina is sure she's smiling. "I mean, what I saw of her in the glimpse was beautiful."

Regina is almost afraid to ask. Afraid that it might jinx it somehow, but all the same she can't help herself: "Who does she look like?" she asks hesitantly.

"Both of us. But her hair was blonde. Is blonde. It's _going_ to be blonde."

Regina snickers. "I wish I could see her too."

"You will, my darling. The minute she'll be placed in your arms," Maleficent says gently.

Regina settles for a little nod. She's afraid to speak of the daughter that isn't even created yet. She's afraid that fate or the universe will hear her and think _I don't think so_.

"Go to sleep," she tells Mal. "Maybe you'll dream of her again."

It doesn't take long before the idea of that sends Mal off to dreamland.

But Regina remains awake for quite a while. Her head is full of thoughts. She has never had such hopes for the future as she has right now...

Waking up the next morning is a bit of a nightmare, really. Regina is completely groggy from lack of sleep, and for all the wrong reasons, as Maleficent quips.

Regina rolls her eyes at that, stumbles into the shower and tries her best to wake up.

She has just finished her shower when her phone bleeps. It's Emma "warning her" that Henry will come over for breakfast in five minutes. That suits Regina fine.

"Perhaps we should phone Lily and ask her to come over breakfast too," Maleficent says. "Tell them both at the same time."

"That's an excellent idea," Regina says and nods.

Maleficent phones Lily, Regina gets dressed and then heads downstairs. Just in time. Henry just walked through the door, grinning broadly.

"Hi, mom," the teenager says as he sits down at the table.

"Hi, honey. Pancakes?"

"Sounds good," Henry says but he never the less quirks and eyebrow.

Regina knows exactly why. Pancakes is a rarity. Normally, she always insists that it's "unhealthy".

A few minutes later, Maleficent comes downstairs, fully dressed, but not her usual, cocky self.

"Good morning, Henry," she greets.

"Morning, Mal," Henry says and then frowns as he glances up at the clock. "Shouldn't you be at work now?"

"No, not today," Maleficent says vaguely.

Henry shoots her a puzzled look.

"Do you want some cocoa too, Henry?" Regina offers.

"Cocoa _and_ pancakes?" Henry asks, and now the puzzlement is seeping through his voice.

Regina just shrugs. Her fingers trembles slightly as she flips a pancake, and Maleficent gives her shoulder a soft, reassuring squeeze.

"You guys are acting weird," Henry says plainly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," but Regina and Mal says at the same time.

"Yeah, right. And I'm Santa Clause," Henry says sardonically and raises an eyebrow when Regina quickly adds a bit of whipped cream to his cocoa and then serves it for him.

"I don't see what Father Christmas has to do with this," Maleficent interjects, and Regina tries her best to laugh, but the sound comes out as a strangled, pathetic little thing.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Henry asks, and Regina can suddenly hear Sheriff Swan in his voice.

Maleficent glances at her watch. "Lily should be here in two minutes," she mutters.

"Lily's coming for breakfast?" Henry asks.

"Mhmm, yes. She is," Regina answers halfheartedly. How the hell are they supposed to explain this?

" _Mom_ ," Henry insists and puts his cup of cocoa down. "Seriously, what's going on? You guys are acting weird."

"We're not acting weird," Maleficent protests quietly.

"You are," Henry says firmly, and he frowns again as he asks: "Did something _bad_ happen?"

"No," Regina says immediately. "But we have something to discuss with you and Lily."

"Okay," Henry says. "Are you sure it's not something bad?"

"It's not," Maleficent answers. "Quite the contrary. It's something _good_."

"Mal." Regina says warningly.

"It _is_ ," Maleficent insists.

"We can't be certain it'll work," Regina reminds her life partner.

"If _what_ will work?" Henry asks, now completely confused.

"There's Lily," Maleficent interrupts. "I'll go and let her in."

"Yes. Do that," Regina says a bit tamely. Then she remembers the pancakes and serves them for Henry. "Here you go, honey."

"Thanks, mom. The edges are a bit burned," Henry chuckles.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry. I like my pancakes extra crispy," Henry crisps.

There's a bit rustle and bustle in the hall, and then Lily comes in followed by her mother.

"Hey, mom," Lily grins. "Hey, little bro!"

"Hey, Lily," Henry snickers. "Mom made extra crispy pancakes."

"Crispy? To me they look a bit burned," Lily chuckles. "But I don't mind that." She sits down next to Henry.

"So?" Henry demands. "We're both here. What's going on?"

"Going on?" Lily echoes. "Is something going on?"

"Yeah," Henry says. "But they wouldn't tell me until you got here."

"Okay," Lily says and puts her fork down. "What's going on, moms?"

"It's... It's a bit of a mouthful," Regina says as she sits down across from them. "And it'll sound completely insa..."

"Mom," Henry interrupts. "I've flown with Peter Pan who also happened to be my evil great grandfather. _Nothing_ is insane."

Lily snickers.

"Okay," Regina says and tries to find the right approach for this conversation. "It's a bit... I mean... I don't know how to explain this." She looks at Mal to get a little help.

"Well then by all means let me help, my darling," Maleficent says and looks at both Henry and Lily. "Lily, I think I've already told you about dragon's ability to sometimes get glimpses of the future, didn't I?"

"You did," Lily confirms. "Hasn't happened to me yet, but I would _love_ to know where me and Esme are going."

Maleficent nods a little. "Henry, did you know about that ability?"

"No," the teenager replies. "But it sounds really cool. Maybe I should ask Grandma to teach us about dragons at school."

"Yes, perhaps you should," Maleficent says and flashes him a little smile. "Either way, I got a glimpse of the future last night. Mine and Regina's."

"Duh," Lily says teasingly. "Of course mom was in your future. That's not really something to announce over breakfast, is it?"

"Well, if you had waited as long for her as I have, I think you would find that it actually is something to annou..."

"Stay on topic, please." Regina mutters.

"Right," Maleficent acknowledges. "However, Regina was not the only thing I saw in our future. I saw a child too."

"A child?" Henry asks and stares. Breakfast is long forgotten now.

"Yes," Maleficent nods and flashes Regina a little smile. "Our daughter."

Regina's heart hammers a little faster at that.

"You saw that we're getting a sister?" Henry asks and now he's grinning.

"I did," Maleficent smiles.

Lily tilts her head. "Mom, are you pregnant?" she asks. "Is that why we're here?"

"No, dear, I'm not. And I don't think I will be."

"But you said..."

"In the dream," Maleficent continues and interrupts Lily. " _I_ wasn't the one to carry the child. Regina is."

Henry stares at Regina. " _You_?!"

Regina nods.

"But..." his brow creases and he lowers his voice as if he's afraid to upset Regina. "You told me about the potion. The potion that made you... Unable to have a child of your own."

"I _have_ children of my own," Regina reminds him. "You and Lily. Just because I didn't carry you doesn't make you any less my children."

"Yeah, I know. But... You know what I mean."

"What potion?" Lily interrupts.

"Long ago I took a potion to make myself barren," Regina explains. "An action I have regretted ever since, but back then I wasn't thinking clearly. And I had very little sense of what was important and what wasn't."

"I don't understand," Henry says. "You said that potion was irreversible. How does our sister fit into this?"

"Lake Nostos," Maleficent answers. "The water has healing power. It'll heal your mother. That potion worked as a curse, and..."

"Every curse can be broken," Henry finishes the sentence.

"So, you guys are going to Lake Nostos?" Lily asks and smiles a little.

"That's the plan," Regina nods. "We can't know for sure whether drinking from the lake will work, but we have to at least give it a shot, right?"

"Of course you do," Henry says, and now he's actually grinning. "When are you guys leaving? Have you told anyone else?"

"No, of course not," Regina replies. "You and Lily needed to know first. But I suppose I have to give your mother some sort of explanation. I'm sure she'll notice my absence."

"Uhh, I'm pretty sure Grandma will too," Henry interjects.

"Then I'll talk to both of them."

"When are you leaving?" Lily asks.

"As soon as possible," Mal says firmly and grins at Regina. "Isn't that right, Regina?"

Regina nods. "As soon as I've talked to Miss Swan."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **(A/N: So, I lied. There's one more chapter left. I hope you'll stick around for it! And look out for the sequel afterwards!)**_


	34. Telling part II

_**What Comes Next**_

 _ **Telling part II**_

 _ **R**_ egina is in her office, going through the stacks of papers. Or _pretending_ to go to the stacks of papers.

Telling Henry and Lily hadn't been that bad. They had understood it, like Regina knew they would. She had some doubts about Lily, who had just recently gotten thrown head first into the magical world, but she had taken everything extremely well.

And Henry, well... He had been full of optimism. He wasn't the Truest Believer for nothing.

But telling their children had also made all of this more real. This crazy journey they were about to embark on.

Regina isn't for one minute in doubt that Mal really saw their daughter in that glimpse of the future, but she's afraid that Maleficent is _too_ optimistic. The future isn't carved into stone. There's a good chance water from Lake Nostos isn't gonna fix anything. Drinking from the lake isn't a guarantee that she'll be able to have children afterwards.

Regina fiddles with her hands in her lap. Anxiety is gnawing away in her stomach.

 _That potion I took was supposed to make me unable to ever have children_. _What if the water won't work?_

Her stomach curls again. This is not the first time she regrets taking that potion but adopting Henry had made her forget it. The moment her son came into her life, nothing else mattered.

But this... Her belly swelling with Maleficent's baby. Feeling the baby move around and kick inside her...

 _Drinking from that lake has to work. It just has to._

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Regina's train of thoughts is disrupted when someone knocks on the door. And maybe that's a good thing. She's in the process of psyching herself out well and truly.

"Come in," she says, happily welcoming the interruption.

Emma Swan steps into the office and shakes her hair slightly. It's raining outside, and for a split second, Regina silently complains over the tiny stains on the beige rug. But then she remembers that there are more important things to worry about.

"Hey. Henry just texted me and said you wanted to talk to me. Here I am. What's up?" Emma asks briskly.

"Did he now?" Regina says and shakes her head slightly. She was just about to text Emma herself. Sometimes their son is a little too effective.

"What's up?" Emma asks again and grimaces slightly. "Is this about the report? I swear to god it's on the way..."

"It's not about the report," Regina assures. She had totally forgotten about the report.

"Great. Because I haven't written it yet," Emma says and flashes Regina smile.

Regina does her best to smile back as she considers how to explain this to the Savior.

"Seriously, what is it?" Emma asks. Now she's frowning slightly.

"Can Henry stay with you and Killian for a little while?" Regina asks vaguely.

"Sure." Emma nods, and her frown deepens. Regina knows why. Asking her to take Henry is unusual for Regina.

"For how long?" Emma inquires, and Regina is pretty sure the blonde is trying to sound nonchalant.

"I'm not sure... A week. Maybe a little more."

"Okay..." Emma says slowly. "Wanna tell me why? Is something wrong? Is there problems between you and Maleficent?"

"No. God no," Regina says. "It's nothing like that. But the thing is, Mal and I are... going on a little trip."

"A trip?" Emma echoes. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're going back to the Enchanted Forest."

"Again? But we've only just gotten back," Emma says, and her eyebrows knits together in confusion. "Regina, what's going on? Call me picky, but the Enchanted Forest isn't exactly the place I would have chosen for my honeymoon..."

"We're not going on honeymoon," Regina says and rolls her eyes a bit. "Why don't you sit down? Your hair is dripping all over my carpet."

"Right." Emma sits down behind Regina's desk. "What's going on?"

Regina opts for sitting on the desk itself as she begins explaining: "Dragons can see glimpses of the future; did you know that?"

"Uhh... Nope. I haven't really been studying that particular subject," Emma says with a little half-shrug.

Regina feels tempted to ask if Emma have been studying _at all_ , but she bites it back and continues: "Two days ago, Mal saw something in our future. Hers and mine."

"Okay. What did she see then? Are you two actually getting married officially?" Emma snickers.

Regina shakes her head. "She saw a child. Our daughter."

Emma's jaw goes a bit slack, but then she flashes Regina a big smile. "So, you're going to have another daughter. Is Maleficent pregnant? Is that why Henry looked all excited?"

"There's a little twist," Regina says halfheartedly. "According to what Maleficent saw, _I_ ' _m_ the one who's going to carry the child. Not her."

Emma stares, and for a moment, Regina is genuinely afraid that her green eyes is going to pop out of her head.

"But..." Emma says and leans forward a little. "When we were in New York, you told Lily that you can't... I mean, there's a reason Henry is adopted, right?"

"Right you are," Regina nods and sighs slightly. "A long time ago, back in the Enchanted Forest when I was still... _evil_ , I took a potion that made me barren."

"You... You did?" Emma mutters and her voice becomes softer, gentler.

"Mmm," Regina says vaguely. "An action I felt... _provoked_ to do because of my mother."

Emma shoots her a panicked look, and Regina quickly continues:

"She didn't force me. I _chose_ to drink the potion."

"Why?" Emma asks gently.

Regina tries her best to shrug. "I thought it was the best thing do to at the time. I wouldn't..." she clears her throat. "I wouldn't have made for a very good mother."

"You've been a great mother to Henry." Emma says firmly.

"I just needed to get out of the darkness first," Regina tries to quip.

"But..." Emma frowns again. "I'm not sure I fully understand this, Regina. If you can't get..." she pauses and chews at her bottom lip.

"You can say "pregnant", Emma."

"Right. How does that fit with what Maleficent has seen and you going to the Enchanted Forest?"

"Have you read every story in Henry's book?" Regina asks.

"Not cover to cover," Emma says. "There haven't exactly been much time to sit down and read."

"Right you are," Regina stands from the desk and walks around it. She feels jittery. Walking around will probably help. "But in the book, it's described how King George once tricked your mother into drinking a potion that would prevent her from having children."

"Seriously?" Emma grimaces. "What a nice father-in-law."

Regina scoffs. "Yes, I might have been evil, but King George certainly knew his tricks..."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense either," Emma interrupts. "I'm sitting right here."

"So you are," Regina acknowledges. "As you might have figured out, your mother was cured."

"How?"

"The water from Lake Nostos has healing powers," Maleficent answers as she rather suddenly appears in the office.

Regina is used to Maleficent's habit of both listening in and appearing suddenly, but Emma isn't, and she squeaks slightly in surprise.

"Oh. Sorry, dear," Maleficent chuckles.

"It's not nice to listening in to other people's conversations," Regina says, scowling slightly.

Maleficent tilts her head. "Afraid I might hear something you don't want me to know? What could you possibly be hiding from me, little queen?"

Regina rolls her eyes. "I'm not hiding anything. You know that. All I'm saying is, that it isn't nice to listen to other people's conversation."

Maleficent shrugs in an "I don't care"-manner.

"So, Lake Nostos?" Emma says and steers them back on track.

"Yes," Maleficent nods. "The water will heal Regina like it healed the flake of snow."

"Mal." Regina says quietly.

"Snow White," Maleficent quickly corrects herself. "The water will lift the curse Regina inflicted upon herself and we'll get our Odile."

"Odile?" Emma echoes.

"Our daughters name," Maleficent explains.

"Which is apparently not up for discussion," Regina mutters quietly.

"Why would we discuss it? It's her name. You said it yourself. In my dream." Maleficent says plainly and folds her arms across her chest.

"Alright then," Regina says. They can discuss that later. One thing at the time. Firstly, they need to get to Lake Nostos.

"So, all you need to do is go to Lake Nostos and have Regina drink from it?" Emma asks.

"Yes," Maleficent says.

"It might not be that simple," Regina quietly interjects.

"And why ever not?" Maleficent asks gently. "Any curse can be broken, and our love was strong enough to give us Lily. Why shouldn't it be strong enough to give us Odile?"

"It wasn't...love back then," Regina mutters quietly. It wasn't. She was so angry when they created Lily. Love was the last thing on her mind.

"Oh yes it was, darling," Maleficent says and gives her hand a slight squeeze. "You just didn't know it."

Regina opens her mouth to argue, but Maleficent beats her to it:

"Don't forget I've had True Love inside me. Snow White's charming husband made sure of that. I know what it feels like."

Regina shuts her mouth and abandons all thought of arguing.

"So?" Maleficent asks and squeezes Regina's hand again. "Are we ready to go?"

"Not quite," Regina answers. "I'd like to talk to Snow before we leave. I know the event is written down in the story book, but I'd like to hear it from her own mouth. You'll have to be patient for a little while longer."

Maleficent's face softens. "Of course. I understand. My apologies, it wasn't my intention to pressure you."

"I know," Regina assures, and then she realizes that they're dangerously close to having a private moment in front of Emma.

She quickly clears her throat and says to Mal: "Why don't you wait for me at home? I'll be back as soon as I've talked to Snow."

Maleficent nods and smiles. Then she drops a light kiss on Regina's cheek, and chuckles quietly.

Regina knows exactly why. She can feel how warmth flares up where Mal kissed her.

Maleficent disappears in a cloud of grey smoke, and Regina rubs her cheek slightly. _I wonder if there will ever be a point where she doesn't make me weak in the knees._

Emma clears her throat, and Regina quickly snaps out of it.

"Things are going pretty fast for you two," Emma comments.

Regina shrugs. "I suppose it does. I don't know whether water from the lake can lift the curse or not, but I have to give it a shot."

"Of course you do," Emma smiles. "Maleficent seems very... sure of herself."

"She always is," Regina sighs. "And this is one of the rare moments where I wish she wasn't. I mean, there _are_ no guarantees. I just..." she sighs again. "I just don't want her to be disappointed if it doesn't work."

"And who says it won't?" Emma says. "I mean, the water cured my mom. Why shouldn't it cure you too?"

"Because of what I am? Because of _who_ I am? Because I _chose_ to take that potion and wasn't tricked into taking it?" Regina suggests.

Emma shakes her head. "I don't buy it," she says plainly. "You're not that person anymore."

"Let's hope Lake Nostos will agree with you."

After talking to Emma, Regina heads down to the vault where Maleficent left the storybook yesterday.

Regina opens the book and searches for the paragraph about Lake Nostos. She has texted Snow and asked her to come down to the vault. She might as well do some reading while she's waiting.

After flipping through the part about the sleeping curse, Regina finds what she's looking for:

" _And thus, by drinking from Lake Nostos, the curse brought upon Snow White by King George, was lifted_."

Regina looks at the picture of Snow smilingly drinking from the goblet. How simple. How wonderfully simple.

What are the odds that it'll be so simple for _her_? One goblet full of healing water and _sim-sala-bim_ , curse lifted. Regina scoffs. It sounds too easy. It can't possibly go that smoothly. It can't be that easy. It never is. Not for _her_.

For a horrible moment, she can see the look of sheer disappointment on Maleficent's face.

Regina sighs and runs a finger through her hair. Then she puts a hand on her flat and empty stomach. _Pff. What am I_ _doing_ _?!_

It's like their daughter is already here. Even if she isn't.

Maybe she never will be. Maybe all of this is simply too good to be true. It wouldn't be the first time fate has pulled a cruel joke on her.

Regina folds her arms across her chest. Maybe it's time to change that. Maybe today is the day where she beats fate and defies the odds.

She's brought out of her musings when she hears a baby cooing, and then Snow's voice:

"Regina? Are you down here?"

"Yes, watch your step," Regina warns. It sure sounds like Snow brought Neal with her, and managing those steps whilst carrying a baby... That can't be easy.

A moment later, Snow comes into the vault with baby Neal in her arms.

"Thank you for coming," Regina says and flashes Neal a smile. He coos again.

"Of course," Snow says and adjusts Neal slightly. "Is everything okay? Why did you ask me to meet you down here? I wouldn't exactly have picked this spot for conversation." Neal wiggles in her arms.

"I can take him," Regina offers.

"Would you? Thanks. My arms are getting tired. He's getting so heavy," Snow chuckles, and a moment later, Regina has her arms full of baby.

"Hello," she says softly to the youngest Charming. He looks fairly satisfied with being in Regina's arms.

"So?" Snow asks as she shakes her arms slightly. "Why are we talking here instead of out in the open?"

Regina shrugs. "I just figured it would be easier. More private."

"Well, it's certainly _darker_ ," Snow quips as she looks around in the faint light.

"Can I ask you about Lake Nostos?" Regina blurts out.

Snow's dark eyebrows raises. "Lake Nostos? Why do you want to know about Lake Nostos?"

Regina bides her time by adjusting Neal in her arms. That wasn't the best approach. "Because Maleficent and I are travelling there," she says halfheartedly.

"To Lake Nostos?" the pixie haired woman asks and looks confused. "Why?"

Regina answers that question with another: "I can't have children. Did you know that?" that might be awfully blunt, but why not just cut to the chase?

Snow's green eyes widens, but her voice is calm when she answers: "I've always had an inkling, seeing as Henry is adopted."

Regina looks down at Neal in her arms. The baby has fallen asleep. "Back in the Enchanted Forest, when I was still... The Evil Queen, my mother tricked me into believing that she had found my soulmate."

Snow stares with wide eyes.

"Obviously, she hadn't," Regina continues dully. "She did it because she wanted me to have a child."

"Why did she..."

Regina shrugs. "Back then, I assumed she wanted to get rid of me and then be the power behind the child sized throne, but now... Well, I'm sure she tried to help me. In her own, twisted way." Neal coos in her arms again, and Regina looks down at the sleeping baby and smiles a little.

Snow doesn't say anything. She simply waits patiently.

"So, to make sure my mother couldn't use my child for her own benefit..." Regina grimaces slightly. "I took a potion that would make sure I never would be able to get pregnant."

"Oh, Regina," Snow says gently, but Regina shakes her head once. It's not pity she's after.

"Dragons have the ability to see glimpses of the future," Regina continues. "And Maleficent has seen a child. A daughter in our future. A daughter that _I_ carry."

The similarity between Snow and Emma are almost comical when Snow's green eyes widens.

"That's why you're going to Lake Nostos," Snow says slowly.

Regina nods. "Of course, there's no guarantees..."

"The water helped me," Snow interrupts. "Why shouldn't it help you?"

Regina shrugs. "Because you're a hero?"

"So are you," Snow says plainly.

Regina snorts and reminds herself not to wake the baby in her arms. "Right."

"You _are_ ," Snow says firmly. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

Regina can see that her former stepdaughter is more than prepared to give a million examples of Regina's newfound hero-status, but Regina decides to save that for later.

She simply nods and pretends to agree with what Snow is saying. Then she swaddles Neal a bit more firmly in his blankets and says: " _If_ drinking from the lake works..."

"It will."

Regina ignores that and continues: " _If_ it works, is there anything I should be prepared for? Some way of knowing for sure that it... worked?"

"I felt warm," Snow remembers and smiles at Regina. "And very happy. And sleepy."

" _Sleepy_?" Regina echoes and raises an eyebrow.

Snow chuckles. "I'm still not sure why, but..."

"Hmm. Interesting. Maybe it's simply a part of the healing process," Regina muses more to herself than Snow.

Snow puts a hand on her arm and squeezes lightly. "It'll work. It helped me, and it'll help you too."

"Yes, that's what everybody keeps saying," Regina mutters.

"I know it must be daunting..."

"To say that I'm nervous would be an understatement. Maleficent wants this so much," Regina says quietly and looks down at baby Neal in her arms. "And I so want to give her another child. Give _us_ another child. I just... I don't..."

"It'll work," Snow says gently and squeezes her arm again. "You just have to have..."

"If you say the word "hope" I'll wring your neck," Regina says softly.

Snow chuckles. "Fine. If you don't want to have hope, I'll have hope for both of us."

Regina scoffs quietly.

Snow reaches out and touches Neal's cheek. The baby is still fast asleep in Regina's arms. "That'll be you with your own baby."

"Possibly."

" _Definitely_ ," Snow says firmly.

"We'll see."

Snow shakes her head a little. "How soon are you leaving?"

"As soon as you and I are done talking," Regina tries to quip. "We've decided that it's better to test the theory right away."

"Well, then what are you still standing here for?" Snow exclaims. "You need to _go_."

"I knew you couldn't wait to be rid of me," Regina jokes and coos at Neal. It looks like he's starting to wake up. "Will you fill in as Mayor for me while I'm gone?" she asks Snow.

"Of course," Snow nods. "As long as there won't be coming any Snow Queen's who decides to freeze the entire town, I should be fine."

Regina chuckles. "Thank you."

"Get _going_ ," Snow says firmly as she takes Neal from Regina. "Go to Lake Nostos and break that curse!"

"I hope it's breakable," Regina mutters.

"Any curse can be broken."

Regina shakes her head. Everybody is entirely too optimistic about this. But she doesn't tell Snow that. Instead she thanks her as they emerges from underground. Snow wishes her good luck and then hugs her so throughout, Regina isn't quite sure what to do with herself.

"I'm ready to go," Regina announces as she meets Mal in the mansion.

"You don't _look_ particular ready, my darling," Maleficent comments gently as she cups Regina's cheek.

"I'm just a little nervous about... everything," Regina says. "But I'll be fine. Let's just get to the Enchanted Forest. I'm sure I'll calm down once we're there. Do you have the beans?"

"Of course I do," Maleficent says and opens her hand to show Regina the two little beans.

"Excellent. Come on," Regina says as she tugs Mal with her outside. "I'm not interested in having a scorch mark on my floor to deal with once we get back."

"So practical," Maleficent quips as she follows Regina outside. Her hand finds Regina's and then she throws the bean.

A swirling, purple pit immediately appears on the lawn, and Regina and Maleficent are getting ready to throw themselves into the unknown when somebody calls: "Wait!" behind them.

Regina turns around just in time to see Henry come rushing towards her. Within seconds, the teenager is hugging her tightly.

"Good luck," Henry says. He sounds a bit out of breath, like he's been running to get here.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Good luck, Mal," Henry says and flashes the dragon a smile as he releases Regina.

"Luck won't be needed, but thank you, Henry," Maleficent smiles and she quickly reaches out and ruffles his hair slightly.

"Listen to your mother while I'm gone," Regina tells him. "Don't stay up too late. And _don't_ eat too much junk food. I know it's the only Emma and the pirate lives off, but please promise me-"

"Regina," Maleficent says and tugs a little at her arm. "We have to go."

"Right. I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, mom."

Regina kisses his cheek and then his forehead. God, they've been apart too many times.

"Regina," Mal says gently one more time. "Time is running out."

Regina turns her attention back to the swirling pit in front of them. She squeezes Mal's fingers slightly, and then both women jump into the swirling pit.

It feels like her stomach does a million flip flops as they jump right into nothing, and Regina once again feels that gnawing anxiety.

But she's ready. She has Maleficent by her side, that won't change, whether the lake will cure her or not. Maleficent will always be here.

Regina can work with that. She can most definitely work with that. As long as Mal's here, she can handle whatever life has in store for her. What comes next.

 **The End.**

 **(** **A/N: Gasp! The end! Well, kinda... It's the end for** _ **this**_ **story, but look out for the sequel)**


End file.
